


Последний удар колокола

by KotePushin



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crime Scenes, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: Действие будет разворачиваться жестче, чем в каноном исполнении Виктора Гюго. Здесь не будет "ванили" или сладкой романтики. Сразу прошу прощения у тех, кто любит слишком правильных/романтичных персонажей. Все будет ближе к реалиям жизни и реалиям парижских улиц того времени (не забываем, Эсмеральда все же, не смотря на канон, выросла среди того еще контингента). Некоторые персонажи будут отличаться от классических. Эсме старше, чем в книге+ в ее голове (не слишком наивной) уже что-то есть.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda/Claude Frollo, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Fleur-de-Lys
Kudos: 9





	1. Предисловие

…Это не хорошо и не плохо — это жизнь…

«Это жизнь, она такая… Все, что произошло - тоже… Все это не хорошо и не плохо… Это жизнь», — думала Эсмеральда, сидя у самой кромки воды, снова и снова воскрешая и прокручивая в голове те события, которые случились за последние полгода. Темные, будто омут, неспешно плывущие волны Сены, накатывали и разбивались о набережную.  
Жизнь, та самая, в которой перемешано все, которая не щадит ни молодого, ни старого, ни бедняка, ни разряженного в шелка богача, ни ремесленника, ни уличного поэта, ни дворянина, теперь, казалось, несла ее дальше, как эти мутные воды. Жизнь сломала ее, выкорчевав всю ту наивность, остатки ребячьей глупости, надежды и радости, которые еще были живы в ней.  
Все те удары, которые так неожиданно посыпались на нее один за другим, Эсмеральда хоть и старалась выдержать достойно, но сил, как она сама думала, у нее все же не хватило. Что же остается? Броситься в этот грязный омут с головой и не думать больше ни о чем, тем самым погубив свою бессмертную душу, а может, просто покинуть Париж, возможно, даже саму Францию и забыть, забросить все то, что когда-то было и попытаться начать жизнь сначала?  
Она не нужна никому. Никому. Эсмеральда и раньше это знала, но сейчас ей было особенно горько и больно. Да и раньше она как-то не задумывалась об этом. Кто бы защитил ее, кто бы побеспокоился о ней, если бы с ней что-то случилось на темных улочках этого сумасшедшего кипящего города? Кто бы всплакнул о ее горькой участи? Кто бы пожалел…? Никто. Так чего же ей терять? Ничего. У нее ничего больше не осталось. Ничего, кроме тех остатков, которые с трудом можно было назвать жизнью…  
Вдруг неожиданно налетевший порыв холодного пронизывающего ветра сорвал с Эсмеральды платок, расшитый яркими цветами и затейливыми узорами. Девушка не успела подхватить его, и он полетел вдоль набережной, все дальше и дальше, словно унося вместе с ним те самые воспоминания и события, которые оставили шрамы на ее теле, в ее сердце и душе…  
Последний удар колокола заставил ее оторваться от своих мыслей и прийти в себя. То звонили колокола главного собора города, возвещая конец вечерней службы — собора Парижской Богоматери.


	2. Глава 1. Часть первая. Танцы на соборной площади.

Шестью месяцами ранее…

Солнечные лучи пробирались в темную комнату, уставленную доверху склянками, книгами и колбами с остатками каких-то жидкостей, настойчиво отвлекая мужчину, читавшего толстую книгу в кожаном переплете.  
Он поморщился, но продолжал читать. Казалось, ничто не могло отвлечь столь увлеченного человека, каким был архидьякон собора Парижской Богоматери, Клод Фролло. Доставшийся ему столь редкий экземпляр с записями самого Николя Фламеля занимал Клода вот уже вторую неделю. Он неотрывно поглощал каждую страницу прекрасно сохранившейся книги.  
Едва закончив очередную главу, Фролло собирался выписать нужные для себя абзацы, как вдруг до его слуха донеслись звуки музыки, веселый гомон и смех собравшейся толпы, а также те звуки бубна, которые довольно часто можно было слышать на самой соборной площади.  
— Проклятие, опять… — прошептал Клод, откладывая книгу в сторону. Солнечные лучи по-прежнему проникали в его темную келью, выманивая священника из полумрака, будто крысу из своей норы. Он нехотя подошел к окну.  
Звуки раздавались все громче, а толпа ликовала все сильней. Клод не вытерпел и открыл окно настежь. Как только он распахнул ставни, свежий ветерок игриво коснулся его бледного лица, а солнечные лучи теперь уже на полных правах ворвались в его келью, заполняя солнечным светом все помещение.  
В этот момент его взгляд упал на соборную площадь…  
Сначала Клод не заметил ничего необычного — группа актеров показывала свое очередное представление, фигляры, выкидывающие ловкие трюки, два жонглера по разные стороны своеобразной сцены, перекидывали друг другу цветные шарики. Еще несколько бродячих артистов играло веселую незатейливую мелодию. Где-то там, среди них, раздавались звуки того самого бубна.  
Клод наклонился, чтобы проследить, откуда доносятся эти звуки…  
Его темные глаза застыли, когда среди бродячих оборванцев и фокусников, он увидел её… Клод не мог оторвать своих глаз от этого волшебного зрелища. Он больше никого и ничего не видел. Все тело охватило какое-то странное, совершенно несвойственное ему волнение. Ноги словно сковало невидимыми цепями. Священник даже прочитал про себя молитву, но чудесное видение не рассеялось.  
Клод захлопнул ставни и, заперев келью, мгновенно спустился туда, вниз — на соборную площадь.  
Пробравшись сквозь толпу людей, собравшихся поглазеть на актеров и очередное представление, Клод подошел совсем близко к своему видению.  
О, зачем он только дал себе волю глядеть на это…  
Этим видением, которое так заворожило архидьякона, была девушка с большими карими глазами и смуглыми тонкими руками. Ее темные волосы были перехвачены алой лентой, наспех завязанной вокруг головы; на этой ленте были пришиты небольшие монетки и бубенчики, которые звенели при каждом ее движении. Небольшой платок такого же алого цвета, с такими же точно монетками и бубенчиками, нашитыми по краю, был обвязан вокруг ее бедер, поверх юбки. Ее плавные движения показались Клоду настолько завораживающими, что он не обратил никакого внимания на людей, толпившихся рядом с ним. Он не слышал и не видел никого и ничего вокруг — лишь она в этот момент была центром мироздания и вселенной.  
Девушка весело подпевала и вторила песне, в такт играющим музыкантам подбрасывая бубен и отстукивая мелодию, а когда они закончили показывать свои фокусы, толпа снова загудела.  
— Эсмеральда, станцуй для нас! — крикнул кто-то из собравшихся.  
— Да, Эсмеральда, Эсмеральда, танцуй! — подхватила толпа, перебивая звуки музыки.  
Эсмеральда вышла на середину вместе с еще тремя актерами.  
Девушка улыбнулась и кивнула; ее взгляд невольно упал на Клода, который уже давно отделился от скопища народа и подошел к ней настолько близко, что невольно сам стал действующим актером, нечаянно заняв место рядом с каким-то из фигляров.  
— Вы тоже хотите к нам присоединиться, святой отец? — весело заметил один из жонглеров.  
— Убирайтесь! Убирайтесь отсюда вон! Одним лишь только присутствием вы оскорбляете священную обитель Господа нашего! — громкий уверенный голос архидьякона прервал веселье. Его темные глаза пылали гневом, лицо исказилось неприятной гримасой, но он по-прежнему не отрывал свой взгляд от девушки с бубном. Теперь, когда ярость и возмущение немного отрезвили его, Клод увидел, что перед ним была всего лишь цыганка. Не больше, не меньше.  
Толпа смолкла.  
— Что мы вам сделали плохого, святой отец? Мы всего лишь зарабатываем себе на жизнь, мы не причиняем никому зла — раздался тихий голос Эсмеральды. Она подошла прямо к священнику и посмотрела на него. Клод стоял, словно вкопанный, не имея возможности сделать и шагу. Девушка, в свою очередь, тоже не могла сдвинуться, как будто эти темные глаза ее гипнотизировали. Ей вдруг стало страшно; отчего — она и сама не могла понять. Что-то тяжелое и давящее проникло в ее душу.  
— Убирайся отсюда вон, исчадие ада! Пошли вон! Иначе я предам вас всех анафеме! Вон! Пошли отсюда вон! — бушевал священник, испепеляя взглядом напуганную Эсмеральду.  
Продолжать выступление было бессмысленно, ведь страшный вид разъяренного архидьякона и его угрозы вовсе не сопутствовали удачному продолжению.  
Актеры подобрали свои вещи, музыкальные инструменты и направились восвояси. Эсмеральда отправилась вслед за ними, лишь оглянувшись напоследок.  
Архидьякон стоял на том же месте и неотрывно глядел ей вслед. Его темные глаза недобро блестели, словно пытаясь испепелить ее своим пламенем, поднимавшимся откуда-то изнутри, сжигающим его самого. Казалось, еще немного — и оно поглотит цыганку. Эсмеральде стало не по себе, и она поспешила за остальными.  
Все потихоньку разошлись, соборная площадь опустела, а лучи солнца все так же пригревали и разливались приятным теплом, несмотря на досадную встречу.

***

— Устала? — спросил Клопен, протягивая девушке кружку с питьем и кусок пирога.  
— Сегодня не так сильно, как в предыдущие дни. — ответила Эсмеральда, принимая угощение из рук Клопена и отдавая ему то, что им удалось заработать на площади. — Нам опять помешали.  
— Но ты ведь не поэтому грустишь? Или это из-за того, что ты окончательно решила жить в том самом заброшенном доме? Может зря? У нас всегда найдется для тебя место и потом, мы все дружная большая семья! — Труильфу внимательно поглядел ей в глаза.  
— Да, я все же решила жить в этом доме. Понимаешь, мне нужно что-то большее, чем танцы и жизнь на улице. Прости, Клопен. — она немного улыбнулась — Это все книги…  
— Нет, книги тут не причем — он мягко погладил Эсмеральду по голове — Просто ты выросла. Ешь-ешь, а то это все, что есть сегодня из еды. Я всегда удивлялся тому, что после нашей кочевой жизни, когда мы наконец-то осели в Париже, мы проводим большую часть нашей жизни на улице среди грязи, шлюх, воров, убийц и пройдох разных мастей, ты находишь время на книги, на познание мира вокруг… Ты видишь то, что другие не замечают, не видят или не хотят замечать и видеть… Поверь, это дорогого стоит. А эту твою порванную книгу… Ммм… Спрячь-ка подальше. Да и не показывай ее никому. Зря ты решила уйти от нас, Эсмеральда — добавил Клопен и с досадой швырнул в угол цветные мячи одного из жонглеров. — Вон, Жак, как и ты, сносно читает, но куда завело его это чтение… Эх…  
— Книги тут действительно ни при чем — возразила девушка, отпивая из кружки. — Жаку ничего не нужно, кроме денег. Ходят слухи, что он промышлял убийствами, когда жил в Реймсе.  
— В его случае слухи оправданы. Вот почему я не хочу отпускать тебя. Здесь, во Дворе Чудес, ты всегда находила защиту, поддержку. Кто сможет защитить тебя там, на улице? — Клопен все же был обеспокоен ее решением. — Пойми, я понимаю, ты стала взрослой женщиной, и тебе с самого детства хотелось чего-то большего, чем цветная цыганская кибитка… Но лишь из-за меня, из-за моего строгого приказа тебя никто не осмеливается хоть пальцем тронуть. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Да, — со вздохом кивнула Эсмеральда, медленно жуя кусок пирога — Но если я буду бояться всего на свете, я буду бояться самой жизни. Разве это все стоит того, чтобы и дальше так существовать?  
— Все же, прошу тебя, останься с нами хотя бы на этот месяц, а после мы все поможем тебе обустроиться. — настаивал Клопен. — Что ж, отдыхай, с тебя на сегодня хватит. Ты это честно заслужила. И вот еще что. Прошу, будь осторожна, когда гуляешь по вечерним парижским улицам. Не один Жак на этом свете не имеет ничего святого, а мне будет очень больно знать, что я не смог уберечь тебя от всего дурного, сестра.  
С этими словами Клопен вышел, чтобы собрать выручку и подсчитать будущие расходы.  
Сама Эсмеральда отлично понимала, что он прав. Жак, прибившийся к их дружной семье несколько лет назад, всегда смотрел на девушку каким-то странным неприятным взглядом, а позже, когда она выросла и превратилась в красивую молодую женщину, он не раз делал ей недвусмысленные намеки.  
Жак, несмотря на свой кочевой образ жизни, был неплохо образован, он умел читать, знал не один язык, а считал не хуже городского сборщика налогов. Акробат, жонглер, рыбак, кожевенных дел мастер, а также вор и убийца по совместительству, он не был обременен какими-то моральными принципами и единственно, что сдерживало его от прямого действия в отношении Эсмеральды, было то, что сам Клопен под страхом смертельной расправы строго-настрого запретил прикасаться к девушке всем обитателям Двора Чудес мужского пола. Лишь это останавливало Жака.  
Он был крепким, высоким и сильным, с серыми глазами, светлыми волосами, которые выглядели летом словно солома из-за частого пребывания на солнце. С самого детства мальчишку, кочевавшего по разным странам, влекло все красивое, роскошное и блестящее. Жак точно не помнил, где он родился. К тому времени, когда он попал во Францию и прибился ко Двору Чудес, ему было около тридцати лет; его сила и ловкость быстро снискали уважение среди местных фигляров. Жак уже успел многое повидать, многое попробовать и решить для себя, что золотые монеты — это то единственное, ради чего стоит идти на какие-то жертвы и риск. Иногда, когда им не удавалось заработать на улице, показывая свои веселые представления, он не брезговал разбоем, но на дело ходил всегда один.  
Ходили небезосновательные слухи о том, что Жак не гнушался отнять чью-то жизнь, получая взамен золотые монеты.  
Эсмеральда побаивалась его. Ей были противны его скользкие намеки и ужимки, но делать было нечего. Им приходилось зарабатывать на жизнь и вместе выступать на потребу ликующей толпе.  
Девушка быстро доела остатки пирога и отправилась к себе в тот небольшой уголок во Дворе Чудес, который она делила вместе со своей любимицей козочкой Джали. Козу надо было накормить, поменять ей воду и заодно выгулять, так как в этот день Джали оставалась бы без работы весь оставшийся день, а любому живому созданию, несмотря на наличие или отсутствие заработка, нужен свежий воздух.

***

Эсмеральда шла вдоль набережной Сены, вдыхая свежий воздух - по крайней мере, не такой затхлый как в том самом отведенном для нее угле во Дворе Чудес. Солнце светило, птицы пели, и девушке казалось, что жизнь хороша, даже несмотря на то, что ее стоптанные туфельки уже несколько месяцев сверкали крупными прорехами в подошве, несмотря на то, что до завтрашнего утра есть больше не придется, несмотря на то, что она не знает ничего о том, кем были ее настоящие родители и где был ее настоящий дом…  
После неспешной прогулки Эсмеральда оставила свою козочку во Дворе Чудес, а сама, сложив в потрепанную кожаную суму ту самую книгу, отправилась на берег реки, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, почитать, а заодно подумать, как спасти книгу, ведь она продолжала разваливаться.  
Это было настоящим сокровищем, которое девушка однажды нашла на улице рядом с одной из многочисленных парижских таверн. Оттуда вылетело несколько румяных горластых школяров, пытаясь побить на бегу одного из своих товарищей за какой-то глупый проступок. У одного из них выпала та самая сумка…  
Девушка окликнула было толпу убегающих школяров, но они не обратили на нее никакого внимания. Эсмеральда подняла сумку и, не заглядывая внутрь, так и пошла восвояси. Чуть позже, вечером, сидя у себя во Дворе Чудес, она все же открыла сумку и достала оттуда это сокровище — книгу о травах и способах приготовления разных настоев и всего прочего, что только можно было изготовить из растений. В конце книги приводились примеры того, как выращивать некоторые цветы и травы.  
Книга была изрядно потрепана, несколько страниц не хватало. Эсмеральда часто перечитывала ее и, казалось, за последние несколько месяцев выучила наизусть буквально все, что там было написано.  
Листы все чаще рассыпались, выпадая из переплета; краски небольших и в целом не слишком точных рисунков тускнели.  
Читать Эсмеральда любила так же сильно, как и танцевать, но если последнее приносило ей доход, то первое погружало ее в совершенно другой неведомый мир.  
Девушка часто вспоминала в своих вечерних молитвах того самого человека, который когда-то научил ее разбирать эти странные буквы…  
Это было давно. Казалось, с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Эсмеральде было не больше одиннадцати, когда к их повозке подошел один нищий старик и попросил убежища в их большой семье на какое-то время. Клопен принял его.  
Этот пришлый человек спустя небольшое время заменил Эсмеральде родного отца — он учил ее читать и писать, объяснял некоторые трюки с животными и учил танцам, но совсем не тем, что танцевали на улицах. Такие пируэты, которым он ее обучил, могли выделывать лишь знатные господа на торжественных приемах или королевских собраниях.  
Позже она узнала, что этот нищий старик был когда-то дворянином и очень богатым человеком, но в силу жизненных обстоятельств потерял все, чем владел. Как ни странно, при этом старик не утратил прежнего духа познания и открытий. Эсмеральда многое узнала и переняла от него, тем более, что этот человек составлял разительный контраст с остальными жителями Двора Чудес.  
По вечерам он рассказывал длинные захватывающие истории, собирая вокруг себя толпу из местных ребятишек и просто желающих его послушать — старик говорил о разных странах, обычаях, музыке, литературе и прочих вещах, о том, чего были лишены бродячие актеры и нищие со Двора Чудес. Эсмеральда ловила каждое его слово и впитывала, словно губка, все, о чем говорил этот старик, все, чему он успел ее обучить перед тем, как в канун Рождества уснуть около костра, среди своих многочисленных слушателей и больше уже никогда не просыпаться.  
Именно тогда Эсмеральда почувствовала боль первой утраты, осознав, что самое ценное и дорогое сердцу может исчезнуть в один момент, особенно тогда, когда этого не ждешь.  
Девушка часто вспоминала его и горько сожалела о том, что этот человек встретился на ее пути так поздно, что жизнь его неумолима подходила к концу и таяла столь же быстро, как и пламя затухающего костра по утру…

***

Она мотнула головой, прогоняя невесёлые и вместе с тем такие дорогие воспоминания. На другой день должен был быть праздник шутов, а это означало, что им придется выступать весь день — это был шанс неплохо заработать в эти дни. Эсмеральда очень надеялась, что после праздника у нее будет чуть больше времени и немного денег. Туфли требовали срочной замены, а книга — ремонта. Но просто так никто бы за это не взялся.  
Иметь книги — любые — было очень дорогим удовольствием, недоступным для простого люда или черни, к коим относила себя девушка. Да и Клопен был прав, этим своим любопытством и увлечением она могла навлечь на себя беду — женщина в ее положении, умеющая читать, была скорее исключением. Будучи чем-то сродни дьявольскому отродью либо именно им... Этим словом заклеймил ее тот священник с горящими глазами на соборной площади. Вот почему Эсмеральда так тщательно старалась прятать книгу. Мысль, которая вертелась в ее голове — добыть перо, чернила и бумагу и переписать эту книгу, постараться хоть как-то сохранить то, что было так ей дорого — не давала ей покоя. Но вся эта затея стоила денег и уж точно сохранения всего задуманного в тайне.  
С этими мыслями Эсмеральда прогуливалась по парижским улочкам и не заметила, как день уже начал клониться к вечеру. Пройдя еще один квартал, она неспешно решила вернуться обратно. Как только девушка свернула за угол, она неожиданно столкнулась нос к носу с тем, кого никак не ожидала увидеть. Эсмеральда вскрикнула от ужаса и неожиданности, когда ее взгляд упал на мужчину странного вида…


	3. Часть вторая. Разорванная книга.

Столкнувшись со странным и необычным человеком, цыганка вскрикнула скорее от неожиданности, чем от того, что она увидела перед собой.  
Это был крепкий молодой мужчина, не старше двадцати пяти-тридцати лет. Он был не так высок ростом, как мог бы — большой уродливый горб, похожий на утес, словно рос из его искривленных плеч и спины. Из-за этого несчастный был перекошен и ходил в перевалку. Ноги его были мощными, немного коротковатыми относительно туловища, а стопы несоразмерно длинными и плоскими. Массивные плечи и руки казались настолько большими, что были похожи на части тела какого-то сказочного великана, чем принадлежали человеку. Один глаз его был прикрыт нависшим веком, тогда как другой был большим и в нем отражалась такая боль, что у девушки сжалось сердце.  
Казалось, этот несчастный урод был скоплением всех тех изменений, каким иногда подвергает природа людской род.  
Эсмеральда догадалась кто это был. Лишь единственный человек во всем Париже был настолько ужасен снаружи и настолько предан своему хозяину и приемному отцу — это был Квазимодо, звонарь собора Парижской Богоматери.  
Он остановился в одном шаге от девушки, которая от неожиданности потеряла равновесие и упала прямо на мостовую. Ее сума с книгой отлетела в сторону, а сама Эсмеральда больно ударилась коленом и рукой о холодные булыжники.  
Они смотрели друг на друга несколько минут, пока где-то в начале улицы, не раздались звуки приближающихся всадников и стуки лошадиных подков. Эсмеральда замерла, с ужасом ожидая каких-либо действий со стороны звонаря, но он лишь жестом поманил цыганку в свою сторону.  
— Моя книга! Только не это! — спохватилась Эсмеральда, приподнимаясь. Она присела и не смотря на разбитое колено стала собирать разлетевшиеся остатки книги. Девушка с ужасом обнаружила, что некоторые листки и вовсе порвались.  
— Не бойтесь, вы должны пойти со мной! — заговорил уродец и снова жестом поманил девушку к себе — Поймите, я не причиню вам зла, так нужно!  
— Это еще зачем? Куда? — спросила Эсмеральда, неотрывно собирая остатки книги. К несчастью горбун был глух и не слышал ее вопроса.  
— Прошу! Вы должны пойти со мной! — настаивал он и попытался взять девушку за руку, но та испугалась еще больше и шарахнулась в сторону.  
— Эй, что это ты надумал? Куда и зачем я должна идти с тобой? Или ты следил за мной? — Эсмеральды хоть и пришла немного в себя после такого неожиданного столкновения, но идти куда-то или доверять словам первого встречного, тем более с такой гримасой на лице, она вовсе не собиралась.  
Не успев получить ответ, звонаря и цыганку уже окружили всадники — королевские стрелки в золоченых доспехах. Во главе этого блестящего отряда был высокий, разодетый в красивую форму, офицер. Его белокурые чуть вьющие волосы ниспадали до плеч, роскошная перевязь на которой крепилась шпага была расшита золотыми узорами по последней моде. Феб де Шатопер пользовался успехом среди своих товарищей, среди уличных девиц и тех шлюх, которые работали в кабаках и борделях, среди трактирных гуляк и компаниях молодых повес, а также в домах знатных персон, в том числе и в доме своей будущей жены — завидной невесты с немалым приданым и высоким положением, красавицы Флер-де-Лис.  
— А ну, ты, да ты, урод! Сейчас же отвали от этой девицы! — крикнул он, поднимаясь в седле.  
Но Квазимодо не понимал, что от него хочет этот человек, его неспособность слышать сыграла с ним злую шутку. Не обратив никакого внимания на возглас капитана, он еще раз попытался взять Эсмеральду за руку и увести с собой.  
— Ты издеваешься над нами или оглох? Тебе же говорят, отвали от этой девки! — прорычал капитан и обрушил мощный удар плетью на голову Квазимодо. Тот ничего не предпринял, а лишь молчал в ответ.  
— Вы что, с ума, что ли посходили! — крикнула Эсмеральда. Она встала и выпрямилась во весь рост. — Что вам сделал этот несчастный?  
— Оставь их, Шатопер! — выкрикнул другой — Пусть сам разбирается со своей шлюхой!  
Все остальные засмеялись, но не собирались просто так покидать улицу.  
— Ммм, какой нежный голосок у этой красотки, как тебя зовут? — на этот раз, не обращая внимания на своих товарищей, Шатопер обращался к Эсмеральде.  
— Эсмеральда — ответила девушка, озираясь на всадников.  
— А что это у тебя? Книга? Только не говори, что умеешь читать! — удивился Феб, спускаясь с лошади. Он подошел к девушке вальяжной походкой.  
— Да — робко кивнула она.  
— Зачем же такой красотке книги, когда у тебя и так полно других достоинств, куда же ты шла так поздно вечером? Может как-нибудь встретимся в более приятном месте? — замурлыкал капитан, оглядывая Эсмеральду с ног до головы тем самым сальным взглядом, какой она не раз видела у Жака. Девушка поежилась, что-то очень неприятное и даже мерзкое проглядывалось сквозь этот блеск и лоск офицерской стати и золоченого мундира.  
— Не думаю, что такой блестящий кавалер испытывает недостаток в женском обществе — ответила плясунья и лишь сильнее прижала к себе те жалкие остатки книги и выпавших страниц.  
— Неужели же ты откажешь такому красавцу? Разве ты видала кого-то получше? — наглость Шатопера перешла все границы, и он попытался приобнять Эсмеральду за талию.  
— Неважно, кого я успела повидать за свою жизнь, но вряд ли я вам составлю приятную компанию! — девушка попыталась отскочить от навязчивого офицера и выхватила из-за пояса небольшой кинжал.  
— Ого! Ничего себе, а красотка-то не такая простая, как кажется на первый взгляд! -отозвался другой всадник, рассмеявшись. — Феб, как потом объяснишь своей зазнобе царапины?  
— Значит вот так, чертовка? — злобно процедил Феб, прекрасно понимая, что подобное приключение сейчас может выйти ему боком. Слишком много свидетелей. — Я тебе это еще припомню!  
Шатопер презрительно фыркнул и снова взобрался на коня.  
— А этого нетопыря взять сейчас же! За нападение на девиц! Пусть его высекут как следует — добавил он и дал сигнал схватить Квазимодо. К нему тут же подскочили пятеро и накинули на него веревки.  
— Да что же вы делаете?! — вступилась Эсмеральда — Он не сделал мне ничего дурного!  
— Просто не успел! Пошла прочь! — рассмеялся Феб и, пришпорив свою лошадь, проехал прямо мимо остолбеневшей плясуньи, задев ее ногой на скаку и опрокинув на землю. Остальные последовали за ним, потащив за собой на веревке несчастного звонаря.  
Девушка упала и снова ударилась о камни мостовой. Остатки книги разлетелись по всей улице. Слезы навернулись у нее на глазах от обиды и досады. Книга. Теперь она потеряна навсегда, даже, если ей когда-нибудь удастся раздобыть бумагу, перо и чернила, ей никогда не восстановить утраченное. Да еще из-за нее попал в беду этот звонарь. Чего же он хотел от нее? Почему не ответил, когда Эсмеральда его спрашивала? Хоть вид у него и был страшный, но в его единственном глазе не отражалось злобы, не было чего-то мерзкого и сального, что было у Жака и Шатопера.  
Еще пару минут Эсмеральда молча смотрела как поднявшийся ветер раздувает оставшиеся листки.

***

Пока Эсмеральда вставала, молча вытирая слезы, а после пыталась собрать хоть какие-то уцелевшие остатки несчастной книги, а звонаря тащили на другой конец города, подталкивая и то и дело отвешивая удары; в конце улицы показался другой человек.  
Он был полностью закутан в темные одежды, на его голове был надвинут капюшон. Высокая статная широкоплечая фигура внезапно застыла позади Эсмеральды, которая, ползая на коленях, собирала листки на одинокой вечерней улице. Ее тонкие руки потянулись к последним страничкам…  
— Это твое? — вдруг раздался четкий вкрадчивый, но не лишенный приятных нот, низкий голос.  
Девушка обернулась и подняла глаза на незнакомца в черном.  
— Да, — ответила она. Ее глаза, все еще влажные от слез, теперь казались еще больше, а в наступивших сумерках чуть блестели и приобрели столь нежное и одновременно грустное выражение, что казалось, могли разжалобить даже самую черствую душу.  
— Это страницы из книги? -продолжал человек в черном. — Твоей книги?  
— Да, месье, вы как раз стоите на одной из них — Эсмеральда протянула руки, чтобы вытащить последний лист из-под ног высокого мужчины. Подойдя к ней слишком близко, он нечаянно наступил на один из листов. Его тяжёлый взгляд был прикован к лицу Эсмеральды.  
Это движение девушки заставило его словно очнуться ото сна.  
— Прости, я помогу тебе, дитя — мужчина откинул капюшон и склонился рядом с Эсмеральдой помогая ей собрать остатки книги. Одним движением он поднял листки и протянул их девушке. Его надменное выражение лица немного смягчилось, а высокомерный взгляд, упавший украдкой на страницы, заискрился и просветлел.  
Та вздрогнула и побледнела, когда увидела его лицо — это был тот самый священник, который днем прогнал их с соборной площади, который чуть ли не вслух проклинал ее. Его темные глаза сверкали в темноте, будто он мог заглянуть в ее душу.  
— Это вы… Тот священник… — сорвалось с ее губ.  
Их взгляды встретились — но если в глазах Эсмеральды светился страх, то его — пылали огнем совсем иного свойства.  
Действительно, это был архидьякон собора Парижской Богоматери, Клод Фролло.


	4. Глава 2. Часть первая. Клод Фролло. Плен.

Обаяние более сильного ума, благодарность и глубокая внутренняя привязанность глухого уродливого звонаря переросла во всепоглощающую любовь и безграничное подчинение единственному живому человеку, которого Квазимодо почитал больше всего на свете — это был архидьякон собора Парижской Богоматери, Клод Фролло.  
Подобрав когда-то уродливого, обреченного на гибель, ребенка, Клод вырастил его, как когда-то вырастил своего родного младшего брата Жеана.  
Клод Фролло де Тиршап де Молендино был вторым викарием самого епископа парижского. Совсем недавно епископ лично известил Фролло, что теперь он будет первым викарием, в связи с внезапной кончиной первого, и в будущем может занять его место. Клод внимательно выслушал все то, о чем ему торопливо говорил епископ, он не был рад своему новому положению — первый викарий и будущий епископ. Это означало для него лишь одно — больше забот, больше завистников среди борющейся за новый пост святой братии; но с другой стороны Клод смог бы скорее накопить остаток для нужной суммы, чтобы выкупить у епархии свое ленное владение и землю. Оставалось совсем немного. И вот тогда-то, несмотря на свою природную скромность, Клод мог бы позволить немного больше, чем просто монашескую келью.  
Он был жаден до познания всех возможных наук, всего, что только можно было почерпнуть из ученых книг, всего, что можно было разузнать экспериментальным путем, не зря в народе про него ходили слухи о его странных опытах. Некоторые и вовсе поговаривали, что правая рука епископа парижского знается с самим Дьяволом, недаром его время от времени посещает сам король Людовик.  
Клод не познал лишь одну науку, она была для него не под силу. Если и ранее, еще будучи очень молодым, он чурался женщин, не имея достаточно времени для приятных знакомств, то позже ему и вовсе стало не до этого.  
Чума, которая унесла добрую половину грешных душ как в самом Париже, так и в его предместьях, позаботилась о том, чтобы захватить на тот свет и его родителей. В девятнадцать лет Клод остался сиротой с крохотным грудным младшим братом на руках. Именно тогда жизнь преподнесла ему тяжелый страшный удар, именно тогда он решил посвятить себя Богу и воспитанию маленького Жеана. Клод сознательно захлопнул двери этой «науки жизни», науки любви и всех ее радостей.  
Вывернув наизнанку его чувства, вложив боль утраты, одиночество, самоотречение, даже какое-то отчаянное самопожертвование, жизнь оставила для него лишь жалкие крохи — чтобы сберечь то немногое, что у него осталось — его малыша, его Жеана.  
Спустя годы, когда он стал не просто священником, а верной правой рукой самого епископа и в его подчинении находилось более двухсот приходов и монастырей, несколько деканатов, еще не одна сотня сельских приходов, характер Клода стал еще более суровым, чем раньше.  
Лишь одно его появление где-либо, будь то собрание капитула, сам собор, либо служба, вгоняло в трепет всех присутствующих от простых певчих в в соборном хоре до самого королевского капеллана.  
Суровый, угрюмый, мрачный, надменный, встречающий всякого на своем пути высокомерным гордым взглядом, он смотрел на людей сверху вниз.  
Отныне Луи де Бомон, епископ парижский, видел в Клоде Фролло свое продолжение и только его.

***

До этой странной, роковой, и как думал сам Фролло, не без происков Дьявола, встречи с той самой цыганской плясуньей, он был счастлив. Священник никак не подозревал, что враг всего рода человеческого может так легко и незаметно подкараулить и прокрасться в самые глубины его безупречной, безгрешной души.  
Звуки кастаньет звенели у него в ушах, ее пляшущие ножки виделись ему во сне, ее большие темные глаза не давали покоя, даже во время богослужения его преследовал припев ее песни, смешиваясь с молитвами и разлетаясь в его голове на тысячи кусочков, словно лучи солнца, которые проникли в тот злосчастный день в его темную келью и рассыпались в цветных витражах собора прекрасными отблесками.  
Клод ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он снова углубился в науку, погрузившись в свои любимые книги с головой, да настолько, что его любимый младший брат Жеан, не раз приходивший к нему за очередной порцией денег, не мог до него достучаться.  
Несчастный ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ничто и никто не мог отвратить святого отца от грешных мыслей о прекрасной уличной плясунье. Иногда, когда Клод прогуливался по парижским улочкам, он ловил себя на мысли, что ищет глазами тот самый знакомый силуэт чарующей цыганки.  
В последний раз, даже несмотря на то, что он все же добился запрета танцевать кому-либо на соборной площади от самого епископа, Клод снова увидел ЕЕ.  
Его страданиям не было конца, и тогда, проведя еще одну мучительную ночь в сладких грезах, он решился на прямой разговор с прелестной чаровницей.  
Был лишь один выход по его разумению — похитить красавицу или заманить ее к себе под покровом ночи, но самому идти на такое дело для Клода было как-то не с руки, вот для чего он без промедления приказал своему верному Квазимодо выманить цыганку в тот роковой вечер и это у него почти получилось, если бы неожиданно не вмешался проклятый капитан!  
Вот и теперь, когда судьба наконец-то свела вместе его — священника, архидьякона собора Парижской Богоматери, и ее — уличную плясунью, цыганскую ведьму, Клод не был намерен отступать.  
Сейчас он стоял как застывший соляной столб перед удивленной и напуганной девушкой с разбитыми коленями и руками, судорожно сжимавшей в своих ладонях листки разорванной книги.  
— Это твоя книга? — повторил Клод, не отрываясь от глаз Эсмеральды. Проницательный взгляд священника скользил по ее лицу, стараясь уловить каждое движение.  
— Да, моя… — прошептала она и поспешно выдернула у него из рук остатки страниц — Простите, святой отец, но мне лучше уйти.  
Страх, необъяснимый и холодный, снова закрался в ее душу.  
— Отчего ты боишься меня, дитя? Я не причиню тебе зла… — как можно ласковее сказал Фролло, в то время как его рука потянулась к тонкому запястью девушки. Но это было совсем не то, что Клод так долго планировал ей сказать. Нужные фразы застыли у него в горле.  
Он попытался взять Эсмеральду за руку, но та, ощутив прикосновение ледяных рук священника, резко встала и подхватив остатки книги, поспешно отдернула свою руку.  
— Простите, благодарю вас за помощь… — ее сбивчивые фразы говорили о глубоком внутреннем волнении — Но мне действительно надо идти… Слишком много желающих НЕ причинять мне зла за один вечер.  
Быстрая как оса, цыганка мгновенно скрылась за поворотом, не оставляя несчастному, застывшему на месте священнику и шанса на разговор.  
После такой неожиданной и пугающей встречи Эсмеральда пустилась наутек, пробегая одну улицу за другой, не обращая внимания на немногочисленных прохожих, спешащих домой. Пробежав еще несколько кварталов, она вернулась к себе во Двор Чудес и несмотря на все расспросы Клопена, удивленный взгляд Жака, девушка молча прямиком отправилась спать. Вернее, закрывшись в своей каморке, она перебирала остатки развалившейся книги, пытаясь заново сложить в стопку хотя бы то, что осталось. После, Эсмеральда сразу же легла в постель и плотно закуталась в шерстяное одеяло, но, несмотря на усталость, заснуть она не могла. Перед ней по-прежнему стояли темные горящие глаза священника…

***

После этой встречи с Эсмеральдой на темной улице, священник словно потерял себя. Его глупая попытка высказать свои чувства и всю ту боль, разрывающие его душу, обернулась еще бОльшими страданиями.  
Клод терзался раздираемыми его дикими чувствами, на которые до сего дня, как ему самому казалось, он не был способен. Сердце стучало, отдаваясь в висках, словно удары колоколов собора. Эта разрушительная страсть толкала его, дворянина, ученого, священнослужителя, на непотребные поступки и мысли, заставляя краснеть Клода от стыда и унижения. Если подумать, то из-за кого он так мучился? Кем она была, женщина его грез?  
Священник никак не мог выкинуть из головы эти грешные мысли об этой недостойной, об этой уличной девке, об этой колдунье, о той, о которой он мечтал всеми ночами, о которой думал все дни напролет и даже образ самой Девы Марии не смог изгнать из его души ЕЕ. Проклятье!  
Он молился, так неистово и долго, как никогда. Порой, по ночам, вскакивая с постели, Клод метался по своей келье из угла в угол. Это был какой-то замкнутый круг, настоящий плен! Ему казалось, что все его тело горит огнем, неужели ад разверзся и хочет забрать грешника к себе?  
Нет. Нет, нет! Так не может продолжаться!

***

На следующий день, как ни в чем не бывало, Эсмеральда вместе с остальными бродячими актерами вышла на улицы Парижа. День был теплым и даже жарким, что, к огромной радости девушки, позволило выступать ей босиком, так как туфли совсем развалились, а на новые еще нужно было успеть заработать.  
Пока Эсмеральда выступала с уличными актерами и жонглерами, то кружась в танце, то отстукивая ритм на своем бубне, Жак, незаметно для всех покинул то место, где они разыгрывали очередное представление.  
Он уже давно задумал избавиться от Клопена, слишком его угнетала та мысль, что при такой прекрасной возможности зарабатывать большие деньги, по-настоящему, он и несколько его дружков-фигляров, довольствуются лишь жалкими крохами, да и эти остатки приходилось делить со всеми обитателями Двора Чудес. Нет, так решительно не могло продолжаться. Жак никогда не гнушался любыми средствами, чтобы выбраться из той нищеты, из той грязи и голода, куда затолкала его сама жизнь. Он не хотел больше плясать под чужую дудку, будь то Клопен Труильфу или кто-либо еще.  
Жак крался, словно вор, по узким улочкам пригорода, он знал, где сейчас был Клопен…  
Все решил один молниеносный удар хорошо заточенного ножа. Труильфу даже не успел обернуться, чтобы узнать, кто же нанес этот роковой удар. Испустив крик, пронзительный и короткий, он повалился на землю.  
Вокруг не было ни души, лишь старые дырявые бочки из-под вина, которые выкинули из какой-то таверны, что многочисленными рядами гнездились по всему берегу Сены.  
Клопен попытался крикнуть, но не мог. Горло его пересохло, грудь как будто сковало, тело пронзала нестерпимая боль. Он беспомощно обвел глазами тот угол улицы, где Господь Бог решил покончить с его пребыванием на земле. Но Клопен не увидел ничего больше, кроме разбросанной грязной соломы, что служила подстилкой для уличных бродяг, да тех самых старых бочек из-под вина. Никто не пришел ему на помощь, никто не видел, куда скрылся его убийца, никто не остался с ним в последние мгновения его жизни, никто и ничто уже не могли помочь. Слишком сильным и внезапным был роковой удар. Вся жизнь вдруг одним единственным видением пронеслась у Клопена перед глазами… Больше не будет ничего. Жизнь его закончилась так внезапно, жестоко и неожиданно. Больше ничего нет. Лишь тишина, плеск темных вод Сены и раздающийся вдалеке звук колокольного звона собора Парижской Богоматери. Больше ничего.  
Он погибал…  
Последний удар колокола застыл в воздухе. Глаза Клопена закрылись навсегда.

***

В этот день актерам удалось заработать много, они выступали весь день напролет, перемещаясь с одной улицы на другую, проходя квартал за кварталом. Закончили они уже поздно вечером. Эсмеральда, которая радовалась неплохому заработку, собиралась идти к себе, чтобы отвести Джали в ее стойло, покормить и напоить ее, а также и самой немного перекусить. Усталости девушка не чувствовала, ведь она была всего лишь в шаге от того, чтобы исполнить свою мечту — завтра, как только откроются лавки, она сразу же пойдет за бумагой, пером и чернилами, а после, сколько бы вечеров и ночей она бы не потратила — восстановит книгу во что бы то не стало.  
Эта мысль грела ее сердце, надежда снова зажглась в ее груди, а глаза снова загорелись теми задорными огоньками, которые так пленяли и вызывали улыбку у любого обитателя Двора Чудес.  
Эсмеральда шла по темным улочкам Парижа и что-от тихо пела себе под нос. Оставалось пройти всего два квартала и она окажется у себя. Джали брела рядом, отстукивая своими золотыми копытцами какой-то свой собственный ритм.  
Девушка, погруженная в свои мысли, продолжала идти по темным улицам, не замечая, что вот уже некоторое время за ней, подобно хищнику, крадется высокая темная фигура. Человек в темном одеянии старательно прятался за домами, избегая света, проникающего из окон, чтобы плясунья не смогла его заметить невзначай.  
Поравнявшись с одним из трактиров, Эсмеральда оглянулась, словно чувствуя позади чьи-то шаги, но никого не было.  
Тогда она дальше продолжила свой путь, уходя в глубину улиц. Человек в темных одеждах быстро промелькнул на другую сторону улицы.  
Неожиданно, двери таверны распахнулись и оттуда вывалилась пьяная компания офицеров и солдат. Среди них был Феб де Шатопер, оравший во всю глотку какую-то песню, с почти пустой бутылкой в руках. Рядом с хорошо подпитыми мужчинами были несколько девиц из той же таверны, зарабатывающих себе на жизнь совсем иным способом, чем бравые королевские стрелки.  
— Что-то не везет тебе сегодня, Феб! — говорил один из офицеров, ловко обнимая сразу двоих шлюх — Тебе не досталось ни одной, неужели?  
— Ничего, я сейчас мигом это исправлю! — возразил Шатопер, еле устояв на ногах. Его осоловелый взгляд смог разглядеть удаляющуюся фигурку Эсмеральды среди темных улиц. Быстро смекнув, что к чему, он махнул рукой своим смеющимся товарищами шатаясь направился за цыганкой.  
— Эй, красотка! — начал Феб, которому в этот вечер не терпелось как следует поразвлечься — Не хочешь заработать?  
Эсмеральда испуганно обернулась. Перед ней, выпрямившись в полный рост, стоял Феб.  
— О! Какая встреча! Я же говорил, просто так ты от меня не уйдешь! — рассмеялся капитан, узнав плясунью.  
— Что вам нужно? — твердо, но без недоверия, произнесла девушка и ее рука потянулась к кинжалу, висевшему у нее на поясе.  
— То же, что и тогда, моя милая — продолжал Феб, отпихивая козу ногой и подходя все ближе, от него разило вином, глаза горели. Близость красавицы распаляло его желание. Джали жалобно заблеяла. Удар сапога пришелся прямо в бок.  
— Пошел прочь, наглый солдафон! Ничего ты от меня не получишь! Убирайся! — Эсмеральда вытащила кинжал и даже замахнулась на него, но Феб был гораздо сильнее ее и отнял «жало». Отбросив кинжал в сторону, он крепко схватил несчастную кричавшую девушку и потащил в глубину улиц.  
Эсмеральда, как могла, старалась защищаться от мерзких жадных рук капитана, но тот не реагировал на ее сопротивление, лишь еще больше распалившись, Феб принялся стягивать верхнюю часть платья с цыганки.  
— Хватит брыкаться, строптивая девка! Какая тебе разница с кем проводить ночь?! Я ведь у тебя далеко не первый! Лучше не зли меня, красавица! — шипел он со злостью раздирая завязки ее платья.  
Сил у Эсмеральды больше не осталось, тогда она взмолилась о пощаде, потом пыталась звать на помощь, но никто не являлся.  
— Помогите! Кто-нибудь! Помогите! — последняя ее попытка не увенчалась успехом. Ее крики лишь эхом отдавались среди вечерних безлюдных улиц.  
— Не старайся, не выйдет! Да и кому ты нужна? Кто обратит внимание на уличную цыганку? Иди сюда! — Феб громко смеялся и продолжал задуманное, несмотря на мольбы и слезы девушки.  
Неожиданно за его спиной выросла черная фигура, напоминающая призрака. В воздух взмыл кинжал, тот самый, который Феб вырвал из рук Эсмеральды. Несколько раз острие вонзилось в спину Шатопера.  
Цыганка в ужасе попятилась назад, но уперлась спиной в стену дома. Неужели этот призрак и ее убьет тоже? Она была смертельно напугана, кровь, расплывавшаяся большим красным пятном под телом капитана, разрасталась алой лужей и добралась до ног девушки. Ей стало дурно и она закричала так сильно, как только могла…  
Спустя мгновение она услышала голоса и шум — кто-то бежал на ее крик. К ней бежали люди.  
В это время черная фигура словно растворилась среди темных парижских улиц.


	5. Часть вторая. Пытка.

Кровь Феба все больше и больше растекалась по земле. Вдалеке раздавались чьи-то крики.  
— Сюда! Сюда! Да, это оттуда кричали! Убийство! — приближающиеся голоса не вселили в цыганку надежду на спасение, а лишь еще больше напугали. Внезапно, она словно пробудилась, осознав, что найдя ее рядом с телом Шатопера, запросто обвинят в его гибели, даже не обратив внимания на то, что жертвой в этой страшной потасовке могла быть она сама.  
Эсмеральда припустилась наутек, забыв о том, что ее Джали осталась недалеко от того самого места, где лежал капитан. Рядом валялся тот самый кинжал, который девушка всегда носила на поясе. Она бежала и бежала, не разбирая дороги, не смотря под ноги, сворачивая с улиц.  
Наконец, она добрела до берега Сены. Спрятавшись под одну из опор моста, цыганка еле-еле перевела дух. Ей было очень страшно, казалось, что эти голоса следуют за ней по пятам, она осторожно выглянула — никого не было. За ней никто не бежал и даже не шел. Все было тихо. Как будто ничего и не произошло. Лишь темные воды бились и камни, да холодный ветер то и дело налетал с такой силой, что казалось хотел унести цыганку куда-то подальше от того проклятого мета.  
Пробродив почти полночи к ряду по темным улицам Парижа, опасаясь погони, Эсмеральде все же удалось добраться до Двора Чудес. Ее мысли путались, усталость и страх отняли у нее последние силы.  
Оставалось еще одна улица и она могла чувствовать себя в безопасности, среди своих цыган и уличных бродяг, но вдруг кто-то окликнул ее.  
Эсмеральда обернулась, внутри у нее снова все сжалось, предчувствие чего-то недоброго опять закралось в ее душу.  
Окликнувший девушку был молодой мужчина не старше тридцати лет. Судя по одежде, которая когда-то отвечала последней моде и видела лучшие времена, а теперь была кое-где в заплатах, а кое-где всего лишь просто зашита наспех, он представлял собой то сословие, которое можно было бы отнести к простым горожанам, либо тем самым неудачливым студентам, которых выгнали из семинарии. Но столь поспешное мнение было ошибочным.  
— Кто ты? — голос Эсмеральды дрожал.  
— Меня зовут Пьер, Пьер Гренгуар, я поэт и драматург. К вашим услугам! — мужчина подошел к ней, ведя за повод Джали. — Кажется, это твоя козочка? Ты так быстро убежала, позабыв о своей подружке, а я не мог пройти мимо столь прелестного создания!  
Сказав последние слова поэт немного покраснел, обнаружив, что его литературный пируэт может обидеть хозяйку, которая была еще прекрасней свой подопечной.  
— О, боже! Джали! — цыганка кинулась к козе и обняла ее. Джали радостно заблеяла и уткнулась Эсмеральде в колени. — Я так испугалась, что совсем о тебе позабыла. Прости меня! Спасибо вам, месье Пьер.  
— Какая славная козочка. Я знаю тебя, ты та самая цыганка, которая танцует на улицах Парижа, особенно часто на соборной площади? Кажется, Эсмеральда? Ведь тебя так зовут? — снова обратился Пьер к девушке.  
— Да, это так… — неожиданно слезы навернулись у нее на глазах — Ах, месье, я попала в такую переделку… Даже и не знаю, как вам объяснить…  
— Я видел как вы бежали по улицам, а потом услышал крики, что капитана королевских стрелков кто-то пырнул ножом — вкрадчиво продолжил Гренгуар, внимательно поглядев в большие карие глаза Эсмеральды.  
— Клянусь вам, я этого не совершала… — тихо отозвалась она, прижимая к себе Джали еще крепче — Этот солдафон набросился на меня, но это не я пырнула его ножом. Вы не поверите, какая-от черная фигура, высокий, словно призрак, человек… Одетый во все черное… Это он, он подобрал мой кинжал, который я выронила, пока защищалась от домогательств этого животного… И этот черный человек ударил ножом капитана… А я…  
Эсмеральда вытерла слезы, которые безвольно текли по ее щекам.  
— А я убежала, мне стало так страшно… — продолжала она сбившимся голосом — Вы мне верите?  
— Не знаю почему, но да, я вам верю — ответил Гренгуар и протянул цыганке руку — Где же вы живете? Я с радостью провожу вас до дома. Вам нельзя оставаться теперь одной и разгуливать по ночным улицам.  
Эсмеральда протянула ему свою руку в ответ и жестом показала в ту сторону, где был Двор Чудес.  
Так, они оба, взявшись за руки отправились вместе по пустынной одинокой темной улочке, в сопровождении козы, да порывов холодного ветра…

***

Тем временем Квазимодо отвели под стражу, а к полудню он уже предстал перед судьей, ожидая свой приговор, но несчастный глухой действительно не понимал за что его схватили, за что ему назначили столь позорное наказание.  
На другой день его должны были привязать к старому огромному колесу от телеги и сечь целых два часа перед улюлюкающей толпой, швыряющей в него камни, гнилые овощи и фрукты, плюющей ему в лицо, кричащей оскорбления или откровенно поносящей звонаря. К счастью, Квазимодо был глух и все крики, и дикие возгласы толпы, были до него не досягаемы, но взамен прилетали камни — один, внезапно прилетевший прямо звонарю в лицо увесистый булыжник, раскроил ему скулу. Квазимодо дернулся и зарычал на обидчика, но более этого поделать ничего не мог, руки и тело его были связаны.  
Удары палача сыпались на него как град с небес. Плеть ходила по всему телу, оставляя глубокие кровавые следы. Но если физическую боль Квазимодо еще как-то мог перетерпеть, эти бесконечные унижения и издевательства такого большого скопления народа, были для него куда хуже…  
Народ любил жестокие представления. Чем изощренней и ужасней была казнь или наказание, тем больше собиралось зевак, готовых черпать извращенное наслаждение в людских страданиях. Такова природа человека — жестокая к слабому, а уж к тем, кто не похож на них и вовсе бывает беспощадна. Словно укрепляясь тем самым в своей правоте, будто верша какое-то высшее правосудие и взирая на несчастного свысока, приравнивая этим себя к богу, но забывая при этом, о милосердии и сострадании, возомнив себя совсем не тем, кто когда-то страдал за их грешные души на кресте.  
А потом, разойдясь по домам или своим делам, забыв о несчастном страдальце, каждое воскресенье эти же самые люди спешили в церковь, чтобы послушать проповедь, получить отпущение грехов и сидеть с важными лицами, кивая на каждое слово священника, произносящего священные гимны во славу Господа.  
Наказание, назначенное для Квазимодо было в самом разгаре. Палач усердствовал и взмахивал плетью с той грацией и усердием, с какой могла бы выделывать па не каждая придворная красавица. С каждым ударом, обрушивающимся на звонаря, народ ликовал и его крики отзывались по всем окрестным улицам.  
Обращая свой единственный глаз на многочисленных собравшихся, Квазимодо вдруг заметил ЕГО — это был Клод Фролло. Священник мельком прошмыгнул сквозь собравшихся и удостоил несчастного горбуна лишь единственным холодным взглядом, а после и вовсе удалился восвояси. Это было самое тяжкое для бедняги-звонаря.  
Пока эта пытка продолжалась, наступил полдень, стало жарко. Закончив со своими обязанностями, палач спустился с помоста и оставил привязанного Квазимодо под палящим солнцем еще на час.  
Толпа не унималась.  
— Пить — внезапно раздалось с помоста. Это было единственным словом, слетевшим с губ Квазимодо. Как только собиравшееся отребье услышало просьбу несчастного, все снова стали кричать и кидать в горбуна камни, да и все то, что подворачивалось под руку.  
— - Пиииить! — закричал Квазимодо, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться из своих пут. Но никто даже не пытался ему помочь. Толпа не унималась и кричала, обрушивая проклятия на его голову.  
Вдруг от толпы отделилась знакомая смуглая фигурка. Квазимодо узнал ее — это была та самая девушка-цыганка, танцующая на площади перед собором, та самая, которую он встретил в подворотне…  
На этот раз цыганка была не одна, с ней был все тот же молодой мужчина — Пьер Гренгуар.  
— Может, лучше не надо? Слишком много народа, тебя кто-нибудь может узнать! — шептал Пьер, пытаясь удержать цыганку от необдуманного поступка.  
— Мне нечего и некого бояться, а тем более стыдиться — ответила Эсмеральда решительным голосом — Я никому не причиняла зла и тем более, как ты и сам знаешь, никого не убивала. Пусти, ему нужна помощь — этот человек пострадал из-за меня как раз накануне, когда меня угораздило наткнуться на этого капитана!  
С этими словами, Эсмеральда отцепила свою флягу с водой от пояса и поднялась на помост, чтобы напоить несчастного. Как только она вплотную приблизилась к горбуну, некоторая брезгливость невольно отразилась на ее прекрасном лице. Квазимодо тотчас же понял, что к чему и постарался отвернуться, но Эсмеральда подошла ещё ближе и наклонилась к самому его лицу, поднося флягу к его рту.  
— Вот, пей, пей. Это из-за меня ты здесь, из-за меня тебя высекли. Прошу, прости, я не знала, что все так плохо кончится. — прошептала она, продолжая поить звонаря. Девушка не знала, что Квазимодо был глух.  
— Ты не побоялась их… — тихо ответил Квазимодо, заметив, что губы ее шевелятся и она что-то говорит; наконец-то оторвавшись от фляги с водой. — Ты не побоялась их криков, летящих камней, не побоялась меня… Такого урода… Почему пожалела?  
— Ты не так страшен, как некоторые, даже те, кто обладает более привлекательной внешностью. Прости меня — ответила Эсмеральда и забрав флягу, сошла с помоста. Звонарь не услышал ее ответа, а лишь глядел ей в след…  
Спустя еще час, после полудня, Квазимодо отвязали и он, с опущенной головой, побрел к собору — единственному убежищу и дому.

***

Доброта часто оборачивается против того, кто бескорыстно одаривает ей других. Так произошло и с Эсмеральдой. Смелый поступок девушки привлек к ней внимание доносчиков и стражи. Один неприятный толстяк в засаленном фартуке, хозяин той самой таверны, откуда выходил Феб, узнал в Эсмеральде ту самую цыганку, которая могла пырнуть ножом капитана королевских стрелков. Да и сам Феб, который оказался не так сильно ранен, не погнушался ничем, как решил жестоко отомстить строптивице за все про все, лично пообещав приличное вознаграждение за поимку цыганки.  
Получив за свой донос добрую монету, нисколько не тяготясь тем, что обрек невинную душу на возможную казнь, толстяк, посмеиваясь и кусая монету, побрел в свой кабачок.  
Спустя несколько мгновений, растолкав толпу, капитан стражи приказал схватить девушку, отвесив увесистый удар Гренгуару, пытавшемуся хоть как-то заступиться за Эсмеральду.  
— Позаботься о Джали! -лишь это успела крикнуть цыганка.  
Толпа сопровождала арест криками и гулом. В это самое время, Квазимодо, ковыляющий на пути к собору, все же заметил, что его спасительницу тащит стража. Помешать он не успел, так как девушку затолкали в повозку и увезли в неизвестном направлении.  
Все было кончено. Лишь растерянный поэт, озирающийся по сторонам и прикладывающий руку к тому самому месту, куда пришелся удар стражника, остался сидеть на земле рядом с помостом.

***

Тем временем, пока все эти события происходили в течении вечера и ночи, Клод бродил по темным улицам Парижа, в надежде отыскать убежавшую Эсмеральду. Он не видел перед собой дороги, все его мысли были поглощены одним — где она? Куда убежала?  
Боже! Какую непростительную ошибку он совершил! Как просчитался! Какому глупому и отчаянному риску он подверг любимую женщину!  
Его терзали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, это он спас ее от ужаса и грозившего позора, и противостоял капитану как мог, с другой — своими внезапными действиями, в порыве ярости, он собственными руками обрек несчастную невинную девушку на возможную позорную казнь. Если ее схватят, то плясунья вряд ли избежит виселицы, даже, если этот бравый вояка выживет.  
Господи! Как жестока и несправедлива судьба! Да, Господь испытывал его и Клод поддался этому искушению. Теперь он сам, а вместе с ним и Эсмеральда, расплачивается за его грехи, за его нечестивые мысли, за те ночи, которые он провел без сна, словно в горячке, грезя о прекрасной смуглянке.  
Все эти мысли жгли его словно раскаленными щипцами, сердце ныло от того, что все его усилия привели вовсе не к тому, чего на самом деле хотелось, но самое страшное было впереди и Клод это отчетливо понимал.  
Это была настоящая пытка!  
Священник уходил все дальше и дальше, страдая от неизвестности, безнадежно вглядываясь в пустынные темные улочки, лишь изредка освещенные тусклыми лучами светильников, пробиравшимся из трактиров, как мелкие воришки.  
Вдруг, он неожиданно обратил внимание, что в его руке что-то есть. Это была одна из страниц той самой книги… Темные глаза Клода упали на светлый лист. Он тщательно сложил этот клочок бумаги и засунул под сутану — этот обрывок Клод узнал — то был справочник лекарственных растений.  
«- Надо же, откуда у нее эта книга?» — пронеслось в голове у священника — «Неужели эта уличная цыганка умеет читать? И разбирает латынь?».  
— Книга! Ее книга, она значит для нее что-то, раз эта девушка так отчаянно за нее боролась. Кажется я знаю, что это за книга… Да… — прошептал Клод, проведя рукой по лбу, будто вспоминая и перебирая в памяти все свои фолианты, продолжая идти теперь уже вдоль берега Сены, не заметив, как фигурка Эсмеральды пронеслась рядом с одним из мостов неподалеку и укрылась за одной из стоящих опор.  
— Господи, — шептал священник почти беззвучно — Прошу, помоги, не оставляй меня, укрепи душу заблудшего раба твоего… Эсмеральда…  
Клод шел быстрым шагом, все дальше и дальше, удаляясь от того места, где пряталась цыганка, дрожа от страха и волнения. Он и не подозревал, что был так близко к своей мечте.  
В эту ночь судьбе так и не удалось свести их вместе — уличную плясунью и потерявшего свою душу священника.  
Ночь сгущалась, тучи заволакивали и без того темное небо, предвещая дождь, звезд в эту ночь не было.


	6. Глава 3. Палач.

«…любовь, этот родник всех человеческих добродетелей, в душе священника оборачивается чем-то чудовищным и что человек, созданный так, как он, став священником, становится демоном…»

«Собор Парижской Богоматери».  
Виктор Гюго

Растерянный, с разбитым лицом Гренгуар побрел прочь, совсем не замечая среди расходившейся толпы, высокую широкоплечую фигуру священника. Это был Клод Фролло.  
Он видел все: как высекли его приемного сына, как потом эти люди издевались над несчастным, как после, когда казалось ничего и никто не могли помочь звонарю, на помост поднялась ОНА. Ее облик в лучах света казался Клоду сродни Деве Марии, а ее милосердие и доброта, сострадание и смелость лишь усилили чувства архидьякона. В его душу прокралась надежда — надежда на то, что она сжалится и над ним, не оттолкнет и не отвергнет его.  
Но теперь, когда цыганку увезла повозка со стражей, Клод и сам осознавал свою причастность к ее аресту, нужно было что-то предпринять. И немедленно. На его счастье, судья, который должен был вести процесс по делу цыганки, Жак Шармолю — был его другом Королевский прокурор любил прогуляться в компании самого архидьякона Жозасского и побеседовать о волнующей их обоих судьбе — судьбе золота и о том, как его добыть.  
Уже после полудня они вместе неспешно гуляли, прохаживаясь мимо собора, разглядывая главный портал и обсуждая текущие дела.  
— Да, такие процессы заканчиваются сразу, полагаю, с этой цыганкой все решено. Ее повесят на следующий день, утром. — заканчивал разговор Шармолю, с удовольствием посвятив своего друга в детали, потому что Клод в свою очередь мог посвятить судью в подробности изготовления золота, но архидьякон вовсе не собирался раскрывать те главные секреты, которые привели бы к добычи золота. Их священник приберег для себя, отмечая однако, что и сам еще не смог постичь до конца эту загадку.  
— Вы, мэтр Жак, как всегда превзошли самого себя в усердии вершить правосудие — Клод знал как найти подход к алчному до лести Шармолю. Судья не мог устоять, тем более эти фразы лились из уст такого строго и скупого до похвалы, каким был Фролло.  
— Я всего лишь королевский прокурор на не совсем королевском жаловании — улыбнулся Шармолю, не теряя надежду на то, что Клод все же уступит и покажет ему несколько опытов, которые проводил архидьякон у себя в келье. — Так когда же мы снова попытаемся? Когда вы придете помочь добыть золото?  
— Дорогой мэтр Жак, то, чем мы занимаемся отнюдь не невинные опыты! — ответил Клод, приложив указательный палец к губам.  
— Понимаю, мэтр Клод, но что делать, ничего не жаль, когда стремишься к цели — улыбнулся королевский прокурор, понизив тон своего голоса.  
Фролло, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь их услышит, мягко напомнил своему другу, что ранее они хотели исследовать несколько фигур на портале с другой стороны, так они отправились дальше, между тем архидьякон выведал у Шармолю все, что ему нужно было знать по делу цыганки.

***

Суд был скорым, но Эсмеральда не признавала и не собиралась признавать свою вину. Девушка твердо отрицала все обвинения, тогда королевский прокурор решил прибегнуть к старому и хорошо знакомому средству.  
Несчастную девушку привели в комнату для пыток. Вырываться или пытаться спастись было также глупо, как и рассчитывать на снисхождение или жалость со стороны палача.  
— Значит, вы продолжаете отрицать то, что вы занимались проституцией? Отрицаете то, что зарезали вот этим кинжалом капитана королевских стрелков Феба де Шатопера? — Шармолю ловко покрутил в руках тот самый кинжал, что был в тот злосчастный вечер на поясе Эсмеральды — Вы отрицаете, что занимались колдовством и наводили порчу при помощи козы на добрых горожан Парижа?!  
— Отрицаю! Я не виновна ни в одном преступлении, в которых вы пытаетесь меня обвинить! — выпалила цыганка, ее большие карие глаза сверкнули, а потом расширились от того, что она увидела.  
В этой комнате все было готово, чтобы причинять боль с тем самым безжалостным рвением, с каким стремились вырвать из нее признание. Железные орудия, клещи, на которых еще виднелись пятна крови предыдущих жертв, кожаная постель…  
На нее укладывали непокорных, закрепляя руки и ноги живого существа толстыми кожаными ремнями, тем самым избавляя от остатков мужества и повергая в беспомощное состояние.  
— Что ж, тогда приступим — таким же бесстрастным и спокойным голосом продолжил Шармолю, обращаясь к палачу — Пожалуй, мэтр Пьера, начнем с испанского сапога.  
Дикая, невыносимая жуткая боль пронзила ее ножку…  
— Так ты признаешь свою вину, девица? — снова спросил Шармолю, не обращая никакого внимания на крики девушки.  
— Нет! Я ни в чем не виновата! Хватит, прошу, перестаньте! — в глазах у нее помутилось от той боли, который причинял ей испанский сапог. Все тело сотрясалось в муках и судорогах, а ведь мэтр Пьера всего лишь один раз повернул страшный инструмент.  
— Продолжайте, мэтр, — королевский прокурор кивнул в сторону палача.  
Следующий приступ боли был куда сильнее первого. Ее пронзительный крик, прозвучавший на всю комнату, отлетел от каменных стен и рассыпался об пол, будто тысячи осколков чего-то хрупкого и прозрачного. Девушка потеряла сознание от боли и страха.  
Но на этом ее мучения не закончились, спустя какое-то время она пришла в себя, беспомощно оглядев то место, где боль стягивалась в один крепкий узел и заставляла пульсировать все ее тело. Из страшного орудия, которое едва палач ослабил, выглядывала её повреждённая, почти раздробленная лодыжка, и черные пятна растекались по ней все больше и больше. Эсмеральда мотнула головой, чтобы не смотреть на это жуткое зрелище.  
Боль не проходила, лишь усилилась, ее мутило.  
— Спрашиваю тебя в последний раз, упрямая ведьма, признаешь ли ты свою вину?! — рявкнул Шармолю, не выдержав упорства цыганки.  
Ответа он не услышал.  
— Хорошо, тогда прошу вас, мэтр Пьера, не жалейте сил в нашем добром деле выводить преступников на чистую воду! — вкрадчивым, но раздосадованным голосом проговорил прокурор.  
Палач снова повернул какую-то ржавую ручку, затягивая страшное орудие еще сильнее.  
— Не надо! Прошу вас! Хватит! Хватит! Я признаю! Я признаю свою вину! Пожалуйста, хватит! — внезапный пронзительный крик девушки напугал даже палача. Слезы текли по лицу Эсмеральды от боли, беспомощности и страха.  
— Вот и славно, сразу бы так — прошипел ей на ухо Шармолю — Пишите — кивнул он приставленному судебному секретарю и громко добавил — Ведьма признала свою вину и созналась в своих злодеяниях!  
Он продолжал говорить что-то еще, Эсмеральда не слушала прокурора, а на все его вопросы и обвинения говорила лишь слабое «да». Тем временем палач уже освободил ее ногу от пыточной машины. Девушка даже не почувствовала как ее куда-то снова потащили, как зачитывали по дороге смертный приговор.  
-… а после, отвезут на Гревскую площадь, где повесят за шею, пока не наступит смерть. Да смилуется Господь над твоей грешной душой! — это было последнее, что отчетливо сумела разобрать Эсмеральда, перед тем, как ее бросили в темную холодную камеру, без света и еды, на сырую тощую охапку соломы. Последнее прибежище перед казнью.  
Дверь за ней закрылась. Тьма и боль окутали несчастную. Все было кончено.

***

Время шло неумолимо быстро, отсчитывая каждый час, последний, отведенный ей судьбой. Эсмеральда сидела на охапке соломы, дрожа от холода. Наступил вечер. То единственное узкое маленькое окошко, через которое днем еле падали лучи света, теперь было источником студеного воздуха, залетавшего и в без того промозглую, холодную камеру.  
Девушка попыталась подвигать стопой, но все было напрасно, при каждой попытке пошевелиться дикая боль пронзала все ее тело. Судорога сводила мышцы, кровь сочилась на каменные плиты.  
С последним лучом света заходящего солнца, надежда на спасение или хоть какое-нибудь снисхождение, угасла. Эсмеральда отчетливо понимала, что эта ночь будет для нее последней. Безысходность. Боль. Страх. Холод. Сырая солома и бегающие пищащие крысы, которые уже почуяли запах плоти и скорой смерти. Вот, то, что будет ей последними мгновениями в жизни.  
Слез больше не было. Эсмеральда постаралась лечь и осторожно, морщась от боли, притянула ноги к себе. Так по крайней мере ей было не столь холодно и страшно. Осознание скорой смерти, как ни странно, не вызвало в цыганке страх, а наоборот успокоило ее, накрыв невидимым теплым облаком, погрузив разум в полудрему. Ведь остается совсем немного и ее мучения закончатся. А что она в сущности успела увидеть за свою недолгую жизнь?  
Эсмеральда перебирала в памяти те редкие моменты веселья в ее жизни, те мгновения, когда она, будучи еще маленькой девочкой с упоением слушала рассказы своего учителя, подарившего ей, подкидышу без роду и племени, уличной плясунье, целый мир, который и по сей день оставался для нее дороже всего на свете. Ей вспомнилась ее книга — маленькая отдушина и кладезь мудрости, отделяющие Эсмеральду от реального грязного, жестокого мира бесконечных улиц, трущоб, воров, уличных девок, веселых гуляк, да пьяниц, вываливающихся из трактиров под вечер… Джали — милое создание, единственное живое существо, которое любило ее просто так. Клопен, защищавший ее от всего дурного, словно действительно был ей братом… Где он теперь…  
Странные протяжные звуки, проникавшие в ее холодную клетку, были удары колокола собора Богоматери. Эсмеральда знала, что финальный удар возвестит о последнем вечернем часе, когда добропорядочные люди гасят свет в своих домах. Этот последний удар, зависший над ее головой, как топор палача, станет тем самым невидимым приговором, который приготовила ей жизнь. Так она продолжала лежать еще какое-то время, вслушиваясь в эти звуки.  
Неожиданно дверь ее темницы распахнулась и цыганка услышала как кто-то спускался вниз по лестнице… Неужели? Так скоро? Неужто за ней так быстро прислали палача? Как? Ведь еще только вечер, и последний удар колокола еще не прозвучал!  
Узница привстала на своей жесткой соломенной постели и стала вглядываться в темноту. Спустя мгновение Эсмеральда увидела высокую фигуру мужчины, облаченного во все черное, но это был вовсе не палач.  
Он молча опустил светильник на пол и стоял в немом оцепенении перед испуганной продрогшей до костей плясуньей.

***

— Кто вы? — дрожащая от холода цыганка первая решилась нарушить тишину. Фигура в черном чуть шелохнулась, а затем медленно приблизилась к ней.  
— Священник — незнакомец подошел еще ближе. Услышав бесстрастный ответ, отдающий металлом, Эсмеральда невольно вздрогнула, да и звуки голоса прибывшего гостя оказались ей отчего-то знакомыми.  
— Зачем же вы пришли сюда, святой отец? В этот холод и мрак…- отвечала несчастная. И снова в ее душу стал закрадываться тот безотчетный страх, который еще мог отделить Эсмеральду от мира мертвых. — Моя участь решена…  
— Я пришел приготовить тебя к смерти. Утром тебя поведут на казнь. Осталась лишь эта ночь. — ответил священник, откинув одним движением капюшон, который до этого времени не позволял видеть его лица.  
В этот момент Эсмеральда услышала последний удар колокола, а перед собой девушка увидела пылающие большие темные глаза священника, который возвышался над ней и взирал на ее полу-обнаженное тело, укрытое лишь жалкой тюремной ветхой робой, с той дикой необузданной страстью и желанием, что цыганка невольно привстала и как могла попятилась назад к холодной стене. Это был Клод Фролло, архидьякон собора Парижской Богоматери.  
— Это вы… — чуть слышно произнесла приговоренная — Тот самый священник… Зачем вы пришли? Увидеть мои мучения и быть может убедиться в своей правоте? Увидеть, что цыганскую ведьму, танцующую на соборной площади, наконец-то приговорили к смерти и она больше не появится никогда? Я не причиняла вам зла! Вы ненавидите меня? За что же?!  
— Я люблю тебя! — крикнул Клод, упав к ногам несчастной плясуньи. Он не отрывал от нее своих пылающих глаз, словно пожирая цыганку, протянул руки и обнял ее ноги.  
— Что?! Что вы делаете?! Встаньте, прошу, поднимитесь с колен — Эсмеральда была напугана таким поведением священника и уж никак не ожидала увидеть его перед собой на коленях — Вы же служитель Господа! Лишь перед ним следует преклоняться. Прошу вас, святой отец, ради Господа, прошу… Вы пугаете меня.  
— Я люблю тебя, слышишь? — повторил священник, медленно поднимаясь с колен, но не отрывая своего пламенного взгляда от дрожащей Эсмеральды. — Теперь ты для меня стала тем богом, которому я молюсь день и ночь…  
После, он продолжал свою страстную речь, наполненную признаниями и страданиями. Клод расхаживал крупными шагами перед напуганной девушкой, каждый раз удивляя новыми подробностями своего тайного замысла. Глаза Эсмеральды расширились, когда священник вновь подошел к ней вплотную и дотронулся до ее щеки. Клод продолжал посвящать несчастную цыганку во все тайны своей дикой страсти, горящей в глубине его души адским пламенем.  
Чем дольше Эсмеральда наблюдала за ним, слушая рассказ обреченного на вечные муки священника, тем страшнее ей становилось. Она вдруг отчетливо осознала во власть какого страшного ума попала. Этот человек, дворянской крови, ученый муж, далеко не рядовой священник, привыкший к беспрекословному подчинению, к власти большей, чем королевская, превращался на ее глазах в какого-то ужасного демона во плоти; его жгла не просто похоть, превращающая любого мужчину в животное, он хотел обладать ее мыслями, проникнув ей в голову, чувствами, прокравшись в ее сердце, заставить ее открыть свою душу, стать ее полным обладателем, подчинив своим желаниям и власти.  
Глаза архидьякона продолжали светиться каким-то странным ярким огнем, Клод приблизился, на этот раз его широкоплечая высокая статная фигура возвышалась над цыганкой словно та самая виселица на Гревской площади.  
Эсмеральда не раз видела эту черную страшную «длань», эту петлю, проходя каждый раз мимо, когда на площади разыгрывалось очередное жестокое представление, ей казалось это зрелище настолько страшным и отвратительным, что девушка содрогалась от ужаса, всякий раз, когда вглядывалась в лица людей, собравшихся поглазеть на казнь. Смеющихся и улюлюкающих, встречающих довольными возгласами палача…  
Теперь же Клод, который продолжал осыпать цыганку признаниями в любви и уверениями о своей неугомонной страсти, сам казался палачом — ЕЕ ПАЛАЧОМ.  
— Ты слышишь меня?! Прошу, сжалься, сжалься надо мной! Я люблю тебя, люблю! Люблю и ничего не могу поделать с этим пожирающим меня пламенем! Сам ад разверзся и ждет мою душу, но меня ничего не страшит больше… Лишь твоя немилость… Прошу пожалей меня и спаси себя от этой страшной смерти! Я люблю тебя, — повторил он, поднеся ее холодные тонкие руки к своим горячим губам, это его прикосновение словно прижгло пленницу раскаленным железом. Эсмеральда невольно отдернула свои руки, как будто обжигаясь слишком сильным пламенем свечи, но боясь разозлить столь порывистого мужчину, которого охватила страсть и желание, да и потом, он был гораздо сильнее ее; цыганка решила, что лучше ей попытаться успокоить этого безумца.  
— Слышу, но разве священнику, посвятившему свою жизнь богу… — она не закончила фразу, Клод опять взял ее за руку и потянул по направлению к двери.  
— Выслушай меня, прежде, чем продолжить. — оборвал ее священник — Я пришел спасти тебя. Не перебивай меня. Я пришел увести тебя отсюда. Завтра тебя ждет виселица!  
— Я невиновна! Я не совершала этого преступления, клянусь вам! — продолжила было Эсмеральда, попытавшись освободить свои руки от стальной хватки Фролло, но священник вновь оборвал ее.  
— Дай мне договорить, прошу, у нас и так совсем немного времени… Это никому не важно, виновна ты или нет! приговор уже вступил в силу… Завтра тебя повесят! — Клод говорил сбивчиво, его внутренне волнение прорывалось наружу. — У тебя нет другого выхода, как пойти со мной! Ты согласна?!  
Эсмеральда смотрела на него своими карими глазами, которые в свете единственного светильника, казались еще больше. Страх перед этим человеком сжал ее крепкими когтями, но страх перед смертью был для нее куда сильней.  
— Спрашиваю тебя еще раз, ты согласна? Поторопись, у нас очень мало времени! Спаси себя и пощади меня! — еще раз повторил Клод, задыхаясь от своих чувств, раздирающих его на части, и бросившись перед девушкой на колени, заглянул ей в глаза.  
Ее трясло от холода, а еще от боли. Нога ныла, отдаваясь пульсирующим во всем ее теле тяжким эхом. Живот резало и крутило от голода, она не ела почти сутки. Но все перевешивал этот липкий страх — страх неминуемой скорой смерти.  
— Я согласна — чуть помедлив, ответила цыганка и протянула священнику руку.  
Тот молча поднялся на ноги, кивнул и повел пленницу к выходу.


	7. Глава 4. Мнимая свобода. Часть первая. Быть священником - любить женщину.

«Caresse-moi d'une main, torture-moi de l'autre  
Fais-moi expier ma faute  
L'enfer où tu iras, j'irai aussi  
et ce sera mon paradis»

Сбежав из тюрьмы под покровом ночи, отдав себя во власть этому странному и страшному человеку, Эсмеральда думала лишь об одном — что попросит этот монах взамен на ее спасение? Разгадка пришла куда быстрей, чем она думала. Как только они достигли берега Сены. Здесь их ждала лодка, которую заранее приготовил священник. Он все рассчитал, все предусмотрел, разрешил все возможные вопросы, которые могли бы возникнуть в связи с исчезновением приговоренной. Оставалось немного — привезти королеву своих грез в то тайное место, которым Клод Фролло обладал задолго до встречи со своей возлюбленной. Это был дом, который так хотел выкупить и присоединить в своему лену. Священник даже перевез туда некоторые свои вещи, книги, а также часть лаборатории, где он проводил свои опыты.  
Приближалась ночь, надо было торопиться, плыть в потемках по реке было не самое приятное, чем бы хотел заняться архидьякон.  
— Поторопись, скоро прибудем на место — сказал он и протянул цыганке руку, чтобы усадить ее в лодку.  
— Куда? — растерянно озираясь, спросила Эсмеральда. Волнение не проходило, но деваться ей уже было некуда. Она нехотя, но все же протянула ему свою тонкую руку.  
— Домой — отрезал Клод и дернул девушку за руку. Он явно не намеревался вступать с ней в долгие разговоры именно сейчас, когда им предстоял нелегкий путь вниз по реке.  
Эсмеральда больше не осмеливалась задавать вопросы или расспрашивать о том, почему священник спас ее. Его темные глаза по-прежнему светились неприятным странным огнем; точно такой огонь девушка видела и у Феба, иногда у Жака, который не раз пугал цыганку своими похотливыми шуточками. Девушке был хорошо знаком этот взгляд — взгляд мужского желания. Она отвернулась, понимая, КАКУЮ цену хочет попросить этот священник.  
Как только цыганка забралась в лодку, архидьякон отвязал веревку от причала и взялся за весла. Наступила ночь. Дождь продолжал моросить, а течение Сены уносило две заблудшие души все дальше.  
Пока они плыли вниз по реке, Клод старался не глядеть на плясунью, каждое ее движение, каждый его взгляд на девушку, отдавались в его душе и голове диким желанием. Неистовое воображение священника вновь разыгралось — особенно теперь, когда оставалось совсем немного до исполнения его заветной мечты.  
Руки его заметно дрожали, но Клод старался ни на секунду не отрываться от весел, вцепившись в них будто в единственный предмет, который мог спасти его от необузданного искушения.  
Он снова представлял как они окажутся в его доме, как он уложит ее на мягкую постель, как смуглянка расслабится и прикроет свои бархатные очи, как он будет ласкать столь желанное тело… О, эти нежные руки…это бездонные глаза… Как эта чаровница отблагодарит его истерзанную душу и тело за свое спасение. У него целая ночь впереди, он выплеснет всю свою нерастраченную нежность, всю любовь, всю страсть, которая горела не затухая все это время…  
Дьявол снова рисовал в его воображении картины, достойные лишь сурового порицания. Клод начал молиться про себя, в надежде, удержаться от опрометчивого поступка, особенно сейчас, когда цыганка, казалось, начала ему понемногу доверять.  
О, Господь, почему, за что ты посылаешь такое невыносимое искушение? Разве он не ревностно служил лишь ему одному…  
Боже… Ее ножки, маленькие аккуратные ступни… Тонкие щиколотки… Округлые формы ее бедер… О, Боже! Боже! Он не мог больше выносить этой пытки! Он сойдет с ума!  
Оставалось совсем немного, лодка причалила к берегу. Путешествие показалось священнику бесконечным. Клод нетерпеливо бросил весла и выскочил из лодки прямо в воду, привязывая конец веревки к упавшему дереву, которое служило своеобразным причалом.  
Эсмеральда попыталась встать на ноги, но боль тут же напомнила о недавней пытке и всех ее злоключениях. Это ощущение заставило ее снова сесть на прежнее место, пока священник привязывал лодку.  
Заметив неудачные попытки девушки выбраться самостоятельно, Клод снова забрался в лодку и осторожно поднял Эсмеральду на ноги, как бы направляя ее.

***

Выпрыгнув из лодки, он подал ей руку. Девушка колебалась и не отрываясь наблюдала за священником, тогда он протянул ей обе руки навстречу, словно для объятий. Была поздняя ночь, а измученная цыганка валилась с ног от усталости и боли. Она протянула ему свои тонкие смуглые руки и выбралась из лодки. Боль снова пронзила ее ногу и все тело. Девушка поморщилась, это не ускользнуло от глаз архидьякона.  
— Очень больно? — спросил он, чуть наклонившись, но не дожидаясь ответа, взял ее на руки — Иди ко мне, здесь недалеко, я тебя донесу.  
Девушка ничего не ответила, а лишь слабо кивнула. Сил у нее действительно больше не осталось. Даже в таком состоянии она могла почувствовать мощь его рук, сильные плечи, широкую вздымающуюся от прерывистого дыхания грудь. Клод довольно быстро донес ее до дома и опустил на ноги лишь перед самой дверью.  
— Что это за дом? Чей он? — спросила Эсмеральда, мельком бросив взгляд на священника.  
— Это мой дом, вернее еще не совсем мой, но уже на следующей неделе будет окончательно моим — поспешно говорил Фролло, поворачивая ключом в замочной скважине. — На той неделе я полностью выкуплю свой лен у епископа парижского, а этот дом будет мне своеобразной наградой за терпение. Проходи, не бойся.  
Девушка кивнула и вошла в дом.  
— Надеюсь, что со временем, станет и твоим домом тоже — сказав это, Клод взволнованно поглядел на цыганку, словно чего-то опасаясь. Мысль о том, что плясунья рядом, сбивала его с толку. Он испытывал одновременно желание обладать этой колдуньей и смущение, оттого, что ему ни разу за свою жизнь не довелось иметь дела с женщинами. Клод лишь в мечтах мог смело осуществлять свои намерения, на деле все оказалось не так-то просто.  
— Спасибо вам… Спасибо вам за все… — еле слышно прошептала она.  
— Нет, дитя мое, это я должен молить тебя о прощении. Это по моей вине ты очутилась в той тюрьме, больше похожей на могилу, чем на пристанище заблудших душ — Клод осторожно завернул ее в свой плащ. — Не знаю, простишь ли ты меня за все это, но прошу тебя, не убегай. Позволь мне заботиться о тебе.  
— Сейчас ты поешь, потом осмотрим твою ногу — сказал он, усаживая девушку на длинную не очень мягкую кушетку. Рядом с ней располагался небольшой стол на котором было два кувшина с вином, а также кое-какая снедь, прикрытая льняным полотенцем. Рядом, в керамической миске, лежали фрукты. Большой круглый свежий хлеб, зелень и овощи располагались на небольшом деревянном подносе. — Это необходимо, нужно убедиться, что все не так страшно. Я дам тебе отвар, это должно притупить боль, если нет перелома, помажем бальзамом на травах — он хоть как-то поможет заживлению. О, я вижу ты сомневаешься в моем рвении тебе помочь? Поверь, мои познания в медицине ничуть не уступают знаниям духовным и…  
— Мне надо помыться. — еле слышным голосом ответила Эсмеральда на все объяснения священника. — Я такая грязная…  
— Да, конечно, только сначала поешь. — ответил Фролло и зажег несколько свечей.  
Девушка огляделась, пока священник вышел, чтобы принести дров и разжечь камин. Природное любопытство взяло верх над усталостью и даже болью. Немного успокоившись после странного спасения и долгого пути, она окинула взглядом то помещение, где ее оставил священник, а потом, еще спустя минут пять, решила осмотреться и потихоньку вышла из комнаты.  
Дом был большой и просторный. Все ставни на первом этаже были закрыты — здесь располагалась кухня, небольшая кладовая, рядом — было еще одно помещение, предназначавшееся по всей видимости для прислуги или кухарки, но сейчас оно пустовало.  
Еще одна комната, которая бы при лучших обстоятельствах, могла служить в качестве приемного зала, была наполовину пуста. Мебели было совсем немного — лишь небольшой стол, кушетка и два высоких сундука, которые были заперты на замок. Именно сюда Клод принес Эсмеральду и оставил на какое-то время. Прихожая, которая разделяла первый этаж на два крыла, была небольшой, так как значительное пространство занимала дубовая массивная лестница, ведущая наверх.  
Убедившись, что в доме кроме нее никого нет, цыганка продолжила осматриваться и пошла дальше.  
Именно на втором этаже располагались: спальня с высокой широкой кроватью, составлявшая разительный контраст с кельей архидьякона, рядом было еще небольшое помещение с одним лишь маленьким окном, которое было приспособлено под купальню. В следующей комнате, располагавшейся прямо по коридору, был кабинет самого Клода — в глаза сразу же бросалось обилие книг. Здесь, на низких дубовых стеллажах, были редкие фолианты, научные труды разных ученых, другие книги на неведомых ей языках. Высокие, почти до потолка, шкафы, набитые манускриптами, свитками пергамента, а также книгами, но уже другими — это были толстые тома в кожаных переплетах, некоторые из них с застежками или металлическими замочками.  
Все это очень удивило гостью — такого количества книг и рукописей ей еще никогда не приходилось видеть. Здесь же, на широком низком столе стояли какие-то склянки, в которых были насыпаны различные порошки. Круглая глубокая каменная ступка с пестиком, несколько толстых длинных простых восковых свечей, какие-то коренья. Здесь же гнездились свертки с чем-то еще, а также сухие травы и другие предметы для изготовления мазей, настоек и прочего. Скелет какого-то животного, укрепленный на своеобразной платформе из светлого дерева. Все эти диковинные предметы отнюдь не пугали цыганку, а наоборот подпитывали ее любопытство.  
Чуть дальше была еще одна пустующая комната с небольшим камином и двумя окнами, выходившими в сад.  
Услышав, как дверь в доме снова открывается, Эсмеральда, превозмогая боль в колене, поспешила спуститься вниз. Она вовсе не хотела, чтобы этот странный монах застал ее за осмотром дома. Она быстро вернулась в комнату и села на кушетку.   
Клод принес дрова, но так и застыл, залюбовавшись на свою пленницу. Осторожное движение цыганки, она обняла себя руками, пытаясь согреться, вывело его из ступора.  
— Замерзла? Иди ко мне — тихий срывающийся шепот Клода нарушил тишину. Священник аккуратно закутал девушку в одеяло и обнял. — Сейчас, разожгу камин. Тебе надо поесть.  
Сказав это, Клод поднялся и пошел разжигать огонь.

***

Прошла неделя. Священник приходил в дом каждый вечер, а уходил рано утром, оставляя цыганке еду и лекарства, мази и отвары его собственного приготовления. Он не прикасался к ней и не пытался больше заговаривать о своих чувствах. Постепенно, перебарываемая любопытством и скукой, девушка стала разговаривать с Клодом, что несколько смягчило его пыл. Не теряя времени даром, архидьякон лечил ее ножку, каждый раз еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не запечатлеть горячий поцелуй на этой нежной коже. Единственно, что останавливало его, была боязнь разрушить ту невидимую такую хрупкую связь, которая установилась между ними. Он вовсе не хотел все погубить в один момент.  
Сначала цыганка задавала лишь простые вопросы, Фролло снисходительно отвечал, но потом, будто преодолев какую-то преграду, они говорили буквально обо всем. Какова же была радость девушки, когда в один такой вечер Клод принес ей книгу — ту самую, страницы которой она тщетно пыталась собрать.  
— Это тебе, тот справочник о растениях и травах, один лист от которого случайно остался у меня в руках после нашей встречи… — Клод протянул ей книгу, его сердце забилось и чуть не выскочило из груди, когда он заметил радостный блеск в глазах плясуньи, а на ее лице была искренняя благодарность.  
— Как же вам удалось добыть книгу? Вы так добры ко мне — Эсмеральда нетерпеливо раскрыла знакомые страницы — сомнений не было, это была та самая книга, только новая.  
— Этот справочник, вернее его вторая часть, валялась у меня на дальней полке моей кельи в соборе, еще с того времени, когда я изучал медицину. Прошло столько лет… — священник выдохнул и присел рядом, наблюдая как смуглые тонкие ручки цыганки перебирают страницы, как ее белящие глаза рассматривают знакомые рисунки, как счастье проступает на ее лице через завесу горя, мучений и боли.  
Так прошла еще одна неделя. Эсмеральда привыкла к его посещениям, да и сама постепенно шла на поправку. Нога болела меньше, кровоподтеки уменьшились, она даже пыталась танцевать, хотя, пока этого у нее не получалось. Она коротала свои дни за чтением книг, благо недостатки в них не было, приготовлением пищи и небольшими прогулками по саду. Убедившись, что цыганка не сбежит, священник позволил ей выходить на свежий воздух.  
В свою очередь, Фролло стал замечать, что не может дождаться конца вечерней службы, его мысли были рядом с ней — с его колдунье, с его чаровницей. После, прокравшись через задний вход монастыря, он проскальзывал на улицу и почти что бегом оказывался на берегу Сены, а потом спускался вниз по реке, туда, где был его дом, туда, где ждала его ОНА…

***

Но все имеет свой конец. То, чего так боялся Клод и чего не подозревала Эсмеральда, успокоенная смирным поведением священника. Теперь, как полагала цыганка, свобода уже близка и этот монах вовсе не такой страшный и жестокий, как казался ей с самого начала, ведь плясунья может ему доверять.  
В один из вечеров, когда Фролло вернулся чуть раньше обыкновенного, после ужина, у них завязался разговор. Речь зашла о золоте, такая неожиданная, но приятная темя для ушей архидьякона, могла помочь ему проявить свои знания и умения, тем самым привлечь еще бОльшее внимание любознательной плясуньи.  
Разговор тем временем, постепенно перешел в спор.  
Сначала, все это даже забавляло архидьякона, ему доставляло удовольствие говорить со своей обожаемой колдуньей, но немного погодя, Фролло пришлось насторожиться.  
— Но ведь золото, как хлеб, растения и прочее — рождает земля — робко ответила Эсмеральда.  
— Что?! Считай я этого не слышал! Господь наш сотворил всякую тварь по образу и подобию своему… — начал было Клод, но девушка прервала его.  
— Мои глаза говорят мне другое. Животные рождают животных, рыбы — рыб, а человека — человек — глаза ее при этом заблестели — Это природа порождает все то, что я вижу вокруг. Каждый год на деревьях распускаются листья и цветы, каждую осень все умирает и засыпает, оставив любое движение, до следующей весны. Это и есть Бог?  
Последний вопрос, который задала цыганка, показался Клоду скорее утверждением, чем вопрошанием. Его передернуло от такой крамольной мысли. Это было не просто сомнение безграмотной молодой женщины, выросшей среди цыган и прочего сброда — нет. Это было осознанное убеждение, она не была наивной, не была настолько внушаемой, насколько бы хотелось самому Клоду. Священник почувствовал ужас, осознавая, что плясунья отчасти права… Отчасти ли? О, нет, нет, нет! Боже, прости, укрепи и помилуй! Какие мысли умеет внушить эта девушка!  
Фролло медлил с ответом, свершилось страшное — он сомневался.  
— Простите меня — цыганка первая нарушила молчание и тем самым, неожиданно для себя самой, помогла священнику спастись от ответа. — Я так мало знаю и наверно пугаю вас своим невежеством.  
— Ничего, дитя, тебе еще многое предстоит узнать, это правда, но все, что ты видишь вокруг себя, все живое — да, это все создал наш Господь — Клод старался как мог подавить в себе искушение разразиться гневной проповедью, но не стал — Эсмеральда, нехотя, как умела, свела концы с концами и поставила его в тупик. Отрицая природу — он проигрывал как ученый, отрицая бога — он терпел поражение как священнослужитель и верный блюститель душ.  
— И тебя, мой ангел, — добавил Клод и не сдержавшись, прижал Эсмеральду к себе, да так крепко, что цыганка вздрогнула всем телом — Только это был не Господь, а сам Дьявол, пославший тебя погубить мою душу…  
— Ну почему? Почему вы продолжаете считать меня дьявольским отродьем? — девушка посмотрела на него, подняв голову и раскрыв свои большие глаза ему навстречу.  
— Потому… Ты мое искушение — прошептал Клод, все крепче сжимая ее и прикасаясь своей щекой к ее нежному личику — Я не должен любить тебя! Потому что я посвятил свою жизнь БОГУ! Я хотел быть с БОГОМ! Я давал обеты ЕМУ! А теперь…  
Священник разжал свои объятия, выпуская девушку на волю, словно птичку из клетки.  
— Но все это оказалось ничем пред тобой… — продолжал он, горько усмехаясь — Я желаю быть с тобой, любить тебя!  
Помолчав немного, Клод расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц своей сутаны, как будто ему было тяжело дышать. Несколько минут он сидел безмолвно, без единого движения, подобно одной из застывших фигур на портале собора.  
Цыганка стояла недалеко от него, взирая на несчастного, измученного своей неуемной страстью священника.  
Он сам разорвал ту невидимую хрупкую нить, то зарождающееся доверие между ними… Все летело к черту…  
— Я люблю тебя, хочу тебя, только тебя! Не отталкивай меня, девушка! — неожиданно Клод рванулся к ней и сжал испуганную таким напором цыганку в своих руках, подобно тискам. Он принялся целовать ее столь дико, страстно, не пропуская ни единого миллиметра кожи желанной смуглянки. — Ты все равно будешь моей! Не мучай меня! Прошу!  
— Пожалуйста, прекратите! — Эсмеральда пыталась вырваться из рук взбесившегося монаха, стараясь оттолкнуть его от себя, но все было напрасно, священник был гораздо сильнее девушки, которая еще не опомнилась после пыток в сыром застенке.  
Клод не отпускал ее, он будто оглох и ослеп. Не взирая на ее сопротивление, он почти волоком потащил напуганную до полусмерти девушку в спальню. Почему-то ему не хотелось укладывать и без того ослабшую жертву на холодный пол дома.  
— Прошу… Прекратите… — взмолилась Эсмеральда хриплым шепотом, ее душили бессильные слезы. — Если вы на самом деле меня любите… Не надо… Пожалуйста… Если вы любите кого-то, вы не можете причинить боль любимому человеку намеренно… Вы священник и навеки повенчаны с церковью! Пожалуйста! Перестаньте!  
Эти слова немного отрезвили распаленного священника, но лишь на миг.  
— Неужели? — ответил Клод, его лицо исказилось язвительной ухмылкой — А что было до этого? Ты не знаешь как я мучился! Какого гореть тем адским пламенем, что терзает меня еженощно! Что это за пытка — видеть тебя и не сметь прикоснуться! Вдыхать твой запах и не иметь возможности обнять тебя! Если мне суждено гореть в аду за это, то уж лучше я получу то, за что так долго страдал, красавица!  
Услышав эти жестокие слова, Эсмеральда перестала сопротивляться — этот священник ничем не отличался от капитана, от тех «животных», разгуливающим поздними вечерами по трактирам, от легковесных повес, ищущих себе приключения на одну ночь для удовлетворения своей похоти. Отличие было лишь одно — этот мог произносить величественные умные фразы.  
— Пожалуйста…! Своим насилием, принуждением, вы не даете мне и шанса узнать вас и возможно полюбить…! — собрав последние силы выпалила цыганка. Она сама не понимала откуда взялись эти слова в ее голове, но это сработало.  
Клод остановился, как раз в тот момент, когда уже приволок Эсмеральду в спальню и хотел бросить на кровать. Он отпустил ее, потом отошел от нее и покраснел.  
— Можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, но я не в силах больше совладать с собой — голос его неожиданно стал очень низким и глухим. Клод развернулся и подошел к двери спальни, казалось, он намеревался уйти, но вместо этого священник захлопнул дверь и резко повернул ключ в замке.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо…- лишь это смогла прошептать Эсмеральда, отступая к стене.  
Клод стоял в нерешительности. Он выиграл — птичка в клетке и уже никуда от него не денется, но теперь, когда цыганка была в его власти, его решительность вмиг испарилась. Как в их первый вечер в доме. Он не знал, что ему делать — точнее он догадывался, но не осмеливался… Господи, за что?!  
— Прости меня — Клод медленно подошел к напуганной цыганке, скользя по ее телу воспаленным горящим взглядом.  
В следующее мгновение он опустился перед ней на колени, шепча слова прощения. Его руки обнимали ее ноги. Она дрожала от слов священника, как от ударов бича, пытаясь отстраниться, но ее жалкие попытки не имели никакой надежды.  
Эсмеральда чувствовала, как он прижался к ее ногам, целуя их через ткань, даже так она могла ощущать его горячие губы. Неожиданно она почувствовала что-то мокрое — немного отстранившись, девушка поглядела на своего пленителя — Клод плакал.  
— Вам очень плохо — неожиданно сказала она спокойным мягким голосом и сделав над собой усилие, преодолевая свой страх, погладила священника по плечу, а потом по щеке.  
— Да, девушка, но я не отпущу тебя — слезы его высохли в одно мгновение, голос преобразился и стал словно ледяным. Он резко поднялся на ноги и одним движением, оттащив Эсмеральду от стены, бросил ее на кровать.  
Последняя попытка освободиться — напрасно. Последняя мольба — напрасно. Последняя маленькая надежда достучаться до этого жестокого сердца — напрасно.  
Все напрасно.  
Сил у нее больше не осталось, слез тоже. Девушка безмолвно лежала, тогда как Клод разрывал на ней одежду — эту последнюю преграду между ее телом и его адом. Еще одно донеслось до ее слуха — звук падающей на пол сутаны…

***

Все вокруг словно перевернулось с ног на голову. Шум собственного сердца заглушал пылкие признания влюбленного мужчины. Тело ее сжалось и вздрагивало от каждого прикосновения. Клод, несмотря на дикое желание взять то, что он так долго ждал, то, что выстрадал, выплакал, сейчас не мог видеть ее отрешенного испуганного застывшего взгляда.  
— Посмотри на меня! Ну же! — отчаяние, придавшее сил и ярости Клоду, заставляло его буквально кричать, в бесплотных попытках достучаться до цыганки — Разве ты не видишь во мне мужчину? Разве я урод или преступник? Неужели я плохо с тобой обращаюсь? Почему ты не видишь ничего, того блага, что я делаю для тебя? А что взамен — я хочу лишь твоей благосклонности, твоей нежности и любви… О, несчастный! Господь наказал меня и очень жестоко — он наказал меня ТОБОЙ за всем мои грехи! Какое сердце я отдаю тебе, если бы ты могла почувствовать то же ко мне, что и я чувствую к тебе!  
Она посмотрела на него, не мигая, как будто силилась вспомнить что-то, она скинула его руки со своих плеч и оттолкнула его.  
— Хотите поступить со мной также как хотел этот грязный солдафон? Как тот сброд на улицах, что ходит по тавернам в поисках утех — глаза Эсмеральды сделались другими и тот самый огонек в миг потух — Как поступают с теми нечастыми созданиями, что не смогли себя защитить…! Чтобы потом, по весне топить своих младенцев в Сене, потому что им нечем будет их кормить…! Вы хотите для меня ЭТОЙ участи? ЭТО вы называете тем самым благом? Чем же вы, в таком разе, лучше этого капитана? Тех гуляк и пьяниц, тех ублюдков берущих силой то, что предназначено лишь любимому мужу? ЧЕМ вы отличаетесь от них? Разве, что вас спасает ваша ряса… А впрочем, кто я такая, чтобы обо мне горевать…  
Она уткнулась лицом в подушку, стараясь тем самым защититься от его взгляда.  
— Я люблю тебя! — выкрикнул Фролло, пытаясь сдерживать прорывающуюся страсть, ярость и гнев. Он сжал ее в своих крепких объятиях. — Люблю! Люблю!  
Цыганка повернулась и посмотрела на священника, но теперь по-другому. Не было ни слез, ни того первоначального испуга. Сейчас она казалась спокойной и серьезной.  
— Если вы и впрямь любите меня, не требуйте за мое спасение той цены, которую я не могу вам заплатить — также серьезно и спокойно, глядя ему в глаза, ответила Эсмеральда — Не продавайте ваши лучшие чувства и не превращайте их в низкий торг.  
Клод покраснел, а потом отпустил ее, сознавая, что девушка говорит правду. Ей удалось пристыдить его. Слова ее жгли словно каленым железом, будто выгоняя из его заблудшей души все то, чего он и сам так страшился.  
Он поднялся с постели на ноги, попутно подбирая свои вещи с пола, а потом повернул ключ в замке и молча вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Выдохнув, Эсмеральда присела на кровать, уставившись в одну точку, она пыталась прийти в себя после этой бурной сцены. Его темные пылающие глаза стояли перед ней, как напоминание о том, что его помощь была лишь предлогом, а свобода, которая казалась так близко, оказалась мнимой и мало чем отличалась от тюремной камеры.  
Мушка поймана, но и паук поймал сам себя в расставленные сети…


	8. Часть вторая. Первые потери.

Клод сидел на берегу реки, уронив голову на руки. Зачем он так неосторожно дал волю своей страсти? Зачем сам разорвал ту слабую нить доверия между ним и цыганкой? Все было потеряно, теперь девушка не будет доверять ему и надеяться восстановить ее былое расположение — невозможно.  
Да вообще, все, что он делал последнее время не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Бог определил наказание по делам его. Что же теперь делать? Отпустить цыганку? Отказаться от своей пагубной разрушительной любви? А быть может взять силой то, о чем он так долго грезил, не обращая внимания на все ее слезы и сопротивления? И пусть все катится к черту, раз его душа все равно будет гореть в адском пламени! Все равно она его не любит!  
Нет… В этом случае он погубит и ее…  
Пока Клод пребывал раздумьях, а его душу раздирали сомнения, за его спиной раздались тихие шаги.  
— Вы собрались ночевать на берегу реки? Сегодня ночью будет холодно — неожиданно за его спиной раздался знакомый голос. Священник вздрогнул и обернулся — это была Эсмеральда. Она стояла позади него, вглядываясь в темноту. Глаза ее были спокойны, несмотря на ту бурю, которая пронеслась совсем недавно между ними.  
Злости не было, как будто она знала и понимала причину его буйства. В душе Фролло был ей благодарен, но теперь, когда он пытался добиться силой того, что достается лишь любимым, Клод испытывал смущение и стыд. Она не убежала, почему? Неужели не испугалась? Он ведь запросто может довести начатое до конца. Кто ему может помешать? Никто. Кто заступится за эту одинокую душу? Никто. Кто сможет защитить ее? Никто.  
Он не имеет права ТАК поступать с той, которую ЛЮБИТ. Он уже достаточно натворил и сам перешел ту грань, которая еще отделяла его от гибели, а ее от позора…  
— Ты не убежала и не проклинаешь меня за… — священник опустил глаза и не находил слов, чтобы вымолить прощение у своей беззащитной пленницы.  
— Пойдемте в дом, святой отец, вы должно быть очень устали. — ответила Эсмеральда, закутавшись покрепче в теплый платок. Небольшая свеча в ее руке слабо освещала ту небольшую дорожку, которая вела от дома к реке.  
— Почему ты босая? О, дитя, зачем же, ты можешь простудиться, да и ножки твои еще не до конца зажили… без этого шрамы останутся…- взгляд Клода упал на босые ноги цыганки.  
— Нога все еще дает о себе знать, это так и я по-прежнему не могу влезть ни в одни башмаки, чтобы не сделать без боли хоть один шаг. — ответила она — Так легче ходить.  
Клод поднялся на ноги и подхватил цыганку на руки.  
Он, как и в первый раз, донес ее до дома. Ночь прошла тихо — Эсмеральда спала в комнате в обнимку с книгой, а священник провел очередную бессонную ночь в своем кабинете, сидя у камина и вглядываясь в затухающее пламя…

***

Следующий день для Клода Фролло был полон сюрпризов, все началось еще с самого утра, как только он вернулся в собор и провел утреннюю службу. Возвратившись в свою келью, священник принялся было за бумаги — несмотря на последние события, приключившиеся с ним и цыганкой, не отменяли дела епархии. А их прибавилось гораздо больше, особенно сейчас, когда слухи о болезни Луи де Бомона подтвердились официально, уже первый викарий епископа парижского, Фролло должен был полностью исполнять и его обязанности.  
Время от времени к нему приходил личный врач Луи де Бомона и советовался с Клодом, епископу становилось хуже день ото дня, а последнюю неделю дело приняло плачевный оборот. Все окружение епископа затаилось в ожидании не самых лучших новостей.  
Вот и теперь Фролло погрузился в дела с головой, старательно изгоняя из своей головы вчерашнюю сцену между ним и очаровательной смуглянкой.  
В дверь постучали, но Клод не расслышал, настолько погрузившись в документы, он уже давно научился не обращать внимания на посторонние звуки.  
Стук повторился, а за ним раздались знакомые интонации.  
— Клод! Это я, твой единственный несчастный брат! Клод, открой! Я видел как ты шел в свою келью, я знаю, что ты там — голос принадлежал Жеану, младшему брату архидьякона.  
— Ну, конечно — выдохнул Фролло, отрываясь от своих записей и документов. — Кот из дома — мыши в пляс! Почему не на занятиях? Неужели мэтр Ватрен все еще болен? — добавил он, открывая двери и впуская младшего брата.  
— Так мэтр Ватрен заболел еще на прошлой неделе и до сих пор не оправился и… И я скучал! — выпалил лукавый бесенок, обнимая Клода, чем вызвал немалое удивление у Фролло.  
— Ангелы небесные спустились с небес не иначе — угрюмо ответил Клод, усадил брата и скептически поглядел на школяра, такая любезность была не очень-то свойственной Жеану. — Сколько?  
Архидьякон, не обращая внимания на прочие ужимки Жеана, опять сел за стол и обратил свой взор на документы, разложенные перед ним.  
— Понимаешь, ты, то есть мы, то есть ты выкупил наше ленное владение и я подумал… — но школяр не успел закончить свою фразу, опускаясь на стул у окна, как Клод резко развернулся к нему, сверкнув темными глазами, да так странно, что Жеан невольно съежился под его суровым и пронзительным взором.  
Священнику вдруг вспомнилась цыганка, которая пыталась собрать остатки книги на темной вечерней мостовой, выступившие слезы от потери единственного сокровища. Ее блестящие глаза от радости, когда он принес ей новый справочник, вместе с первой частью. Ее неподдельное живое любопытство, тяга к новому, к знаниям и жажде научиться чему-то новому. У этой, по-сути, нищей одинокой девушки не было ничего и никого, что могло бы способствовать ее дальнейшему развитию или обучению, но даже не имея ничего и никого, это желание в ней не угасло и цыганка использовала любую возможность, читая книги и что-то выписывая для себя, пока она находилась в его доме. Такого стремления он не видел даже у лучших учеников Торши и старших курсов Сорбонны.  
А сейчас перед собой он видел своего брата-оболтуса, которому Клод дал все самое лучшее, что только было в его силах, но его Жеан, его любимый мальчик, предпочитал книгам — большие кружки, посещению коллежа — бордели на улице Галатиний, всем наставлениям и помощи старшего брата — веселые пирушки на деньги Клода. Что ж, пора преподать ему настоящий урок.  
— Ничего — твердо проговорил Фролло — Тебе не положено ничего! Мне надоело раздавать деньги налево и направо на твои попойки и продажных девок! Мне надоело быть для тебя не братом, а лишь способом быстрой наживы, Жеан! Я устал тратить свою жизнь на то, что оборачивается лишь мне во вред. Ты мог бы получить степень лиценциата, приобрести специальность, и помогать мне в управлении нашими домами, мог бы приумножить то состояние, что оставили нам родители, но нет — не таков Жеан Фролло де Молендино де Тиршап!  
— Я…Я пришел… Я…- Жеан заикаясь глядел на изменившегося в лице Фролло. Теперь священник не читал ему нравоучения, как прежде, что-то изменилось, но вот что, школяр пока понять не мог.  
— Знаю — нетерпеливо перебил его архидьякон — Ты пришел за деньгами! А зачем еще ты приходишь последние лет пять?! Ты даже не спрашиваешь здоров ли я? А может мне осталось не так уж долго? Кто знает? И что тогда? Промотаешь последнее? Будешь бродяжничать и побираться, как тот многочисленный сброд на улицах Парижа, позоря дворянское происхождение и имя нашей семьи?! Что ж, вперед, но знай, тебе даже после моей смерти не достанется ни единого су! Я устал… Устал быть тем, в кого превратил сам себя… Мучиться от нескончаемой боли, жить пустыми надеждами… Идти на крайности и забывать то, что я живой человек…! Пусть грешный… Пусть… И все напрасно… По ее вине… По моей вине… За что, Господи…  
Он закрыл лицо руками, его плечи какое-то время сотрясались от беззвучных рыданий, чем вызвали еще бОльшее изумление Жеана. Школяр, тряхнув белокурой головой, скользнул со стула и осторожно, словно кот, который боится спугнуть жирную мышь, подкрался к брату. Жеан не знал стоит ли сейчас продолжать разговор, но его рука потянулась к плечу Клода. Все же тот воспитал его, кормил, поил, одевал, учил, отдавал ему всю свою любовь. Кроме него у Жеана больше никого не было, впрочем, как и у самого Клода.  
— Прости, я знаю, что в последнее время не приношу тебе радостных вестей, но в отличии от тебя, я-то не приносил никаких обетов и клятв — Жеан уже хотел положить руку брату на плечо, но священник снова развернулся к нему.  
— Говори зачем пришел и уходи — сказал уже тихим голосом архидьякон, стер влагу с лица и взглянул на брата.  
— Зачем ты так? Да, я пришел просить денег, но и поздравить с тем, что ты вернул наши владения. То есть, твои, то есть нашей семьи. Что с тобой, Клод? — румяный школяр был встревожен на самом деле. Фролло выглядел так, словно действительно собирался покинуть этот мир и очень скоро.  
— Какая тебе разница, что со мной? Даже, если я умру, ты первым делом побежишь в кабак, заливать горе или может быть праздновать свое освобождение из-под «гнета» своего странного брата-монаха, чудака и чернокнижника? Ведь так говорят обо мне в народе? Вот тебе деньги и сделай милость, если в следующий раз соберешься прийти ко мне лишь за этим — лучше останься там, где ты привык ночевать. — ответил Клод, открывая ключом ящик стола. Увесистый кошелек грузно полетел на стол — Ведь тебе кроме этого больше ничего не нужно… Учти, это последняя подачка от меня. Уходи.  
Мысли священника снова вернулись к цыганке — он не знает как ей понравиться, он ничего не знает о той науке, которой называли «добиваться расположения дамы».  
— Впрочем, постой — неожиданно добавил Клод, жестом остановив своего младшего брата.  
Жеан потянулся за кошельком, но в дверь снова кто-то постучал.

***

— Кто там? Я занят! — рявкнул архидьякон, свое раздражение он даже не пытался скрыть.  
— Это я, мэтр Клод, нашему рабу божьему Луи де Бомону стало еще хуже! — раздалось громким шепотом у самой скважины кельи Фролло.  
— Жеан, быстро прячься за дальний шкаф! Живо! — таким же шепотом проговорил Клод и подтолкнул Жеана к своеобразному убежищу.  
— А деньги? — хитрый школяр мгновенно смекнул, что может получить выгоду из сложившейся ситуации.  
— Держи! — архидьякон кинул увесистый кошель Жеану, который тот ловко поймал на лету — Сиди тихо! Да смотри, после всего того, что здесь услышишь — рот на замок!  
— Да понял я, понял — Жеан еще немного повозился и затих, стараясь протиснуться между стеной и пыльным шкафом.  
Спустя минуту Фролло отпер дверь кельи — перед ним стоял врач самого Луи де Бомона и еще двое, Клод знал их — один был личным секретарем епископа, другой был приставлен в помощники к лекарю.  
— Что с ним? — глаза священника внимательно всматривались в усталое лицо врача.  
— Он умирает и зовет вас, отец Клод — ответил тот, остальные осенили себя крестным знамением.  
— Так скоро? Идемте быстрее — архидьякон лишь успел закрыть двери на замок и пошел следом за остальными.  
— К сожалению, уже ничего нельзя поделать, вы и так, как могли сумели продлить ему жизнь, но все в руках Господа — заключил врач. — Иногда, даже медицина бессильна.  
Пока они шли, в его голове бушевал вихрь из размышлений и предположений.  
Теперь, когда де Бомон при смерти, он должен будет занять его место. Теперь он, Клод Фролло станет епископом парижским и сосредоточит власть в своих руках, более могущественную, чем у любого королевского министра. А это означало, что к своей новой должности он приобретет еще бОльшее количество завистников и недоброжелателей. Еще бОльше обязанностей, ответственности и вместе с тем влияние, которое распространялось даже на самого короля.  
Именно он станет одним из самых молодых епископов, которого сам Папа утвердит после экстренного сбора капитула. В этом не было сомнений, безупречная репутация Клода Фролло, многочисленные рекомендации от самого Луи де Бомона, а также папской курии, несомненно сделают свое дело, тем самым, подкрепив решение о его новом назначении.  
Спустя около часа, Фролло был рядом с кроватью епископа парижского, со скорбным лицом, и держал его за руку. Де Бомон умирал, он только что исповедовался Клоду и причастился, а сейчас пытался что-то сказать в свои последние минуты жизни. Спертый воздух наполнял все пространство. Шелковые простыни, вышитые по краям красными крестами, были смяты, недалеко от кровати находился столик с питьем и настоями. Здесь же стояла свеча, а рядом лежало святое распятие. Ее слабый огонек напомнил Клоду ту самую свечку, которую держала цыганка в своих тонких смуглых руках, когда накануне ночью нашла его сидящего у реки, в отчаянье и смятении. Теперь же все было по-другому.  
Свечи, зажженные в изголовье кровати, отбрасывали странные тени по всей роскошно убранной комнате. Епископ дышал тяжело, глаза его были прикрыты, хрипы, слетали с его губ с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Он бессвязно шевелил губами, даже наклонившемуся к самым его губам Клоду было не ясно, что же хотел сказать умирающий в последний момент.  
— Прошу вас, мэтр Бернар — обратился врач к одному из помощников — Приоткройте немного окно, здесь нечем дышать.  
Порыв ветра из открытого окна ворвался в комнату и загасил свечу, находящуюся рядом с распятием…  
Луи де Бомон испустил последний вздох. Глаза его закрылись, тело обмякло, а душа отошла в мир иной.  
— Прими душу раба твоего Луи де Бомона — возвестил Фролло и перекрестился. Он поднялся, сложив руки умершего епископа, осматривая комнату и всех присутствующих совсем другими глазами.  
Это был взгляд человека, получившего власть, сравнимую почти что с королевской. Будущий епископ парижский был самым молодым из всех представителей высшего духовенства. Но если раньше его не интересовало столь высокое положение, то теперь что-то повернулось у него в душе. Лицо Фролло будто просветлело, но при этом приняло непроницаемый вид. Он прекрасно умел скрывать свои эмоции и чувства под личиной благочестия и смирения, но в эту минуту будущий епископ испытывал совсем другое.  
Отойдя от кровати с мертвым телом, Клод расправил плечи — его и без того высокая фигура, казалось, возвышалась в этот скорбный момент над всеми и приняла величественный вид.  
Уверенность, еще бОльшая надменность и гордыня сквозили в его темных глазах. Все склонили головы и прочли Отче Наш.  
Никто не заметил легкую, почти невидимую улыбку на лице Клода Фролло.


	9. Часть третья. Странная ночь.

Жеан Фролло смирно продолжал сидеть за пыльным большим шкафом, тщетно пытаясь прислушаться к каждому звуку. Наконец, ему это надоело и школяр осторожно выглянул из своего убежища. В келье никого не было. Жеан прислушался — ни единого звука не донеслось из коридора. Смеркалось. Наступил поздний вечер.  
— Мдаа… — белокурый парень почесал затылок и отряхивая свои одежды от пыли, и выполз в комнату. Голова его была в паутине, а желудок напомнил о том, что пора бы поужинать. — Интересно, куда же это пропал мой брат? Совсем не хочется ночевать в одной келье с Клодом, уж лучше провести ночь на соломе у трактира или попроситься к…  
Но Жеан не успел высказать свои рассуждения вслух, как в двери кельи снова стал поворачиваться ключ.  
— Прости, Жеан, я не забыл о тебе, задержаться меня вынудили обстоятельства — Клод устало опустился на свою постель и тяжело выдохнул.  
— Ничего страшного, братец, все равно мне нечем было заняться. — отозвался Жеан, продолжая отряхивать пыль теперь уже со своих плеч — Я бы не против пойти и перекусить что-нибудь. Мои кишки поют вечерние псалмы. Так зачем ты попросил меня остаться?  
— Ах, да — вспомнил священник, проведя рукой по бледному лицу, словно припоминая о чем-то важном — Я хотел бы пойти сегодня ночью с тобой.  
— Куда? — глаза младшего Фролло вылезли из орбит, а рот школяра приоткрылся от удивления.  
— Туда, где… В общем — Клод чуть помедлил, ведь его просьба была не просто необычной — В каком борделе ты проводишь свои вечера, а может ночи, не имеет значения, но мне нужно пойти с тобой.  
— Ого! — Жеан вскочил и не мигая уставился на старшего брата — Что же такое случилось за последние часы? Мой брат-священник простит меня и о чем?! Клод, ты точно приболел. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что тебе необходим покой и…  
— Какой к черту…! — архидьякон еле сдержался, слишком много событий навалилось на него с самого утра, но мысли о цыганке снова будоражили его — Жеан, ты отведешь меня к лучшей шлюхе на улице Галатиний. Ты не ослышался. И немедленно. Я заплачу вдвойне.  
Клод уже мысленно корил себя за эту идею — идти в этот вертеп, гнездо греха и разврата, о, Господь, на что его толкает отчаяние и пылающая страсть. Когда-то он был прилежным учеником и эту науку Клод должен постичь, теперь уже ради того, чтобы завоевать расположение цыганки, но совсем иного толка.  
— Вот это да! — молвил школяр, присвистнув — Нет, я наверное сплю или меня убило что-то… Точно, там, за твоими пыльными книгами в этом темном углу…  
— Хватит болтать! Пошли — отрезал Клод, выталкивая младшего брата из кельи.

***

Улица, на которой располагалось приличное количество домой терпимости всех мастей, представляла собой сборище совершенно разношерстной публики: здесь были и богатые зажиточные дворяне, прятавшиеся за свои длинные черные плащи, крадущиеся к своим любовницам. Отъявленные гуляки и кутилы, не скрывающие своего лица, как и своих намерений, с потертыми сапогами и дырявыми карманами. Разного рода отребье, отирающиеся около дешевых кабаков с такими же дешевыми товарками, стоящими у самого входа, продающие свои прелести всего лишь за несколько су.  
Клод надвинул капюшон и еще сильнее затянул свой плащ как только Жеан повел его дальше, в глубь улиц, где располагались бордели для богатых. Школяр остановился поодаль от одного дома с красивыми ставнями.  
— Вот здесь обитают самые прекрасные грешницы Парижа — произнес Жеан каким-то неуверенным голосом, искоса глядя на старшего брата.  
Клод оглядел строение и оценил немалый вклад в работу зодчих, дом действительно был роскошным творением архитектуры и контрастировал с убогими лачугами, кабаками и остальными борделями в этом квартале. Но быстро вспомнив зачем сюда пришел, Фролло повернулся к Жеану и чуть откинул капюшон.  
— Веди, ведь это ты, из нас двоих, обладаешь определенной степенью в этой науке — язвительно сказал Клод, намекая, что степень лиценциата у Жеана в данной области уже в кармане, то есть в его штанах.  
— Это дорогое заведение, братец, я здесь никогда не был, да, если честно, даже и мечтать не мог. — ответил Жеан, облизнувшись. Действительно, таких денег у школяра никогда не было. — Ты так и не ответил мне, зачем тебе идти в, гм, туда? Неужели исповедовать и наставлять на путь истинный? — хихикнул Фролло младший.  
— Если не будешь задавать лишних вопросов, я дам тебе денег для посещения этого вместилища греха — ответил священник, нетерпеливо теребя завязки плаща — Если тебе не хватит тех денег, что я дал накануне. А теперь идем и хватит болтать!  
Жеан кивнул, так как ему не терпелось оказаться в этом доме, а еще больше ему хотелось хорошенько пообедать, а уж заснуть в сладких объятиях одной из красоток, что берут за ночь столько, сколько школяру пришлось бы собирать не один месяц, даже мечтать не приходилось. Поразмыслив и прикинув приятную для себя выгоду, он кивнул и повел Клода прямиком в бордель.

***

Первое, что бросилось в глаза Клоду, обитые красным атласным материалом стены. Приятные запахи витали в воздухе, приглушенный свет свечей отбрасывал таинственные тени. Где-то, за расписанными золотыми узорами дверями, раздавались многозначительные вздохи и крики, задорный смех и мужские голоса.  
Священник остановился, стараясь сохранять выдержку и как можно сильнее надвинул свой капюшон. Жеан же наоборот — разглядывал непристойные картины, изображающие разного рода удовольствия, развешанные по стенам борделя, с куда бОльшим любопытством, чем книги по философии или риторике.  
Им не пришлось долго ждать, спустя несколько минут к ним вышла женщина — хозяйка заведения, средних лет в роскошном черном бархатном платье, нижняя юбка которого была из шелка алого цвета и кокетливо выглядывала из-под подола. Не смотря на возраст, в котором дамам подобного рода занятий удается привлечь не так много клиентов, как в более юном возрасте, она была по-прежнему очень привлекательна, глубокое декольте обнажало полную пышную грудь с небольшой родинкой, манящей и соблазняющей.  
Клод опустил глаза в пол, стараясь не смотреть на этот сосуд греха и подтолкнул брата к владелице дорогого заведения. Жеан прокашлялся и постарался, как мог объяснил цель их прихода, он все еще не мог понять зачем его старшему брату понадобилось такое приключение, но задавать Клоду вопросу он больше не осмеливался.  
— Рада видеть вас, господа, чем бы вы хотели заняться? У меня самые красивые девушки Парижа! Прошу, пройдемте в гостиную — приятный томный голос хозяйки располагал к общению с противоположным полом. Оба они прошли в просторную, убранную со вкусом комнату с широкими диванами.  
Священник не смел поднять глаза. Ему вдруг захотелось испариться, убежать, но мысль о своей смуглой красавице взяла верх — он был готов на все, значит вытерпит и это.  
Жеан продолжал объяснять, чего бы хотелось ему самому. А Клод все молчал. Он никогда за всю свою жизнь не общался столь близко с порочными женщинами  
— Понимаете — говорил школяр, поминутно оборачиваясь на Фролло — Девушка нужна и моему спутнику, но он особенный, не такой, понимаете, не такой как все.  
— Не волнуйтесь, господин, у нас вы найдете развлечения на любой вкус — продолжала хозяйка и три раза хлопнула в ладоши. В этот же мгновение прямо в гостиной появилось несколько девиц, разодетых для ночи любви, на некоторых из них и вовсе были очень легкие одежды, не скрывающие их прелестей. — Выбирайте любую.  
— Кажется, — сказал Жеан, улыбаясь, подходя к одной из девиц с рыжими вьющимися волосами и зелеными глазами — Я выбрал себе рыжую бестию на ночь. А ты, брат? Они тут все просто красотки, то, что надо!  
— Мне нужна опытная в подобных делах женщина — раздался холодный и бесстрастный голос священника, он по-прежнему не поднимал капюшона. — Иди, развлекайся — кивнул он Жеану — я заплачу за нас обоих — обратился он к хозяйке борделя. Та радостно отправила девушку вместе с Жеаном на верхний этаж.  
Клод продолжил лишь тогда, когда убедился, что его брат вышел из комнаты.  
— Итак, — повторил он чуть дрогнувшим голосом — Мне нужна очень опытная женщина, которая могла бы научить меня любви.  
— Я понимаю — улыбнулась хозяйка — Тогда вам наверняка придется по-вкусу наша экзотическая красавица.  
Она подозвала одну из служанок, чтобы та позвала кого-то из дальних комнат, и через несколько минут в гостиную вошла девушка с темными длинными волосами, большими блестящими карими глазами. Клод вздрогнул, когда поднял глаза на вошедшую блудницу. Она чем-то напоминала ему Эсмеральду, но в ее глазах уже не было той чистоты, любопытства и всего того, за что бы священник отдал свою душу.  
В темных глазах соблазнительницы сквозило неприкрытое желание, отличное знание своего дела и явное превосходство над мужчинами. Это передернуло Клода, мурашки пробегали у него по спине.  
— Эта будет стоить дороже. Ее привезли из Египта и она стоила мне целое состояние — продолжала хозяйка — Вы можете делать с ней все, но уговор — никаких побоев, засосов, а о шрамах и речи идти не может.  
— Хорошо — кивнул Клод и вручил предприимчивой женщине тугой кошель с деньгами.  
После, красавица повела его в дальние комнаты. Войдя, откидывая красный полог, она завела священника во внутрь помещения, где находилось широкое большое ложе, застеленное шелковыми простынями. Рядом с постелью был высокий столик с вазой, до верху наполненной фруктами, вином и золотым подсвечником, где горели несколько свечей, испуская какой-то диковинный тонкий приятный аромат.  
— Располагайтесь, мой господин — обратилась к нему черноволосая красотка, запирая двери и помогая Клоду присесть на кровать. — Что будет угодно столь необычному гостю?  
— Научи меня любви, научи как можно соблазнить женщину… Если заставить ее полюбить меня невозможно… Хотя бы соблазнить, как делают это обычные мужчины. Я хочу приручить любовь, словно дикое животное… — проговорил Фролло, стаскивая с себя плащ. Пальцы его дрожали. Вид полуобнаженной падшей женщины смущал священника. Он старательно отводил глаза от соблазнительных форм.  
— О, вот уж действительно необычный гость — улыбнулась она, положив свои прелестные ручки на плечи Клоду, когда увидела облачение священнослужителя — Что ж, святой отец, вы не первый и не последний служитель Господа, кто ищет подобных утех, но вы единственный, кто заикнулся при этом о любви.  
— Я не желаю делить с тобой постель, заблудшая душа, — тихо ответил Фролло, осторожно убирая руки красавицы со своих плеч — Я бы хотел познать то, от чего женщины приходят в столь неописуемый восторг, когда к ним прикасается мужчина.  
— Так значит, вы влюблены и хотите соблазнить ее? — улыбнулась девица, довольно смело разглядывая фигуру Фролло с головы до ног и продолжая свои попытки освободить священника от одежды — Что ж, святой отец, ночь будет длинной. Доверьтесь мне, я сделаю все, как надо.  
— Я же сказал, что не хотел бы делить с тобой ложе. Я люблю другую женщину… Я не могу… Хочу лишь ее… Прости — повторил священник, немного отстраняясь от красавицы.  
— Я поняла, вы очень любите ее. Не бойтесь, святой отец, я здорова и не из тех девиц, кто ошивается у кабаков. — продолжила она, несмотря на сопротивление Клода, расстегивать многочисленные пуговицы его сутаны — Я доставлю вам удовольствие другим способом, а заодно научу вас обращаться с женщиной и соблазнять ее, даже искушенную в любовных утехах. Доверьтесь мне. Расслабьтесь и подумайте о своей возлюбленной.  
Эти слова немного успокоили разволновавшего священника, в нем клокотала буря, но его лицо при этом оставалось таким же непроницаемым и бесстрастным.  
Клод позволил себя раздеть и лег на роскошно убранную постель, глядя в потолок. Его мысли были рядом с цыганкой. Прикрыв глаза, он ощущал нежные прикосновения рук этой грешницы, тогда как на ее месте представлял цыганскую плясунью. О, он все бы отдал, чтобы на месте этой блудницы оказалась его Эсмеральда. Если бы она так ласкала его, поняла его несчастную любовь, приняла его…  
Неожиданно он ощутил легкое прикосновение чуть ниже пояса, красотка уже успела полностью раздеть его, совершенно незаметно для священника.  
— Как же она могла отвергнуть такого мужчину? — неподдельно удивилась девица, проводя пальчиком одной руки по груди Клода, а другой рукой как бы невзначай одарила его очень откровенной лаской, как раз в том самом месте, где при мысли о цыганской плясунье у святого отца все горело адским пламенем.  
— Какого? — Клод открыл глаза и взглянул на черноволосую шлюху. Заметив, что ее руки спустились дальше, он покраснел.  
— Да ты просто красавец! Такая стать, — проворковала жрица любви, продолжая одаривать щедрыми ласками его тело — Такие сильные руки, мощные плечи. Этот взгляд, полный страсти. У вас все шансы, святой отец, чтобы соблазнить даже святую. Ну же, смелее. Дотроньтесь до меня, вот здесь. Это доставит умопомрачительное удовольствие любой женщине.  
Она улыбнулась и положила руку Клода туда, откуда разливался жар желания.  
— Никогда не думал, что оказаться в аду будет настолько приятно — ответил он, усмехнувшись и приподнимаясь на постели.  
— Не бойтесь, тот ад, которого вы боитесь, поведет в рай вас и вашу возлюбленную. Если вы также будете ласкать и ее, поверьте мне, она не сможет вам отказать в близости — красавица продолжила свои ласки и спускалась все ниже, даря священнику до селе неведомые ощущения.  
Так прошла вся ночь в познаниях совершенно другой «науки», которая была для Клода закрытой до сего момента.  
— Вы действительно любите ее — говорила красавица, провожая Фролло после необычной ночи — Раз смогли устоять перед моими чарами. Наши уроки любви не прошли даром, очень скоро вы и сами это поймете. Я буду рада исповедоваться вам в своих грехах еще раз, если будет такая нужда.  
— Никогда не думал, что буду благодарен блуднице, но сегодня, это так. — ответил Клод, застегивая сутану — Спасибо тебе.  
— Не стоит благодарить. Если позволите, — неожиданно она повернулась к нему, накинув легкое покрывало на свое обнаженное тело — Если, после моих наставлений сердце вашей возлюбленной не оттает — не мучайте ее — отпустите и простите ее, а вместе с ней и себя.  
Клод кивнул, скорее от неожиданности. Впервые он нашел то самое понимание, объяснение, которое так долго искал, тот нужный ответ на все его мучения, метания и страдания. Прощение. Вот то, что нужно им обоим на самом деле. Как воздух, как солнечный свет, как сама жизнь.  
— Спасибо тебе, ты дала мне бОльшее, чем просто познание тела — ответил Клод и быстрыми шагами направился к выходу.  
— Прощение ищут все, даже самые грешные души — промолвила она вслед уходящему священнику.  
Простить, значит понять.

***

Пока священник и Жеан шли по утренним, залитым первыми лучами солнца, улочкам Парижа, что-то изменилось. Клод чувствовал это всем своим существом. Дойдя до моста, соединяющий Латинский квартал с островом Сите и собором, священник наклонился к самому уху своего младшего брата и что-то прошептал ему. Жеан испуганно покосился на него и нехотя кивнул. После, каждый пошел в своем направлении — Клод поспешил в собор, вот-вот должна была начаться утренняя служба, а школяр побрел в коллеж — именно такое обещание Жеан дал только что своему строгому брату в обмен на столь чудесно проведенную ночь.  
Эсмеральда по-прежнему оставалась в том самом доме, куда привел ее архидьякон.  
Теперь, когда ее нога почти зажила, девушка пыталась снова приступить к танцам, ведь прошел почти месяц с того времени, как она покинула Двор Чудес, с тех пор, как ее пытали и приговорили к смертной казни за преступление, которого она не совершала, с тех самых пор, как стала предметом вожделения этого священника…  
Она старалась повторять все те движения и повороты, которые раньше давались ей с легкостью и грацией. Но сейчас, несмотря на то, что синяки и кровоподтеки почти исчезли, ноги не слушались как прежде. Каждое более резкое движение продолжало отдаваться болью во всем теле — нет, еще рано, она слишком слаба для танцев, а значит и убежать она тоже не сможет. Эсмеральда догадывалась, что этот монах не отпустит ее за простую благодарность, если вообще когда-либо отпустит…  
Что же делать? Девушка твердо решила, каждый день проводить с своеобразных тренировках, пока нога совсем не окрепнет. Через боль, преодолевая каждый день свои страхи, двигаться вперед к свободе, но делать это нужно было до вечера, до появления Фролло. Монах не должен знать о ее попытках вырваться на свободу. Итак — решено, она не позволит себе стать безвольной куклой, жалкой игрушкой в руках этого нечестивца. Ее ждут во Дворе Чудес — Клопен, ее Джали, этот чудаковатый поэт Пьер, который вот так сразу помог ей тогда, да и остальные тоже.  
Эти мысли обнадеживали и предавали стойкости.  
Прошел целый день и вечер, но священник так и не пришел. Эсмеральда невольно обрадовалась этому, она могла спокойно поужинать и почитать ту самую необычную книгу в толстом кожаном переплете с металлической застежкой. Книга была большой и тяжелой, выделяясь не только своими размерами среди других фолиантов, но и содержанием. Это были те самые записки Николя Фламеля, над которым сутками на пролет просиживал Клод Фролло, в надежде разгадать ту самую тайну, которая приведет его к золоту.  
Поужинав, девушка с трудом водрузила книгу на кровать и принялась читать, перелистывая страницу за страницей, незаметно погружаясь в иной мир — мир тайн, загадок и чего-то совершенно нового, непознанного. Она даже не подозревала о существовании чего-то подобного, магического, странного, того, за что могли запросто повесить на Гревской площади, того, что так манило и не отпускало, открывая ей свои древние секреты.  
Лишь догоревшая свеча на некоторое время заставила Эсмеральду отвлечься. Спустя минуту, когда на замену огарку зажглось новое светило, девушка продолжила читать и не могла остановиться, не отрываясь от старых записей до самого утра.  
Лишь с первыми лучами восходящего солнца усталость взяла свое и она прилегла на кровать, погружаясь в сладкую дрему. Легкая улыбка тронула ее губы, ресницы чуть дрогнули во сне.  
Раскрытая книга оставалась рядом с ней на постели. Как и те тайны, которые приоткрылись ей в эту ночь.

***

Прошло три дня. Экстренное заседание капитула было собрано сразу же после похорон Луи де Бомона. Почти все, как один, выступили за кандидатуру нового епископа парижского в лице Клода Фролло. Тот сидел и бесстрастно, молча, опустив глаза долу по привычке, слушал официальное решение. Новый сан и его новое положение требовали от Клода еще бОльшей безупречности в своих действиях.  
После заседания капитула, причетники уже вовсю орудовали в его бывшей келье, бережно собирая книги в аккуратные стопки, чтобы перенести в резиденцию епископа, составляющую разительный контраст с простой монашеской обстановкой.

Все эти дни Фролло не появлялся в своем доме, ночуя в соборе. Сразу же после отпевания де Бомона ему предстояло приготовиться к церемонии получения нового сана. Все эти дни он провел в молитвах, ни разу не выпуская из своей головы мысль, что теперь у него наверняка получиться завоевать расположение неприступной цыганки.  
Уже завтра вечером, после вечерней службы, он отправится к себе в дом и уж в этот раз не позволит этой смуглой саламандре, этой искусительнице, этой прекрасной ведьме, этой похитительнице его сердца и разума, этой чаровнице, от взгляда на которую священник терялся, путаясь в словах и мыслях, так пренебрежительно относиться к его чувствам — она не посмеет его отвергнуть!  
На другой день свершилась церемония принятия нового сана, Клод Фролло стал новым епископом парижским. После проведения литургии он хотел отправиться осматривать свою резиденцию, как решил еще раз заглянуть в свою, теперь уже бывшую келью.  
Комната, с одним единственным небольшим окном, была пуста. Бывшего архидьякона ждала новая жизнь. О старой же напоминало лишь слово, которое он сам начертал на стене в порыве отчаяния и безнадежной тоски — «рок». Буквы настолько сильно впечатались в стену, что даже по прошествии времени, будто горели и выделялись среди других мелких записей, царапин и потертостей на стенах.  
Его снова обожгло тем самым пламенем, ибо эти буквы напоминали ему о НЕЙ, из-за которой он потерял покой, лишился воли, сна, мыслей и стремительно стал терять самого себя. Перед ним опять предстал образ цыганской колдуньи, красавицы с темными глазами, ее тонкие смуглые руки, нежные очертания упругой груди, бедер…  
Нет!  
Клод резко развернулся и вышел из кельи, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь — теперь он принял окончательное решение и сам будет вершить судьбу.  
— Она лишь моя и не достанется никому… — медленно проговорил Фролло, спускаясь по крутой каменной лестнице.


	10. Глава 5. Золото. Часть первая. Мушка в сетях паука.

Tu vas me détruire  
Et je vais te maudire  
Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

Прошел еще один долгий день, он тянулся и казался бесконечным для Клода Фролло. Даже несмотря на навалившиеся новые обязанности в епархии, его мысли снова и снова возвращались в дом, где он оставил Эсмеральду одну. Сегодня вечером Клод сделает последнее усилие, чтобы расположить к себе плясунью, добровольно, но если она снова отвергнет его любовь, его чувства, его заботу и нежность — больше церемониться и унижаться он не будет. Хватит. Нет никакого рока, нет никакой судьбы — он все свершит сам, как господин и хозяин своей жизни. А теперь и ее тоже.  
Оставалось немного и новый епископ без труда сможет похлопотать о прекращении дела против цыганки — Феб де Шатопер остался жив, отделавших недельным пребыванием в постеле, дело можно было закрыть, учитывая тот факт, что Щармолю так и остался близким другом, теперь уже епископа парижского, а еще королевский прокурор, как и сам Клод, не прекратил свои попытки изготовления золота; но Фролло понимал, если Эсмеральда узнает об этом, что теперь опасность смертной казни больше не страшна — все пропало, она захочет уйти и тогда он, без всякого сомнения, может потерять ее навсегда. Этого Клод допустить не мог. Но пока дело еще не было прекращено, цыганка была вынуждена оставаться в его доме.  
Провозившись весь остаток дня с бумагами епархии, Клод вздрогнул от удара колокола на соборе, который возвещал о наступившем вечере. Он не стал долго задерживаться, быстро убирая бумаги и запирая их в ящик стола. Швырнув одеяние епископа на руки удивленному причетнику, Клод отдал некоторые распоряжения своему помощнику, который теперь ему полагался, и крупными шагами поспешил к мосту, за которым его ждала лодка, чтобы отвезти вниз по Сене.  
Но, спохватившись, Фролло ударил себя по лбу — Эсмеральда, наверно, уже успела доесть последнюю порцию овощей, да и пулярок осталось лишь две. Он резко развернулся, поплотней закутавшись в свой плащи, и отправился к торговым рядам и лавкам, пока они не успели закрыться.  
Тем временем Эсмеральда провела почти весь день за чтением странной книги, которая засасывала и поглощала, не позволяя оторваться от своих листов. Дойдя то того места, где могущественный алхимик Николя Фламель описывал в своей книге те опыты, при помощи которых можно было добыть золото; девушка припомнила, как в один из вечеров, когда она всячески пыталась избежать назойливых домогательств Клода, раздосадованный и обиженный священник заперся в своем кабинете — тогда Эсмеральде, которая не смогла побороть свое любопытство, удалось подсмотреть в замочную скважину, чем же на самом деле занимался этот человека все ночи напролет.  
Из всего доступного ее взору, цыганка могла разглядеть целую кучу склянок, расставленных в определенном порядке. Зажженный огонь и колдовавшего над всем этим Фролло — он что-то тщательно смешивал в одной из пробирок, то и дело обращаясь к каким-то записям и этой загадочной книге.  
Вот и теперь Эсмеральду разбирало любопытство — неужели же это те самые опыты, которые проделывал Клод? Приближался вечер, но никто не приходил. Недолго думая, цыганка отложила книгу — надо было приготовить ужин.  
После того, как оставшиеся пулярки были ощипаны и насажены на вертел, а в дополнение к ним в закипающий на очаге котелок полетели остатки фасоли, девушка еще раз поглядела в окно — дорожка, ведущая к дому, одиноко пустовала, а блестящие валуны, служившие своеобразной мостовой, отражали лучи, выкатившейся на темный небосвод, луны — священника не было…  
Что ж, возможно он не явится и в этот вечер. Эсмеральда еще раз перевернула медленно жарившихся пулярок и раздираемая любопытством поднялась в кабинет Фролло. На ее радость комната осталась не запертой. Цыганка толкнула толстую дубовую дверь.

***

Прозвучал последний удар колокола, возвещающий час тушения огней. Звук соборных колоколов доходил и до того места, где располагался дом Фролло. Ободренная этим сигналом, Эсмеральда смело вошла в комнату, наступил поздний вечер и священник теперь уже точно не придет.  
Она зажгла свечу и осмотрелась — на столе по-прежнему были расставлены те самые склянки и пробирки, которые в ту ночь Клод так тщательно наполнял какими-то порошками и жидкостями. Здесь же, на столе, были раскиданы записи, которые бывший архидьякон торопливо набросал своей рукой. Девушка мельком взглянула на них — быстро пробежав глазами по написанному, она узнала отрывки из книги Николя Фламеля, но теперь они были несколько подправлены.  
В самой большой пробирке, где находился какой-то порошок темного цвета, виднелось еще что-то — немного блестящее и очень маленькое. Эсмеральда поднесла свечу чуть ближе — несколько крупинок заиграли и переливались каким-то золотым свечением.  
Она поставила свечу на стол и взяла пробирку в руки, недолго думая, цыганка высыпала небольшое количество содержимого себе на ладонь. Твердые золотые крупинки поблескивали от слабого света.  
— Так вот оно что… — проговорила вслух Эсмеральда — Этот священник решил заглянуть куда дальше, чем написано в этой книге. Надо признать, у него почти получилось. Как странно, это не совсем золото, но что-то очень похожее.  
В этот момент Фролло доплыл до того места, где располагался его дом, он вышел из лодки и уже привязывал веревку к своеобразному причалу, тому самому, в виде поваленного дерева, как вдруг он обернулся и поглядел на окна своего дома — ему не терпелось увидеть цыганку. Быть может Эсмеральда уже спит?  
Он ошибся, в окне кухни горел свет от очага и зажженных свечей. " — О, должно быть моя прекрасная колдунья еще не уснула или все же прикорнула рядом с очагом» — подумал Клод, заканчивая возню с лодкой, но от его внимательного взгляда не укрылся слабый свет — это были окна его кабинета на втором этаже.  
Этот свет исходил от зажженной свечи, которую Эсмеральда принесла в комнату и поставила в одну из пробирок, пока разглядывала странные колбы.  
Фролло зажмурился и снова открыл глаза — все исчезло, наверно ему показалось, все же дорога до дома отнимала немало сил, каждый раз заставляя священника прилично потрудиться, налегая на весла. Странное видение он списал на усталость.  
Клод взял увесистую корзину в одну руку, а в другу маленький горшочек с изысканным десертом, который наверняка понравится девушке — это был крем из взбитых сливок, приготовленный особым образом. Фролло поспешил в дом, слишком долго он ждал этого сладостного момента единения со своей чаровницей.

***

Звук поворачивающегося ключа в дверной скважине прорезал тишину дома. Цыганка вздрогнула и побледнела, но вовремя взяла себя в руки и продолжала расставлять на столе тарелки. Одному Богу и ей самой было известно, как по роковому стечению обстоятельств, Эсмеральда вовремя увидела приближающегося к дому Фролло, как в одно мгновение ока она задула свечу и буквально бегом, хватая тяжелую книгу, ринулась сначала к глубь кабинета — книга лежала на самом виду, а потом вниз к очагу. Нога предательски заныла тупой противной болью.  
Она еле-еле успела перевести дух, как на пороге появился Клод Фролло.  
— Прости, я не мог прийти раньше, слишком много неотложных дел навалилось и мое присутствие было необходимо… Прости, я ни на минуту не забывал о тебе — Клод снял свой плащ и небрежно бросил у очага на высокое кресло. Потом он поставил корзину, полную разнообразной снеди, на стол, а также маленький горшочек с десертом и уставился на девушку, словно видел ее впервые.  
— Хорошо, что вы все же вспомнили обо мне — улыбнувшись ответила Эсмеральда, стараясь тем самым задобрить Клода и отвести малейшее подозрение о том, что она была в той комнате — Признаюсь, мне было одиноко и немного страшно. Я привыкла к нашим вечерним беседам.  
Фролло остолбенел от услышанного. Как? Неужели? Она рада видеть ЕГО? О, воистину Бог наконец-то решил сжалиться над ним.  
— Я очень скучал — лишь это смог выдавить из себя несчастный, в то время как все его нутро ликовало и снова стало пылать тем огнем страсти, который начал жечь его еще утром. Его темные глаза вспыхнули, но Клод вовремя сдержал себя, опасаясь спугнуть красавицу своим напором. Он решил не торопиться и вдоволь насладиться задуманным планом. Клод был прилежным учеником и решил применить все те приятные уроки, которые он недавно получил в одном из лучших борделей города. Не пропадать же «мудрости» этой «науки» зазря.  
— Вы должно быть проголодались? Я тоже еще не ужинала. — ответила Эсмеральда, стараясь перевести тему начинающегося нескончаемого разговора о чувствах, сжигающих святого отца.  
Она жестом пригласила Клода к столу. Священник, несмотря на бурлившую в нем страсть, все же не был против перекусить. Он сел за стол и стал внимательно наблюдать за каждым движением девушки, а сам тем временем доставал из корзины принесенные яства.  
Его темные горящие глаза продолжали неустанно следить за фигуркой цыганки, которая сняла пулярок с вертела и принялась нарезать мясо тонкими кусочками.  
— Это для тебя, моя красавица, самый изысканный десерт. Не думаю, что тебе когда-нибудь приходилось пробовать такое — Клод слегка улыбнулся и пододвинул горшочек ближе к цыганке. Девушка поглядела на священника, тот лишь кивнул. Эсмеральда опустила свой тонкий длинный пальчик в горшочек и зачерпнула воздушное лакомство.  
Клод не спускал глаз с этого зрелища — вид прелестницы облизывающей своими манящими устами нежный пальчик, будоражил его и без того разыгравшееся воображение.  
— Очень вкусно, спасибо — ответила девушка, улыбнувшись, отрываясь от десерта — Действительно, подобного лакомства мне еще никогда не приходилось пробовать.  
Пока она это говорила, Клод встал и вплотную приблизился к цыганке. Его взгляд был затуманен желанием, еле сдерживаемая страсть вот-вот могла прорваться наружу.  
— Может и мне дашь попробовать? — проговорил Клод каким-то глухим низким голосом и с этими словами притиснул Эсмеральду к стене. Девушка опешила от такого неожиданного поступка Фролло. Чуть не выронив горшочек, она лишь испуганно посмотрела на священника, который взял ее нежную хрупкую ручку в свою крепкую ладонь и окунул один ее пальчик в мягкий воздушный крем.  
— Божественно — проговорил Клод, облизывая тонкий пальчик цыганки — Но для меня нет ничего лучше, чем это…  
Последние слова прозвучали уже шепотом, тогда как Клод наклонился к трепещущей красавице и прильнул к ее губам долгим поцелуем.  
Но так продолжалось недолго. Боясь окончательно напугать свою прелестницу и провалить столь четко спланированную попытку соблазнить красавицу, Клод отпустил Эсмеральду и снова сел за стол как ни в чем не бывало, принимая самый непринужденный вид.  
— Что ж — сказал он, при этом делая вид, что ничего не было — Нам пора поужинать, не так ли?  
— Да — робко кивнула цыганка и тоже села за стол напротив Клода.  
— Расскажи мне о той жизни, когда ты кочевала со своим племенем. В прошлый раз я не смог дослушать твой рассказ. Если я не ошибаюсь, речь тогда зашла об Африке. Тебе и там удалось побывать? — Клод припомнил их последний разговор и решил своим вопросом немного разрядить напряжение, возникшее так не к стати.  
— Когда-то, да — кивнула девушка — А после мы кочевали по разным странам. Мир так огромен и хранит в себе столько тайн. Не знаю, хватит ли целой человеческой жизни, чтобы познать хотя бы песчинку всего того, что есть на земле.  
Она рассказала ему о том, что ей удалось повидать, какие страны проезжали в своих кибитках, каких диковинных животных и птиц видела, каких странных и удивительных людей встречала на своем пути, как и сама она казалась странной и такой же диковинкой для тех, кто жил за морем, в пустыне, под солнечным зноем, и в вечной зиме, куда солнце проникало лишь на несколько месяцев, как ей удалось выучить несколько наречий, языков и обычаев. Священник слушал ее с неприкрытым удивлением и удовольствием. В ее речах он находил подтверждение тому, что находил лишь в своих книгах, над которыми провел бОльшую часть своей жизни.  
То, что он познавал лишь в теории, жадно глотая страницу за страницей, эта девушка узнавала на протяжении своей жизни на деле.  
— О, слоны, это столь потрясающее животное, которое ни с чем не сравнится. — восторженно продолжала свой рассказ Эсмеральда. — Мы как раз остановились на ночлег недалеко от города. Я видела, как погонщик вел нескольких к ближайшей реке, чтобы искупать.  
Надо же, подумалось Клоду, а ведь он никогда не видел слонов. Наклонив немного голову набок и всматриваясь в проникновенное личико цыганки своими проницательными темными пылающими глазами, священник улыбался, чувствуя себя счастливым в этот момент.  
В это самое мгновение цыганка не боялась его, глаза ее светились и в них, то и дело, проскальзывал тот самый живой огонек, которым Клод мог любоваться бесконечно.  
Она продолжала описывать тот период своей жизни, который приходился на путешествия по Африканским странам. Восточные базары, люди, которые были совсем не похожи на них, плоды неизвестных фруктов, от которых исходил сладкий ни с чем не сравнимый аромат.  
Глаза цыганки блестели, в них отражалась радость от нахлынувших приятных воспоминаний. Потом рассказ плавно перетек в описание кочевой жизни в Испании, а также других стран.  
Эта девушка, не знавшая своих родителей, толстых стен университетов и коллежей, так легко и просто рассказывала о тех самых чудесах природы, которые описывались лишь в определенных книгах, зато она очень хорошо знала саму суть жизни, черпая ее из первоисточника, который не мог сравниться ни с одной, даже самой лучшей книгой, написанной самым уважаемым ученым.  
Их странные судьбы переплетались — знания цыганки, практические, полученные у самой жизни и природы, подкрепленные научными изысканиями и мудрыми книгами Клода, дали свои плоды. Они, постепенно, начали понимать друг друга.

***

Клод не хотел прерывать плясунью, столь увлекательно рассказывающей о своей кочевой жизни с ее отверженным племенем, но чем дольше он смотрел на свою чаровницу, тем сильнее закипала в нем страсть и желание.  
— Вот, это для тебя — еле вымолвил священник, стараясь подавить нарастающее возбуждение, которое он уже с большим трудом мог контролировать. Спустя мгновение он достал из кармана своей черной сутаны маленький бархатный мешочек. — Я был не мало удивлен твоим признанием в прошлый раз, что тебя крестили в детстве, но вместо креста на твоей шейке я заметил лишь этот странный языческий амулет — добавил Фролло, направив свой взгляд на распахнутый ворот платья цыганки.  
Девушка тут же затянула завязки, она не хотела лишний раз давать повод, и без этого цыганка видела как Клод глядит на нее, не отрываясь ни на минуту.  
— Нет, это не амулет и я не язычница. Это единственное напоминание о моей потерянной матери. Я же подкидыш… Я давно потеряла всякую надежду отыскать мою мать. Прошло столько лет, но говорили, что она была родом из этих мест, из Парижа. Поэтому, когда мы снова вернулись сюда, я даже думала остаться здесь навсегда и больше не вести ту кочевую жизнь, что была прежде. Раньше у меня был крестик, но его кто-то украл, когда я была еще ребенком — ответила Эсмеральда и как-то сжалась под его проницательным горящим взором. Фролло расшнуровал бархатный черный мешочек и вытащил оттуда золотой нательный крест на кожаном шнуре.  
— Тогда вновь прими святой крест и пусть он будет тебе верной защитой, мой ангел — с этими словами Клод поднялся и подошел к девушке, аккуратно завязывая на ее нежной шейке шнурок с золотым крестом, его горячие пальцы касались нежной смуглой кожи прелестной плясуньи. Цыганка сжалась, словно под обухом мясника, ожидая чего-то ужасного.  
Тем временем разгоревшаяся страсть подтолкнула Фролло на более решительные действия, он уже не мог сдерживать себя и как только его руки закончили завязывать шнурок — он наклонился и припал к ее шее, впиваясь в нее будто вампир, крепко обхватывая хрупкие плечики цыганки.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо — твердо, но без вызова сказала плясунья, осторожно высвобождаясь из крепких рук Клода.  
— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать, но ты так прекрасна — прошептал мужчина срывающимся от страсти шепотом — Я люблю тебя, о, если бы ты знала как сильно я страдаю, какое пламя поглощает меня… Эта пытка, адская мука, которую я вынужден терпеть, лишь из-за тебя!  
Голос его с шепота перешел почти на крик, Клод убрал руки от девичьих плеч, словно он обжегся, и резко отошел к окну, переводя дыхание.  
" — Бежать. Да, бежать и немедленно, пока этот священник не перешел от своих рассуждений и признаний к действиям. Медлить больше нельзя» — подумала Эсмеральда, с опаской продолжая глядеть на Фролло.  
— Знаю, я тебе неприятен и вряд ли ты будешь испытывать ко мне любовь — проговорил он, произнося каждое слово с каким-то отчаянием — Но ты согласилась пойти со мной, принять мою помощь, помнишь? Ты сама сказала, что тебе нужно время узнать меня и возможно, ты смогла бы полюбить меня? Разве это не то, что ты говорила сама? Разве времени было недостаточно, чтобы понять наконец, как я люблю тебя! Как сгорает мое сердце и истекает кровью всякий раз, когда ты отвергаешь меня! Я на все готов для тебя… Почему нет… Ты дала мне надежду, не говори, что любишь меня — нет, ты не любишь. Я не прошу любить меня… Лишь нежности, о, дитя, не отталкивай меня…  
Он снова повернулся к цыганке и встретился с ней взглядом. В ее глазах отражался страх и недоверие, девушка заметно дрожала и не сводила своих больших карих очей со священника. Это даже разозлило Фролло. И это вся благодарность за спасение? За его заботу и любовь? Она боится его! Неужели она никогда не поймет и не проникнется его страстью, никогда не станет с ним ласковой, нет, он слишком долго ждал!  
— Я прошу лишь понимания и прощения! — выкрикнул Клод, его слова отдавались угрозой, он с шумом выдохнул и с силой захлопнул высокие оконные ставни.  
Зверь вырвался на свободу.  
Цыганка вздрогнула всем телом.  
— Ночью будет холодно, да и ветер с реки слишком сильный — сказал священник, заметив, как девушка от страха сжалась с комок.  
" — Сейчас или никогда» — подумала Эсмеральда и как только Клод отвернулся снова, чтобы закрыть внешние ставни другого окна, она тихо выскользнула из кухни и побежала в прихожую.  
Ключ по-прежнему был в скважине — один поворот и она на свободе. Лишь бы до лодки добежать и успеть ее отвязать, дорогу она помнит. Только бы добраться до города, а там она сможет затеряться, спрятаться, а после наконец дойти до Двора Чудес — ее дружная цыганская семья не даст ее в обиду.  
Эсмеральда выскочила в прихожую и уже повернула ключ, как услышала быстрые шаги за своей спиной, она распахнула двери и уже выбежала на дорожку, ведущую к лодке, как нога отдалась дикой и сильной болью. Девушка поморщилась, но сделав над собой усилие, попыталась бежать — сейчас на кону было больше, чем свобода.  
Но боль все же заставила Эсмеральду подчиниться року. Девушка упала на холодные валуны — нога заныла так сильно, что подняться на ноги снова она уже не могла. В эту минуту на дороге появился Клод.  
Его горящие глаза теперь излучали ярость и злость, страсть никуда не делась, а лишь превратила отверженного священника в зверя.  
В следующее мгновение Эсмеральда ощутила на своей щеке жар от увесистой пощечины.  
— Так ты вздумала сбежать от меня?! — взревел Клод, хватая девушку за руку, да так сильно, что боль в ноге казалось уже не такой сильной, по сравнению с той, которую причинял разъяренный священник.  
— Боже, за что! Мне больно! Пустите! — взмолилась цыганка, боль нарастала, слезы потекли по ее щекам.  
Клод не мог видеть ее слез, что-то внутри заскребло и саднило, он действительно не желал ей дурного, но ничего не мог поделать со своими чувствами, которые вновь взяли верх над разумом. Он взял плачущую девушку на руки и понес обратно в дом.  
Заперев дом и предусмотрительно спрятав ключ от входной двери, Клод понес Эсмеральду на второй этаж — в спальню.  
Там, не обращая никакого внимания на жалкие сопротивления и мольбы цыганки, он бесцеремонно задрал подол ее платья и стал осматривать ногу. Колено сильно опухло и покраснело. Вены немного вздулись, а каждое прикосновение приносило новую волну боли.  
— Глупая! Зачем же так?! — Клод взволнованно расхаживал по спальне, выражая свое неподдельное беспокойство. — Что ты такое делала все эти дни пока меня не было? Все лечение придется начинать заново… Ты хотела сбежать… Но как же это глупо!  
— Вы специально пугаете меня, чтобы я оставалась здесь с вами и терпела ваши приставания — тихо проговорила цыганка сквозь слезы.  
— Мои приставания?! — воскликнул Клод с укоризной — Ты только хуже себе сделала! Ты можешь остаться хромой, если и дальше… Проклятие! Да будет тебе известно, что даже если бы твоя нога была в лучшем состоянии, я бы и тогда не отпустил тебя! Твое дело все еще остается в силе, даже несмотря на то, что этот солдафон остался жив! Тебе по-прежнему грозит виселица, красавица!  
— Значит вы не взяли на душу страшного греха убийства — также тихо, но теперь уже почти обреченно проговорила Эсмеральда. Ее карие глаза наполнились грустью, слезы прекратились. На смену сопротивлению пришла безысходность. Ей некуда бежать, да и сейчас она не может этого сделать. Священник все равно ее никуда не выпустит. Да, хочет она того или нет, но ей придется заплатить ту цену, которую требует этот безжалостный человек, может тогда он все же отступится от ее.  
— Я сделал это ради тебя, девушка! — Клод присел на кровать и сжал ее тонкие руки в своих, прижимая ее ладони к своей груди — Чтобы спасти тебя от посягательств этого убл*дка!  
— Я знаю — кротко ответила она, опустив голову — Вы спасли меня от насилия, но теперь сами хотите принудить меня к…  
— Тшшш — Клод приставил свой палец к ее губам — Не буду отрицать, я желаю тебя, но я не хочу причинять тебе бОльшей боли. Завтра же будем лечить твою ножку. Тебе нужен покой. Только обещай, что не будешь больше убегать… Не отталкивай меня, прошу… Я могу быть совсем другим, вот увидишь, я могу быть очень нежным. Останься со мной, прошу… Я буду любить тебя, буду заботиться и оберегать до конца моих дней! Я люблю тебя… Прости меня…  
Последние его слова прозвучали совсем иначе, чем все сказанное до этого. Нежность и боль проскальзывали в его интонации, а темные глаза священника были полны слез.  
— И вы… И вы простите меня — ответила Эсмеральда, глядя ему в глаза и погладив Клода по впалой щеке, будто стирая его невидимые слезы и успокаивая, даря свое тепло несчастному обреченному на страдания.

***

Но Эсмеральда рано приписала такое поведение священника лишь внутренним душевным страданиям. Ее нежное, почти невесомое прикосновение, подействовали на мужчину совсем иначе. Для Клода это был словно удар бича, страсть полностью затуманила его разум. Доброта обернулась для Эсмеральды диким необузданным мужским желанием.  
— Хватит играть со мной, ведьма! — прошипел Клод над самым ее ухом и повалил девушку на постель, придавив ее своим телом. — Я достаточно выстрадал, слишком долго ждал, чтобы отказаться от тебя — нет, не сейчас и не проси, моя красавица!  
Сил у цыганки больше не было, она лишь пыталась закрываться руками от его настойчивых поцелуев. Он не отпустит и все равно возьмет свое, а сопротивление может привести лишь к худшему.  
— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль — прошептал Клод и как можно нежнее поцеловал ее в губы. — Ну же, успокойся, я буду нежен…  
С этими словами он стал нежно гладить ее, проводя своими горячими руками по ее телу, вглядываясь в ее испуганное личико.  
— Я люблю тебя, счастье мое, моя маленькая, моя любовь — прошептал Клод, покрывая ее шею, нежные щечки и губы короткими поцелуями. И действительно, то, чего не могло сотворить насилие, сотворила нежность. Он неожиданно почувствовал, что Эсмеральда больше не сопротивляется его ласкам и не отбивается от него. Клод немного отстранился и поглядел ей в глаза — лицо девушки приобрело спокойное выражение, а ее руки сами потянулись и обняли его за шею. О, неужели она все же примет его и не оттолкнет.  
Так и случилось. Но не любовь или приязнь толкнули Эсмеральду на этот отчаянный поступок — имя ему было «обреченность». Именно с этим чувством она позволила ласкать себя, ощущая на своем теле нетерпеливые блуждающие теплые руки Фролло.  
Клод ободренный таким настроем цыганки, стал потихоньку освобождать ее от одежды, нежно целуя каждый открывшийся участок ее нежного тела. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на нее, но вовремя останавливал себя, стараясь подарить прекрасной колдунье всю нежность и страсть, да так, чтобы она сама тоже захотела быть с ним.  
Спустя несколько мгновений перед ним предстало хрупкое нежное смуглое тело его прелестницы, Клод не стал томить красавицу ожиданием и резко разорвал ворот своей сутаны, так, что несколько пуговиц покатилось по полу.  
— Если тебя смущает лишь эта черная ряса — снова раздался его страстный шепот над ее ухом — Я могу ее снять.  
Опять его темные глаза загорелись тем самым огнем, который пожирал его сердце и душу. Чуть отстранившись он принялся расстегивать сутану дрожащими руками, но не вытерпев, разорвал ее до самого подола, а после бросил прямо на пол. Вслед за ней полетела рубашка.  
Клод больше не сдерживал себя. Он обнимал желанное тело цыганки, одаривая ее столь смелыми ласками, что девушка невольно удивилась — откуда священник мог знать о ТАКОМ обращении с женщинами, но тем не менее она вдруг неожиданно почувствовала, что его ласки не просто приятны, от них кружит голову и перехватывает дыхание.  
— Тебе хорошо, тебе нравятся мои ласки? — неожиданно спросил Клод, склонившись к ее лицу, почувствовав, как она расслабляется.  
— Что вы делаете со мной — тихо прошептала Эсмеральда и следом с ее губ слетел легкий стон.  
— Я тебя обожаю, мое счастье. Я же говорил, что могу быть очень нежным, не бойся меня — Клод слегка улыбнулся и продолжил задуманное.  
Он спустился к ее шейке, проводя кончиком языка по ее чувствительному месту и двинулся ниже, не прекращая ласкать округлую грудь с набухшими сосками. О, как было приятно касаться этого нежного чистого создания, еще никогда Клод не испытывал ничего подобного в своей жизни. Это было ни с чем не сравнимо, даже с ласками опытной блудницы в борделе.  
Каждое прикосновение к любимой женщине вливало расправленный свинец в его жилы, заставляло трепетать, но брать свое.  
Он спустился еще ниже, целуя нежную грудь и все сильнее сжимая бедра чаровницы. Заметив, что ее нежные ручки легли ему на плечи и довольно сильно стиснули его кожу, Клод довольно ухмыльнулся и решил не останавливаться. Его восставшая плоть упиралась ей в живот, Эсмеральда задрожала и невольно попыталась приподняться на постели, чтобы попытаться отстраниться, но Клод тут же перехватил инициативу и снова подмял под себя плясунью, шепча что-то нежное и успокаивающее. Цыганка не могла разобрать его слова, шум собственного сердца заглушал его слова. Оно отдавалось глухими частыми тяжелыми ударами у нее в голове.  
Клод не спускал с ее лица горящего взора, ловя каждый ее вздох, каждое движение, наконец, когда она немного успокоилась, священник опять продолжил свои неистовые ласки, окончательно распалив таящееся желание своей красавицы.  
Он спустился вниз, награждая горячими поцелуями каждый миллиметр ее животика, пробираясь таким образом в святая святых — где его и ее ждало наслаждение и боль? Боль. Только теперь Клод осознал, чего на самом деле могла бояться его чаровница, хотя он сомневался в том, что цыганка была невинна. Эта мысль тут же покинула его, как только он спустился еще ниже, прикасаясь языком к ее нежным лепесткам.  
И снова с ее губ слетел чуть слышный вздох. — Клод, пожалуйста… нет…- она впервые произнесла его имя, прикрыв глаза от нахлынувшего блаженства — Что ты делаешь… О, боже…  
— Тшшш, тебе нечего смущаться, моя красавица, это лишь малое, что я могу тебе дать…ты моя… только моя… — прошептал Клод, вновь приникнув губами и языком к ее горячему возбужденному лону, не отпуская ее бедер до тех пор, пока не заметил, как смуглянка изогнулась на светлых простынях, подавшись ему навстречу. Она еще крепче вцепилась в его широкие плечи.  
Спустя еще одно мгновение, он и сам почувствовал столь непреодолимое желание, что уже не мог продолжать свои ласки. Нависнув над девушкой, он еще шире раздвинул ее ножки и прижался к ней своим телом. Его горячая твердая плоть жаждала разрядки, его руки крепко сжимали ее округлые ягодицы. В следующее мгновение он двинул бедрами, наткнувшись на столь желанную преграду -цыганка на самом деле оказалась невинной, Клод продолжил, входя в ее истекающее соком лоно, но лишь наполовину.  
Резкая пронзительная боль и слезы, брызнувшие из больших карих глаз — это было то наслаждение, которое получила Эсмеральда в первые минуты их соединения.  
— Все хорошо, — шептал Клод, целуя свою красавицу, стараясь успокоить — Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, но так часто бывает с невинными девушками… Прости… У меня никогда не было женщины… Мое счастье… Ты моя, лишь моя, а я твой… Люблю тебя…  
Девушка попыталась отстраниться, но все было напрасно, священник уже не отпускал ее, а лишь сильнее стискивал в своих объятиях, полностью входя и получая свою порцию наслаждения. Сначала его движения были плавными и даже осторожными, но очень быстро они сменились дикими, резкими глубокими толчками, перемежающиеся с укусами и поцелуями. Клод словно потерял отчет своим действиям, перед его глазами было лишь ее лицо, которое он не переставал целовать, ее нежная шея, которую он то и дело кусал в порыве страсти. Наконец, еще несколько глубоких толчков, он зарычал, словно дикий зверь, изливаясь в ее пульсирующее лоно. Не сдержавшись, Клод укусил Эсмеральду в шею, словно и впрямь был тем самым вампиром, которым как-то называла его чаровница.  
Девушка вскрикнула — боль и наслаждение слились в один тугой узел. Тонкая струйка крови сочилась по ее бедрам, а другая, такая же — по ее шее.  
После, когда все закончилось, Клод что-то шептал, обнимая свою возлюбленную и прижимая ее к своей груди. Спустя некоторое время Эсмеральда провалилась в сон, не находя в себе больше ни сил, ни надежды на спасение. Все кончено. Мушка поймана и уже никогда не вырвется из сетей паука.


	11. Часть вторая. Долгожданная свобода.

Наступило утро. Первые лучи солнца пробрались в окно, чуть прикрытое ставнями. Они ласково щекотали лицо и напоминали о начале нового дня. Летом солнце всегда поднимается рано, пробуждая все живое и даря надежду на то, что с новым утром, что-то может измениться…  
Клод потянулся, открывая глаза, на его губах играла легкая счастливая улыбка. Он повернул голову, протянув руку, ведь вчера он заснул не один — никого не было. Фролло подскочил на постели и позвал цыганку по имени — никто не ответил. Вдруг странное неприятное предчувствие закралось в его сердце. Он встал и быстро оглядел спальню — одежды, что принадлежала девушке, тоже не было.  
— Проклятье! Эсмеральда! — крикнул Клод в исступлении рыская в поисках ключа, но тот был на месте. Он наспех оделся и мигом спустился на первый этаж, оглядывая каждую комнату и кухню — никого. Он рванулся к входной двери…  
— Цыганка… — выдохнул священник, когда обнаружил в замочной скважине обломленный конец тонкого металлического инструмента из своего кабинета. Остатки пинцета стали своеобразным ключом к двери. Наставления Клопена со Двора Чудес, по всей видимости, не прошли даром.  
Клод застонал и осел на пол, ударив кулаком по двери. Внутри снова поселилась саднящая болезненная пустота… Было очень больно, будто в его сердце и впрямь воткнули тысячи ножей…  
Наступило утро. Солнце взошло, птицы заливались трелями, цветы издавали сладчайший аромат, покрытые капельками утренней росы, а тем временем Эсмеральда уже добралась до Парижа.  
Почему она не сделала этого раньше? Почему не сбежала, когда оставалась одна? А ведь дело было вовсе не в больной ноге. Цыганка это понимала как никогда. Эсмеральда корила себя за эту слабость и малодушие, за то, что поддалась соблазну лучшей жизни, за то, что пока она жила в доме у Клода, могла читать книги и наполнять свою жизнь чем-то большим, чем танцы на площади, открывать другое — неизведанное, непознанное и у нее это почти получилось…  
Теперь, когда Эсмеральда узнала настоящую цену всем добрым порывам, это словно пробудило ее ото сна и придало сил к действию. Боль более не была для нее преградой.  
Глупо! Господи, как глупо… Все произошедшее с ней казалось сном, лишь ноющая боль внизу живота, да в колене напоминали Эсмеральде о том, что все было наяву. Жизнь преподнесла ей урок, который цыганка должна запомнить навсегда — никому нельзя доверять до конца. Как глупо… Больно и глупо… Нельзя никого жалеть по-настоящему… Как же глупо… Нельзя так опрометчиво вручать свою жизнь в руки другого человека… Как глупо…  
Рано утром, когда Фролло крепко спал, обнимая свое дорогое существо, цыганка извернулась и аккуратно высвободившись из его объятий, покинула комнату, а потом и дом. Она долго брела вдоль берега Сены, до тех пор, пока не наткнулась на жилье местных перевозчиков. Несмотря на ранний час лодки были полны желающими добраться до города. Денег у Эсмеральды не было, она предложила то, что у нее было — большой шелковый платок, расшитый причудливыми узорами по последней моде. Лодочник смекнул, что такую вещицу не грех будет подарить жене или продать кому-то из своих, так как такой прекрасной работы ему еще не приходилось видеть, да и шелк был слишком дорогое удовольствие для простых людей.  
Так она добралась до Парижа, а после, отправилась пешком в ту самую часть города, где располагался квартал нищих и Двор Чудес. Эсмеральда тщательно пряталась и старалась прикрывать лицо простым шерстяным платком обычной горожанки, который ранее у нее было повязан на бедрах для тепла. Благодаря простой одежде и этому самому платку ей удалось остаться не узнанной городской стражей. Но все эти ухищрения и «прятки» отняли достаточно времени у беглянки. До Двора Чудес она добралась лишь под вечер.

***

Она брела не разбирая дороги, лишь бы добраться до Двора Чудес. Сторонясь по пути солдат, подвыпивших мужчин и школяров, вываливающихся из дешевых трактиров, уличных попрошаек и карманников. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал ее. Прошло столько времени, Клопен, наверняка, с ног сбился рыская по всем окрестностям Парижа, разыскивая свою названную сестру. Джали — ох, наверно Гренгуар потратил последние деньги… А может и вовсе оставил ее где-нибудь у рыночной площади и теперь у нее другой хозяин…  
Она добежала последние несколько улиц и вот еще один поворот и… Двор Чудес… И…  
И никого. Лишь одна небольшая повозка старой цыганки и ее близких осталась на том же самом месте, где стояла раньше. Что же это? Где все? Что случилось? Неужели же их всех… Нет! Эсмеральда старалась гнать от себя дурные мысли, но реальная представшая ей картина говорила о том, что случилось что-то ужасное.  
Она прошла еще немного. Полог кибитки затрепетал, а потом оттуда вылезла, кряхтя, та самая старая цыганка. Она поправила на себе платок и бросилась к девушке, обнимая Эсмеральду. Слезы текли по старому морщинистому лицу.  
— Эсмеральда! Наша девочка вернулась! — старая цыганка крепко обняла девушку, та в ответ прильнула к ее щеке, так же крепко вцепившись в одежды женщины, которую Эсмеральда знала с самого детства.  
— Мариетта — облегченно выдохнула девушка — Где же все? Что случилось?  
— Ох и не спрашивай — отвечала старая цыганка, провожая ее под руку к своей кибитке — Пока тебя не было, столько всего произошло, что не перескажешь… Но как тебе удалось спастись? Тебя ведь повсюду ищет стража за убийство капитана королевских стрелков! Как же тебе удалось вырваться из тюрьмы? Хотя, нет, постой, не рассказывай, я и так все вижу — добавила Мариетте — Это мужчина… Да, без него дело не обошлось, что ж я тебя не виню, не было у тебя другого выхода, хорошо, что жива осталась. Каждый из нас платит, порой, непосильную цену за свою свободу и счастье. Да что же это я, главного тебе не сказала — все у нас по-другому теперь… Ох, дитя, не в добрый час ты воротилась, ох не в добрый!  
Старая цыганка причитала, но быстро запустила Эсмеральду в свою кибитку и тут же задернула полог.  
— Вот теперь мы сможем поговорить — продолжила Мариетте и достала небольшой узелок с вещами, которые когда-то принадлежали Эсмеральде — Держи, пригодится, сберегла на всякий случай, хранила и верила, что бог над тобой сжалится и однажды ты вернешься к нам. Но еще никогда я так не жалела об этом как сейчас.  
Глаза Мариетты увлажнились, а морщинистое лицо слегка дернулось. Эсмеральда с тревогой смотрела на нее, но не смела прерывать старую цыганку или задавать вопросы.  
— Клопена больше нет на этом свете — промолвила она, обнимая молодую цыганку.  
— Нет! Как же? Этого не может быть! — слезы потекли по ее лицу, она не могла поверить спокойным словам Мариетты. Она зарыдала, уткнувшись старухе в плечо.  
— Его убили, а тело нашли в сточной канаве, недели две спустя. Какие-то мальчишки из лавки суконщика нашли его — продолжала Мариетта, поглаживая Эсмеральду по голове, пытаясь немного успокоить — Теперь здесь всем заправляет Жак. После смерти Клопена некоторые ушли, других похватали за воровство, а Жак и еще несколько его прихвостней-жонглеров сколотили банду и теперь не гнушаются ни чем, даже убийствами. Двор Чудес стал другим, каждый из нас должен платить Жаку за свое существование, каждый должен приносить определенную сумму деньгами — вещи он не берет, а если кто откажется или посмеет сбежать — найдет и прихлопнет как муху! Мужчинам еще повезло — некоторые сбежали, говорят уехали куда-то на север, но те, что молодые без семей, а вот остальным повезло куда меньше. Мальчишки под руководством Жака промышляют в торговых рядах, что за мостом у собора. Мужчины... Ох, кто-то был рад такому вожаку как Жак, тому, кто бы смог предложить им настоящее дело — вот он им и предложил… Тьфу… Теперь по ним всем тоскует виселица на Гревской площади, стоит им попасться хоть раз! Все живут в домах ниже по улице. Кибитки почти все убрали. Так меньше привлекает солдат и охрану, что у рынка. Лишь я осталась здесь на прежнем месте. Штопаю их раны иногда, от хворей лечу травами, поэтому Жак меня оставил.  
Женщинам повезло куда меньше. Жак требует и от них платы тоже — тогда не трогает, но бедняжки на что только не идут, даже сказать противно. Многие продают себя за гроши… Непокорных он бьет чуть ли не до смерти, или лицо так ножом изуродует, что потом и свет божий не мил. А совсем строптивых — выгонят без помощи и уж никто в таком деле им не помощник — умирают с голоду или побоев стражи на дорогах, и никто их не хватится… Никому они не нужны больше… Плохие нынче времена, Эсмеральда, боюсь напрасно ты вернулась. А там, где ты была, где скрывалась — неужто было так плохо?  
— Лучше, чем в тюрьме, но тюремщик был не менее страшен, чем палач — проговорила Эсмеральда, вытирая слезы. — Я сбежала от него… Не могла больше… Не могла…  
— Он подарил? — спросила Мариетта внимательно вглядываясь в нательный золотой крестик.  
— Да — кивнула та.  
— Заботился значит, хотел тебя защитить — Мариетта пристально поглядела в глаза Эсмеральде и вздохнула — Раз уж так сложилось, дело твое, но лучше бы тебе к нему вернуться, если он и вправду с тобой обращается неплохо.  
— Нет! Никогда! — выпалила плясунья, ломая руки в тоске — Мариетта, милая Мариетта, ты даже не догадываешься КТО этот мужчина… О, это страшный человек.  
— Поверь, раз уж так случилось, лучше спать с одним, есть до сыта и иногда позволять ему маленькие шалости, чем продавать себя в кабаках за гроши — старая цыганка погладила девушку по щеке, как бы уговаривая и успокаивая этим жестом. — Нельзя тебе здесь оставаться, подумать страшно, что будет, когда Жак вернется и узнает про тебя!  
— Но мне некуда идти, я никому не нужна… Мариетта, спрячь меня на какое-то время, я пойду работать в трактир или к ткачихам… — торопливо и сбивчиво говорила девушка.  
— Я то спрячу, но Жак может пронюхать. А от солдат и виселицы кто тебя спрячет? Заодно и меня прихватят. Мне что, я старая, многое в жизни повидала, смерть мне не страшна, а ты молодая, такая молодая! Тебе надо жить, жить, Эсмеральда! — говорила цыганка, продолжая гладить девушку по волосам.  
— Как же теперь… Когда все потеряно — ответила Эсмеральда и снова на ее глазах навернулись слезы.  
— Эээ, ты это брось девочка, бог тебя дважды спас: когда мы тебя нашли еще малюткой, а второй раз — когда тебя спас тот, другой, который крестик тебе этот повесил. — Мариетта продолжала ворчать, но это немного успокаивало девушку.  
Пока женщины вели такой разговор между собой, неожиданно, полог кибитки откинулся.  
— Ба! Вот это встреча! Хааа, кто это тут у нас? Эсмеральда! — голос Жака заставил обоих цыганок вздрогнуть.  
— Не трогай ее Жак, девочка еле спаслась от виселицы, ей чудом удалось избежать смерти! — сказала Мариетта, пытаясь загородить собой Эсмеральду.  
— А ну, Мариетта, отойди! — Жак бесцеремонно отодвинул старуху и вытащил Эсмеральду из кибитки. — Если бы не твое умение так ловко предсказывать судьбу, да латать раны моих молодцов, я бы давно свернул тебе шею — прибавил он, злобно прошипев и ухмыляясь прямо Мариетте в лицо.  
— А с тобой у меня будет разговор, малютка — Жак не долго думая, ухватил девушку за руку и силой потащил к собравшейся толпе мужчин, которые недавно вернулись после удачной вылазки и разводили огонь по середине двора, собираясь по-видимому готовить ужин.

***

— Как погиб Клопен? — слезы на глазах Эсмеральды высохли, а голос стал низким.  
— Не все сразу, малютка Эсме — усмехнулся Жак, доставая из мешка увесистый окорок — Да и какая разница как он погиб? Клопена не вернешь, теперь ты будешь слушать меня и делать ТО, что Я тебе прикажу, если хочешь жить с нами, а не болтаться по улицам, пока тебя не подберет городская стража или биндюжники похлеще моих ребят.  
Эсмеральда ничего не ответила, сомнений не было — Жак наверняка причастен к смерти Клопена, а быть может не он один.  
— Мариетта тебе наверно рассказал о том, что каждый член нашей большой семьи платит — Жак присел рядом с огнем, заставив Эсмеральду сесть рядом — Тебя это тоже касается, девочка, но я могу быть добрым и сделать маленькое исключение. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
С этими словами Жак попытался приобнять девушку и уже притянул было ее к себе, но Эсмеральда вывернулась из его рук, быстрая словно оса, и вскочила на ноги.  
— Только посмей! — выпалила она, чем вызвала дикий хохот остальных мужчин и самого Жака.  
— Что ж, я дважды повторять не буду, сама напросилась — значит будешь работать как все, если все еще хочешь остаться здесь с нами — Жак продолжал смеяться, но его глаза сверкнули от досады. Злость промелькнула на его лице.  
— А ну-ка, что это у тебя там? Держите ее! — Жак жестом приказал двоим схватить Эсмеральду, а сам тем временем вытащил нож.  
— Что вы делаете, стервятники! — Мариетта бросилась на защиту девушки.  
— Уйди, старая, не мешай, а то и тебе достанется — процедил Жак, оттолкнув старую цыганку и приблизившись к Эсмеральде вплотную.  
— Чего тебе нужно? Где Пьер и моя Джали? — дрожащим голосом от страха и волнения проговорила несчастная, попытавшись высвободиться.  
— Хватит дергаться, а не то я выколю тебе глаз — прошипел Жак и приставил нож прямо к самому лицу Эсмеральды — Будешь вопить — выколю и другой. Твой поэт нам был нужен как собаке пятая нога, ничего не умел толком делать. Танцами и представлениями много не заработать, а он даже на стреме не смог бы постоять. Я выгнал его вместе с твоей козой. Куда он отправился — понятия не имею, а что до козы — неплохой провиант на неделю!  
Мужчины и Жак смеялись и отпускали шутки.  
С этими словами он стал медленно резать ножом завязки ворота ее платья. Жак увидел что-то золотое на кожаном шнуре.  
— Да не дрожжи так, не нужна ты мне — ухмыльнулся Жак, заметив страх в ее глазах — Ты мне еще пригодишься целая и невредимая, за тебя дадут под двадцать экю за ночь, если не будешь промышлять у кабаков, а пойдешь работать на тех улицах, что я тебе покажу. Что это у тебя на шее?  
Он продолжал резать завязки платья. Наконец, его взору предстал маленький золотой нательный крест.  
— Не дурно, видать ты неплохо развлекалась до того как вернуться к нам? — Жак сдернул крест и засунул себе в рот, пробуя золото — Ммм, чистое! Что, удалось подцепить богатенького, а он тебя выгнал — не удивляюсь, твой строптивый нрав мало кому понравится.  
Сказав это, он дал сигнал отпустить девушку, а крестик сунул себе в карман.  
— Будем считать это своеобразной платой за постой и сегодняшний вечер. А завтра, начнешь работать как все — иначе, я подпорчу тебе твое хорошенькое личико и продам на улицу Галатиний. — Жак убрал нож и сел ближе к костру. — Мариетта, забери ее, да смотри, чтоб не сбежала, иначе, я перестану быть таким добрым.  
Жак рассмеялся и стал разделывать окорок.  
Старая цыганка бросилась к напуганной Эсмеральде и поскорей увела ее обратно в свою кибитку.

***

— Когда они напьются и начнут горланить песни или делить награбленное, я тебя выведу. Они слишком сильно будут заняты своими грязными делами, чтобы отвлекаться на нас. — тихо говорила Мариетта, то и дело осторожно выглядывая из кибитки.  
— Куда же мне идти? — робко спросила Эсмеральда, наспех кое-как зашнуровывая разрезанный ворот. — У меня ничего не осталось…  
— Вернешься к нему, кто подарил тебе крест. Здесь тебе оставаться слишком опасно, да и Жак тебя не пощадит. Сама видела на что способные он и его дружки — старая цыганка говорила быстро, а тем временем собирала походную заплечную суму для девушки — Вот здесь все необходимое, мазь, немного вещей, еда на первое время. Беги, беги отсюда, девочка, иначе, ты и сама будешь проклинать тот день, когда сюда вернулась.  
— Я не могу вернуться к тому, кто стал мне тюремщиком, Мариетта, он страшный человек, поверь мне. Жак по сравнению с ним лишь обычный бандит… — Эсмеральда куталась в свой цветастый платок, а поверх него повязала еще и другой теплый, что дала старая цыганка.  
— Тогда у тебя нет другого выхода, кроме как попросить убежища в каком-нибудь монастыре, церкви или в самом соборе Божьей Матери — Мариетта закончила собирать суму и затянула потуже узел.  
— Я не могу попросить убежища в соборе — тихо произнесла девушка.  
— Как же? Это право даже самых отъявленных разбойников, почему же тебе может быть отказано в этом? — Мариетта еще раз осторожно выглянула из повозки. Мужчины пили, смеялись и начали делить добычу.  
— Потому что… Потому что моим тюремщиком был архидьякон этого самого собора… — ответила Эсмеральда. — Это он под покровом ночи вывел меня из тюрьмы, а потом держал все это время в своем доме. Все было неплохо, до того как этот нечестивый священник стал обуреваемым своей дикой похотью и сладострастием. У меня был выбор между тюрьмой, а потом виселицей и… И позором.  
Эсмеральда закрыла лицо руками, ей вдруг вспомнилась эта ночь, когда священник все же принудил ее быть с ним. Ей стало противно, стыдно и страшно.  
— Господь милосердный! — прошептала Мариетта, обнимая Эсмеральду — Бедная моя, ты бедная… Но здесь все равно тебе нельзя оставаться. Тогда иди на север, я слышала, что кое-кто из наших уехал туда, когда Жак встал на место Клопена. Не все смирились с его смертью и не все согласились прислуживать Жаку. Возможно, тебе удастся выбраться из города незамеченной и добраться то того места, что сразу за аббатством Святого Дениса. Поторопись, Эсмеральда, больше нет Двора Чудес, нет нашей дружной цыганской семьи, как нет и Клопена, но жизнь должна продолжаться. И ты еще сможешь… А теперь, пойдем.  
С этими словами, выглянув еще раз из кибитки, Мариетта закутала девушку в теплый старый плащ с капюшоном, чтобы не было видно ее лица. Она осторожно вывела Эсмеральду с другой стороны и проводила до конца улицы. Никто не заметил, как обе цыганки ушли со двора. Жак и его бандиты были пьяны, и горланили песни.  
— Ну, вот и все. Дай обниму тебя на прощание — Мариетта крепко обнимала девушку — Пусть тебя хранит Господь Бог и Дева Мария. Ты выросла у меня на глазах, не забывай наше цыганское племя, но и не забывай никогда свои настоящие корни.  
Эсмеральда невольно нащупала тот самый медальон с башмачком у себя на шее. Для Жака он не представлял никакой ценности, поэтому оставил эту безделицу у нее на шее.  
— Спасибо тебе, Мариетта, почему не пойдешь со мной? Жак жесток и однажды не посмотрит на твои седины и умение врачевать — тихо проговорила молодая цыганка.  
— Нет. Я настолько стара, что помню как положили первый камень собора Богоматери, еще до того как мы кочевали по миру… Я как и ты вернулась на то место, откуда все началось, но я вернулась умирать. Мой век закончился. Ты наверно помнишь Ариеля, моего младшего? — Эсмеральда кивнула, а глаза старухи увлажнились, но тут же приняли странное выражение немного застывшее, но страшное — Жак убил моего сына. У меня еще осталось дело на этой грешной земле… Ну, ступай, ступай, девочка, храни тебя Бог.  
Эсмеральда попятилась и шла какое-то время так, боясь повернуться к Мариетте спиной. Потом, она все же не выдержала и повернулась. Она бежала все дальше и дальше в глубь темных ночных улиц, вытирая по дороге слезы, струящиеся по ее щекам…

***

Эсмеральда шла и шла, все сильней закутываясь в плащ, уходя все дальше и дальше от того самого места, который когда-то был ей домом. Очутившись совершенно одна среди пустых и опасных улиц Парижа, она старалась не попадаться на глаза ночной страже, запоздалым гулякам и прочему сброду.  
Ночевать ей было негде, идти тоже было некуда. Вернуться обратно во Двор Чудес означало превратить себя в уличную потаскуху… Сколько бы она так смогла протянуть? Лет пять не больше, пока какая-нибудь болезнь, либо слишком буйный нрав Жака не унесет ее в могилу… Или пойти к тому проклятому священнику? Упасть ему в ноги и быть покорной игрушкой для его сладострастных утех? Сколько она сможет вытерпеть его… Цыганка понимала, что с таким человеком как Клод, для нее каждый день мог стать последним… Слишком много страсти и дикого звериного желания было в его глазах…  
Прошатавшись почти добрую половину ночи по улицам, она наконец-то решилась спрятаться под мостом и немного поспать. Это был один из многочисленных мостов Парижа, которые нередко укрывали под своими сводами таких же бродяг, какой стала Эсмеральда. Убедившись, что кроме нее никто другой не облюбовал это место для ночлега, девушка забилась подальше в угол, как раз в то темное место, где одна из опор моста вросла в землю. Закутавшись еще плотнее в плащ, она долго не могла заснуть. Нога по-прежнему ныла, все ее тело отдавалось какой-то не проходящей саднящей болью. Ей было страшно. Мысль о том, что если она вдруг заснет, а в это время кто-то решит ее ограбить — забрав последнее, либо опять покусится на ее честь или даже жизнь — впивалась в ее мозг и жгла, не давая сомкнуть глаза.  
На ее счастье, в этом месте, где цыганка решила устроить ночлег, в этот раз никого не было, лишь пара-тройка крыс составляли ей компанию. Усталость и навалившееся горе взяли свое, сил у нее больше не было… Постепенно она провалилась в глубокую дрему.  
На другой день, когда солнце снова взошло, а раскатистые удары колоколов собора разбудили горожан, Эсмеральда нехотя вылезла из своего убежища. Все тело затекло из-за непривычной позы, в которой она проспала остаток ночи, ей хотелось есть, а нога распухла и болела еще сильнее, чем на кануне вечером. Каждое движение давалось с большим трудом. Она присела рядом с кромкой реки. Холодные воды Сены играли и переливались в летних солнечных лучах. Еды было немного, но все же этого должно было ей хватить на несколько дней. Нужно было как-то выбраться из города, незамеченной и не привлекая к себе внимания, а потом направиться туда, в то самое место на севере, про которое говорила Мариетта и попытаться разыскать своих. Это был единственный шанс выжить для Эсмеральды.  
Половина круглого хлеба и немного воды из фляжки, вот все, что смогла себе позволить молодая цыганка в это утро. Она как могла перевязала колено своим легким цветастым платком, так было не очень больно и позволяло хоть как-то идти. Нужно было продвигаться на север города, всеми способами избегая городской стражи и солдат.  
Эсмеральда свернула плащ и засунула его в суму, его стоило поберечь для ночевок, а сама, завернулась с головой в теплый плотный платок и побрела прочь.  
К несчастью для цыганки в Париже было полно стражи. В это время, помимо нее, по всему городу искали банду преступников и мошенников, резавших парижан и приезжих почем зря даже из-за нескольких су. Это была та самая банда, которую сколотил Жак. Сам королевский прокурор Жак Шармолю поручился королю о том, что этих негодяев поймают, а казнь, которой их предадут будет ужасной.  
Бедной цыганке пришлось скрываться, опасаясь стражи, еще неделю. Еда давно закончилась и Эсмеральда, пробыв без еды два дня, на третий не побрезговала заглянуть на рыночную свалку отходов. Несколько полугнилых яблок, почти целая груша и хвост от потрошенной рыбы — это был тот небольшой улов, который позволил продержаться ей еще день.  
Выхода, казалось, не было. Прошли еще одни длинные голодные сутки… И еще. Эсмеральда доела последнюю черствую корку и какое-то печенье, одна на редкость сердобольная торговка отдала ей остатки еды, приняв плясунью за нищенку. Так оно и было. Она не могла больше танцевать, не могла вернуться во Двор Чудес. В один момент Эсмеральда потеряла все, она брела по улочкам Парижа, прихрамывая, еле волоча больную ногу. Вот уже довольно долго ей не удавалось помыться, ее некогда прекрасные волосы свисали грязными лохмами, чуть выбиваясь из-под платка, а холодные, даже летом, воды Сены были не чище сточных каналов.  
Еще день и она не выдержит, чтобы не продать себя за кусок свежего круглого хлеба. А может лучше…? Смерть? Нет. О таком великом грехе она старалась не думать. На другой день Эсмеральда снова поплелась к одному из рынков. На этот раз, это был один их тех торговых рядов, который располагался недалеко от собора Парижской Богоматери. Да и у кабаков, что в Латинском квартале, за задними дворами можно было получить горячую похлебку, которую некоторые хозяева выставляли в конце дня. Эти остатки не ели даже собаки, тогда как некоторым бродягам это не раз спасало жизнь. Пройдя еще немного, Эсмеральда вышла к площади.  
Именно там, на соборной площади, она когда-то танцевала… Беззаботная, порхающая, озаренная солнечными лучами… Но всему приходит конец.  
На это раз все было по-другому. Недалеко от того места, где располагался рынок, собиралась большая толпа. Рынок был закрыт, лавки тоже, а люди куда-то спешили.  
Крики неслись со всех сторон.  
— Куда это все бегут? — спросила цыганка у пробегающего мимо школяра.  
— На казнь! Ты разве не знала? Сегодня состоится казнь! Поймали кого-то из той кровожадной банды, ну, той самой, что орудует по ночам и режет парижан даже за флорин! Поторопись, говорят, на казнь приедет посмотреть сам король! — выпалил на бегу школяр.  
Девушка последовала за убегающим школяром и толпой, словно ведомая каким-то странным инстинктом. Она еще никогда не видела казни и никогда не понимала подобного «развлечения». Теперь ее что-то тянуло именно туда.

***

Казнь на площади была жестокой. Все было готово для страшного представления. Палач, с кожаной маской на лице, ожидал прибытия осужденного. Собралось очень много народа. Стража теснила людей со всех сторон, чтобы кто-то не дай бог не пробрался чуть ближе к помосту. Эсмеральда не знала кого точно придадут казни, но почему-то, в этот раз, осталась наблюдать эту страшную картину, как будто что-то держало ее около этого страшного места.  
Она смогла протиснуться сквозь кричавшую, обезумевшую толпу, и встать настолько близко к помосту, насколько позволяли солдаты караула. Закутавшись еще плотнее в платок и надвинув его немного больше, чем обычно, на лицо, девушка ждала, когда выведут приговоренного.  
Наконец, спустя еще некоторое время, в конце улицы показалась повозка с заключенным — Эсмеральда узнала его, это был один из фигляров-актеров со Двора Чудес. Его звали Паскаль, он был родом с севера и его рослая крепкая фигура возвышалась над головами стражников, которые вели его в кандалах к помосту.  
Паскаль по своей природе был добрым малым, хоть жизнь у него не сложилась как надо, но он не озлобился. Эсмеральда любила выступать с ним на улицах, чувствуя поддержку и какую-то защиту в его лице. Жонглер всегда был к ней добр. После гибели Клопена он не стал пресмыкаться перед Жаком, ушел на второй день, когда узнал, что на самом деле тот задумал. Но злодейский ум не оставил в покое простого актера — Жак, удачно провернув одно кровавое дело, ловко подставил Паскаля и сдал его властям.  
Доказательств вины преступника было предостаточно, а суд над такими как Паскаль был скорым. Спустя две недели заключения в тюрьме, его приговорили к казни, но не к простому повешению, а к жестокой при людной расправе — королевский прокурор Шармолю решил, что сейчас настало самое время показать истинную власть закона, продемонстрировав Людовику, что с преступностью в Париже он борется неустанно, да и чтоб другим неповадно было.  
Паскаля должны были привезти на площадь, а потом колесовать. Эта страшная казнь применялась лишь в особых случаях, она годилась лишь для самых отъявленных бандитов.  
Эсмеральда стояла ни жива ни мертва, она была уверенна, что все это Жак и только он мог так подставить кого угодно, но доказать ничего было нельзя. Было слишком поздно.  
Мужчину вытащили из телеги, Паскаль был сильно избит тюремной стражей и еле держался на ногах. Его толкали солдаты, проводя сквозь кричащую толпу, со всех сторон неслись проклятия, люди кидали камни и гнилые овощи в осужденного, но всего этого, казалось Паскаль не замечал. Его голубые глаза по-прежнему излучали какую-то доброту и покой, несмотря на то, что он был у самого края, а смерть уже протянула к нему свою тощую костлявую руку.  
Солдаты продолжали теснить толпу и еле протискивались сквозь нее вместе с приговоренным, народ напирал все сильней. Кто-то кричал, что Паскаль не виновен, другие вопили «поделом убийце», лишь Эсмеральда стояла у самого края помоста, с ужасом ожидая, когда несчастный пройдет рядом с ней.  
Наконец, стража растолкала толпу и подвела рослого избитого мужчину к помосту. Гремя кандалами он стал подниматься наверх, как неожиданно в этот самый момент, до его закованной в железо руки кто-то дотронулся. Это была женская тонкая смуглая рука. Он бросил взгляд на ту, которая решила проводить его на смерть — это была Эсмеральда. Она лишь мимолетно успела дотянуться до руки Паскаля, пока он не взошел на помост. Один из стражников тут же оттеснил ее обратно. Но осужденный успел разглядеть ее в толпе, легкая улыбка и благодарный взгляд были последними, что видела девушка.  
Паскаль поднялся по лестнице на помост и встал рядом с палачом в ожидании казни. Глаза его по-прежнему смотрели на Эсмеральду, а она смотрела на него. Мысленно бедняга был очень благодарен, что хоть кто-то оказался рядом в последний час его жизни.  
Но казнь эта была непростой. На ней должен был присутствовать сам король Людовик, поэтому стража в оцеплении была удвоена. Зазвучали трубы и барабаны, они возвещали приезд короля. На противоположной стороне от помоста с палачом располагалась своеобразная наскоро возведенная ложа, обитая бархатной материей с символами королевской власти. Там же располагались кресла и лавки для короля и сопровождающих его лиц. Людовик тяжело поднялся в ложу и сел в широкое золоченое кресло. Рядом с ним суетился его личный врач, а также сам королевский прокурор Жак Шармолю, который недавно получил похвалу от короля и награду за усердную службу. Шармолю улыбался, довольный будто наевшийся сметаны кот.  
— Что ж, господа, раз у нас сегодня такой превосходный спектакль, я лично попросил исповедовать этого осужденного самого епископа парижского — сказал Людовик, словно ему не терпелось поспеть к началу.  
— Неужели мэтр Фролло согласился бы на такое… — шепнул королевский лекарь и уже что-то хотел добавить, как Людовик бесцеремонно перебил его.  
— Да будет вам известно, Его Превосходительство* Клод Фролло выполнит любую мою просьбу и он значит для меня больше, чем любой епископ во всей Франции! — рявкнул Людовик, раздраженно поправляя свою мантию, в которой запутались его ноги.  
Все, кто находился рядом замолчали, дабы не раздражать и без того ворчливого короля.  
Прозвучал сигнал колокола. Эти звуки заставили цыганку вздрогнуть всем телом, она старалась не смотреть на плача, не слушать дикий рев толпы. Эсмеральда по-прежнему глядела в голубые глаза Паскаля, провожая таким образом своего друга на тот свет. Она не обратила внимания, как в конце улицы показалась процессия священников, как раздались звуки молитвы, а толпа стала расступаться, пропуская процессию вперед.  
Люди стали креститься и произносить вслух слова молитвы о помиловании души. И тут Эсмеральда увидела КТО шел во главе процессии.  
— Надо же, сегодня воистину чудная казнь — раздалось в толпе — Это же сам епископ Парижа!  
Только тогда она оторвала свой взор от Паскаля и поглядела на священника, приближающегося к помосту — это был Клод Фролло. Он взошел на помост и сразу же направился к осужденному, тот упал перед ним на колени и что-то шептал, целуя протянутый ему крест, словно утопающий, цепляясь за последнюю соломинку. Эсмеральда заметила, что лицо священника было смертельно уставшим и бледным. Он представлял собой почти что мраморную статую, а не живого человека.  
Девушка хотела попятиться назад, но деваться было некуда, люди продолжали напирать.  
Как только Клод закончил принимать исповедь, он отдал своеобразный сигнал палачу и уже должен был спуститься и отправиться в королевскую ложу, как его внимательный взгляд упал на стоящих около помоста людей.  
— Убийцы! Вы казните невиновного! Будьте вы прокляты, палачи! Кровопийцы! — кто-то, стоя рядом с цыганкой, завопил проклятия. Его тут же оттеснила стража, но Фролло успел заметить фигурку, стоящую неподалеку с кричавшим. Это была ОНА. Но Эсмеральда уже не видела его пламенного застывшего взора, ее полные слез карие глаза были устремлены на палача и его жертву.  
Паскаля положили на старое колесо от телеги и крепко привязали. Палач молча занес над ним огромную тяжелую дубину, призванную ломать кости, хрящи и суставы.  
Клод застыл и не мог сдвинуться с места.  
— Прошу вас, Ваше Превосходительство — тихо обратился к нему один из сопровождавших его священников — сейчас начнется казнь. Кровь может попасть на ваши одежды.  
Но тот не ушел, а лишь отступил назад на несколько шагов, давая место палачу.  
После первого удара раздался хруст сломанных костей, но Паскаль не издал ни единого звука. Лишь тихо застонал и снова устремил свой взор на Эсмеральду. Девушка продолжала смотреть ему в глаза, словно понимала, если оторвет от него взгляд, отпустит его — Паскаль точно умрет. Это глупое чувство и глупая надежда не давали сойти с места и убежать. Толпа ахнула. Звуки прокатились по всей площади.  
Она зажала рот руками, чтобы не закричать и случайно не выдать себя.  
Палач продолжил свою нелегкую работу, проделывая все то же самое с остальными конечностями Паскаля. Несчастный и теперь не проронил ни звука, лишь продолжал глядеть в карие глаза цыганской плясуньи, а она в его.  
Наконец, закончив с дубиной, палач взялся за топор, а Клода уводили под руки его помощники, рассудив, что случайно чуть дольше задержавшемуся епископу может быть дурно. Они проводили его в ложу, где сам король Людовик пригласил Фролло сесть рядом с ним. Для Клода все происходящее было как в тумане — он не смотрел на казнь, он не отрываясь глядел на цыганку, застывшую в немом оцепенении с полными слез глазами и зажатым ртом.  
Палач опустил свой топор, отрубая одну конечность за другой — ноги, потом руки… Голубые глаза Паскаля еще какое-то время продолжали светиться тем добрым огоньком, но через мгновение, от дикой боли и ужаса, в них все погасло. Скупая единственная слеза скатилась по его щеке.  
Эсмеральда, стоявшая в первых рядах у помоста, по-прежнему оставалась рядом. Из ее глаз струились слезы, которые невозможно было унять.  
Еще удар… Боль… Темнота… Смерть… Забвение…  
Голова Паскаля полетела в корзину… Голубые глаза так и остались открытыми и застывшими, а душа несчастного обрела наконец долгожданную свободу.  
Эсмеральда с ужасом рванулась прочь. Превозмогая боль в ноге, она постаралась скрыться в толпе. Все было кончено. Люди кричали и ликовали, когда палач достал голову из корзины и показал собравшейся толпе. Людовик и его окружение хлопали в ладоши, тем самым выказывая почтение отличной работе палача. Лишь Клод Фролло продолжал сидеть, словно застывшая статуя, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Он не слышал слов своего друга Жака Шармолю, который что-то пояснял ему, не слышал звуков бурлящей толпы, лишь хрупкая укутанная в платок фигура, пробирающаяся сквозь толпу была для него единственным зрелищем во всем мире, стоящим его внимания.  
Клод поднялся на ноги, что-то пробормотав в ответ на вопрос короля, проведя рукой по глазам, он быстрыми шагами спустился с помоста и направился прочь, оставив за собой удивленных викария и помощника.  
— Я же говорил вам, ваше величество — вкрадчиво прошептал королевский лекарь — Этот ваш новый епископ не в себе.  
— Хватит молоть вздор! — проворчал Людовик — Ему просто стало плохо, от такого зрелища и мне не по себе. Сейчас стошнит. Попросите Его Светлость Клода Фролло принять меня завтра после полудня — обратился король к одному из викариев.  
В это время Фролло бежал по опустевшим улицам, в надежде, что сможет догнать цыганку, вот ему показалось, что за поворотом мелькнул ее платок, Клод не раздумывая бросился туда — но за поворотом никого не оказалось. Цыганка исчезла также неожиданно как это было в первый раз. Клод упал на колени и закрыл лицо руками.

***

Просидев так посреди улицы какое-то время, Фролло, не дожидаясь, пока толпа начнет расходиться, а улицы снова будут наполняться жизнью, поднялся на ноги и побежал прочь от этого проклятого места. Он бежал не разбирая пути, сворачивая то на одну улицу, то на другую, по дороге стаскивая с себя ненавистное облачение священнослужителя. Разорвав и выкинув прямо под ноги свою белую накидку епископа с вышитым крестом, Клод немного перевел дух. Он остановился, оказавшись на берегу Сены. Фролло еще долго стоял и всматривался в эти темные воды, а потом пешком вернулся к себе. К тому времени наступил вечер.  
Одному из причетников Клод настрого приказал никого до него не допускать, а сам заперся у себя.  
Не находя покоя, он расхаживал по комнате крупными шагами, напоминая тигра в клетке или дикое запертое животное, которое после свободной привольной жизни, было поймано и лишено самостоятельного действия.  
Клод хотел кричать, его будто что-то душило. Что-то мешало ему и не давало вздохнуть полной грудью. Обуреваемый нежностью, тоской и сожалением священник беззвучно молился, шевеля лишь одними губами, а потом затих… Эсмеральда… Он не выдержит без нее…  
Потом на него нахлынула ярость. Настолько сильная, что Клод не смог совладать с собой.  
Он раскидал все бумаги на своем столе. Склянки и колбы полетели на пол… Все зря… Все летело к чертям… Наука — ничто! Религия — ничто! Даже его изыскания и поиски, слабые попытки почувствовать себя на месте великого алхимика — тоже ничто! А то, что было так дорого его сердцу разрушилось — его младший брат, ни на что не способный мот и повеса, Квазимодо, несчастный глухой никогда бы не понял его боли, его любовь — его ведьма, его счастье, его мечта, его цыганская плясунья ушла от него…  
Она, ради которой Клод был готов перевернуть весь мир и бросить его под ноги этой чаровнице… Везде она…  
Но что же он совершил на самом деле? Растоптал так жестоко и грубо ее надежды, стремления, да и просто жизнь… В своей неугомонной, неуемной страсти он не видел самого главного… Чувств и мыслей другого человека. Ее чувств. Ее мыслей. Ее желаний. Ее жизни…  
Неожиданно Клод почувствовал боль, которая сжимала и теснила его грудь. Он силился плакать, но не мог. Он впал в какое-то странное оцепенение, когда нет ни слез, ни других эмоций, а в душе так пусто, что хочется не заплакать — завыть.  
Он все разрушил… Где она теперь? Куда ушла? Что ему делать и как жить со всем этим дальше? И надо ли… Жить?  
Клода душила эта внезапно возникшая боль, с яростью и даже какой-то ненавистью он швырнул в пылающий камин книгу, которую пытался читать ранее, а потом другую книгу…и еще одну, и еще… И еще…  
Пламя поглотило страницы одну за одной, жадно пожирая, как когда-то и сам Клод глотал эту написанную науку и в которой так разочаровался, осознав, что мудрость, изложенная на бумаге и мудрость житейская составляют, парой, полную противоположность. Он был глух, слеп и даже нем, глупо и безнадежно пытаясь приручить то странное чувство, что неподвластно никакому богу, никакой науке, ничему — приручить любовь.  
Это чувство, проливающее благородный и созидающий свет лишь на души, способные дарить себя бескорыстно во имя блага и счастья другого, в душе священника приобрело чудовищную деформацию.  
Оно исказилось в нем настолько ужасно, дико и гадко, насколько внешне был противен и уродлив его приемный сын Квазимодо.  
Что он наделал…?  
Клод закричал, в исступлении и боли швыряя все, что попадалось ему под руку. Так продолжалось довольно долго, до тех пор, пока вся его комната приобрела такой вид, будто по ней пронесся ураган.  
Человеческую жизнь, чувства нельзя приручить, нельзя подвергнуть экспериментам, научным опытам, ее нельзя познать до конца — эту вечную тайну, эту самую сложную загадку — загадку человеческого бытия… Загадку любви…  
Он упал на холодные плиты каменного пола и больше не шевелился.  
Последний удар колокола прозвучал в воздухе…


	12. Часть третья. Ключ от красных врат (Зверь).

С тех пор прошел месяц. Клод тщетно пытался разузнать о беглой цыганке, разумеется тайно. Выходя вечером из епископского дворца под личиной простого монаха, он шел теми улочками, по которым сам бежал еще не так давно, сразу после казни, пытаясь догнать свое видение. Он осторожно расспрашивал местных торговок, хозяев небольших лавочек и кабаков, не видел ли кто одинокую девушку, чуть прихрамывающую на одну ногу с темными волосами и карими глазами. Клод не скупился и благодарил звонкой монетой за каждую крупицу, что могла привести его к Эсмеральде.  
Так продолжалось долго, иногда, Клод даже думал, что девушка умерла от голода или покоится в мутных водах Сены. Мысль о том, что его чаровница, его маленькое сокровище могло опуститься до того, что с горя и отчаяния стала продавать себя, жгла его будто раскаленным железом… Нет, он гнал от себя эту страшную догадку, слишком хорошо Фролло смог изучить ее характер за то недолгое время, когда они были вместе.  
От этого ему становилось еще хуже — ей некуда было идти, не на что купить себе еды, ее нога так и не зажила, а это значит, что Эсмеральда могла стать легкой добычей для лихих людей или того хуже… «Боже, если ты хотел покарать меня, тебе это удалось» — в отчаянии думал Клод, заканчивая вечернюю молитву — «Но почему заставил страдать ее, а не меня…».  
Вскоре Господь сжалился над Клодом. Наступила осень. Вечера и ночи становились все холодней, листья сыпались с деревьев, падая под ноги священника, который в очередной раз вышел на улицы Парижа через тайный ход епископского дворца. Он снова пытался разузнать не видел ли кто бродячей плясуньи.  
На это раз ему повезло. Осторожно расспрашивая торговца овощами на рынке, который находился за два квартала от собора Богоматери, Клоду удалось узнать, что несколько дней назад хозяин лавки видел одну нищенку, она прихрамывала на одну ногу, а ее плечи и голова были прикрыты старым поношенным теплым платком.  
— Она была очень худая, господин, бедняжка еле держалась на ногах, с ввалившимися глазами и дрожащими руками — отвечал торговец, припоминая детали. Это был грузный мужчина старше шестидесяти лет, небольшого роста в заплатанных штанах видавшими виды, и большим, спускавшимся почти до пола, фартуком из грубой материи. Руки торговца ни чем не отличались от рук рыбаков или извозчиков. Было видно, этот человек не гнушался никакой работы и выполнял сразу несколько обязанностей — от хозяина до разнорабочего в своей лавке — Она приходила дня три назад, спрашивала не нужна ли мне помощница по дому или может у меня есть хоть какая-нибудь работа, ей было некуда идти.  
— И что ты ответил?! Где она ночует?! Откуда пришла?! — нетерпеливо спросил Клод, вцепившись в руку торговца с такой силой, что мужчина отпрянул, но все же продолжил свой рассказ.  
— Откуда она пришла мне не ведомо, господин. Я не мог взять ее, у меня уже есть помощник, да и жена стоит за прилавком целыми днями. Лишний рот нам не прокормить, не мог я ее взять, господин, не мог. Да и она была такой грязной и тощей, что вряд ли бы смогла управиться в лавке… — вздохнул торговец — Но моя жена пожалела бедняжку и мы дали ей остатки овощей, все что оставалось под конец дня. А еще моя жена дала ей немного денег, чтобы та помылась в общественной бане и посоветовала поискать работу на улице, где расположились ткачи. Там всегда нужны свободные руки. С тех про прошло три дня, она больше не приходила.  
— Спасибо тебе. Вот держи — Клод протянул торговцу несколько золотых.  
— Не стоит, господин, вижу вас не первый раз, что вы расспрашиваете многих об этой нищенке, но я вижу на вас одежду священника. Кто она вам — сестра или дочь? — поинтересовался торговец, вежливо отказываясь от денег на удивление Клода.  
— Возьми и да прибудет с тобой Господь — ответил Фролло и надвинув капюшон побрел вниз по улице, в ту сторону, где располагалась улица ткачей.

***

Но не только Клод смог разглядеть цыганку в толпе — еще один взгляд долго следил за ее хрупкой удаляющейся фигуркой — это был капитан Феб де Шатопер. Он вместе со своей молодой супругой Флер—де- Лис де Гонделорье также присутствовали на казни. Здесь же был тот самый цвет высшей знати, разряженный в бархат и шелк, восседающий на другом помосте, чуть ниже королевского, но ничем не отличающийся от того уличного сброда в лохмотьях, который пришел черпать извращенное удовольствие от жесткого зрелища.  
Но капитана привлекла не казнь, а та знакомая до боли хрупкая фигурка, его меткий опытный взгляд мгновенно разглядел тех, кто столпился у самого помоста. Цыганка! Вот же она — та самая строптивая девка, которая возомнила себя не весь кем и посмела отказать ему! Ее ведь должны были повесить, как же ей удалось сбежать? Должны повесить!  
Значит, эта самая егоза жива и невредима, бродит по улицам Парижа, и как ни в чем не бывало, даже пришла на казнь такого же грязного бродяги как и она сама.  
— Что с вами, Феб? Вы так побледнели, неужели это из-за казни? Он же преступник — голос супруги прервал размышления капитана.  
— Ну что вы, любовь моя, разве меня может смутить такая мелочь, как отлетевшая голова какого-то бродяги? Слишком сильно затянул пояс со шпагой — Шатопер быстро нашел ответ и поцеловал жену в шею, тем самым успокоив и не давая повода к дальнейшем расспросам.  
" — Значит, это цыганское отродье живо, но с ней рядом больше нет ни того фигляра в цветных тряпках, ни козы, ни того другого здоровяка… Неужели эта Смиляр осталась без своей цыганской семьи? Придется тебе заплатить за все сполна, теперь, когда тебя некому защитить и некуда деваться, ты еще уступишь моим желаниям» — это было то, о чем на самом деле думал Феб, глядя на пробирающуюся сквозь ревущую толпу фигурку цыганской плясуньи.

***

Клод Фролло не был из тех, кто просто так отступается от задуманного. Он шел по улице, где располагались лавки ткачей, а также их мастерские. Был уже вечер и некоторые хозяева заканчивали торговать, провожая последних покупателей. Клод остановился у первого небольшого домика, рядом с которым суетился один из ткачей. Священник стал вкрадчиво и дотошно расспрашивать о девушке. Спустя некоторое время ему удалось узнать достаточно подробностей о том, где теперь находится его Эсмеральда.  
— Это через три дома от нашего, да, да, святой отец, тот самый с лавками. Хозяин там хоть и суровый, но работников не обижает. Им всегда не хватает свободных рук, а что до девушки про которую вы так расспрашиваете — у него сейчас работают две девчонки, одна из которых немного прихрамывает. Та, вторая, вот она пришла не так давно, с большим такими глазищами, красотка, хоть и очень тощая. Не похожа на тех товарок, что отираются у трактиров. Видно сразу, не такая, ну, вы понимаете, о чем я, святой отец — продолжал ткач. — Она таскает корзины с необработанной шерстью, когда телеги приезжают, да подметает в лавках полы, пока ей хозяин больше работы не дает, уж еле она на ногах держится, но работает исправно. Где она ночует никто не знает, но каждый раз уходит куда-то в сторону вон того моста, а утром уже видно ее в самом начале улицы, когда надо выходить на работу.  
Мужчина указал в сторону моста, как раз того самого, где часто ночевала Эсмеральда.  
Священник кивнул и вручил несколько монет ткачу, а после поспешил в ту сторону, куда тот указал.  
Сердце Клода бешено колотилось, когда он бежал к мосту. Только бы ему удалось ее отыскать. Почему цыганка предпочла такую жизнь его любви и заботе? А где же ее цыганская семья? Почему не приняла обратно? А… Какая теперь разница… Она одна и каждый день влачит жалкое нищенское существование…  
Фролло остановился рядом с мостом, переводя дыхание. Он заметил, что на берегу кто-то разжег костер, а около огня хрупкую фигурку… Это была Эсмеральда. Клод осторожно приблизился, боясь спугнуть цыганку и тем самым окончательно потерять ее. Вдруг она снова убежит или сделает с собой что-то… Нет, он не мог так рисковать. Не теперь.  
Клод притаился в кустах, совсем недалеко от того места, где была цыганка. Это действительно была она. Эсмеральда сидела рядом с костром и отрезала свои волосы ножом, который ей удалось где-то раздобыть. Прядь за прядью… Это зрелище было для Клода столь болезненным, что он пальцами впился в свою сутану так крепко, что ткань затрещала. Он помнил как ее прекрасные волосы струились, по ее плечам, спине, как переливались они в лучах летнего солнца. А сейчас… Прядь за прядью отправлялась в костер. Фролло испытывал странное горькое чувство. Не выдержав больше такого зрелища, стараясь взять себя в руки, священник вышел из своего укрытия.  
Услышав шорох, Эсмеральда обернулась. Перед ней стоял Клод. Его темные глаза горели и не отрываясь смотрели на цыганку, он не мог вымолвить ни единого слова. Личико девушки сильно осунулось, под глазами залегли темные тени, скулы выпирали, ее смуглые руки напоминали кости обтянутые кожей. Цыганка очень сильно исхудала. На ней были какие-то лохмотья и старый сильно потрепанный плащ. Босые грязные ноги, еле прикрытые кое-где разорванной юбкой, а больное колено было наспех перехвачено какой-то цветастой тряпкой. Волосы… Их больше не было… То, что осталось на голове девушки походило на ту прическу, которую делают всем висельникам перед казнью.  
Сердце Клода сжалось от боли при виде несчастной плясуньи. Девушка же напротив, не испугавшись появления неожиданного гостя, не показалась робкой или как раньше трясущейся от страха. Не выпуская из своей руки нож, она выпрямилась и сделала шаг навстречу.  
— Это вы? — сказал она, нарушив давящее молчание. Уж кого-кого, а священника она никак не ожидала здесь встретить. — Как вы меня нашли? Зачем…?  
— Боже… Эсмеральда — Клод не мог подобрать слова, чтобы ответить ей. Он лишь молча подошел к ней и обнял, прижав к себе так крепко, что девушка невольно вскрикнула.  
Так они стояли какое-то время, пока Эсмеральда не предприняла попытку вырваться из его сильных рук.  
— Пустите, пустите же, я нездорова. Хворь может перекинуться на вас — сказала она, отодвигаясь от Клода.  
— Я не боюсь ни хвори, ни других несчастий. Одному Богу известно сколько я молил его и просил о том, чтобы найти тебя! — выпалил Фролло и снова взял ее за руки.  
— Если вы пришли за тем, чтобы позвать меня обратно — знайте, я не вернусь. Пусть я умру от голода и лишений, от тяжкой работы и болезни, чем буду безвольной рабой, куклой для утех. У меня ничего не осталось… Ничего… — глаза девушки были серьезными, а голос спокойным и твердым.  
— Ничего, кроме жизни! Я не позволю тебе пропасть вот так просто, ты думаешь я буду продолжать спокойно жить, зная, что моя любимая женщина находится в беде, страдает и терпит нужду? Я не то чудовище, не тот мучитель, что может добровольно сотворить такое с той, которая дорога мне больше своей жизни! — Клод упал перед ней на колени, обнимая ее грязные ноги, целуя рваную ткань ее одежд. — Я виноват, да, я был жесток с тобой, но я люблю тебя, ты самое дорогое существо на всем белом свете! Прошу, пойдем со мной. Я буду заботиться о тебе, ничего не требуя взамен! Пойдем. Пожалуйста…  
Цыганка смотрела на него какое-то время, но оттолкнув, постаралась выбраться из его крепких объятий.  
— Нет — сказала она тихо и твердо, покачав головой и выставив перед собой нож. То единственное оружие, что хоть как-то могло ее защитить.  
— Эсмеральда, прошу… — Клод так и стоял перед ней на коленях, не смея подняться на ноги, он протянул ей руку. Его темные глаза сейчас излучали боль и нежность.  
Эсмеральда ничего не ответила, а лишь снова покачала головой и сорвавшись с места, побежала прочь.

***

Страх и горе — это те состояния, когда человек наиболее уязвим. Они способны заставить человека действовать так, как никогда, на пике всех сил, что сосредоточены у него внутри. Мстить, убивать, спасать и защищать. Страх и горе не дают человеку думать в той полной мере, в которой он может это делать не будучи подкошенным этой болью, либо тогда, когда он ничего не боится. Охваченный горем, переживаниями, искренними чувствами, страхом, человек будто податливая масса из которой можно слепить все, что будет угодно тем рукам, которые смогут добраться до нее.  
Так полагала Эсмеральда, которая бежала по темным парижским улочкам, словно затравленный зверек. Она не пойдет с Клодом, даже, если ей суждено умереть, она не станет больше вручать свою жизнь и судьбу никому, кроме себя самой.  
Она пробежала еще квартал и оказалась недалеко от собора Богоматери, свернув еще на одну улицу, цыганка столкнулась с кем-то. Лица прохожего она не видела, но его туловище было словно каменным. Девушка упала и подняла глаза на незнакомца — это был Квазимодо.  
Им суждено было встретиться снова, как в тот самый первый раз, когда звонарь так просил девушку пойти с ним.  
— О, боже мой! Кто ты?! — Эсмеральда от неожиданности вскрикнула и закрыла лицо руками. Лицо горбуна в полумраке казалось еще страшней.  
— Не бойтесь, госпожа! Не бойтесь, это я, Квазимодо. Не убегайте! Тот самый звонарь собора Богоматери. Я глухой и не могу слышать, что вы мне говорите, но могу читать по губам и понимать знаки, если вы захотите мне что-то объяснить. Вы наверно не помните того несчастного, которого били на плетью на площади? А вот я вас помню… — сказал горбун и вздохнул — Вы были единственной из всей толпы, кто не испугался и дал мне воды, когда я умирал от жажды там, после позорного наказания…  
— Да, да я тебя помню — кивнула девушка, стараясь говорить чуть медленнее. — Как же я рада, что тебя отпустили!  
— Чего не скажешь о вас, госпожа — подхватил Квазимодо, он отлично понял то, что ему ответила Эсмеральда не только по губам, но и по выражению ее лица. — Я искал вас, после того, как узнал, что вы пропали из тюрьмы. Вам удалось сбежать?  
— Да, но, лучше бы мне умереть тогда на плахе или в петле, чем… — из глаз девушки потекли слезы.  
— О, что вы, госпожа, с вами случилась беда, я это вижу, но вы живы! Да, живы. Это ли не счастье? Я помогу вам, не бойтесь. Я отведу вас в собор. — Квазимодо протянул девушке свою большую мощную широкую ладонь. — Не бойтесь меня, знаю, я уродлив и могу вызвать страх даже у самых стойких, но вам нужна помощь, вас нужно обогреть и накормить. А в соборе вас никто не посмеет тронуть. Это убежище, которое дает сам Господь таким обреченным и несчастным, но он дает и шанс на жизнь.  
Эти слова немного отрезвили отчаявшуюся и измученную Эсмеральду. Почему-то она верила звонарю. Девушка кивнула и протянула горбуну свою руку в ответ. Квазимодо одним движением поднял ее на ноги, но от звонаря не укрылось то, что цыганка была очень слаба.  
Следующее, что почувствовала Эсмеральда — сильные руки, которые очень осторожно подхватили ее и понесли. Девушка настолько ослабла от голода, что спустя короткое время потеряла сознание.  
Тем временем Фролло, который все же последовал за цыганкой, бежал по знакомой ему дороге. Остановившись и спрятавшись за пустыми бочками рядом с кабаком, она заметил бегущую Эсмеральду. Клод понял в какую сторону она бежит, а улочки, ведущие к собору ему были знакомы как никому другому. Он пересек еще дону улицу и оказался как раз напротив того места, где цыганка столкнулась с Квазимодо.  
Клод, прячась за домами и телегами, оставленными торговцами рядом с лавками, приблизился к этим двоим настолько, что мог слышать их тихий разговор, а потом священник увидел как его Квазимодо потащил девушку в собор.  
Фролло ухмыльнулся, все складывалось даже лучше, чем он предполагал. Глухой звонарь сам того не зная сохранит его чаровницу, пока дело не закроет Шармолю, теперь цыганка никуда не вырвется, она и сама это прекрасно понимает — за воротами собора ее ждет лишь нищета, голод и смерть. Долго ли она в таком состоянии сможет прятаться от стражи…? Нет, ей не выдержать столь ужасного существования. Поэтому, когда дело будет сделано, тогда-то он и предстанет перед ней как ее единственный спаситель и покровитель, она не сможет ему отказать, особенно, когда узнает, что это он отправил Квазимодо на ее поиски. А если снова откажет… НЕТ…Он должен заполучить ее, иначе погибнет сам… Клод чувствовал это как никогда…  
И зверь снова зашевелился у него внутри. В его темных глазах снова загорелся тот самый адский огонь, а в душе шевельнулось что-то недоброе. Как только Клод убедился, что Квазимодо отнес цыганку в собор, он надвинул капюшон на свое лицо и скрылся в темноте.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Эсмеральда постепенно приходила в себя после долгих лишений, болезни и голода. Квазимодо носил ей еду. Теплая постель с чистым простым шерстяным одеялом, белой простыней и даже подушкой, набитой перьями, а не соломой, казались цыганке роскошью после тех долгих холодных ночей под мостом. Новая одежда — льняное белоснежное платье, такие носили послушницы монастырей, теперь была для нее словно символ новой жизни. Все изменилось. По вечерам она и Квазимодо неспешно прогуливались по крыше собора. Иногда, когда заканчивалась вечерняя служба, а последний удар колокола возвещал о часе тушения огней, после, они бродили среди колоколов. Квазимодо приводил девушку в святая святых — на колокольню.  
Цыганка казалась веселой, позабыв о тех невзгодах, которые совсем недавно свалились на ее голову. Но иногда, она плакала, тихо и беззвучно, словно боялась, что кто-то может услышать ее рыдания. Эсмеральда старалась не показывать своих слез, даже, когда приходил глухой Квазимодо, она быстро вытирала слезы и пыталась спрятать заплаканные глаза, но горбун все видел и понимал, так не могло бы продолжаться долго. Эсмеральда не может жить взаперти. Даже в самой лучшей клетке свободная по своей природе вольная птица не выдержит долгую неволю. Но делать было нечего — ее по-прежнему разыскивала стража, а малейшее ее появление вне собора, грозило ей смертельной опасностью. Девушка понимала это, лишь иногда печалилась, неужели ей придется жить в соборе до конца ее жизни? А что если у нее нет другого выхода и она станет подобно тем статуям, навсегда привязанной к этому каменному великану…?

***

Однажды, когда Квазимодо очередной раз принес цыганке еду, они разговорились. Звонарь с удивлением узнал, что девушка умеет читать и писать. И что она была бы рада, если бы смогла достать хоть какую-нибудь книгу.  
— Не печальтесь, госпожа, я постараюсь добыть вам книгу, а может даже не одну — Квазимодо вспомнил, что несколько томов осталось в хранилище собора, эти книги принадлежали его приемному отцу Клоду Фролло. Когда будущий епископ парижский переезжал на новое место, послушники бережливо перенесли в хранилище то, что Клод посчитал нужным оставить.  
На другой день, сразу после того как прозвучал последний удар колокола, звонарь явился к Эсмеральде с книгой в руках. Как же рада была цыганка, когда открыла знакомые страницы — это была одна из частей той самой книги, которую девушка читала еще в доме Фролло. Эта была та недостающая часть, которая не давала ей связать концы с концами и теперь, когда нужная деталь была найдена, оставалось одно — попробовать воплотить ту мысль и попытаться разгадать ту самую загадку, о которой писал Николя Фламель.  
Это придало ей сил и немного притупило боль от утраты и лишений. Нужно было лишь раздобыть такие же склянки и колбы, что хранились у Фролло, и еще источник огня, сильного огня. Пламени, которое пожирало все на своем пути, не оставляя ни единого целого предмета. Точно такое же, что бушевало в груди самого Клода.  
Всю ночь Эсмеральда просидела с книгой и зажженной свечой, рядом с ней валялись исписанные листы — она записывала нужные подробности об опытах, которые проводил Фламель. Оставалось попытаться повторить все так, как говорил великий алхимик.  
На другой день Эсмеральде удалось упросить Квазимодо достать ей несколько склянок, наподобие тех, что были в кабинете у Клода. Звонарь с огромным трудом смог раздобыть лишь две колбы и одну небольшую миску, напоминающую глубокую чашку для супа. Но этого было мало — нужны были те самые порошки и огонь, а еще некоторые материалы, которых просто так раздобыть вряд ли удастся.  
— Что же делать? Ведь я поняла в чем загвоздка! — говорила Эсмеральда, расхаживая взад-вперед по небольшой келье, щелкая пальцами. Эта небольшая комната с одним единственным маленьким окошком, которая располагалась почти под самой крышей, служила убежищем для цыганки и находилась недалеко от самой колокольни, где обитал Квазимодо.  
— Я попробую достать вам недостающие материалы и все, что необходимо, но на это потребуется время. Лишь один человек сможет помочь в этом деле — сказал горбун, взглянув исподлобья на цыганку.  
— Какой человек? — спросила девушка, которая была настолько увлечена поисками разгадки, что любое упоминание о том, что могло бы ей помочь, вызывало неподдельный интерес.  
— Мой приемный отец, мой хозяин и господин — ответил Квазимодо, при этом выражение его лица было почтительным и покорным — бывший архидьякон собора Богоматери, Клод Фролло.  
От этих слов Эсмеральда вздрогнула всем телом, судорожно нащупав на шее старую ладанку, словно машинально ища защиты.  
— Что ты сказал? Ах… Я и забыла, кто твой хозяин…- тихо прошептала она, будто не расслышав слова Квазимодо. Слезы выступили у нее на глазах при упоминании имени Фролло. Священник очень редко упоминал о звонаре в разговорах с цыганкой.  
— Мой приемный отец, мой господин, человек, который дал мне все. Клод Фролло… — повторил горбун, но осекся, заметив ее слезы.  
— О, моя госпожа! Простите меня, я вас верно чем-то обидел? — Квазимодо подошел чуть ближе к девушке и присел рядом, заглядывая ей в глаза, словно пытаясь извиниться за возможные неудобства.  
— Нет, нет, что ты, добрый Квазимодо. Ты спас меня и единственный, кто не попросил за мое спасение ничего взамен — проговорила цыганка, вытирая безвольно текущие по щекам слезы. — Забудь о моей глупой просьбе и книгу забери.  
— Что же случилось? Скажите, почему вы плачете? Кто вас обидел? Вам нечего бояться! Я сверну ему шею! — рыкнул звонарь, а его глаз наполнился яростью.  
— Боюсь, тебе не придется трудиться. Да и я бы не хотела…- начала Эсмеральда.  
— Вы мне можете сказать все, абсолютно все! Я смогу защитить вас от всякого зла и разорву любого, кто посмеет даже словом обидеть вас. Кто этот обидчик, из-за которого вы плачете? А ваши слезы…все равно, что печаль самой Девы Марии — ответил Квазимодо.  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать, КТО стал причиной моих страданий? — Эсмеральда посмотрела на звонаря, пытаясь взглядом отговорить от неприятной правды, но тот всем видом выражал уверенность и кивнул.  
— Да, госпожа, за то милосердие, за ту каплю воды… Вы напоили не просто мое страдающее тело, но и мою душу. Кто этот человек, что причинил вам боль? — серьезно ответил Квазимодо. Цыганка видела, что звонарь не хотел отступать.  
— Это он, бывший архидьякон собора Богоматери, ныне новый епископ парижский, твой приемный отец и твой хозяин, Клод Фролло де Тиршап де Молендино — ответила Эсмеральда и уронила голову на руки. Немного успокоившись она рассказала все, что с ней произошло за последние несколько месяцев и кто на самом деле стал причиной всех ее несчастий.  
Квазимодо внимательно глядел на ее лицо, стараясь не упускать ни единого изменения, ловить каждое слово с ее губ. Чем дальше он слушал рассказ цыганки, тем больше его охватывала глубокая печаль.  
— Прости, от меня одни несчастья… — заключила Эсмеральда и отвернулась к окну.  
— Это вы должны простить меня, — отозвался горбун, чуть тронув девушку за плечо.  
— За что же? Ты не сделал мне ничего плохого и спас меня. Если, кончено, не считать того нашего странного первого знакомства в подворотне. Я так и не узнала зачем и куда ты меня звал? — цыганка снова повернулась к звонарю и слегка улыбнулась, стараясь смягчить столь горькую правду.  
— Именно об этом я и хотел вам рассказать — Квазимодо потупил свой взор и виновато опустил свою косматую голову. — В тот самый злосчастный для вас вечер, я следил за вами.  
— Следил? Но зачем? — Эсмеральда была удивлена таким поворотом событий.  
— Меня попросил мой господин. Он просил привести вас к нему. — ответил Квазимодо, голос его был печальным — До этого я часто видел своего приемного отца с задумчивым лицом, бродящего по собору, словно тень, после вечерней службы. Он стал таким бледным, перестал совсем спать. Однажды, я заметил, что он поднялся на тот широкий балкон, что отделяет колокольню и смотрел вниз на площадь, а потом он сидел на каменных плитах и плакал. Еще никогда я не видел его таким. На другой день повторилось все тоже самое. Так прошел месяц, но мой господин таял как свеча. Я был готов на все ради него, и вот тогда, в один из таких вечеров, я застал его рыдающим на том же месте. Я боялся, что он прогонит меня, если заметит. Но этого не случилось.  
Он мне все рассказал. Он любит вас и отчаялся найти спасение и объяснение своей страсти, а после, просил меня привести вас к нему, но он сказал, что хотел лишь поговорить с вами… Боже, я и не догадывался, что все так сложится… Простите, простите меня, добрая госпожа!  
Горбун бросился на колени перед Эсмеральдой и не хотел подниматься.  
— Ну что ты, Квазимодо, нет, нет, поднимись. — девушка дотронулась до широких сильных плеч звонаря, давая ему понять, чтобы тот поднялся с колен — Ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты ведь не знал… Он воспользовался твоей привязанностью и безграничной любовью, а со мной — моим глупым доверием…и обманул нас, нас обоих, получив свое. Ты ни в чем не виноват, Квазимодо. Ты спас меня и ничего не просил взамен. Наверно, ты прав — мне лучше остаться в соборе, возможно навсегда…

***

На другой день Квазимодо и Эсмеральда гуляли по крыше собора, рассматривая Париж с высоты птичьего полета. Книгу все же, звонарь оставил в келье, не отнимать же единственное развлечение у цыганки, которая так горько плакала накануне. Но сегодня девушка была в хорошем расположении духа и казалось, от былой печали не осталось и следа. Накануне, звонарь где-то раздобыл для нее бубенцы, напоминающие кастаньеты с которыми цыганка когда-то танцевала на соборной площади. Это вселило в нее надежду. Она напевала какую-то песенку, прищелкивая ими, несмотря на то, что Квазимодо был глухим и не мог слышать ни слов, ни мелодии, он был рад, что на лице цыганки вновь появилась легкая улыбка, да и нога ее больше не беспокоила как раньше. Эсмеральда даже сделала один из тех затейливых пируэтов, которым когда-то ее научили. Нога больше не отдавалась тянущей или резкой болью.  
Приободрившись, цыганка поправила на себе белоснежное платье послушницы и радостно воскликнула — Квазимодо, я могу танцевать! Ты видишь? Нога больше не болит!  
— О, госпожа, как отрадно видеть вашу улыбку! Вам лучше… Вы так прекрасны, особенно, когда улыбаетесь… — звонарь поднял на ее свои полные нежности глаза, а вернее его единственный глаз светился сейчас радостью и тем искренним восхищением перед красотой и грацией.  
— Хочешь, я станцую для тебя, милый Квазимодо? — сейчас ее карие блестящие глаза светились счастьем. Звонарь кивнул и устроился поудобнее, распугав голубей, пристроившихся неподалеку.  
— Миииллыыйй Квааазииммодооо! Как же хорошоооо! — воскликнула девушка и стала напевать ту самую песенку и пританцовывать, отбивая ритм бубенцами. А еще спустя мгновение, Эсмеральда пустилась в пляс, стараясь хоть на мгновение забыть обо всем на свете, о смерти Клопена, о нищете, голоде и ежедневной грозящей смертельной опасности.  
Она порхала и кружилась, совсем как когда-то…  
Ни цыганка, ни глухой звонарь не заметили, что за ними уже несколько дней подряд следил горящий ревнивый взор Клода Фролло.  
Он часто наблюдал за девушкой, пробираясь в собор по тайному входу. Если раньше священник всего лишь присматривал за ней, чтобы удостовериться в том, что цыганка не предпринимает никаких попыток к бегству, то сейчас в его сердце закралась ревность. Это до селе неведомое чувство жгло его душу и терзала ум. Цыганка была так весела и спокойна в компании этого глухого урода, она даже танцует для него! Тогда как в сторону самого Клода Эсмеральда даже взглянуть не могла. Лишь их долгие разговоры помогли хоть как-то обратить на него внимание, да и то, обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что Фролло сам заставил девушку быть рядом. А теперь… О, она танцует для Квазимодо, смеется, улыбается! Почему он?! О, женщины! Коварные, жестокие создания! Исчадие ада и сатанинское отродье! Почему она так ласково глядит на этого урода, а его, несчастного безмерно страдающего, готового на все ради нее, отвергает и называет чудовищем? Почему он?!!!  
Священник сжал кулаки и заскрежетал зубами, в бессильной злобе он сорвал с себя крест, висевший у него на груди и быстрыми шагами бросился вниз по потайной винтовой лестнице. Звуки бубенчиков и песни, которую напевала Эсмеральда звучали у него в голове. Клод больше не станет церемониться с ней и умолять ее о любви, стоя на коленях. Раз она считает его чудовищем, вампиром, животным, своим палачом, он станет таким на деле.  
Ревность, которая заставлял Клода краснеть и беситься, все сильнее и сильнее омрачала его, все больней отзывалась в его сердце, все чаще зверь пытался вырваться наружу…

***

Этой ночью Эсмеральда спала тревожно, ей снились кошмары и она часто просыпалась, а потом долго не могла заснуть. Ее мысли тревожила загадка, о которой писал Николя Фламель, а еще ее жгли воспоминания о нем… Снова и снова ее воспоминания возвращались в тот дом… Его горящие глаза, полные желания…  
В эту ночь не мог заснуть еще один человек, которого мучили отнюдь не кошмары. Клод не спал, всматриваясь в даль через открытое настежь окно… В его голове звучала одна и та же мелодия, которая играла на площади в тот день, где танцевала цыганка. С тех пор как Квазимодо спас Эсмеральду и спрятал её в соборе, Фролло успокоился на какое-то время, потому что теперь плясунья в безопасности и уж точно звонарь не позволит ей ускользнуть. Но это продолжалось недолго, и Клода снова стали преследовать воспоминания о той единственной ночи, которую он провел со своей красавицей. Он знал, где спит Эсмеральда, эта была та самая маленькая келья почти под самыми сводами собора, недалеко от того места, где были колокола. У Фролло до сих пор сохранился ключ от тайного входа в собор, а также ключ от Красных врат, соединяющий монастырь и собор.  
Клод не мог заснуть, не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме цыганки, а теперь, когда он вкусил всю сладость близости с желанной женщиной один раз, ему хотелось больше. Он замирал, закрывая глаза, от жгучих воспоминаний, по всему его телу пробегала сладостная дрожь, когда его воображение рисовало ему картины ещё более сладострастные, чем прежде.  
Теперь он знал КАКОЕ удовольствие и блаженство может доставить ему смуглянка и как он сам может вызвать у неё ответное желание.  
В эту ночь его томление и страсть столь сильно распалили его кровь, что священник застонал в голос, вцепившись руками в подоконник. Холодный осенний ветер не смог остудить его пыл, он быстро набросил на себя подрясник и судорожно принялся одеваться. Ключи от тайного входа в собор были у него на столе, в этой же связке был и ключ от Красных врат…

***

Добраться до собора он мог и с закрытыми глазами, настолько хорошо ему была знакома дорога. Величественные высокие стены давили на Клода, как будто старались изгнать дикого зверя, крадущегося в ночи с нечестивыми мыслями, из дома божьего.  
И действительно, в этот момент Фролло был похож на животное, крадущегося в ночи зверя, который столь долго выслеживал свою добычу и теперь оставалось лишь схватить ее длинными острыми когтями, вцепиться клыками в ее плоть, терзать и рвать на части, удовлетворяя свой дикий инстинкт…  
Его глаза пылали в ночи, а движения стали быстрее, ноги сами вели его в ту часть собора, где под тяжелыми сводами была та самая маленькая келья, где спала цыганка.  
Добравшись до места, Клод какое-то время просто стоял и глядел на закрытую дверь, переводя дыхание. Он улыбнулся какой-то мерзкой отталкивающей улыбкой, в которой не было ничего человеческого. Толкнув дверь, священник зашел в келью и повернул ключ в замочной скважине — теперь, когда возможный путь к бегству был перекрыт, Клод выдохнул — цыганка уже никуда не сбежит.  
Девушка спала очень чутко и тут же проснулась от шума, и поднялась на постели. Она вскрикнула, когда увидела перед собой в свете лампады лицо Фролло.  
— Тише, тише, красавица моя — сказал он и поставил светильник на стол — Наконец-то я могу рассмотреть тебя поближе. Прошло столько времени, после того, как ты сбежала от меня.  
Клод присел на кровать. Казалось он был спокоен как никогда, но его выдавали горящие, как уголья, глаза.  
— Опять… Зачем вы пришли сюда? — Эсмеральда первая нарушила воцарившуюся тишину.  
— Зачем? — удивленно спросил Фролло, приподняв брови — Что ты сделала со мной?! Ты даже представить себе не можешь как мне плохо без тебя?! Называй меня Клод, просто Клод, особенно после того, что произошло между нами той ночью… Не подумай, что я окончательно сошел с ума, но я до сих пор храню ту самую простыню, после нашей первой ночи…  
Эсмеральда с отвращением посмотрела на священника и вскочила на ноги. Ее затрясло, но, на этот раз от злости. Как смеет он, насильник, развратник, подлый шантажист, смаковать ее позор и боль!  
Она не сдержалась и отвесила Клоду звонкую пощёчину, вложив в нее всю силу, которая у нее оставалась.  
— Нравится меня унижать? Ну что ж, унижай, мучай, бей, делай со мной, что хочешь, но ты моя и я не могу от тебя отказаться! Никогда! — закричал священник, толкнув девушку на узкое низкое ложе.  
— Пусти! Пусти! Мне больно! — кричала Эсмеральда, попытавшись вырваться, отстраняя его руки, но это не помогло.  
— Пустить? Ну уж нет! Слышишь — никогда я тебя больше не отпущу! — Клод перехватил ее руки и прижал трепещущую цыганку к себе — Знаешь, о чем еще я думал все это время? Ты не беременна. Что же произошло? Да, я думал и об этом, девушка — для этого хватило бы и одной ночи… Отвечай! Отвечай сейчас же — ты ждала от меня ребенка?! Отвечай! ЧТО ты сделала с собой?!  
— У меня были травы… Я знаю как из них изготавливать некоторые смеси… — дрожащим голосом ответила Эсмеральда, сознавая, ЧТО сейчас может произойти.  
— Ты ждала от меня ребенка?! Ведь так?! ТАК?! — зарычал священник и еще сильнее стиснул ее в своих руках, а потом встряхнул с такой силой, что у нее загудело в голове.  
Эсмеральда смогла лишь слабо кивнуть. В это мгновение он резко поднял ее на ноги и снова повторил вопрос. Цыганка молчала и лишь затравленно глядела на него.  
— Что ты сделала?! Что?! Говори! — Клод тряс ее изо всех сил, ему было все равно каким сейчас способом он добьется от нее правды, но он это сделает.  
— Что. Ты. Сделала с моим ребенком. — вкрадчиво и на этот раз тихо прошипел Клод, наклоняясь к самому ее уху.  
— Я выпила ту самую смесь трав… Ту самую, которую готовят повитухи, чтобы избавиться от плода… — проговорила она, уставившись своими большими карими глазами на него.  
Клод отпустил девушку и еще несколько минут пытался осознать услышанное.  
— Нет, не говори этого! Это не правда! Ты не могла… Нет… — он рванул ворот сутаны, почувствовав, что ему становится плохо и он начинает задыхаться от нахлынувших боли и ярости.  
— Да! Да! Да! Я выпила отвар, целый кувшин! Я не хотела ничего! Я не могла тебя видеть! Я не хотела, чтобы хоть что-то нас связывало! Я не могла бы от тебя избавиться иначе! От той боли и позора, на которые ТЫ меня обрек! — она выкрикнула эти безжалостные слова прямо Клоду в лицо, отчаяние и страх перемешались.  
Он побледнел, что-то проговорил тихим неразличимым шепотом, пошатнувшись, будто от сильного удара, но смог сохранить равновесие и полностью развернулся к цыганке. Его широкоплечая высокая фигура возвышалась словно скала, заслоняя собой тот единственный источник света в келье на столе.  
Его руки сжались в кулаки, ногти врезались в ладони, да так крепко, что на холодные каменные плиты упали первые капли крови. Лицо его оставалось холодным и непроницаемым, лишь глаза изменились в одно мгновение. Издав полу-рык полу-крик, он замахнулся на цыганку и ударил с такой силой, что несчастная девушка отлетела к стене. Но на этом дело не кончилось, удары сыпались на нее градом, единственно, что немного спасало цыганку от явных увечий было то, что это были пощечины, а не тумаки.  
— Пусти меня! Прекрати! Ты не человек, а настоящее животное! Зверь! — кричала она, стараясь защититься, выставив руки вперед, но все было напрасно. Ответа не было.  
Еще пощечина, еще одна. И еще. Ее щеки пылали от ударов, словно то было раскаленное железо, которым метили воров или уличных девок.  
Вскоре Эсмеральда затихла, закрывшись руками. Тогда удары прекратились, но сильные руки снова схватили ее и подняли на ноги.  
Его темные глаза были полны слез и ярости, но в них было еще что-то, больше, чем злость. Боль перемешанная с ненавистью, дикая и столь невыносимая, что превращала Клода в зверя.  
Он был готов ко всему, что она его не примет, никогда не полюбит, пусть даже будет равнодушна к его чувствам, но не это… Не это… Его ребенок… Она… Нет… Как она могла? Как она могла уничтожить зародившуюся жизнь — его жизнь? Почему? Нет… Этого он не мог понять…  
Голова его была словно в огне, ее слова стучали набатом… Их будто вбивали в его голову, безжалостно и с неистовой силой. Жила у виска пульсировала столь часто, что доставляла настоящую физическую боль Клоду, сердце его бешено колотилось, он чувствовал, что еще немного и он рухнет без сил и потеряет последние остатки своей жизни, и пропадет, канет в небытие…  
Боль, душившая его была ни с чем не сравнимой, даже с той, когда Эсмеральда сбежала от него.  
Этот страшный взгляд, сосредоточенный на ее лице, вызвал ледяной холод. Цыганка почувствовала, что эти минуты могут стать для нее на самом деле последними. Она не пыталась вырваться или кричать. Она лишь смотрела, будто зачарованная в его темные глаза.  
— Лучше бы ты убила меня — тихо проговорил он наконец и отпустил плясунью.  
Клод повернулся к маленькому окну и открыл его. Свежий холодный осенний ночной воздух немного бодрил. Он упал на колени и стал громко молиться.  
— Господи, прости меня, — его голос дрожал, а по щекам безвольно текли слезы — Прости за этот великий грех, это я виноват… Во всем виноват… Слишком много зла я причинил этой женщине… Прости мой грех… Накажи меня…Mea culpa… Mea maxima culpa…*  
Эсмеральда осторожно приблизилась к нему, но Клод продолжал молиться не обращая никакого внимания на нее.  
— Клод — тихо произнесла она и тронула его за плечо.  
Неожиданно, ощутив прикосновение Фролло обернулся.  
— Клод… — Эсмеральда опустилась рядом с ним на колени и обняла его. — Ты должен отпустить меня. Твоя страсть погубит нас обоих…  
Но неожиданно священник вскочил на ноги и сжал ее в своих стальных объятиях, целуя столь страстно и дико, будто пытаясь забрать ее себе, словно зверь пожирая плоть своей жертвы.  
— Моя, моя, моя красавица, — шептал Клод, обнимая цыганку. — Почему сбежала от меня? Разве тебе было плохо со мной? Только не лги, прошу! Я же видел как тебе хорошо со мной, как твое тело поддается и откликается на мои ласки, на мою нежность… Что ты с собой сделала? Зачем…?  
— Пусти меня! Я буду кричать и… И… — Эсмеральда попыталась вырваться, но напрасно.  
— И что? Кто прибежит тебе на помощь? Квазимодо? Он глух или ты забыла?! — рявкнул Клод и отпустил девушку. — Никто сюда не явится и никто не спасет тебя! Не меня тебе надо бояться, а виселицы. Несмотря на то, что прошло столько времени, твой приговор еще не отменили. Я делаю все возможное, чтобы его отменили и поверь, я этого добьюсь. Ты будешь свободна и петля тебе больше не будет грозить.  
Клод снова приблизился к ней и сел рядом на кровать. Он смотрел на нее с минуту, а потом взял ее руки в свои и стал целовать, обжигая горячими поцелуями ее пальцы, ладони… Она не отстранилась.  
Цыганка молчала. Сейчас она не могла понять свои чувства. Ее терзали сомнения. Она сомневалась в себе самой. Что это? Его горячее дыхание, его руки… Эти настойчивые губы… Ласки, сводящие с ума… Что с ней происходит? Ей приятны его прикосновения. Она тает в его объятиях как будто первый снег от последних лучей осеннего солнца. По ее телу пробегает сладкая дрожь, а его глаза уже не кажутся столь страшными и демоническими как раньше. Что это?! Боже… Ей вспомнились слова Мариетты, вспомнился Жак и все те ужасы казни на площади, все эти голодные дни, когда надежда на спасение почти оставила её.  
— Эсмеральда, не молчи, ты согласна? Вернись ко мне! Ты всегда будешь моей! — Клод придвинулся к ней еще ближе, на столько, что она могла ощущать его дыхание на своем лице, видеть его губы прямо перед собой, чувствовать как ее собственное сердце стало биться так сильно, что вот-вот было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Ее щеки залил румянец, когда Клод наклонился и поцеловал ее в шею, нежно поглаживая по плечам.  
Девушка ничего не ответила, а лишь протянула свои тонкие смуглые руки и обвила его шею, прижавшись к нему всем телом.  
Клод еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не наделать глупостей прямо сейчас.  
— Я знаю, красавица моя, ЧТО ты пыталась сделать, но у тебя не хватило ни материалов, ни нужных ингредиентов — сказал Клод шепотом ей на ухо. — Тщщщ. Не спрашивай откуда я это знаю и почему заговорил об этом теперь. Я дам тебе все, что пожелаешь, но взамен я прошу быть со мной. Я тщетно пытался справиться со своей порочной страстью и запретной любовью… Если бы я мог предложить тебе законный союз, я бы сделал это. Мой сан и мое положение никогда не позволят… О, сколько раз я видел благородные венчающиеся перед алтарем пары, которые клялись друг другу в верности до конца своих дней, а спустя месяц другой, мужья заводили себе любовниц, а жены дарили свои ласки на стороне, а после, приходили ко мне на исповедь, чтобы покаяться в своих грехах… Я был бы тебе верен до конца, но мой сан… Благодаря ему я смогу защитить тебя всегда, власть Бога куда выше власти любого монарха. Я не могу без тебя… Видит Бог, я грешен…но как сладок этот грех… Я люблю тебя… Не искушай меня… Прошу… Не мучай больше… Я знал, что ты придешь… Что ты вернешься ко мне… Я тебе не желаю зла… Я просто не могу желать тебе зла… — шептал он обнимая ее — Ты подарила мне жизнь, с тобой я жил обычной жизнью, как простой мужчина… Я люблю тебя… А причина того, что ты вернулась заключается в том, что и ты любишь меня… Ты не осознаешь этого сейчас… Но это так…  
Пока он говорил все это, его пальцы расшнуровывали платье послушницы. Белые одежды упали на пол кельи… Эсмеральда вновь ощутила на своем теле его горячие поцелуи, но на этот раз она сама захотела его ласки, его прикосновений…  
— Что скажешь, мой ангел? Мое проклятие… — шептал Фролло, на минуту оторвавшись от нее и снова заглянув Эсмеральде в глаза.  
— Да, Клод, я согласна — прошептала она в ответ дрожащим голосом. Мысли ее снова поглотил липкий, лишающий воли и подчиняющий себе, страх… Эсмеральда понимала, ей не вырваться… Этот зверь никогда добровольно не отпустит ее, даже, если он будет по-прежнему расточать сладкие речи, он не отпустит… Никогда… Он будет преследовать ее до самой могилы… Никогда… Ее руки потянулись к нему и обняли своего мучителя…  
Последняя надежда на свободу угасла.


	13. Часть четвертая. Тайна Николя Фламеля.

С тех пор прошел целый день. Длинный долгий, словно тонкий кусочек масла, размазанный по большому ломтю хлеба. День. Эсмеральда была как в тумане, снова и снова перебирая в голове последние события прошедшей ночи. Накануне, рано утром, Фролло приказал Квазимодо помочь девушке собраться в дорогу. Звонарь был единственным существом, в котором Клод был уверен. Квазимодо никогда не пойдет против его воли, никогда не воспротивится и никогда не ослушается. А если такое случится, то скорее горбун прыгнет с собора, чем предаст своего приемного отца словом или делом. Цыганка тоже понимала это, поэтому не стала потворствовать попыткам горбуна просто отпустить ее. Она знала — если ей снова удастся убежать, гнев этого страшного человека, настоящего дьявола под личиной добродетели, обрушится на несчастного звонаря. Она не могла так поступить с тем, кто спас ей жизнь, ничего не требуя взамен…  
Наступил вечер и скоро за ней должен был прийти тот самый человек, причина всех ее несчастий и горя, тот, кто никогда ее не отпустит, тот, кто сломал ей жизнь, сначала надломив, а потом разбив до конца… На тысячи осколков…  
Рядом с кельей ее ждал Квазимодо. Он протянул ей узелок с новой одеждой. Эсмеральда переоделась и в последний раз поглядела на свое временное пристанище в соборе. Ее глаза были серьезными, а тот самый игривый любопытный огонек погас. Он больше не вспыхивал в ее карих глазах. На его место пришло что-то другое. Оно будто выпило все до конца из ее души, вложив взамен что-то тяжелое и задумчивое, а что, Эсмеральда и сама не могла объяснить. Морщинка залегла в уголках рта.  
Она молча вышла из кельи и остановилась рядом с высоким парапетом, отделявшим ее от сумрачного вечернего неба. Внизу был распростерт великий город, внизу были люди, кипела жизнь, там… Внизу… Та жизнь, к которой теперь она не имеет никакого отношения…  
Звонарь повел ее по крутой винтовой лестнице вниз к тайному выходу из собора, он должен был довести Эсмеральду до нужного оговоренного места и дождаться прихода Фролло.  
Это был отдаленный берег Сены, около которого обычно было несколько лодок, чтобы плыть вниз по реке.  
— Я дождусь моего господина вместе с вами — сказал Квазимодо грустным голосом — Так будет лучше и вас никто не обидит…  
— Я не боюсь — прервала его так неожиданно, до сего момента молчавшая Эсмеральда.- Вряд ли кто-то сделает мне еще хуже, чем уже произошло… Ты был так добр со мной, милый Квазимодо.  
— Одно ваше слово и я не посмотрю на него, бегите! Беги сейчас! — слеза сверкнула в его единственном глазу.  
— Не печалься обо мне. Ступай. Я уже никуда не убегу — Эсмеральда слабо улыбнулась и взглянула на мутную воду. — Ступай, прошу тебя, мне надо побыть одной до того как… До того, как он вернется.  
— Я приду к вам завтра в дом, с едой и необходимыми вещами, которые купил мой господин — сказал звонарь и еще раз поглядел на девушку, словно пытаясь отыскать в ее глазах тот самый отблеск, отблеск надежды.  
Напрасно.  
— Спасибо. А теперь ступай. — повторила Эсмеральда, ее глаза по-прежнему смотрели на темные воды Сены.  
Звонарь побрел в сторону собора, обернувшись и поглядев на то самое место, где сидела Эсмеральда. Девушка уже не смотрела на него. Ее карие глаза были прикованы к бурлящим потокам реки. Он повернулся и поторопился в собор. Скоро должны были звонить к вечерней.  
— Это жизнь, она такая… Все, что произошло тоже… Все это не хорошо и не плохо… Это жизнь, — думала Эсмеральда, сидя у самой кромки воды, снова и снова воскрешая и прокручивая в голове те события, которые произошли за последние пол-года. Темные, будто омут, неспешно плывущие волны Сены, накатывали и разбивались о набережную. Так прошло какое-то время. Зазвучали колокола собора, ознаменовавшие конец вечерней службы. Наступил час тушения огней.  
У нее ничего не осталось. Ничего, кроме тех остатков, тех крох, которые с трудом можно было назвать жизнью…  
Порыв холодного осеннего ветра сорвал с нее платок, словно унося с собой ее жизнь, без возврата, оставляя нечто подобное ей, какое-то другое существование, в котором больше не было надежды, в нем не было ничего… Ничего.  
Последний удар колокола заставил ее вздрогнуть как от сильного удара и оторваться от своих мыслей.  
— Ты все же дождалась меня… Не сбежала… Готова вернуться? — голос, который неожиданно раздался за ее спиной, был также холоден как тот ветер, что дул теперь так сильно, что казалось, мог сбить с ног. Цыганка молча кивнула и повернулась к нему. — Я знал, ты останешься со мной, это ли не доказательство того, что я тебе небезразличен.  
Этот холодный сильный и властный голос принадлежал самому епископу парижскому, бывшему архидьякону собора Парижской Богоматери, Клоду Фролло.  
Клод молча протянул ей руку, на что Эсмеральда протянула ему свою руку в ответ. Наступил поздний вечер, когда добрые люди тушили огни и укладывались спать, а ночь потихоньку начинала вступать в свои права.

***

Весь следующий день пролетел быстро, а сумерки не заставили себя ждать. Осень была холодной, утром можно было видеть иней на крышах домов, постепенно чувствовалось дыхание приближающейся зимы. Дни становились короче, а ночи наступали скорее, укрывая Париж и его предместья темным студеным пологом.  
Жеан Фролло шел по темным парижским улочкам, ноги сами вели его сначала к собору, он давно не видел брата, но вовремя спохватившись, школяр развернулся и направился к епископскому дворцу. Прохладный осенний вечер напоминал Жеану о том, что совсем скоро наступят холода и ему уже не придется так смело проводить свои ночи под мостом или рядом с очередным кабаком или таверной, когда в карманах пусто. Раньше первая мысль, с которой он шел к старшему брату, была лишь о деньгах, но теперь недавние события изменили Фролло младшего. Жеан поднялся по ступеням епископского дворца, предварительно испросив разрешение у стражи. После того, как его пропустили дальше, он был вынужден прождать более двух часов в приемной, где ему помогал коротать время монах-помощник и викарий с громадной стопкой бумаг, перехваченной кожаным шнуром. Это был один из старших викариев, который смиренно ждал приема у новоиспеченного епископа. Жеан не стал пользоваться своим положением и родственными связями, и пропустил священнослужителя вперед.  
Прождав еще минут сорок, Жеан чуть не заснул, как двери кабинета епископа открылись и он увидел довольного викария, а также Клода, на губах которого играла легкая улыбка, а глаза приобрели странное выражение. Его суровый брат сейчас казался Жеану счастливым и каким-то умиротворенным. «Наверно, это все новая должность, конечно, теперь Клод может развернуться на всю мощь, да и наконец-то выкупил наши поместья. Как камень с плеч сняли. Он так ждал этого. Явно ему заботы только на пользу» — подумал Жеан и переглянувшись с викарием, нерешительно кивнул епископу, своеобразно поприветствовав старшего брата.  
— Благодарю вас Ваше Превосходительство, я рад, что мы уладили все недоразумения — заканчивал свою речь викарий и поклонился так низко, чтобы поцеловать руку епископа, как это только позволял его больная спина.  
— Не стоило так беспокоиться, это всего лишь одно из тех досадных недоразумений, которые не требуют столь сурового наказания, как недавно на площади. В данном случае, будет достаточно виноградной лозы — при этом Клод усмехнулся, обменявшись еще парой любезностей с викарием. После тот удалился.  
Жеан стоял в приемной епископа, теребя свой плащ. Клод жестом пригласил брата к себе.  
— Можешь располагаться, на сегодня все визиты окончены — голос Фролло казался не таким суровым как раньше, да и сам Клод казался в глазах младшего брата даже помолодевшим. Его темные глаза блестели, улыбка то и дело озаряла его лицо, несмотря на усталость. — Я не спросил тебя зачем ты пришел? Ах, да, тебе наверняка опять нужна определенная сумма. Так вот, знай, что…  
— Нет, нет, брат — перебил его Жеан, глаза которого, в отличии от Клода, были чем-то опечалены — Я не за деньгами пришел… Хотя, они бы мне тоже не помешали, но я пришел не за этим.  
— Тогда зачем? — Клод присел напротив школяра у камина, сложив руки на груди и внимательно поглядев тому в глаза.  
— Просто. Увидеть тебя, Клод — ответил Жеан, лицо которого на удивление было бледно как холст, к которому еще не притронулись кистью и маслом.  
— Неужели? Что-то случилось, не иначе? Постой, наверно сам святой дух снизошел на моего брата и теперь преподнес мне приятный сюрприз за все то время, что я служу Господу нашему — ехидно вымолвил Клод, всматриваясь в глаза младшего брата, ища в них подвох или намек на новую выходку школяра.  
— Нет, мне ничего не нужно и я действительно пришел повидаться с тобой — голос Жеан был немного грустным, а его глаза впервые приобрели серьезное выражение. — Я никогда не приходил к тебе просто так. Вернее, это было так давно, что я уже и сам забыл, когда будучи еще ребенком приходил к тебе в поисках утешения или чтобы рассказать тебе о своих детских делах… Клод, прости меня, я… Я только сейчас понял, ты единственный, кто у меня есть… Ты единственный мой родной человек на всем белом свете, у меня никого нет, кроме тебя…  
С этими словами, Жеан неожиданно бросился к епископу и обнял его. Клод застыл на какое-то время, не время ни своим глазам, ни своим ушам. Жеан, его любимый брат, его балованное дитя, который и думать про него забыл, лишь изредка наведываясь к нему за очередной порцией звенящих монет, теперь обнимал его, будто цепляясь за него как за спасительную соломинку. Жеан то и дело всхлипывал и плакал, уткнувшись в сутану своего старшего брата.  
Фролло осторожно отодвинул брата и снова взглянул в его глаза.  
— Что случилось? — строго спросил епископ, заплаканные глаза Жеана по-прежнему были печальными и даже испуганными.  
— Знаешь, я никогда еще не думал… Я… — всхлипывал белокурый школяр, вытирая рукавом слезы — Прости меня…  
— Тише, тише… Успокойся, Жеан, расскажи мне, что случилось? — Клод усадил его обратно в кресло рядом с пылающим камином и налил тому немного вина.  
— Вчера я хоронил своего друга. Это тот, ты наверно помнишь, мы с ним вместе были у того трактира… В общем, когда ты нас застукал, выходящими из… — Жеан никак не мог подойти к сути, чем еще сильнее встревожил Клода.  
— Да, да, помню, но как? Он умер?! Что вы натворили, Жеан?! — голос Фролло требовал от младшего брата продолжения.  
— Нет, мы ничего сделали. Бертран умер от голода — тихо проговорил Жеан — Вернее, когда шатался по улицам в поисках пропитания или когда он искал себе ночлег, его кто-то убил в подворотне. Его старший брат умер от лихорадки несколько недель назад, а как ты помнишь, его и моя история похожи как две капли воды. Он тоже был воспитан без родителей… — Жеан снова встал и приблизился к Клоду, обнимая его. — Его брат умер и после Бертран продолжал проматывать последние деньги с нами в кабаках, а как-то раз он так сильно напился и все звал своего старшего брата… Потом, деньги кончились и он стал бродяжничать, не захотел возвращаться больше в коллеж… Я видел его побирающимся у отдаленной церкви в пригороде Парижа, где часто собираются бродяги, тогда я отдал ему последние несколько экю… А потом… Он стал таким тощим и жалким… Его ветер носил по улицам как эти сухие листья, что валяются повсюду… Еще спустя пару дней его тело с перерезанной глоткой нашли недалеко от рынка, что рядом с собором… Ты столько раз наставлял меня на путь истинный, столько раз я избегал слушать твои предостережения… Боже… Он был таким тощим… Клод, прости меня… Он был лучше меня, таким добрым, веселым и очень любил своего брата… Я не достоин…  
— Прекрати, Жеан, что ты такое говоришь, ты с самого рождения был для меня единственным любимым существом, той светлой частичкой, что осталась от нашей семьи — Клод прижимал к своей груди младшего брата, совсем как когда-то, когда Жеан был еще ребенком и искал у Клода защиты от всех бед и невзгод. — Я растил тебя и как мог старался уберечь от всего дурного, но видимо ты смог научиться чему-то лишь тогда, когда жизнь преподнесла тебе жестокий урок.  
— Прости меня, Клод… — шептал Жеан, не отрываясь от сутаны епископа — Прости…  
— Ты голоден? — спросил Фролло, вытирая слезы младшего брата.  
— Я ничего не хочу. Лишь вернуть те мгновения, когда мне было пять или шесть лет. Помнишь? Ты тогда играл со мной, читал мне перед сном разные истории… Катал меня на плечах… Обнимал меня и утешал, когда мне было грустно… А сейчас… После всего, мне так плохо… Так больно и страшно… Ты был прав, я ни на что не способен… Чтобы сталось со мной, если бы не ты… Господи… Он был таким тощим… Прости меня… — Жеан не смог успокоиться сразу, Фролло заметил, что парня трясло мелкой дрожью, а слезы продолжали литься потоком из глаз школяра. Для Жеана это событие стало не просто уроком, оно, казалось перевернуло его сознание и сделало то, чего никак не мог добиться Клод.  
Огонь в камине постепенно догорал, а за окном начался дождь.  
— Иди сюда — Клод гладил Жеана по его кудрявой голове, а после прижал к себе так крепко, как будто кто-то пытался забрать его любимого брата у него навсегда — Все будет хорошо, Жеан, я с тобой, мой мальчик, все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Я с тобой.  
— Не бросай меня, Клод — тихо проговорил школяр, не разжимая пальцы, боясь выпустить сутану брата из рук, как последнюю надежду на спасение.  
— Никогда — ответил Фролло и поцеловал брата в лоб, совсем как когда-то, тихонько укачивая Жеана, как когда-то, много лет назад… Как когда-то, когда и сам Клод нуждался в родительском тепле и утешении… Как когда-то… Клод и сам забыл как это бывает.  
Холодный осенний ливень, хлеставший по окнам так сильно, что казалось, еще немного и стекла разлетятся вдребезги, не прекращался.

***

Следующий день для Клода пролетел также незаметно и стремительно, как и предыдущий. Его новые обязанности отнимали у него много времени. Новый епископ парижский не изменил своего отношения к текущим делам, а теперь еще строже и пристальнее контролировал положение епархии. Каждую неделю он требовал отчетов от своих помощников и викариев, а те в свою очередь, должны были быть расторопными и требовать полные записи о хозяйственном и финансовом положении дел даже от самых дальних и небольших приходов парижского региона.  
Рано утром его младший брат Жеан по-прежнему спал в покоях у Фролло, прикрытый теплым шерстяным одеялом. Ночью школяр то и дело просыпался от мучивших его кошмаров, поэтому он смог окончательно заснуть лишь под утро.  
Между тем, пока Клод был погружен в дела епархии, к нему на прием попросился его давний друг королевский прокурор Жак Шармолю. С тех пор, как Фролло стал епископом, Шармолю видел его лишь раз в день казни.  
— Дорогой мэтр Жак, добро пожаловать в мое новое скромное жилище — Клод поприветствовал своего друга, приглашая королевского прокурора к себе.  
— Рад вас видеть, дорогой друг, — Шармолю поклонился, как это было принято при встрече с высшим духовенством, проходя в его покои. Бокал отменного красного вина в одно мгновение оказался перед прибывшим гостем — А вы неплохо устроились, мэтр Клод, то есть Ваше Превосходительство. Ваше, как вы выразились, новое скромное жилище, мало чем отличается от королевского дворца. — королевский прокурор смаковал вино, отпивая чудесный напиток небольшими неторопливыми глотками.  
— Что ж поделать, новая должность обязывает меня поселиться среди этой непозволительной роскоши, да и мой достопочтенный предшественник Луи де Бомон, находил в этом своеобразное утешение, которое могло хоть как-то восполнить те лишения и воздержание от всех жизненных благ. Эти суровые обеты которым мы, слуги господа, следуем неустанно. Что же остается делать бедным служителям церкви, когда столь высокая должность накладывает не меньшую ответственность и обязанности, а значит, мы должны соответствовать… — умильный и немного язвительный тон Фролло, которым он ответил, вызвал у Жака улыбку и даже смех.  
— Еще бы, Ваше Превосходительство, куда же нам до служителей Господа нашего, когда все находится в его руках… — королевский прокурор еле сдерживался от смеха. Он прекрасно понимал, какую власть удалось сосредоточить Фролло в своих руках. Ему также было известно, какое влияние он оказывает на короля Людовика и как тот любит беседовать с новым епископом с глазу на глаз.  
— Верно, друг мой, в ваших руках всего лишь людские жизни. Вам решать — кого и когда послать на смерть: кого отправить на плаху и смотреть как палач ловко отделит голову от тела, умело проходясь топором между третьим и четвертым позвонками, а кого засунуть в петлю, при этом ведь совсем не важно, виновен ли человек в преступлении? Не так ли? Но, благодаря этому, можно прибавить к своему годовому жалованию несколько сотен ливров. Не так ли? Тогда как у нас в руках сосредоточены судьбы ваших душ — при этом тон, которым до этого говорил Клод, изменился. Ледяные нотки вышли на первый план, а темные глаза епископа блеснули неприятным огнем. Явные намеки на недавнюю казнь и заработанную таким образом похвалу короля, сильно задевали прокурора.  
Это заставило Шармолю прикусить язык и вспомнить о причине своего визита.  
— Что вы, Ваше Превосходительство, я понимаю какое неприятное впечатление произвела на вас та казнь… Но я пришел к вам по вашей же давней просьбе. К чему без толку упрекать друг друга, ведь каждый из нас усердно исполняет свой долг — как можно мягче ответил Шармолю, протягивая Клоду несколько судебных документов.  
Это было то самое дело цыганской ведьмы, которое до сих пор не было закрыто.  
— То, что вы просили, Ваше Превосходительство — повторил Шармолю, внимательно ожидая, что на это скажет Фролло.  
— Значит дело этой цыганской колдуньи все еще не закрыто? — удивился он, листая судебные документы. Выражение лица епископа было абсолютно нейтральным и казалось не отражало никакой заинтересованности, в то время, как сердце в его груди забилось чаще, а беспокойство нарастало с каждой прочитанной страницей.  
— Приказ короля - довести дело до конца — напомнил прокурор, отпивая еще несколько глотков вина.  
— Поверьте, дорогой мой Жак, королю сейчас нет дела до каких-то там цыган или ведьм. — холодно произнес епископ, небрежно отодвигая листы. — Людовик болен, это ни для кого не секрет. Кто займет королевский трон, в случае его кончины еще неизвестно. Наступает время перемен и скоро, очень скоро у вас, мой дорогой мэтр Шармолю, будет столько работы, что вам тоже будет не до ведьм и колдунов. Смена власти всегда нарушает существовавший до этого относительный порядок. Да и потом, этот офицер жив и вполне здоров, разве не он совсем недавно венчался в соборе Богоматери с одной из самых богатых женщин Парижа? — Клод умело и резко перевел тему, опасаясь как бы королевский прокурор не сделал какие-либо неверные выводы из его речи. Король Людовик был еще жив.  
— Кому как не вам, Ваше Превосходительство, знать об этом. — как можно любезней ответил Шармолю, допивая вино до последней капли. А после, поклонился так низко, как не делали даже послушники и причетники, что у Клода этот жест вызвал отвращение.  
— Ну что вы, мэтр Жак, не стоит ТАК — сказал он и жестом попросил королевского прокурора принять прежнее положение — Вы все же мой друг, я очень ценю то, что вы для меня делаете. Я полагаю, что такие дела не стоят столь пристального внимания. Сейчас весь Париж гудит о той самой банде, которая орудует на наших улицах и даже при свете дня не гнушается резать людей словно скот. Я думаю, король проявит к вам большее любопытство и не применит наградить вас за столь дельную идею спасения, да, именно спасения своих подданных от тех разбушевавшихся зверей, нежели от непонятной ведьмы, которая, как известно, куда-то сбежала. Да и где теперь ее искать? Может быть она убежала из Франции? Стоит ли вообще это делать и тратить силы королевской стражи на такой пустяк? Что это за блажь хватать и допрашивать каждую добропорядочную горожанку и всего лишь потому, что у нее темные волосы! Что за глупость, тогда как эти силы следовало бы направить на более опасного врага. Да, врага добропорядочных граждан, добрых подданных своего короля. А угроза подданным — угроза самому королю. Да, мой дорогой Шармолю, не упустите главного, это особенный момент для вас, друг мой. Выполните с честью ваш долг.  
— Вы как всегда правы, Ваше Прево… то есть дорогой мэтр Клод — поправился Шармолю, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас епископ подал ему на блюдечке прекрасную идею, чем сподвигнет короля на его расположение и благосклонность к прокурору. — Значит так и доложить королю, что отныне дело пропавшей колдуньи можно считать закрытым. Вы правы и в том, что мой долг и прямая обязанность заботиться о безопасности короля и его подданных.  
— Именно, мой дорогой друг, именно — губы Клода лишь слегка тронула улыбка, в то время как его нутро ликовало — Эсмеральде больше не грозит петля, теперь ее не будут искать, она будет в безопасности. Девушка будет и просто должна быть ему благодарной за все. Это ОН спас ее, ОН вырвал ее из объятий жесткой петли, ОН стал для нее спасителем и благодетелем, ОН для нее надежная защита и опора — теперь ОН для нее ВСЕ.  
Спустя еще три дня Клод держал в руках постановление о прекращении дела цыганской ведьмы. Он смотрел в окно, провожая надменным взглядом своего друга королевского прокурора Жака Шармолю. Презрительная ухмылка не сходила с лица Фролло.  
— Чего желает Ваше Превосходительство? — один из его помощников склонился перед ним в почтенном поклоне — На сегодня все визиты окончены.  
— Прекрасно — кивнул Клод своему капеллану — Я еще немного разберусь с бумагами, а потом мне будет угодно посетить вечернюю службу. Вы можете быть свободны.

***

Фролло не пошел на вечернюю службу. Проводив младшего брата, который весь день провел в его покоях, а теперь решил вернуться в коллеж, Клод с удивлением обнаружил, что Жеан не притронулся к деньгам. Неужели его балованный брат сможет измениться? Но сейчас его больше занимало другое — Клод торопился вернуться в свой дом, где жила девушка. Он не видел ее почти неделю. Да, Квазимодо наведывался к плясунье каждый день, принося ей еду, одежду, и просто то, что только могла пожелать цыганка. Впрочем, Эсмеральда не просила ничего, кроме нового пера и чернил. После того, как звонарь возвращался в собор, Клод сам приходил к нему и расспрашивал о цыганке так подробно, как только было возможно.  
Казалось, все складывалось неплохо, даже лучше, чем предполагал Фролло, хоть последний разговор с Квазимодо его насторожил. Горбун был чем-то опечален и казался тише, чем обычно. Клод попытался осторожно расспросить звонаря, но тот лишь вздыхал.  
В этот вечер Фролло был особенно взволнован и даже счастлив, спускаясь вниз по реке на той же лодке, он вез с собой не только небольшой подарок для своей возлюбленной, но и самое главное — залог ее свободы и жизни — официальное решение о прекращении дела.  
Прозвучал последний удар колокола в соборе, возвещавший о часе тушения огней.  
Добравшись до дома и вытащив лодку на берег, Клод бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на окна. В его кабинете снова горел свет от свечей, совсем как тогда, в тот вечер, когда Фролло приписал увиденное невзначай своей усталости. На этот раз ему не показалось, он сам разрешил цыганке читать его книги в кабинете, пробовать проводить различные опыты и пользоваться всем, чем она пожелает.  
Епископ улыбнулся и быстрыми шагами направился к дому.  
Войдя, Клод прислушался — звук склянок и периодические восторженные восклицания цыганки подтвердили его догадки — он не ошибся, девушка была в его кабинете и занималась чем-то интересным.  
Фролло поспешно запер дверь и поднялся наверх, стараясь вступать как можно тише.  
Двери кабинета были прикрыты совсем чуть-чуть и Клод мог видеть как Эсмеральда что-то смешивает в самой большой колбе, а потом ставит на разожженный огонь. Спустя минут десять, совершенно уверенно и ловко, девушка снова сняла колбу с огня специальными щипцами, а после, поставила ее в небольшую миску с холодной водой. Когда колба остыла, цыганка поднесла ее чуть ближе к горящей свече.  
И тут сердце Клода забилось так сильно, что казалось еще мгновение и оно выпрыгнет из груди. В слабом свете горящей свечи блестели мелкие крупинки — это было оно, то самое, что Клод так мучительно искал все эти годы! Это то, ради чего он не спал ночами и каждый раз рисковал быть осужденным за колдовство и чернокнижие. Это было то, что могло бы сделать Фролло самым могущественным человеком — это было золото.  
Клод настолько был поглощен увиденным, что вошел в комнату, не обращая никакого внимания на цыганку. Его темные горящие глаза были полностью прикованы к этой колбе и тем мельчайшим золотым частичкам, что поблескивали на дне.

***

— Что это?! — глаза священника расширились от удивления, отблески, которые отбрасывал тусклый огонек в камине, засветились на его лице пламенем. — Это… Это золото… Что, что ты сделала? Что ты добавила туда?  
— Это не золото, боюсь я разочарую вас, святой отец — Эсмеральда повернулась к нему — Это не золото, а всего лишь золотой цвет, которым вы сможете покрывать любые предметы.  
— Но ты только что… — Клод осекся и смотрел не отрываясь на те небольшие песчинки, которые Эсмеральда пересыпала в отдельную колбу. — Это оно, только не говори, что это не так! Я не слепой!  
— Соединение серы, железа и еще некоторых компонентов. Все есть в ваших книгах, стоило лишь сложить все в нужном порядке. — ответила она, отдавая стеклянную колбу в руки остолбеневшего Клода. Тот ошарашено продолжал смотреть на золотые частички, как завороженный и лишенный всякой воли — Такое золото, какое дает земля добыть невозможно. Эта тайна не ведома даже самой природе и Господу. Так пусть ей и остается. Нам не следует идти им наперекор.  
С этими словами Эсмеральда забрала колбу из рук Клода и выбросила ее в окно вместе с содержимым. Пролетев из окна дома два этажа и ударившись о камни, стекло разлетелось на мелкие песчинки…  
А вместе с ними и тот самый секрет золота, который так тщательно искал Николя Фламель и сам Клод.  
Фролло присел, еле переводя дыхание.  
— Что ты наделала? Почему не рассказала мне обо всем? — глаза его пылали, он как-то злобно поглядел на цыганку. — Уму непостижимо… Я потратил на это почти половину своей жизни, пытаясь понять эту тайну, найти непознанное… Как?! Как тебе это удалось?!  
— Что же, господин епископ? — спросила она, удивленно приподняв брови.  
— Ты только что, прямо сейчас сумела добыть золото! О, дитя, это было не под силу даже лучшим ученым! Как ТЕБЕ удалось это сделать?! — священник вскочил и затряс цыганку за плечи.  
— Вам показалось, святой отец, это не золото… — Эсмеральда старалась не смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Ведьма! Действительно ведьма! — вспылил Клод — Ты знала, но откуда?! Это невозможно… Ведьма… Сам Дьявол научил тебя, не иначе!  
Он сел на пол, там, где стоял, облокотившись спиной о стену. Голова его шла кругом, мысли путались. Женщины, по мнению Клода Фролло, не могли быть умными, вернее умными настолько, чтобы превзойти мужчин в своих глупых попытках таковыми стать. Он до последнего не мог поверить, что эта уличная плясунья смогла найти ответы на все вопросы и тайны, на которые сам Клод не мог найти ключик уже много лет. Ни он, ни его друг королевский прокурор Жак Шармолю, так и не смогли даже приподнять тайную завесу познания и возможности создания золота.  
Еще некоторое время Фролло сидел так, глядя в одну точку, не шевелясь. Она унизила его и растоптала как ученого, опередив его во всем… Если личное падение как духовного лица, давно уже не волновало Клода, то это… Нет! Немыслимо…  
— Вот — проговорил священник тихим голосом, доставая заветный сверток из-под плаща — Это бумага о прекращении твоего дела, подписанная королевским прокурором и самим королем Франции. Тебе больше не грозит виселица, ты свободна…  
Клод протянул Эсмеральде тот заветный документ, от которого зависела ее жизнь. Он взглянул в глаза своей колдунье, совершенно не надеясь на благодарность или какой-либо ответ. В этот момент он ощущал себя самым несчастным человеком на земле — теперь цыганка наверняка захочет от него уйти, что ж, он готов отпустить ее… Казалось, он все выстрадал, все пережил и перегорел… Он проиграл… Проиграл во всем. Как ученый, потеряв тот самый миг истины и тем самым дав фору уличной девице, которая смогла опередить его в самом главном для него деле. Клод проиграл как духовное лицо, превратив свой требник в подушку для похотливых грез. Опустившись до принуждения и практически насилия — проиграл как влюбленный мужчина, напоровшись на внешнюю покорность, узнал не любовь, а лишь внутренние равнодушие и страх вожделенной женщины… Он проиграл, проиграл во всем…  
Он проиграл…


	14. Глава промежуточная. Неловкое объяснение.

Просидев достаточно долго прямо на полу комнаты, Клод очнулся от легкого внезапного прикосновения. Цыганка, склонившись над ним, положила свою маленькую тонкую нежную руку ему на плечо и участливо заглядывала в его темные, смотревшие куда-то в стену, глаза.  
— Клод, что с тобой? — ее голос заставил Фролло прийти в себя окончательно — Тебе плохо? Что случилось? Неужели это все из-за золота?  
— Разве много нужно влюбленному и любящему человеку? — тихо заговорил он, устало проводя рукой по лбу. Губы его еле шевелились, слова были почти беззвучны — Который любит так пылко, так страстно, так мучительно… Так отчаянно… Неужели же я попросил столь высокую цену… Я был готов отказаться от всего, от всего на свете, что мне было дорого… Даже от веры в Господа… Все ради тебя… Да, все ради тебя…  
«Знаешь ли ты муку, которую испытывает человек долгими ночами, когда кипит кровь, когда сердце разрывается, голова раскалывается, зубы впиваются в руки, когда эти яростные палачи, словно на огненной решетке, без устали пытают его любовной грезой, ревностью, отчаянием! Девушка, сжалься!»*  
Он вспомнил как посещал Эсмеральду в тюрьме, как признавался ей в своих чувствах, как рассказал ей все, что сделал, чего ждал и на что надеялся.  
— Что делать теперь со всем этим…? С терзающим меня пламенем — продолжал Клод, медленно переводя свой взгляд на цыганку, всматриваясь в ее лицо — Что мне делать с чувствами, которые убивают меня? Что мне делать с ними? Что? Они столь сильны… Они разрывают меня на части… Мое сердце пылает любовью и страстью лишь к тебе одной, я будто юноша, вкусивший первый раз запретный плод… Я не знаю, что я должен со всем этим делать… Но я не думал, что ты посмеешь мне отказать и отвергнуть меня на самом деле.  
Вместо ответа Клод ощутил на своих губах осторожный нежный поцелуй, после чего девушка отскочила как ошпаренная подальше от священника.  
Фролло был не просто удивлен, он не мог поверить своим глазам, своим ощущениям. Наверно, по выражению его младшего брата, его убило что-то и теперь он находится на том свете, в раю или аду уже не имело значение, главным было то, что рядом была Эсмеральда, да в придачу она сама его поцеловала. Нет, он точно умер или окончательно сошел с ума.  
Клод продолжал сидеть на полу и растерянно глядеть на цыганку. Она не знала, что должна сказать ему в ответ, ведь она сама прикоснулась к нему, сама подарила столь долгожданный поцелуй.  
— Пойду принесу воды. — тихо сказала Эсмеральда, надеясь на то, что пока она ходит за водой во двор, где располагался колодец, Фролло остынет и успокоится.  
— Нет, я сам — отрезал Клод и встал на ноги, выпрямившись во весь рост — Ты уже ужинала, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты морила себя голодом. Тебе и так досталось… Из-за меня…  
— Да, я ужинала, а вы? Вы не голодны? — цыганка перебила его мысли вслух.  
— Я сыт. Тебя совсем не интересует помилование? Ты даже не взглянула на листы — Фролло насторожился, Эсмеральда по-прежнему держала бумаги в руках, но не обращала на них никакого внимания.  
— Я и раньше не была виновной, как и теперь. Мне не в чем оправдываться. Это нужно вам больше, чем мне. Своеобразное успокоение совести, не так ли? — девушка взглянула на священника, в ее глазах отразился укор и, как показалось Клоду, насмешка, но в них больше не было той искры, того огня и жажды жизни, которые так поразили Фролло в начале.  
— Что ж, пусть так — кротко сказал Клод, сознавая, что цыганка говорит правду — А отомстить мне за все ты никогда не хотела? Никогда не желала мне того же, по крайней мере, чего тебе пришлось пережить из-за меня?  
— Ответить злом на причиненное зло? Вы ведь это хотите сказать? — Эсмеральда горько улыбнулась — На зло отвечать и вовсе не нужно… Вы сами себя наказали за все, что совершили. Мне нечего больше добавить. Ваша душа не знает покоя, отчаяние и злоба наполнили ее. Да и злоба ваша от того же отчаяния… Мне жаль вас…  
Но Клод не воспринял ее слов в той мере, в какой бы хотелось Эсмеральде. Его охватила ярость и злость… Как она может? Опять? Она снова решила посмеяться над ним и выставила его посмешищем, дураком?! А он — стал жертвой ее колдовских чар!  
Впрочем, теперь его это волновало не так сильно, как раньше. Цыганка давно принадлежала ему безраздельно и даже сама согласилась вернуться. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, КАК она говорила это самое ДА, как слезы текли у нее по щекам, как переступая через себя, через свою гордость, она была вынуждена покориться ему.  
Эсмеральда молчала и развернувшись к столу погасила свечу. Он сломал ее, так легко и жестоко. Сломанному человеку не остается ничего, лишь жалкие осколки от того, что раньше называлось жизнью. Цыганка превратилась в то, чего она так боялась — в безвольную куклу с потускневшими грустными глазами, и это было его рук дело.  
— Да, да! Сжалься надо мной! Сжалься! — Клод резко и порывисто сорвался со своего места, где стоял. Бросившись к Эсмеральде, он упал перед ней на колени и схватил ее за руки — Я люблю тебя! Сжалься! Полюби меня! Все этот проклятый обет и ненавистная сутана, ведь так?! Это не дает тебе полюбить меня на самом деле? Хочешь, я откажусь от сана? Я оставлю церковь навсегда, ради тебя! Мы уедем куда-нибудь далеко, где нас никто не знает! Я сделаю все ради тебя, все! Люби меня!  
— Вы правы, я сама согласилась… — ответила Эсмеральда тихим бесстрастным голосом и опустила глаза долу, стараясь не смотреть на священника, — Я никуда не убегу… Я ваша…  
— Что ты, маленькая моя, я для тебя просто Клод, твой Клод, — ответил Фролло, поднимаясь с колен и нежно проводя рукой по её щеке, — Я не видел тебя почти неделю. Схожу за водой и разожгу камин в спальне. Я вернусь и мы договорим.  
Пока Клод занимался камином и носил воду, Эсмеральда быстро спрятала свои записи в небольшую щель в полу, она не хотела, чтобы Фролло обнаружил ее расчеты и то, что она выписывала из книг. Мысль о том, что ей удалось пересечь какую-то запретную грань не давала покоя. Те частички, которые были в пробирке могли стать непробиваемой преградой между ними и сделать священника еще более жестоким и злобным, а Эсмеральда как никто знала, куда и как может вылиться это чувство.  
Но вот камин разгорелся, а вода для купальни согревалась в большом котле на кухне.  
— Почему тебя не было так долго, что-то случилось? — глаза Эсмеральды были немного взволнованными, когда Фролло снова зашел в комнату.  
— Нет, ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться — ответил он, переводя свой взор на ее шейку, а после на прелестные очертания нежной груди — У епархии накопилось много дел, потом приходил мой младший брат Жеан. Он был столь опечален смертью своего друга, что мне пришлось оставить его у себя до утра, но мне бы не хотелось сейчас говорить о делах, я хочу тебя… Я так долго тебя не видел… — с этими словами Клод обнял цыганку и не удержался, скользнув руками вниз по её телу, прижал её к себе.  
— Клод, прошу, только не здесь, не на полу, — пролепетала она, чувствуя довольно сильное возбуждение мужчины. Ей было стыдно признаться, что она все чаще думала о нем, не могла забыть его ласки и поцелуи, каждый раз ругая и проклиная себя за это.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Фролло — Тогда дождись меня в спальне, пойду ополоснусь с дороги, пока вода горячая.  
Эсмеральда кивнула и отправилась в спальню, где уже вовсю горел камин, жар от которого распространялся по всей комнате.  
Она присела на постель, неприятные мысли снова закрались в ее голову. Эсмеральда чувствовала себя не лучше, чем если бы ее купил кто-нибудь на улице Галатиний на одну ночь. Ей стало противно от одной только мысли, что Клод таким образом, позволяя ей читать книги и прикасаться к его склянкам в его кабинете, и даже проводить опыты, хотел купить ее расположение. Так чем же теперь она отличается от уличных потаскух? Она сама виновата, сама позволила быть той, кем стала теперь. Он открыто покупает ее и она поддается. Какая разница… Она совсем недавно была в шаге от того, чтобы начать продавать себя или умереть с голоду. Фролло все же заботится о ней, кормит, одевает и главное — не отнимает у нее книги и возможности узнавать что-то большее, смотреть на мир другими глазами и понимать истинную суть вещей. Возможно, этот священник прав — та цена, которую он просит, не столь велика и Эсмеральда сама слишком высоко ценит то, что многие получают бесплатно, а некоторые валяются в такой грязи, что вовек не отмыться…  
Пока цыганка размышляла, Клод тихо и медленно вошел в комнату. Он был завернут в большую плотную льняную ткань лишь по пояс. Запах каких-то трав наполнил спальню.  
— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, но преподала мне отличный урок. — его сильный ясный голос оторвал девушку от ее мыслей — Хочешь, я все брошу, перестану быть тем, кем я уже давно не являюсь? Сниму с себя эту проклятую сутану! Брошу все к чертям и мы будем вместе!  
— Нет, не нужно — тихий голос Эсмеральды и заблестевшие слезы в уголках ее карих глаз заставили сердце Фролло сжаться — Если ты это сделаешь, потом будешь проклинать меня до конца своих дней. Ты возненавидишь меня… И потом, кто я такая… Уличная плясунья, цыганское отребье, нищенка. Я даже не знаю, кем была моя мать, где она? Жива ли она? Почему она отказалась от меня? А может я и вовсе никогда не была нужна ей… Кто знает… Нет, Клод, ты дворянин, ученый, бездонная душа знаний, и ты дал обет Богу… А я… Я никто…  
Эти слова словно ножом полоснули. Внутри у Клода что-то сжалось и противно защемило в груди. Да, он сломал ее, подавил ее волю, но жив ли при этом ее дух? Клод не хотел потерять цыганку, но осознавал и то, что держать ее дальше подле себя — значит убивать ее постепенно изо дня в день. Наступил тот роковой момент, когда он должен предоставить решать ей, но он не хотел отпускать ее. Эти два чувства боролись в нем между собой как два диких зверя, каждый из которых не желал уступать другому. Все же обладание желанной женщиной брало верх и Клод злился, что получив ее покорность, он не получает любви.  
— Ну что ты такое говоришь, глупенькая, разве так можно? — Клод старался подавлять в себе нарастающий гнев, пряча свои фразы за нежной интонацией.  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, что говорю и я осознаю, что для вас означал этот «урок» — Эсмеральда внимательно поглядела священнику в глаза. Она знала, что застав ее сегодня в своем кабинете да еще и за удачным исходом дела, в этот раз был нанесен сокрушительный удар его самолюбию и он потерпел фиаско как ученый, но все было бы не так страшно, будь на ее месте кто-нибудь другой.  
— Дворянин, говоришь… Да, я опозорил свое имя связавшись с цыганской уличной девкой! — злость Клода вырвалась наружу, он не мог более сдерживать себя, обида и отчаяние усилили горький вкус того «блюда», которое дала ему отведать цыганка. — Ты опозорила меня как ученого! Разве можно разгадать неразрешимое? Многие ученые мужи положили жизни, в жалких попытках узнать хотя бы толику тайны бессмертия и золота! И что я вижу — ты не могла сама… Нет… Ведьма, которой помогает сам нечистый! Девушка, ты так сильно привязала меня к себе своими чарами, что я готов на все, а ты отвергаешь грешника?! Я поддался и сам был рад окунуться в эту таинственную грезу, ту порчу, которую ты навела на меня… Я стал другим! Я открыл в себе другого человека! Но ты стала моей и всегда будешь моей!  
— Гнусный, грязный развратник! — крикнула она в ответ — Ревнивый деспот! Ты словно демон опутал меня своими кознями и теперь меня же еще и обвиняешь?! В чем? В своих грехах? Если я такова, зачем ты продолжаешь быть со мной? Отчего не бросишь и не откажешься от меня? Отчего не избавишься… — она осеклась и уронила голову на грудь, закрывая лицо руками.  
— Прости, я обидел тебя… Это сложно объяснить… Но я не должен был… — священник закусил губу, он не мог подобрать нужные слова, он понимал, что виноват и сам перешел грань.  
Клод расхаживал по комнате, позабыв, что недавно вылез из купальни.  
Эсмеральда подняла глаза — Фролло немного смутился, несмотря на то, что предстал перед цыганкой почти что в обнаженном виде не в первый раз. Он быстро положил одежду на кресло и прикрыл оконные ставни. Пока Клод проделывал эти нехитрые манипуляции, девушка не отрываясь разглядывала его с головы до ног. Заметив это, Фролло сначала напрягся, но потом улыбнулся. Девчонке было любопытно… Нет, сейчас в ее взгляде не было ни страха или отвращения, ни равнодушия или брезгливости. Любопытство и интерес сменили прежние неприятные эмоции.  
— Значит разглядывать меня тебе нравится? Чертовка! Соблазнительница! Ты без всякого стеснения смотришь на меня — Клод усмехнулся и присел на кровати, откидывая одеяло. Его темные глаза пылали огнем желания, но он не спешил бросаться в водоворот всепоглощающей страсти. Девушка вздрогнула, будто ее застали с краденным как воровку. Она смутилась и отвела глаза. Созерцание мужского тела было приятным для нее, от этой мысли ее щеки еще больше загорелись стыдливым румянцем. Клод был действительно хорошо сложен, статен, высок, широк в плечах. Немного смуглый, сильный, с темными пылающими глазами. Этот юношеский пыл не погас в нем даже спустя годы строго воздержания, долгого изучения всех возможных наук и человеческой души.  
— Я тебя смутил, не так ли? Иди ко мне — можешь разглядеть меня поближе — улыбнулся он и осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть добычу, притянул Эсмеральду к себе. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Прости меня. Я все положил к твоим ногам, все, что у меня есть. Последним остается лишь мое отречение, если ты согласишься… Я люблю тебя… Да. Я гнусный, грязный развратник, похотливое животное…  
Его рассуждения прервал поцелуй. Девушка сама прикоснулась к его щеке тонкими пальчиками и осторожно погладила, словно хотела стереть слезу. А потом потянулась к его губам.  
— Значит гнусный монах… — прошептал Клод, отрываясь от цыганки, чуть переводя дыхание. — Зачем ты прячешь свои чувства от меня? Почему не скажешь, я ведь не слепой, я тебе нравлюсь…  
Еще один поцелуй и шелест падающего на пол платья…  
— Развратник…? Скажи, я таков? — Клод не смел шевельнуться, наслаждаясь близостью с цыганкой, которая сбросила с себя последнюю преграду в виде нижней рубашки и скользнула к нему на колени. Эсмеральда не отвечала, а лишь смотрела ему в глаза.  
Еще один поцелуй… Его руки обняли ее, притягивая к себе все ближе…  
— Ревнивый деспот… — он перешел на тихий шепот, млея от жгучих поцелуев цыганки, — Демон?  
— Да… — сорвалось с ее губ. Клод больше не мог выдержать сладкой пытки и уронил Эсмеральду на постель, навалившись сверху.  
— Я люблю тебя… Скажи, ты скучала по мне, хоть немного? Ты хочешь меня? Если нет, я не прикоснусь к тебе, клянусь, только позволь спать рядом, я не видел тебя слишком долго… Это было так мучительно — прошептал он, приникнув к ее шейке нежным поцелуем, стараясь сдержать свою страсть и не наломать дров как раньше, причинив возлюбленной очередную порцию страданий. Клод лелеял надежду на то, что она привыкнет к нему и рано или поздно проникнется хотя бы желанием плоти. А если ее тело будет откликаться на его страсть и нежность, вскоре он обязательно найдет тропинку к ее душе. Так полагал Клод, когда в этот чарующий момент, он услышал срывающееся с ее уст, долгожданное «да».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из книги "Собор Парижской Богоматери" В. Гюго (сцена объяснения Клода с Эсмеральдой в тюрьме).


	15. Глава 6. "Не досталась никому...Монфокону одному...". Часть первая. Мать.

На следующее утро, когда сквозь полузакрытые ставни просачивался лучик света, Клод с трудом разлепив глаза, заметил, что лежит на полу в собственном кабинете. Его черный длинный тяжелый плащ аккуратно лежит на кресле, которое как и прежде стоит у догорающего очага, а он так и заснул на полу прикрытый теплым шерстяным одеялом в своей рясе и дорожных сапогах. Бумаги о закрытии дела цыганской ведьмы лежали на столе. Клод растерянно окинул комнату нетерпеливым взглядом — Эсмеральды не было. Как не было ее платья и падающей на пол белоснежной сорочки, как не было его пылких ласк и ее нежных поцелуев. Как не было ее долгожданного «да»…Ничего не было… Ничего.  
То, что случилось накануне, было лишь сном и его грезой. Все исчезло с утренним морозным первым лучом нового дня, снова сковав душу священника ледяным холодом.  
Клод поднялся на ноги, расстегивая ворот сутаны, сегодня ему никуда не нужно было торопиться. Вернее, это он сам решил никуда не торопиться, поручив запланированную поездку в крупные приходы его епархии одному из викариев, сославшись на очень плохое самочувствие. На то и нужны были помощники, теперь Фролло мог себе это позволить и избавить себя от необходимости посещать приходы лично. По крайней мере в этот раз. Итак, в его распоряжении была целая неделя.  
Священник еще раз осмотрелся вокруг, где же цыганка? Неужели она убежала как тогда… Нет! Клод торопливыми шагами спустился вниз.  
В кухне его ждал завтрак и вкусный только что испеченный хлеб. Цыганки не было. На столе стояла дымящаяся горячая чашка с отваром трав.  
— Эсмеральда — тихо позвал Клод, внутри него снова стал пробуждаться зверь, который не желал ни в какой мере допускать и мысли, что девушка могла уйти от него.  
Ответа не было. Фролло бросился в другую комнату, но цыганки тоже там не было. Тогда он ринулся наверх — в спальню. Ее там тоже не было. Нет, нет, нет! Она не могла… Нет! Неужели… Сердце Клода бешено забилось, он опять спустился вниз по лестнице, в предчувствии худшего.  
Неожиданно, словно по мановению волшебной палочки или какого-то колдовства, входная дверь отворилась и в дом вошла Эсмеральда с небольшой вязанкой дров и маленьким горшочком для мяты, которую она бережно рассадила в кабинете у Клода, а теперь хотела пересадить растение в более подходящую посудину.  
— Что-то случилось? На вас лица нет — спросила она, глядя на Клода своими большими карими глазами.  
— Я…Я решил, что ты ушла… Как тогда. — Фролло опустил глаза, понимая, что его глупая боязнь и ревность лишь отталкивают цыганку, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Я же дала вам слово, что никуда не уйду. Вы не оставили мне выбора. — Эсмеральда уже хотела отправиться на кухню вместе с дровами и горшочком для мяты, как священник быстрыми шагами подошел к ней.  
— Я сам — сказал он, забирая вязанку из рук девушки. — Ты решила посадить травы, но сейчас наступает зима и может ничего не вырасти.  
— Мне тоже когда-то была уготована смерть, но добрые теплые руки спасли меня как эти травы… — сказала цыганка, посмотрев в глаза священнику. В эту минуту в них не было ни боли, ни страха, ни даже упрека. Но больше не было и тех искр, по которым так тосковал новоиспеченный епископ парижский. Клод понимал, речь шла вовсе не о нем, а о его приемном сыне-подкидыше, о горбатом звонаре-уроде собора Парижской Богоматери — о Квазимодо. Как ни странно, но цыганка была весела и спокойна лишь тогда, когда приходил Квазимодо и подолгу оставался с ней. Горбун наблюдал за ней, иногда они беседовали. Эсмеральда даже упросила Фролло научить ее тем знакам, при помощи которых он общался со звонарем. Несмотря на то, что Квазимодо мог читать по губам, цыганке хотелось, чтобы тот ее понимал еще лучше. Ей было настолько хорошо и спокойно с этим странным, похожим на дикого зверя человеком, настолько было не по себе и грустно, когда являлся Клод.  
Последней точкой невозврата был очередной порыв страсти Фролло, который закончился для плясуньи плохо, да так, что цыганка окончательно утратила всякую надежду на свободу.  
— Чего бы ты хотела?! Чего?! Хорошо, я на все согласен! Проси чего угодно! Только не гляди на меня как на последнего грешника на земле! — его низкий голос резко сорвался на крик. Он катался у нее в ногах, пугая девушку своей вырвавшейся в очередной раз, страстью. Она же старалась отстраниться от его рук и просила его подняться на ноги. Ей было противно видеть как он унижается, словно нищий прося подаяние в виде ее милости и благосклонности. На место отвращения вдруг неожиданно пришла жалость. Этот человек был настолько же несчастен, насколько распространялась его жестокость и власть. Он не мог остановиться. Он нещадно жег свою душу на костре, который сам же и распалил, затягивал на себе невидимую петлю все туже и туже, которую когда-то сам приготовил для плясуньи. Цыганка поняла, что кроме этого у священника ничего нет.  
— Свободы. Отпустите меня — ответила Эсмеральда, протягивая к нему руки, чтобы помочь подняться тому на ноги.  
— И куда ты пойдешь?! Что будешь делать?! Или ты забыла ГДЕ я тебя нашел? Забыла, как еще совсем недавно, ты умирала с голоду и мерзла под мостом?! ЭТО твоя свобода? — Клод был вне себя от досады — Ты же обещала остаться со мной! Ты сама согласилась! Сама!  
— Я бы нашла своих… Тех, что уехали на север от Парижа… — тихо ответила цыганка, глаза ее немного ожили, словно внезапно вспомнив о своей мечте, о той маленькой последней надежде.  
— Ту жалкую горстку цыган и бродяг? — переспросил Фролло, как бы вспоминая что-то.  
— Да — кивнула девушка, с надеждой глядя на него.  
— Мне очень жаль, Эсмеральда, я не хотел раньше говорить об этом… — Клод осекся.  
— О чем?! Что вы знаете? Что вам может быть известно? Почему вы замолчали? — девушка была настолько взволнована, что схватила священника за рукав.  
— Те жалкие остатки от твоего табора… По приказу короля Париж и его предместья чистят от бродяг, цыган и всякого рода отребья. — ответил Клод, но уже более холодным и сдержанным тоном, высвобождая рукав от крепкой хватки цыганки. — Их повесили месяц назад. Всех до единого.  
— Этого не может быть! Нет! — Эсмеральда повернулась к нему спиной и пройдя несколько шагов рухнула как подкошенная на пол, закрыв лицо руками. Ее плечи сотрясались от беззвучных рыданий.  
— Тебе больше некуда идти и не на что надеяться — сказал Клод таким же безжизненным тоном, подойдя чуть ближе к несчастной цыганке, которая так и продолжала сидеть на полу.  
Это были страшные и одновременно правдивые слова. Все было кончено, на этот раз навсегда и безвозвратно.  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, но я хочу не твоей покорности, я хочу твоей любви — неожиданно продолжил Фролло, присев рядом с ней и протянув к ней руки для того, чтобы обнять ее и хоть как-то успокоить.  
— Это слишком… Я не могу притворяться…- еле слышно прошептала она, поднимая на него свои большие темные заплаканные глаза — Все, что угодно… Только не это. Я не могу… Не могу полюбить вас… Не могу…  
— Я понимаю, не сейчас, может быть ты полюбишь меня со временем. Я умею ждать — сказал Клод, прикоснувшись к ее щеке как можно нежней, чтобы вытереть ее горячие слезы.  
— Я не могу… Не могу дать вам этого. Я не люблю вас — ответила Эсмеральда, поднимаясь с пола.  
Осень подошла к концу…  
Его ревность все чаще вырывалась наружу. Она его не любит и возможно, не полюбит его никогда и ни за что. Она его почти не боится, по крайней мере, теперь не так сильно как раньше. Она позволяет ему делать все с ее телом, но никогда и ни за что не откроет ему свое сердце и душу. Тогда как с Квазимодо цыганка словно оттаяла, как первые ростки травы или цветов после долгой холодной зимы.  
Иногда, когда Фролло оставлял свои бумаги, отрывался от книг и спешил в свой дом на берегу Сены, вниз по реке, он заставал там горбуна…  
Он часто наблюдал за ними, когда Квазимодо навещал плясунью в его доме. Эти двое внешне были настолько различны, что казалось прибыли из разных миров — глухой звонарь был так уродлив, что был похож на живое воплощение черта из преисподней, тогда как прекрасная плясунья была воплощением ангельской чистоты. Что их могло объединять и притягивать друг к другу? Это не давало Клоду покоя. Он старался тщательно подавлять его дикую ревность, которая грызла и разрывала его на части, заставляя краснеть от унижения, но все было тщетно… Чем больше цыганка радовалась каждому приходу звонаря, тем больше в голову Фролло закрадывались страшные мысли, грешные мысли, но все же, он не решался вот так взять и запретить Квазимодо навещать Эсмеральду.  
Звонарь носил ей еду, нужные вещи, передавал подарки от Фролло, помогал девушке по дому, когда сам Клод не мог быть рядом.  
А самое главное — в присутствии Квазимодо Эсмеральда впервые за все это время снова начала улыбаться. В это время ее душа оживала, совсем как те травы, согретые теплом добрых рук. Она говорила с горбуном, пела и даже танцевала для него, но как только Клод входил в комнату — все прекращалось. Девушка обрывала свою песню, делала последний пируэт, заканчивая танец… Нет, для него она никогда не станет петь и танцевать по доброй воле.  
Однажды Клод не выдержал и сорвался, пав перед ней на колени с мольбой о прощении. Он так хотел, чтобы она станцевала и для него…  
— Прошу, красавица моя, хоть раз, станцуй для меня! О, ты и представить себе не можешь, что значит для меня твой танец! Что значит для меня твой голос! — умолял Фролло, целуя ее руки, хватаясь за полу ее платья и пытаясь заглянуть в ее бездонные глаза, в надежде, что цыганка смилуется над ним.  
— Нет, я не могу — отвечала Эсмеральда, при этом глаза ее были спокойны, но тех огоньков так и не появилось.  
— Почему? Не бойся меня, ангел мой, для меня нет ничего лучше видеть тебя как прежде, видеть твои ножки, танцующие на старом персидском ковре, окруженную светом, словно Деву Марию! Я бы отдал все, всю свою жизнь земную и загробную, лишь бы ты танцевала… Только для меня одного… — продолжал Клод, не выпуская руки девушки.  
— Танец как и песню, может дарить душа по доброй воле — ответила цыганка, поглядев на Фролло как будто она жалела его, но это была не та жалость, что сравнима с милосердием. Это было самое постыдное, то, как смотрят на существо, погрязшее во всем самом худшем, презревшее все законы и принципы, переступившее через жизни и судьбы, не гнушающееся ни чем во имя удовлетворения своих страстей. Это было хуже, чем если бы она его ударила.  
Клод взревел, как раненый зверь, вскакивая на ноги и одним движением сметая все, что было на столе.  
— Почему он?! — его крик был настолько яростным и громким, что девушка закрыла лицо руками, только чтобы не видеть его лица, его пылающих диких глаз как у хищника, его гнева, его нечеловеческой силы, которая вырывалась наружу в неконтролируемом порыве. Его пронзительный голос и отчаяние проникали в самую глубину, до кончиков волос, до самого нутра, заставляя снова и снова переживать весь ужас, и дрожать, ожидая очередного приступа злости и ревности, когда Клод мог сделать все, что угодно.  
— Я и забыла, что должна покорно исполнять ваши желания — ответила цыганка, отнимая руки от лица, когда Фролло с яростью накинулся на нее и сжал трепещущую девушку в своих объятиях, словно сейчас хотел раздавить ее, задушить, впиваясь в ее тело, в ее губы, пытаясь в исступлении любить и уничтожить — Вы можете требовать все, что вам заблагорассудится! Вы можете брать мое тело, заставить меня, кричать, мучить…  
— Почему…почему он?! — прошипел Клод над ее ухом — Разве я прошу невозможного?! Говори мне «ты», я не твой тюремщик, не твой мучитель! О, Господь, дай мне сил, чтобы объяснить этой девушке, что я люблю ее так сильно, что…  
— Что готов убить — неожиданно прервала его цыганка смело глядя в темные пылающие глаза Фролло — Я никогда не буду ни танцевать, ни петь для тебя… Никогда!  
«Никогда! Никогда. Никогда, никогда, никогда, никогда, никогда… " — отдавалось в голове Клода, когда он спешил обратно в свой епископский дворец, и адской нестерпимой болью в сердце. Зверь взвился внутри, яростно рыча и корчась. — Она не достанется никому… Она моя… Лишь моя… — почти беззвучно, одними губами прошептал Клод.  
Душа его рассыпалась на тысячи кусочков, совсем как жизнь той, которую он так любит и так неумело погубил, а осколки уже никогда не собрать заново. Никогда. Никогда…

***

Наступил канун Рождества. Тот самый период, когда даже сам холодный воздух становился чуть-чуть теплее, а людские сердца наполнялись надеждой.  
После долгих раздумий, нехотя поддавшись на уговоры цыганки, Фролло все же разрешил ей прогуляться по рождественским улочкам Парижа. Он понимал, девушка слишком долго сидела в четырех стенах большого дома и несмотря на ее видимую внешнюю покорность, это было для нее невыносимо. Ей нужно было хотя бы немного дать передохнуть. Она пообещала Клоду, что будет вести себя осмотрительно и в случае крайней нужды или опасности сразу же придет в собор. Все это время епископ готовился к рождественской службе. Собор украшали чуть более пышно, чем для обычных праздников.  
Эсмеральда впервые за долгое время оказалась в Париже. Она шла по знакомым улицам, кутаясь в теплый плащ и разглядывая людей, спешащих в предрождественской суете с корзинами разнообразных лакомств, свежей выпечки и хлеба. Она больше не боялась. Ее вряд ли мог кто-либо узнать. Она изменилась почти до неузнаваемости, оставив все веселье и душевные порывы где-то позади. Лишь порванная в нескольких местах старая ладанка с башмачком по-прежнему висевшая у нее на груди, напоминала о прошлой жизни, а вернее о той самой забытой и потерянной мечте — найти мать. Призрачная надежда уже давно угасла, Эсмеральда понимала, что вряд ли ей когда-либо удастся хотя бы увидеть ту женщину, которая когда-то дала ей жизнь. Жива ли она? Что с ней сталось за долгое время? А если и жива — нужна ли ей уличная цыганская плясунья? Помнит ли она свое брошенное дитя? А может Эсмеральда и никогда не нужна была ей вовсе?  
Эти вопросы Эсмеральда задавала себе не раз на протяжении всей своей жизни. Любое потерянное, брошенное, оставленное на произвол судьбы по каким-либо причинам, дитя, рано или поздно захочет знать правду, знать свои корни, знать — кто были ее родители. Знать ответ на страшный и одновременно простой бессмысленный вопрос — почему? Но даже, если на этот вопрос и удается найти ответ, все уже давно закончилось и закончилось тогда, когда материнские руки отпустили ее много лет назад…  
Близилась предрождественская служба. На паперти у собора Богоматери собралось много нищих и попрошаек в надежде на бОльшую часть подати и удачу. Рождество — то время, когда люди становились чуточку добрее.  
Сам король Людовик и его придворные собирались посетить рождественскую службу, приготовления к которой шли уже не одну неделю, помпезность и грандиозность которой превосходила службу в Реймсе. Эсмеральда тоже хотела пойти в собор. Цыганке еще никогда не приходилось видеть такое зрелище. Клод нехотя, но все же разрешил ей это. Он по-прежнему опасался чего-то, даже несмотря на то, что Эсмеральда походила на добропорядочную горожанку. Казалось от цыганского прошлого не осталось и следа. Квазимодо должен был тайно провести девушку в отдаленное место, откуда она могла наблюдать службу, но ее никто бы не увидел. А пока, Фролло разрешил девушке иногда прогуливаться по улицам недалеко от собора, оставаясь таким образом под небольшим присмотром. До Рождества оставалась неделя.  
Эсмеральда шла знакомой дорогой. Она шла к собору Парижской Богоматери, замечая по дороге некоторые изменения на знакомых до боли улочках. Тот самый рынок, а вот лавки с хлебом, а там — чуть дальше, соборная площадь, где она когда-то танцевала вместе со своими братьями со Двора Чудес, с ее любимой Джали… Все это было в прошлом, ничего не осталось.  
Девушка прошла еще немного и остановилась посреди соборной площади, подняв глаза на собор. Он был столь огромным и величественным, что казалось мог раздавить своей мощью и какой-то внутренней силой. Раньше она этого не замечала.  
Цыганка заметила, как в собор спешат люди. Скоро должна была начаться вечерняя служба, а накануне Рождества это было особенно красиво и зрелищно, да и потом все эти дни службы проводил сам епископ парижский. Многие знатные особы, одетые в дорогие одежды, в сопровождении своих супругов и слуг занимали почетные передние места.  
Эсмеральде стало любопытно, она еще никогда не была на службе, тем более в предпраздничные дни. И как ни странно, ей было интересно увидеть Клода совсем иным, не таким, каким он представал перед ней по вечерам, когда они оставались одни в его доме. Девушка решила осторожно, но все же зайти во внутрь собора, несмотря на строгий запрет Фролло. Она только взглянет один глазком и все. Ее вряд ли кто-то узнает или заметит. Особенно теперь в ее обычном скромном наряде простой горожанки.  
Но опасения Клода Фролло были не напрасны. Среди посещавших вечернюю предпраздничную мессу был капитан королевских стрелков Феб де Шатопер со своей красавицей-супругой Флер-де-Лис, ее матерью и еще несколькими дворянами.  
Эсмеральда узнала его. Она выждала пока вся процессия из дворян зайдет в собор, а после зашла туда сама вместе с другими горожанами. Цыганка не снимала капюшон с головы и старательно кутаясь в плащ. Она присела с краю на скамью рядом с колонной.  
Вскоре началась вечерняя месса. В соборе собралось много людей. В эти предрождественские дни помимо парижан в город прибывали люди из окрестных небольших городов и деревень. Прозвучал первый сигнал колокола к началу мессы.  
Эсмеральда, которая впервые была на такого рода «представлении», смотрела внимательно за всем происходящим, раскрыв свои темные глаза так широко как будто хотела впитать в себя за один раз все, что только могла запечатлеть. Прихожане смолкли. И тут она увидела Фролло. Его статную величественную высокую фигуру, больше походившую на мраморную статую, чем на живого человека. Лицо его было надменным, невозмутимым и спокойным. Клод был в праздничном облачении епископа, которое делало его еще более величественным и солидным. Громкий четкий ясный баритон прорезал собор до самых сводов. Эсмеральда часто видела его совсем другим. Сейчас, во время мессы, особенно трудно было поверить в то, что такой человек может пасть на колени и отнюдь не перед Господом, а перед нищей цыганкой без роду и племени, умоляя ее о благосклонности и любви.  
Прошла половина мессы, когда Клод с удивлением и ужасом разглядел среди собравшихся прихожан знакомую фигурку. Он побледнел, но вовремя взял себя в руки. Сначала он решил, что все это ему показалось, но приглядевшись его сомнения рассеялись — это была Эсмеральда, скромно сидевшая с краю скамьи у самой колонны. Ее большие темные глаза сейчас излучали свет и интерес к всему происходящему. Клод с трудом подавил свой пламенный взгляд, который он украдкой бросил в сторону Эсмеральды, после, отвернувшись на какое-то мгновение, чтобы преклонить колени к статуе Девы Марии и произнести молитву вслух. Все собравшиеся встали и стали повторять слова молитвы. Когда он повернулся — девушки не было. Снова в его сердце закралась тревога, ревность и что-то еще. То, чего он не мог объяснить.  
От его внимательных глаз не укрылся и капитан королевских стрелков Феб де Шатопер со своей супругой. Больше всего Клоду хотелось сейчас знать, что цыганка в безопасности. Месса подошла к концу и епископ поспешил в свои покои, по дороге снимая свое облачение. Сейчас как никогда, Фролло хотел ее видеть. Но прежде ему нужен был Квазимодо, лишь звонарь мог привести цыганку обратно и оградить ее от возможной опасности. Только ему Эсмеральда безоговорочно доверяла и не боялась горбуна.  
— Я приведу ее хозяин, не волнуйтесь, Эсмеральда всего лишь хотела поглядеть службу. Ведь в соборе так красиво, а она никогда еще не видела такой красоты — проговорил Квазимодо на все волнительные и сердитые замечания Клода.  
— Она не должна была… Приведи ее, да, приведи… И как можно быстрее. — Фролло был взволнован больше, чем обычно и никак не мог успокоиться.  
Квазимодо тут же исчез, чтобы исполнить желание своего хозяина.

***

Из соседней таверны, что располагалась на соседней с собором улочке, раздавались веселые песни и заздравные крики. Среди которых можно было различить голос младшего брата Клода Фролло — Жеана Мельника. Но в этот раз Жеан пил намного меньше обычного и распрощался с веселыми друзьями, по мнению последних, очень рано. Еще не было семи вечера, а школяр, который обычно не выходил из подобных заведений не раньше полуночи или раннего утра, допив последний стакан вина, распрощался с компанией и направил свои стопы в собор, чтобы послушать вечернюю мессу, чем безмерно удивил своих товарищей. Но шутливо отказавшись продолжить с ними вечер, Жеан нашел в себе силы и покинул таверну.  
— Хорошенького понемножку, дорогие мои друзья! Меня ждут не упругие груди красотки Изабо, а вечерняя месса! — смеялся Жеан, целуя напоследок, повисшую у него на плече красотку. — Да, да, я изменился и похоже остепенился как мой дорогой брат епископ! Я должен вас покинуть, но мое сердце остается с вами!  
Выкрикнув последние слова, он вывалился из таверны, чуть не споткнувшись о ее порог, посылая воздушный поцелуй красотке.  
Школяр довольно быстро добрался до собора, несмотря на изрядное количество выпитого. Когда он вошел, служба только только началась и чтобы не беспокоить остальных, и не привлекать к себе внимание Жеан сел на самой последней скамейке на заднем ряду.  
Сначала школяр ненадолго задремал, успокоенный приятными звуками органа, а когда месса закончилась он увидел как его брат-епископ пошел к себе и решил навестить Клода, а заодно порадовать мрачного священника тем, что Жеан сдал первую порцию экзаменов для получения степени лиценциата.  
Школяр тихонько пробирался вдоль старых темных сводов прямиком в ризницу, где как он полагал, мог бы застать Клода.  
А тем временем Квазимодо разыскал цыганку, которая уже давно вышла из собора и теперь шла недалеко от того самого места, где сидели многочисленные нищие и попрошайки в надежде, что после завершения мессы им удастся заработать чуть больше обычного.  
Девушка вышла к самому началу паперти и увидела странную немолодую женщину, закутанную в жалкие обрывки какого-то старого сукна, ее босые озябшие голые ноги кое-где были покрыты язвами и ссадинами. Эсмеральда вгляделась в лицо несчастной — когда-то эта женщина была очень красивой, а теперь годы, нужда, нищета и болезни превратили ее в жалкое подобие живого существа. Цыганка подошла к ней ближе и узнала ее — эта была та самая вретишница Роландовой башни — Гудула, что изредка выползала из своей норы и то и дело шаталась недалеко от собора, бросая безумные страшные взгляды на прохожих, и посылая проклятия, особенно вслед молодых девушек цыганской наружности.  
Эсмеральда смотрела на нее и сердце ее сжималось, сейчас, после торжественной предпраздничной мессы, эта паперть составляла разительный контраст с той пышностью и помпезностью, которую можно было наблюдать внутри собора. Девушка догадывалась, что ее могла постичь точно такая же судьба. Именно об этом говорил ей Фролло. Еще совсем недавно она сама пряталась под мостом и жила впроголодь…  
Цыганка подошла к вретишнице совсем близко и достала из своего кошеля на поясе несколько монет.  
— Возьмите, прошу, купите себе хлеба и другой еды, здесь должно хватить на посещение общественных бань — девушка протянула свою смуглую тонкую руку и вложила монету в другую — сухую сморщенную тощую с длинными пальцами руку Гудулы.  
— Ааааа, это ты! Ты… Я тебя узнала! Как бы ты не пряталась, проклятая егоза! Чертово цыганское отродье! — раздалось в ответ и Гудула кинула монеты на землю — Ничего мне от тебя не нужно, проклятая ведьма! Цыганское отродье, что сожрала мою дочь! Египетская саранча!  
Девушка попятилась назад, но оступилась, споткнувшись о камень и упала на землю, запутавшись в своем плаще. Улучив удобный момент, Гудула набросилась на цыганку, вцепившись в ее руку мертвой хваткой своими длинными сухими пальцами.  
— Попалась, цыганское отродье, теперь-то я тебе покажу, как воровать детей! — неистовствовала вретишница, стискивая руку Эсмеральды так крепко, кто та вскрикнула от боли.  
— Прошу вас, перестаньте! Я никого не воровала! Пустите! За что?! — девушка вырывалась, но Гудула как будто нарочно еще сильней прижала цыганку к холодной земле, подбираясь к ее горлу.  
Неожиданно, под яростным напором вретишницы, ворот платья цыганки стал трещать и порвался. Девушка старалась прикрыть свободной рукой ладанку, которую всегда носила на шее и которую так боялась потерять. Силы были не равны. Внезапно чья-то мощная рука вырвала цыганку из когтей вретишницы — это был Квазимодо, который сумел отыскать Эсмеральду около паперти.  
Одним резким быстрым и сильным движением он оттеснил Гудулу и потащил цыганку в собор. Но в этой потасовке, несмотря на попытки Эсмеральды уберечь медальон, ладанка соскользнула с ее шеи на землю…  
Гудула еще долго ворчала и посылала вслед проклятия удаляющемуся Квазимодо с цыганкой на руках.  
Ладанка, соскочив с шеи Эсмеральды в пылу борьбы, так и осталась лежать на земле. Выждав немного вретишница подошла к лежащей в грязи и снегу вещице. Она подняла ее и стала тщательно разглядывать.  
— О, Господь! — вырвалось у нее из груди. Холодный воздух сковывал дыхание, руки ее слушались плохо из-за того же холода, но Гудула терпеливо развернула ладанку — внутри был тот самый башмачок, который когда-то столько лет назад она сама повесила на шею своей маленькой дочери. — Моя дочь! Моя малютка! Она жива! Она жива! Моя Агнесса! О, Господь, ты услышал и внял моим молитвам!  
Обезумевшая, она продолжала бормотать и целовать башмачок, но потом, когда радость ее чуть поутихла, Гудула стала судорожно озираться в поисках девушки, которую утащил звонарь.  
— Моя Агнесса! О, я должна увидеть тебя снова… Тебя утащил тот кривой горбун, но я теперь уверена, что отыщу тебя! Мое дитя! — проговорила она и поспешно направилась к собору, сжимая в руках башмачок и открытую ладанку — Я знаю, кто твой хозяин, звонарь, этот священник добрая душа и не позволит обидеть этому чудовищу мою малышку!

***

В это время Квазимодо дотащил напуганную Эсмеральду до собора, а суматоха около паперти привлекла внимание людей. Звонарь уже подходил к двери, как практически нос к носу столкнулся с выходящим из собора Шатопером. Капитан что-то проворчал в сторону горбуна, нарочно задев звонаря локтем, но глухой не обратил на его чертыхания никого внимания и закрыл двери в собор.  
Феб, который немного задержался, успел пристально разглядеть цыганку — теперь она была похожа на обычную горожанку и ничем не выделялась среди остальных. Но она была жива и вполне здорова. Шатопер с трудом подавил свой гнев, вспомнив, как дерзкая цыганка отказала ему. Несмотря на то, что после тех событий прошло достаточно времени, жажда мести не угасла. Пока он возвращался домой, в его памяти также всплыли недавние события и приказ короля — очистить Париж и его предместья от всевозможного сброда, в том числе и от цыган. И вот, страдательно выполняя сей приказ, Шатоперу повезло и королевским стрелкам удалось изловить ту опасную банду разбойников во главе с Жаком.  
Этот был тот самый фигляр, которого Феб не раз видел выступающим вместе с Эсмеральдой.  
" — Значит, они как-то связаны между собой и пойманный циркач должно быть знает об этой Симиляр. Что ж, ты мне еще пригодишься разбойничья морда» — думал Шатопер, пока он отвязывал свою лошадь, а его супруга вместе с матерью и другими дворянами, садилась в повозку. Откланявшись и поцеловав жену, Феб, сославшись на неотложные дела, поскакал в сторону Дворца Правосудия, а оттуда прямиком в тюрьму. Он знал, где найти этого фигляра, под ножом которого полегло немало добрых парижан.

***

Тем временем Жак сидел в тюрьме, ожидая процесса и приговора. Его поймали так некстати, а он сам виноват — так глупо попался. Мужчина усмехнулся, вспоминая облаву… Глупо, это было глупо и даже смешно… Это было единственное, о чем он сожалел. Жак никогда не задумывался, скольких отправил на тот свет, кому и какое горе он причинил. Его не занимали подобные рассуждения. Теперь же, сидя в сырой камере, куда не проходил свет даже днем, он ни о чем не сожалел и ничего не просил. Жак знал, что-то недолгое время, которое ему отпущено на земле, рано или поздно подошло бы к концу. А если все равно придется лечь в холодную могилу, какой смысл отказывать себе в чем-то? Лишь золото могло дать ему все блага и удовольствия.  
Жак, как он сам полагал, неплохо прожил свою жизнь и не боялся смерти. У него было такое ощущение, что ожидал ее всегда, не страшась и смело глядя в глаза «костлявой старухе». Жак знал какой приговор ждет его товарищей и его самого. Он отказывался от посещения священника, отказывался от причастия и исповеди.  
Умелый жонглер и гимнаст знал — его ждал не Господь на небесах — в Бога Жак не верил уже давно; его ждал Монфокон и это была реальность. Это было то, что он заслужил по праву и то, к чему уже успел приготовиться. Сразу же после Рождества должен был состояться процесс по его делу и банде, наводившей ужас на весь Париж. Королевский прокурор Шармолю уже потирал руки в предвкушении блестящей мистерии, которая развернется во Дворце Правосудия.  
В этот вечер Жак, после того как прозвучал последний удар колокола, возвещающий час тушения огней, сидел в тюремной камере на охапке промозглой прелой соломы. Казалось, даже у этого предела, его душа не дрогнула, а его глаза по-прежнему смотрели открыто и гордо на вошедшего в его последнее прибежище капитана королевских стрелков.  
— Что тебе нужно? Или соскучился по мне больше, чем по своей женушке? — Жак рассмеялся и первый нарушил тишину, воцарившуюся между ним и капитаном. Шатопер не осмеливался вот так сразу перейти к делу.  
— Вот что — после некоторого молчания промолвил Феб — Я пришел не для того, чтобы препираться с тобой или слушать твою болтовню. У меня к тебе есть одно предложение.  
— Надо же? — удивился разбойник, картинно сложив руки на груди и вытянув ноги, носками к капитану. — Неужто перед тем, как меня потащат на Монфокон, ты решил предложить мне бабу и выпивку?  
— Если сделаешь одно дельце, у тебя будет достаточно и того, и другого. Даю тебе слово — продолжал Шатопер, решив, что долго рассуждать и впрямь не стоит.  
— И? Что же у тебя за дело к висельнику? — Жак прищурился, он понимал, что хуже, чем сложившееся положение, уже не будет.  
Феб рассказал ему о своем желании отомстить цыганке, которую как ему было хорошо известно, Жак очень хорошо знал.  
— Что она тебе такого сделала? Ты так хочешь ей отомстить? Эсмеральда даже воровать не умеет — хмыкнул Жак, посмотрев на Шатопера удивленными глазами.  
— Не важно, что мне сделала эта стерва, если согласишься на дело, я организую тебе побег, еще и заплачу неплохо, если эта дрянь не доживет до завтрашней ночи — ответил капитан и нетерпеливо хлопнул об стену кулаком. — Так ты согласен или тебе милее виселица?  
— Идет — кивнул Жак, усмехаясь и доставая из кармана чуть подгнившее яблоко. Удача улыбнулась ему и не использовать такой шанс было бы настоящим грехом — Только чур уговор — освободишь не только меня, но и моих ребят. И половину вперед, да смотри капитан, вздумаешь вертеть со мной — сам окажешься на моем ноже.  
— Ты еще смеешь мне угрожать, разбойничья падаль? В таком случае тебя будет ждать виселица! — огрызнулся Шатопер.  
— А я не вижу между нами никакой разницы — снова усмехнулся Жак, откусывая большой кусок — Отчего же я должен говорить с тобой иначе? А виселица — она ждет меня давно. Но когда я взойду на Монфокон, хотя бы не буду дрожать, как ты сейчас, предлагая мне мерзкое дельце. Такие как ты привыкли делать свои грязные аферы чужими руками, боитесь запачкать свой золотой мундир, ваша милость — фигляр картинно раскланялся, не вынимая яблока изо рта. — Да суть одна — гнилая. Виселица ждет нас обоих за дела, подобно тому, которое ты затеял. Но в отличие от тебя, я не боюсь смерти, мои грехи при мне и ни к чему строить из себя праведника. Если хочешь делать дело вместе, капитан, тогда не артачься. Если нет — то не трать мое время, предпочту твоему обществу вон тех милых зверушек, что сидят в углу — продолжил Жак, указывая на двух крыс, сидевших недалеко от охапки соломы.  
— Хорошо — помедлив, ответил Феб, презрительно поглядев на преступника, но при этом у него дрожали поджилки, а на лбу проступил пот — Завтра я устрою побег тебе и твоим людям.  
С этими словами Шатопер поспешил выйти вон, захлопнув за собой дверь тюремной камеры.


	16. Часть вторая. Рождество.

«Порой, думаешь, что все хорошо, а кто-то уже роет тебе могилу»*

Ничего на свете не может сравниться с материнской любовью. Никакая любовь мужчины, ни женщины, ни привязанность никакого живого существа не идут в сравнение с любовью матери. А с болью утраты любимого дитя не может встать в один ряд ни одна мука, уготованная Господом.  
Такую невыносимую страшную боль испытывала затворница Гудула уже многие годы, с тех пор, как потеряла свое дитя. Так случайно и опрометчиво погас единственный светивший для нее свет в виде маленькой самой любимой на свете дочки. Ее девочки, ее малютки Агнесс с большими темными блестящими глазками и пухлыми розовыми щечками. Горе, нищета и лишения превратило несчастную женщину в подобие человека. Полубезумная, опустившаяся бродяжка, нашедшая когда-то свой приют в Роландовой башне, чудом выжила и все эти годы не оставляла надежду отыскать свое потерянное дитя.  
Неожиданное столкновение с цыганкой и этот башмачок, который когда-то Гудула, бывшая Пакетта, сама надела своей малютке на шею, воскресил прошлое. Дочь. Ее Агнесса. Ее боль. Ее счастье. Она жива. Она все это время была рядом. Господь внял ее молитвам и плачу, и вернул ее.  
Гудула брела к собору, прижимая к груди самое дорогое, что у нее было — свалившуюся с шеи Эсмеральды ладанку с башмачком. Вретишница была близка к тому, чтобы обнять свою дочь как никогда. Вот уже показались двери собора, ведь именно туда горбун утащил цыганку.  
— Моя малышка, моя Агнесс, наконец-то, моя девочка — шептала вретишница, заходя в собор Богоматери.  
Служба давно закончилась и опустевший собор напоминал склеп. Только горящие свечи придавали ему жизнь. Казалось, тяжелые своды замерли и застыли в предвкушении чего-то, что должно было нарушить ход существующих событий навсегда.  
Несколько послушников убирали догоревшие свечи и поправляли праздничные рождественские украшения из еловых ветвей и золотых лент.  
Гудула незаметно притаилась за одной из многочисленных широких колонн. Она знала, что в соборе есть один единственный человек, кто был добр к ней — это был Клод Фролло, хозяин уродливого звонаря. Его-то и хотела разыскать вретишница. Но не долго ей удавалось прятаться. Служки довольно быстро обнаружили бродяжку и вытолкали ее из собора, опасаясь, что та может стащить что-нибудь из праздничного убранства или какой-нибудь серебряный подсвечник.

***

Тем временем Квазимодо притащил перепуганную Эсмеральду прямо в ризницу, где находился епископ. Клод нервно комкал ткань своей сутаны. Бросив праздничное облачение одному из причетников, он строго приказал никого к нему не допускать и позаботиться о том, чтобы в этот вечер двери собора начали запирать еще до сигнала тушения огней.  
— Но Ваше Превосходи… — начал было причетник, но строгий не терпящий возражений взгляд епископа заставил его замолчать и исполнить приказ.  
Как только причетник скрылся из виду, Клод выглянул за двери ризницы и осмотрелся — никого не было. Он выдохнул, но странное волнение по-прежнему не покидало его.  
Спустя несколько минул в дверь постучали. Фролло открыл дверь лишь тогда, когда стук повторился — это был Квазимодо, на плече которого висела цыганка.  
Горбун тут же поставил девушку на ноги и легонько подтолкнул ее к входу. Клод мгновенно схватил Эсмеральду за тонкое запястье и втащил в ризницу, делая сигнал Квазимодо, чтобы тот остался у входа и никого без условленного сигнала не пускал.  
Он усадил напуганную девушку и опустился перед ней на колени, держа ее руки в своих. Отчитывать сейчас или ругать Эсмеральду за то, что она пришла на мессу было бы крайне глупо и ни к чему бы не привело.  
— Что случилось, мой ангел? Я видел тебя на мессе… Мои речи про осторожность не вразумили тебя, но делать нечего и упрекать тебя я не намерен. Так что же произошло? Что тебя так напугало и расстроило? — Клод старался говорить как можно ласковей и подавлять нарастающее недовольство, заметив, что девушка готова расплакаться.  
— Я…Я потеряла ладанку. — прошептала она, судорожно шаря рукой между шеей и разорванным воротом. — Это все, что было у меня… Все, что напоминало мне о моей матери.  
— Тише, тише, успокойся. Вот выпей немного — Клод протянул ей немного вина, оставшееся от причастия. — Не волнуйся и расскажи мне, что произошло.  
— Я решила послушать мессу, а вернее посмотреть. Мне еще никогда не приходилось бывать вот так просто внутри собора на службе. — Эсмеральда рассказала Клоду какое впечатления на нее произвела вечерняя месса и насколько красивым и необычным показалось ей это зрелище. Последние слова цыганки заставили Фролло немного смутиться. Она впервые заговорила о нем и это были не упреки, обвинения или просто вежливость. Эсмеральда была восхищена его видом в праздничном облачении. То, каким она видела Фролло в тот момент, произвело на нее куда большее впечатление, чем те страстные сцены у него в доме. По словам цыганки зрелище было настолько притягательным, что на его скулах проступил чуть заметный румянец.  
— Неужели? Значит, мне следует позволять тебе приходить на службы и мессы как можно чаще. Может быть так я тебе понравлюсь чуть больше? — усмехнулся Клод, прошептав ей на ухо последние слова совсем тихо, обдавая ее шейку горячим дыханием.  
Эсмеральда опустила голову и уставилась в пол, стараясь уйти от прямого ответа и накрывшего волной смущения. Слишком близко Фролло придвинулся к ней. Даже спустя столько времени она все еще краснела и не могла преодолеть своей стыдливости.  
— Что же случилось с твоей ладанкой? Не стоило тебя отпускать одну гулять по улицам. Я был слишком неосмотрителен, потакая твоим прихотям. Вон, весь ворот порван и это сделала явно не ты! — Клод внимательно посмотрел на цыганку, нарочито придвигая ее к себе еще ближе.  
— Я вышла из собора, когда увидела твой взгляд. Не хотела, чтобы потом… — Эсмеральда виновато поглядела на епископа.  
— Не ходи вокруг да около, говори, что стряслось? — Клод терял терпение.  
— После мессы я вышла из собора и отправилась в сторону паперти. — голос цыганки стал заметно дрожать. — Там я увидела женщину, такую странную и очень очень несчастную… Кажется это та затворница, что живет в Роландовой башне и каждый раз встречает меня проклятиями… Я всего лишь хотела помочь ей, дала несколько монет. Она набросилась на меня с проклятиями и вот так я и потеряла ладанку… Глупо… Я подумала, еще немного и сама могла оказаться на ее месте…  
— Кажется я понял, о ком идет речь. Что ж, завтра я попробую расспросить Гудулу, так зовут затворницу, о твоей ладанке… Хотя, постой. Ты говоришь эта вещь принадлежит тебе с самого детва и это единственное воспоминание о твоей матери? Так? — Клод провел по лбу рукой, силясь что-то вспомнить.  
— Так — кивнула девушка, отодвинув кубок с остатками вина.  
— Как странно… — продолжал Фролло как будто игнорируя ответ цыганки и продолжил рассуждать вслух — Гудула не раз говорила, что до сих пор хранит какой-то башмачок, в память о своей потерянной дочери…  
— Неужели… Значит… — слова девушки сами застыли в воздухе.  
Эсмеральда напряглась всем телом и замерла, раскрыв рот от пришедшей в голову догадки. Клод молча перевел на нее взгляд. Спустя минуту он сам прервал неловкое молчание.  
— Слушай, завтра как только мне удастся освободиться после проверки всех необходимых приготовлений, я обещаю, что разыщу вретишницу. — начал он, догадываясь, куда клонит Эсмеральда. Та закивала, но так и продолжала сидеть, в немом оцепенении, словно кто-то ударил ее по голове.  
— А если все это лишь наши догадки или ладанка затерялась в грязи на паперти? — цыганка заметно нервничала.  
— Вот что, я попрошу Квазимодо постараться отыскать твою ладанку, пока еще не слишком стемнело. И даю слово, завтра найти Гудулу. — ответил Клод, отворяя дверь и знаком приглашая звонаря зайти в ризницу.  
Спустя некоторое время горбун пошел на поиски дорого для цыганки предмета.

***

Как только Квазимодо исчез за дверью, а Эсмеральда немного успокоилась, Фролло не преминул воспользоваться тем, что девушка сама пришла в собор. Ему было приятно ее внимание и любопытство, пусть оно было вызвано предпраздничными приготовлениями и мессой. Клод не мог сдержаться и обнял цыганку, трепетно прижимая ее к своей груди.  
— Ты должно быть хочешь есть? Да? — Фролло поцеловал ее в макушку и осторожно убрал с ее личика выбившуюся прядку волос. — Пока доберемся до дома, будет уже слишком поздно.  
— Да немного, а ты? — в этот раз она не пыталась отодвинуться от него.  
— Тоже не против перекусить. Сейчас принесу нам отличное жаркое, немного вина и молока. И еще пирог для Квазимодо. — кивнул Клод и поднялся на ноги. — Я так скучаю по тебе… Сейчас вернусь, любовь моя.  
Звук поцелуя и тихий шепот — вот, что услышал притаившийся за дверью Жеан. Он дождался пока уйдет Квазимодо и ловко прячась то за колоннами, то за выступами, прокрался ближе к ризнице.  
" — Вот это да! — подумал Жеан, не веря своим глазам — Интересно… Мой старший брат, ярый поборник воздержания, строгого поста, времени зря не теряет. Ничего себе… Так значит, братец Клод, святая чистота, завел себе любовницу! Мддааа. А меня еще и попрекал, чтобы я не ходил по кабакам, да по борделям… Верно, зачем же шататься по злачным местам, когда можно сразу завести себе такую хорошенькую цыпочку. А вкус у нашего затворника неплохой. Не затем ли он тащил меня в самый дорогой бордель в Париже…? Удивлять выкрутасами в постели свою малютку. Точно! Как же мне это сразу в голову не пришло!»  
Жеан продолжал наблюдать за своим братом, но вскоре, Фролло вышел из ризницы, оставив цыганку за дверью и куда-то пошел. Любопытство раздирало школяра на части и он решил досмотреть это представление до конца, которое было куда интересней прошедшей мессы.  
Вскоре Клод вернулся и вывел цыганку за руку из ризницы. Они пошли куда-то наверх, по лестнице, ведущую к самой крыше собора. Жеан, который притаился в своем убежище, как мог прислушивался к удаляющимся шагам — последовать за ними наверх по узкой винтовой лестнице означало тут же выдать себя, поэтому школяр выжидал.  
Но как только он решился выйти из своего убежища, мгновенно был схвачен горбатым звонарем, который уже вернулся в собор. Квазимодо так и не удалось отыскать ладанку.  
Несмотря на жалкие сопротивления Жеана, звонарь тащил школяра по лестнице, собирая им самим и его камзолом всю паутину по дороге.  
— Квазимодо! Горбатый черт, пусти, пусти меня! Я ничего такого не сделал! Пусти! — Жеан извивался как угорь и продолжал вопить, позабыв о том, что звонарь глух.  
Наконец, сообразив, что Клода и Эсмеральды в ризнице нет, горбун понял, что находиться они могут лишь в той самой келье под самой крышей собора. Не долго думая, он потащил туда сопротивляющегося изо всех сил школяра.  
-…Если только ты пожелаешь, моя красавица — говорил Клод, ласково улыбаясь и нарезая миндальный пирог, тогда как цыганка уже заканчивала свой ужин.  
В этот момент, прервав их разговор, дверь кельи распахнулась и на пороге показался Квазимодо вместе с Жеаном.  
От неожиданности Фролло чуть не порезал себе пальцы, а Эсмеральда еле удержала кружку с молоком.  
— Брат, скажи своему нетопырю, чтобы он опустил меня! — вопил школяр, все еще пытаясь высвободиться из крепких рук звонаря.  
Клод мгновенно отдал сигнал Квазимодо и сам схватил Жеана за шиворот, вытолкав школяра за двери кельи.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?! — гневным шепотом, чтобы Эсмеральда не услышала прошипел Клод.  
— Да я и не хотел взбираться на такую высоту, это твой горбун притащил меня сюда. Я хотел тебя увидеть и пришел на мессу — пояснял Жеан, кое-как высвободивший свой ворот из рук Клода. — Пока сидел и слушал, заснул мертвым сном, а когда проснулся — все уже закончилось и я пошел искать тебя. Хотел порадовать — я сдал первые три экзамена на степень и…  
— Похвально, похвально, Жеан. Я рад, что ты наконец-то взялся за ум. Поверь, мне приятная эта новость. — торопливо проговорил Фролло, опасаясь, что любопытная девушка может выйти из кельи в любой момент. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы цыганку видел кто-то еще.  
— Я заметил тебя — неожиданно продолжил Жеан — Там в ризнице, с прехорошенькой девушкой.  
— Замолчи! — срывающимся шепотом прошипел Клод — Запомни, ты ничего и никого не видел!  
— Вот как? — усмехнулся Жеан, явно радуясь тому, что поймал своего благочестивого брата на грехе почище, чем совершал сам. — Значит за этим ты тогда пошел со мной в лучший бордель Парижа? А она хорошенькая и даже очень!  
— Замолчи! Замолчи сейчас же! Тебе все равно этого не понять! — Клод злился, он понимал, что теперь в лице младшего брата он может приобрести болтливого и опасного мальчишку с языком как помело. Кто знает, не взболтнет ли Жеан чего лишнего после очередной выпитой кружки вина.  
— Конечно, мой «святой» брат! Где уже мне… И сколько ты платишь такой красотке, чтобы она скрашивала те серые холодные вечера между службами и епископским дворцом? Она из того борделя, где мы так хорошо отдохнули? — Жеан не унимался, ему нравилось подкалывать старшего брата, отыгрываясь на нем за все те годы, когда школяр подвергался строгим нравоучениям Клода.  
В этот момент Жеан ощутил крепкую руку брата, отвесившему мальчишке звонкую пощечину. Это заставило школяра замолчать. Клод отошел в сторону и оперся о каменную преграду. С высоты собора был виден замирающий на ночь вечерний Париж. Холодный ветер трепал его одежду и волосы, но глаза Клода были не злыми или излучающие досаду, они были печальными.  
— Тебе этого не понять. — снова повторил Фролло, повернувшись лицом к младшему брату — Она не такая. Не из этого проклятого места.  
— Прости, я не ожидал, что ты… Ну, что ты теперь можешь позволить себе такие развлечения…- Жеан виновато поглядел на священника, потирая пылающую щеку.  
— Она не развлечение! — рявкнул Клод, кое-как сдержавшись от дальнейшего крика. Он выдохнул и продолжил более спокойным тоном — Я люблю ее.  
Воцарилась тишина. Жеан не знал, что сказать, а Клод не знал, что еще ответить.  
— Никогда не думал, что ты способен на такие чувства — робко произнес школяр, подойдя к Клоду. Он положил свою кудрявую белокурую голову на плечо брату и заглянул в его темные глаза. — А она? Она любит тебя?  
— Хотел бы и я так думать — мрачно ответил Клод, потрепав чертенка по курчавой шевелюре. — Я правда очень рад, что ты наконец-то задумался о своем будущем. Ты не голоден?  
— Нет, перед тем как пойти к тебе, я знатно отужинал в соседнем кабачке! — зевнув, отметил Жеан, все больше и больше навалившись на плечо и шею брата, словно птица, которая собирается вить гнездо. — Ты счастлив?  
— И да, и нет — односложно ответил Фролло, обняв младшего брата — Все не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд. А теперь, ступай, скоро пробьет час тушения огней, тебе пора возвращаться в коллеж. И прошу тебя, никому ни слова.  
Жеан кивнул и еще раз ткнулся старшему брату в плечо. Удовлетворившись этим ответом, он послушно стал спускаться по каменной винтовой лестнице вниз, чтобы успеть добраться до коллежа — ночевать в кабаках или в подворотнях ему больше не хотелось. Конечно, он мог бы нажать на него и вытягивать из Клода так много денег, как ему бы заблагорассудилось. Жеан понимал, чем могло грозить Клоду разоблачение его порочной связи с этой красоткой, и что самое малое, школяр бы заполучил в наследство старшего брата в виде священника-расстриги, опозорившего их родовое имя и дворянское происхождение. Мысль о подобном пугала Жеана, а еще его пугало то, что Клод был ему единственным родным близким человеком и с его падением, скорее всего для самого Жеана все могло закончиться в один день. Чтобы там ни было, но признание брата произвело на младшего Фролло сильное впечатление.  
С этими мыслями школяр брел в коллеж, пока не прозвучал последний удар колокола, означавший час тушения огней.

***

Жак по-прежнему сидел в тюремной камере, на гнилой охапке соломы, ожидая обещанной Шатопером свободы, но на следующий день никто не явился, как и на другой день. Это злило жонглера. Фебу, вопреки данному разбойнику обещанию, не удавалось найти нужный для побега момент, а время шло. Близился большой праздник — Рождество. В этот вечер, после праздничной службы в соборе, Шатопер был должен присутствовать на важном приеме вместе со своей женой, ее матерью и другими дворянами. Пренебречь таким было нельзя. Глупо привлекать внимание своим отсутствием и крайне опрометчиво.  
Наконец, когда до Рождества оставалось всего два дня, коварный план Феба притворился в жизнь. Организовав побег Жаку и его банде, Шатопер выпустил на волю не просто убийц и грабителей. Он даже и не подозревал, ЧЕМ на самом деле может обернуться то небольшое дельце, которое он затеял.  
Несмотря на обещание Шатоперу, Жак выполнять его не спешил. Выследить Эсмеральду ему и подручным не составило труда. Девушка приходила еще несколько раз на вечернюю службу в собор. А после, под покровом ночи, она и сам епископ парижский уходили в ночь, закутавшись в черные плащи.  
С тех пор, как ловкий фигляр понял, что девушка пользуется благами, которые достаются ей благодаря расположению самого епископа парижского, в голове Жака созрела идея получше. Прежде чем придушить или подколоть в подворотне девчонку, он мог получить для себя определенные выгоды в виде звонкой монеты и в том количестве, которое ему покажется справедливым. Таким образом, получая двойную выгоду с капитана и цыганки. А острый нож он всегда может пустить в дело, приключись такая нужда. Ему не привыкать.  
Поразмыслив таким образом, Жак решил сыграть эту пьесу на свой манер.

***

В канун Рождества, Жак и его люди не спускали глаз с собора. Они знали, вскоре должна появиться Эсмеральда, сопровождаемая уродливым звонарем, который спрячет ее в надежное место и оттуда она может наблюдать за праздничной службой. А после… После Жак был уверен в том, что лихо начнет осуществлять свой план.  
— Смотри-ка как повалил народ после службы — Жак толкнул в бок одного из своих понедельников. — Скажи остальным, чтобы были начеку.  
Люди выходили из собора. Некоторые знатные дворяне какое-то время разговаривали с епископом и принимали его благословения и пожелания доброго Рождества. Простые — торопились домой к праздничному столу.  
Спустя какое-то время, когда отгремели праздничные колокола, Жак и его люди направились к собору Богоматери. Еще спустя час они заметили Эсмеральду, выходящую из другой двери собора — это был отдельный вход для служек. Рядом с ней возвышалась черная фигура в плаще. Оба свернули на соседнюю улочку.  
— А вот и наша рыбка плывет к нам в сети — усмехнулся Жак и жестом дал сигнал остальным следовать за ними.  
Между тем, направляясь все ближе к берегу Сены, Эсмеральда и Клод тихо беседовали. Накануне, Фролло выполнил свое обещание и разыскал Гудулу. Мать и дочь, спустя многие годы наконец-то встретились. Казалось, радость должна была наполнить сердце цыганки, но несмотря на расчеты Клода, Эсмеральда не испытывала ожидаемой радости. Скорее это было удивление. Оно и понятно, спустя столько лет, ее родная мать оказалась совершенно чужой и незнакомой женщиной для цыганки. Смешанные чувства овладели ее сердцем. Эсмеральда была в растерянности, а Гудула была настолько счастлива, что Клод на какое-то мгновение и сам снова поверил в существование божьего провидения. Он помог определить Гудулу в женский монастырь, где она могла обрести кров, замолить грехи молодости и обрести долгожданный покой. Эсмеральда могла навещать ее, когда угодно.  
После этого цыганка стала более расположена к Фролло, ее благодарность была искренней и давала несчастному надежду на то, что-то время, когда плясунья могла бы полюбить сурового священника, почти наступило.  
— Понимаешь, при определенных условиях это возможно, если… — Клод что-то пояснял девушке, когда они уже почти подошли к берегу реки. Как вдруг Фролло заметил темные фигуры, приближающиеся к ним. Он осекся.  
— И? — спросила цыганка, поглядев на него.  
— Эсмеральда, прыгай в лодку. Немедленно! — шепнул Клод, мгновенно прикинув, что справиться с девятью крепкими мужчинами ему будет не под силу. Но в этот момент он думал не о себе и своей жизни — он думал о той, которую любил.  
— Ах, нет! — слова застряли у нее в горле, когда чьи-то сильные руки ухватили ее сзади.  
— Слишком поздно, голубки! — это был Жак, который схватил цыганку и приставил к ее горлу нож.  
— Не трогай ее! Не смей к ней прикасаться! — процедил Клод, его глаза сверкнули, ярость нараставшая изнутри снова заставляла зверя пошевелиться.  
— О, Эсмеральда, не дурно! Надо же кого тебе удалось подцепить! А ну-ка научите святого отца вежливо разговаривать с паствой! — рассмеялся Жак, кивнув в сторону Фролло, швырнув девушку на землю.  
Клод не умел драться и ему никогда не приходилось прежде этого делать. Неожиданный страшный сильный удар сбил его с ног.  
Жак был куда сильней, а его крепкие парни давно привыкшие к подобным передрягам не останавливались даже перед сутаной священнослужителя. Они пинали почти обессилевшего Клода со всей силы. Он истекал кровью и не издавал ни единого звука. Пока избиение продолжалось, Жак медленно приблизился к Эсмеральде. Наглая ухмылка не сходила с его лица.  
— Что стерва? Не ждала? Для меня ты тоже большой сюрприз, честно говоря, я думал, ты сдохла где-нибудь под мостом от голода или сама сиганула в Сену. А вот и нет, ты погляди-ка, жива и катаешься как сыр в масле! Этот священник тебя хорошо отмыл, откормил, да? — продолжал Жак, все также усмехаясь. — Одел прилично, как тех богатых мамзель, что днем выходят на прогулку. А ты не забыла, милая, даже сбежав, не перестала быть частью нашей большой дружной цыганской семьи? Ты не забыла должок, который так за тобой и остался, а?!  
Эсмеральда с ужасом смотрела на истекающего кровью Клода, распростертого на земле без движения.  
— Что застыла? Или оглохла совсем? Давай, соображай быстрее, где к завтрашнему вечеру добудешь триста ливров золотом, а не то я с удовольствием пущу святого отца на филе! — закончил Жак и что есть мочи пнул в бок лежащего Фролло.  
Девушка упала рядом с ним на колени, слезы текли по ее щекам. Она судорожно ощупывала тело Клода, стараясь найти рану и прикрыть ее рукой.  
— Ты все поняла, красавица? Завтра к вечеру, чтобы три сотни ливров были наготове, иначе, ты меня знаешь, я слов на ветер не бросаю! — прошипел Жак, наклонившись над самым ухом Эсмеральды.- Пошли! — добавил он своим головорезам и они мгновенно исчезли в темноте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * цитата из к/ф "Ганнибал", 2001 год.


	17. Часть третья. Королевский прокурор.

Была глубокая ночь, когда Клод наконец-то пришел в себя. Он еле разлепил глаза, с большим трудом стараясь пошевелить хотя бы рукой, мужчина собрал все свои силы, но тщетно. Тело не слушалось, голова шумела и болела, каждая попытка двигаться отдавалась болью.  
На нем была свежая чистая одежда, раны его были обработаны и кое-где перевязаны льняной тканью.  
Он обвел глазами комнату, где находился — это был его дом, тот самый на берегу Сены, что располагался вниз по реке. Слабый свет от свечи и кружка с питьем на столе — первое, что бросилось в глаза Клоду.  
— Эсме… Эсмеральда… — с трудом произнес Фролло, растерянно всматриваясь в темноту.  
— Тише, тише, дорогой мой братец — раздался знакомый голос школяра. Жеан, который немного задремал, уронив голову на стол, подошел к кровати и присел рядом с братом, разглядывая его лицо — Ты пришел в себя, наконец-то. Я так испугался. Хочешь пить?  
— Где она? — не обращая никакого внимания на разволновавшегося Жеана, спросил Клод. Его слабый голос в ночной тишине казался пронзительным.  
— Кто? — переспросил школяр, глядя непонимающими глазами на Фролло.  
— Она — опять, более уверенным голосом, повторил Клод. Его темные глаза сверкнули неприятной искрой, но боль, отдававшаяся при каждом движении или слове, останавливала священника от дальнейших попыток и прорывающейся злости.  
— А, ты о своей красотке. Она весь вечер от тебя не отходила. — ответил Жеан, лукаво поглядев на брата — Мы промыли твои раны, перевязали тебя и переодели, и…  
— Где она?! — рявкнул Клод и тут же сморщился от боли.  
— Эсмеральда заперлась в дальней комнате с какими-то склянками, а я остался тебя стеречь — Жеан поднес ко рту Клода кружку с отваром.  
— И как долго она там? — Фролло отпил прохладную темную жидкость и снова поморщился.  
— Часа три, а может больше — ответил Жеан, забирая кружку обратно. — Кто же это тебя так отделал? Твоя красотка так ничего и не сказала, что с вами произошло. Только плакала потом, ну, когда ты все не мог очнуться.  
— Плакала… — Клод перевел взгляд на младшего брата — Послушай, я сейчас поднимусь и пойду к ней, уже ночь, мне нужно ее увидеть. А ты пока сходи за дровами. Что-то зябко становится.  
— Эээ, нет, братец, чего это ты удумал. Тебе надо лежать, а если тебе так припекло, я сам позову твою малютку и принесу дрова. — обеспокоенно заявил Жеан — В довершении ко всем «достойным» событиям за последние несколько дней, я не хочу осиротеть совсем и потерять еще старшего брата!  
— Ага, а вместе со мной потерять ленные владения, неплохой доход и покровительство епископа в лице твоего «святого» брата! Раньше ты не очень-то обо мне беспокоился! Я сам знаю, что мне делать! Живо ступай на кухню и принеси дров. — прежний голос Фролло старшего, несмотря на его довольно тяжелое состояние, потихоньку возвращался к своему владельцу; Клод не очень-то верил неожиданной покорности Жеана, и теперь, когда краска стыда залила лицо школяра, дальнейшие сентенции молодого повесы были совершенно ни к чему. Жеан нехотя кивнул и отправился на кухню.  
Он и сам понимал, что лишись он старшего брата и став единоличным владельцем большого ленна, школяр бы и дня не протянул без Клода. Ведь всеми делами заправлял именно он, а Жеан только и делал до сего дня, что клянчил деньги и транжирил их самым безобразным образом. Тяжко вздохнув, белокурый бесенок отправился выполнять настоятельную просьбу брата.

***

Как только Жеан ушел, Клод попытался привстать с постели. Все тело ломило, а перевязанная на боку рана тут же будто загорелась огнем. Тщательно ощупав свое тело Фролло улыбнулся — переломов не было. Пересилив боль он все же встал на ноги и тут же разразился кашлем. Ему все же досталось от этих ублюдков. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Клод сплюнул на пол вступившую во рту кровь. Судя по реакции организма — некоторые органы были отбиты. Спина ныла.  
Несмотря на довольно серьезную рану в боку, по всей видимости от ножа, которым его пырнул один из напавших ублюдков, Клод натянул на себя подрясник и пошатываясь вышел из комнаты. По дороге в комнату со склянками, где как сказал Жеан, Эсмеральда находилась более трех часов, он припоминал последние мгновения перед тем как провалиться в небытие.  
В его памяти всплыли слова о трех сотнях ливров. Сумма огромная и достать ее даже за месяц было делом непростым. Что это за люди? Кто этот Жак? Неужели Эсмеральда, его богиня, его красавица, его чистое любимое создание, связана с грязной жуткой шайкой бандитов и вымогателей? Но в таком случае, почему она не убежала с ними или же просто не ограбила, улучив удобный момент или не привела бандитов прямо в дом, либо в собор, где полно золотой и серебряной утвари? И вдобавок, Эсмеральда знала о потайном входе.  
Или она сама попала в затруднительное положение и поэтому согласилась остаться с ним, в надежде укрыться от преследующих ее выродков? Тогда почему все не рассказала ему? Нет. Цыганка все еще не доверяет ему и не считает его тем человеком, кому она могла бы поведать все, кому могла бы раскрыть свою душу. Это был точно не Фролло.  
Мучаясь догадками и сомнениями, он аккуратно, как только мог, пробрался ближе к кабинету, чтобы цыганка не могла расслышать его шаги. Сквозь плотно прикрытую дверь проглядывала полоска света от зажженных свечей. Клод приложился к скважине, на его счастье ключа в ней не было и священник мог спокойно разглядеть все, что происходило за дверями. Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, преодолевая нестерпимую боль от каждого движения, Фролло присел и заглянул в скважину.  
Эсмеральда суетилась рядом с камином, где над огнем висел котелок, куда девушка добавляла некоторые ингредиенты в определенном порядке. Этот своеобразный алгоритм был записан на каком-то клочке бумаги и лежал рядом на столе. Здесь же была одна из многочисленных пузатых склянок, которая была почти доверху заполнена теми странными частичками, которые Клоду приходилось видеть ранее.  
Его темные глаза загорелись огнем и напоминали пламя, что полыхало в камине. Эсмеральда, словно почувствовав, что за ней кто-то наблюдает, с опаской обернулась, но в комнате никого не было. Тогда она снова продолжила, отсыпав на этот раз еще несколько частичек из котелка, доставая каждую большими железными щипцами.  
Фролло сидел и боялся пошевелиться — это было золото. Теперь ему это не привиделось. Все было правдой. Золото!  
Клод замер на месте. Значит, все, что он видел в прошлый раз — не приснилось. По крайней мере в тот момент своими глазами он видел золото, именно в тот момент, когда он так ни кстати зашел в свой кабинет и застал Эсмеральду с колбой, где на самом донышке блестели какие-то крупинки. Это правда! Цыганка, уличная плясунья, нищая, разгадала тайну великого Фламеля и нашла тайну бессмертия, вечности и золота! Она это сделала, пусть даже, если бы сам дьявол помогал ей. Фролло перекрестился, но продолжал наблюдать за девушкой.  
Эсмеральда выдохнула, устало смахивая рукой прядку волос, упавшую ей на лицо.  
— Этого должно хватить… — произнесла она. Усталые покрасневшие глаза плясуньи были грустными. Присев в глубокое большое кресло, где обычно сидел Клод, читая какую-нибудь книгу, девушка поджала ноги и уставилась куда-то, глядя мимо стола с несколькими склянками, которые были наполнены такими же сверкающими золотыми частицами.  
Одинокая слезинка скатилась у нее по щеке. Тяжелый вздох и безвольно повисшие тонкие смуглые руки.  
Клод продолжал наблюдать за цыганкой. Сейчас, в свете нескольких свечей и разожженного камина, она казалась ему еще более хрупкой и несчастной, чем при свете белого дня. У него сжалось сердце. Обнять ее, защитить, укрыть — было единственным желанием Фролло. Но он тут же подавил в себе этот порыв, заметив, что девушка снова поднялась с кресла и взяла в руки тот самый обрывок бумаги, на котором она записала тот самый нужный порядок соединения ингредиентов.  
Клод напрягся и всматривался в этот кусок так, будто от этого листа зависела его собственная жизнь и жизнь всего человечества.  
Но он позабыл, что дверь была не заперта и открывалась во внутрь. Спустя секунду, под напором священника, дверь заскрипела и подалась вперед. Клод потерял равновесие, боль пронзила все его тело, а повязка, закрывающая рану на боку, уже промокла от крови. Зажмурившись от боли он не удержался и ввалился в комнату.  
Эсмеральда от неожиданности отскочила назад к камину. Фролло заметил как она молниеносно обвела стол своим испуганным взглядом, а потом бросила обрывок с написанным алгоритмом в камин.  
— Нет! Нет, нет… Зачем же… — руки Клода сжались в кулаки, он подался вперед, словно хотел выхватить у пламени заветный листок. Но огонь уже пожирал остатки того секрета, который сам Фролло пытался разгадать всю жизнь.  
— Ты наблюдал за мной? — девушка подошла к нему и помогла сесть в кресло. — Зачем ты встал?  
— Затем, чтобы увидеть тебя и убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке — с трудом проговорил Клод, устраиваясь в кресле. Он умолчал и не стал озвучивать то, о чем жаждал спросить на самом деле. «— Я хотел знать, что ты здесь делала! Как тебе удалось постичь эту тайну и что все это мне не приснилось ни тогда, ни снится и сейчас!» — это было то, о чем на самом деле думал священник.  
— Я в порядке — неуверенно кивнула Эсмеральда, ее взволнованный взгляд невольно скользнул по избитому телу Фролло. Это не укрылось от его проницательных темных глаз. — А вот вы, то есть ты, не совсем. Рана на боку довольно глубокая. Нужно послать за лекарем и немедленно. Я не справлюсь.  
— Тебе удалось… — проговорил Клод, глаза его заблестели — Значит, мне не приснился наш разговор тогда?  
— Нет, но потом ты заснул прямо на полу и мне пришлось оставить тебя, я просто укрыла тебя одеялом и ушла — ответила Эсмеральда, не спуская взгляда со священника.  
— А больше ничего не было? — Фролло надеялся на то, что все ласки и прекрасная ночь тоже были на самом деле.  
— Что еще должно было быть? О чем ты? Тебе нужна помощь! — голос ее был взволнованным.  
Глаза цыганки смотрели сейчас совсем иначе, чем раньше. Она беспокоилась о нем. Клод невольно улыбнулся самыми кончиками губ, стараясь не показывать девушке своей радости по этому поводу. Он был готов вытерпеть еще подобную порцию ударов, лишь бы привлечь ее внимание, лишь бы ее нежные тонкие руки касались его, а она беспокоилась о нем, все, что угодно, только не ее равнодушие или неприязнь.  
Клод чувствовал себя как мальчишка, который любым способом старается привлечь внимание понравившейся девчонки. Он не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Не вижу в этом ничего смешного. Я промыла рану и как смогла обработала ее твоим бальзамом, но… — в ее карих глазах застыли слезы, Эсмеральда старалась сдерживать рвущиеся наружу рыдания. — Медлить некогда.  
— Мне не нужен врач. Я уверен. — Клод продолжал улыбаться, глядя на цыганку, которая от волнения присела рядом с ним и взяла его за руку.  
— Но такая рана требует не простого лечения! — голос девушки дрогнул.  
— Эсмеральда, ты еще и лекарь? — Клод усмехнулся и многозначительно поглядел на нее.  
То ли от волнения и усталости, то ли от навалившихся событий, Эсмеральда истолковала слова священника по-своему. Обида и удивление отразились в ее глазах. Она быстро заморгала, как будто бы соринка попала ей в глаз, а после, еще через секунду совсем разрыдалась и убежала в спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
— О, какой же я идиот…- выдохнул Клод, стукнув себя по лбу. Он только что сам спугнул тот долгожданный момент, когда цыганка была так близка, когда она беспокоилась о нем искренне и ее волнение было сейчас чем-то большим, чем обычное беспокойство. Неужели? Свершилось? Клод даже подумать об этом боялся — разве Эсмеральда может к нему что-то наконец почувствовать?  
— Честно говоря, братец, иногда да! — выпалил с порога школяр, который уже справился с заданной ему ранее задачей и стоял на пороге комнаты, глядя на Фролло. — Не очень-то твоя красотка захотела видеть тебя или ты был с ней столь «любезен»? Знаешь, могу кое-чему тебя научить, даю слово, малютка будет в восторге!  
Довольный Жеан подошел к брату и уже был готов протянуть ему руки, чтобы помочь добраться до постели.  
— Неси воду, зеркало и мои инструменты, что в нижнем ящике шкафа напротив — хмуро ответил Клод, кивнув в сторону шкафа.  
— Сейчас, я мигом! А зачем тебе зеркало? — удивился школяр — Ночь на дворе, а ты решил посмотреть как ты выглядишь. Я тебе и так скажу — ужасно…  
— Замолчи и делай то, что я тебе говорю! Потом возвращайся — ты мне понадобишься — Фролло злился и морщился от боли.

***

Спустя полчаса Жеан приготовил все, о чем просил Клод и помог ему спуститься вниз на кухню. Школяр сначала отказывался держать зеркало, его пугало большое количество крови. Жеан никогда не видел ее столько, даже, когда сам принимал участия в драках в кабаках и на улице, он не мог видеть столь ужасную рану на теле своего родного брата. Руки у Жеана дрожали, страх пересиливал все. Клоду был необходим помощник, так как ему предстояло самому себе зашить рану. От лекаря Фролло отказался на отрез, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь еще прознает про цыганку. Да и сам он не зря закончил факультет медицины.  
— Будешь держать прямо передо мной, а пока держишь, расскажешь мне все — как ты здесь очутился и что тебе известно. — Фролло говорил уверенным, но тихим голосом, на лбу выступила испарина. Он был бледен как полотно.  
— Братец, я не смогу… О, боже мой… Сколько крови…! — руки Жеана все еще тряслись.  
— Я подержу — неожиданно раздался голос Эсмеральды. Девушка вошла в комнату. Лицо ее было таким же бледным и усталым как и раньше, но теперь в ее глазах появилось что-то новое — опаска за чужую жизнь и решительность.  
— Спасибо — сказал Клод, ложась на кухонный стол с помощью Жеана — Держи крепко и прямо перед собой. Старайся не смотреть вниз, когда я начну шить. Ничего не бойся. А ты, Жеан будешь держать свечи и как только я закончу дашь мне вон тот отвар, всю кружку и не разбавляй водой. Пока я буду заниматься раной, расскажешь, как ты очутился в моем доме и что произошло, пока я валялся в постели.  
— Всю? Ведь это же… — удивился Жеан, так как это было очень сильное средство, любая передозировка могла закончиться для Клода плохо.  
— Всю. Хватит рассуждать. Я должен успеть до утра — Клод разорвал на себе рубашку и отодвинул повязку…  
Эсмеральда держала зеркало и старалась не смотреть на Фролло, который со знанием дела ковырялся в своем собственном теле. Испарина выступила у него на лбу, Жеан осторожно стирал выступившие капли пота влажной холодной тряпкой. Клод, казалось, умело и быстро зашивал рану, с таким беспристрастным видом, как будто его тело ему и вовсе не принадлежало. Кровь сочилась багровыми струями и стекала на пол. Вскоре доски стола промокли насквозь, а лицо священника приобрело мертвенный оттенок.  
Цыганка то и дело порывалась вытереть сочащуюся кровь, но Клод каждый раз просил ее не смотреть, оставаться на месте и продолжать держать зеркало. Жеан то и дело по просьбе брата, подавал все новые и новые чистые льняные тряпки, смоченные каким-то странным, пахнущим сконцентрированными травами, раствором из большой бутыли темного стекла. Запах был нестерпимым.  
— Я жду — неожиданно сказал Фролло — Когда ты мне расскажешь, как очутился в доме.  
— Может быть потом? — еле отозвался Жеан, его мутило от такого количества крови, от неприятных запахов, бьющих в нос, от вида ушибов и ран на теле старшего брата.  
— Ну же! — чуть громче шепнул Клод, пот лил градом.  
Жеан промокнул его лицо и нехотя начал свой рассказ.

***

Оказалось, что школяр шел навестить своего брата и послушать праздничную мессу, но потом вспомнил, что Клод наверняка захочет провести этот вечер в объятиях своей красавицы. Жеану пришлось покраснеть при последних словах.  
— А потом, я увидел тебя и Эсмеральду, вы куда-то направлялись. Я пошел за вами, но потерял из виду. — говорил Жеан, вытирая пот со лба Клода — А потом, когда нашел… Ты лежал весь в крови и к вам бежала городская стража. Прости братец, но мне пришлось изрядно наврать. Они чуть было не схватили твою красавицу, приняв ее за одну из тех девиц, которые обчищают своих клиентов. Прости, Эсмеральда — Жеан перевел виноватый взгляд на цыганку.  
— Ничего. Ты все сделал правильно — отозвалась она, глубоко вздохнув.  
— Что было дальше? Жеан, прошу, не смотри на меня, а рассказывай — с трудом выговорил Клод, заканчивая зашивать рану. Боль пульсировала и отдавалась у него в голове, он чувствовал каждый стежок, но Фролло не останавливался.  
— Когда подоспела стража, я еле уговорил их не трогать Эсмеральду, я сказал, что она моя невеста и мы шли навестить тебя. А потом мне пришлось уговорить их, чтобы они не отправили тебя в лазарет Святой Марии. Я соврал, что эта была лишь легкая потасовка и что я сам отведу тебя домой… И… — неуверенно закончил Жеан.  
— Что ж, видно ты очень убедительно врал, раз они просто так отстали… Хотя, тебе не привыкать… — Клод довершил начатое, его рука безжизненно повисла. — Ты все сделал верно, мой мальчик… Все так… А теперь дай мне отвар… Я закончил… Отвар…  
Эсмеральда опустила зеркало и сама поднесла кружку к губам Фролло. А Жеан между тем, хоть и морщился, но убирал кровь, которая, казалось, была повсюду.  
— Нет — раздался тихий шепот Клода — все бросишь в огонь… С рассветом я должен быть у себя в епископском дворце… Никто не должен догадаться о ее существовании… Эсмеральда…  
— Я здесь, здесь. Все будет хорошо, не шевелись, пожалуйста — цыганка снова поднесла к его губам отвар, аккуратно приподняв голову Клода.  
— Золото… Ты смогла… — улыбка озарила его смертельно бледное лицо — Но этот ублюдок не отстанет от тебя… Рано или поздно он придет опять за новой порцией… Ты должна укрыться в соборе… Там будет безопасно… Квазимодо сможет тебя защитить…  
— Молчи, прошу, тебе надо беречь силы. Я сама разберусь с Жаком, если он хочет золота — я его им накормлю! — глаза Эсмеральды зажглись гневом.  
— Нет — прервал ее Клод — Не бери на душу такого греха, оставь все грешное для моей души. До рассвета остается немного… Жеан отвезет меня в епископский дворец… Никто не должен знать о том, что случилось… А ты… Ты укроешься в соборе… Собери все, что нужно…  
— Хорошо — поспешно кивнула цыганка, сдерживая слезы гнева и беспокойства.  
— И еще… — прошептал Клод — Золото… Спрячь его… Как можно дальше… Его никто не должен обнаружить… Иначе, нас всех ждет скорый суд и Монфокон…  
Эсмеральда кивнула и бросилась наверх, туда, где в кабинете стояли готовые колбы с золотыми частицами.

***

Добравшись до епископского дворца, Клод с большим трудом поднялся в свои покои через тайный вход. Его не покидала мысль о золоте и что возможно, уже днем к нему явится сам Шармолю. Городская стража хоть и повелась на уговоры Жеана, но знаки его духовной власти они наверняка заметили. Скоро все станет ясно.  
Оставалось убедить самого королевского прокурора в том, что с ним не произошло ничего страшного, и он получил лишь несколько тумаков, в чем виноват сам, так как пренебрег охраной и пошел исповедовать… Кого?! После праздничной рождественской службы?! Проклятие! Все напоминало какой-то бред. Нет, Шармолю в это не поверит и начнет копать. Как же. Сам епископ Парижа подвергся нападению. Банда, которую он так ловко засадил за решетку — на свободе. Удар по репутации королевского прокурора, сделает из него посмешище и привлечет недовольство короля Людовика, а это значит, что Шармолю будет носом рыть землю и цепляться к каждой мелочи, лишь бы восстановить свою репутацию.  
Зашитая рана горела, боль немного поутихла, благодаря отвару, но слишком бледный вид епископа наводил на дурные мысли. Ему срочно надо было выдумать что-то правдоподобное и привести себя в должный вид.  
Фролло не ошибся, когда спустя три часа, к нему в покои вошел его помощник и сообщил, что королевский прокурор Жак Шармолю хочет его видеть и засвидетельствовать сове почтение. Клод лишь кивнул в ответ, а сам быстро надел более плотную простую темную рясу для поездок по монастырям. Повязку ему удалось сменить сразу после того, как он рано утром пробрался в свои покои.  
Оставался последний штрих — принять задумчивую непринужденную смиренную позу и взять в руки какую-нибудь книгу. Фролло, превозмогая вновь нахлынувшую боль, мигом протянул руку к полке с книгами и вытащил первую попавшуюся, наугад. Раскрыв ее на какой-то странице, Клод присел в кресло рядом с окном, прикрыв ноги одеялом, натянув его выше до пояса, чтобы в случае чего, кровь не проступила сквозь сутану. Далее, снова расположившись в кресле, он напустил на себя самый непринужденный вид.  
В следующее мгновение в дверь постучали…  
— Да, войдите — голос Фролло звучал уверенно и громко как и раньше, но каких неимоверных усилий этому ему стоило, никто не знал.  
— Это я, Ваше Превосходительство, ваш покорный слуга и друг Шармолю — королевский прокурор поклонился и остановился перед Клодом, — Как только узнал, что с вами случилось накануне, сразу же поспешил сюда! Это невероятно! Какое бесчинство и наглость нападать на самого епископа парижского да еще и в канун святого праздника!  
— Ничего страшного не произошло, мой дорогой Жак, я сам виноват и дал повод. Ну что вы… Всего лишь кошель с монетами. — ответил Клод, захлопнув книгу. Он старался как мог, выговаривая каждое слово как можно спокойнее. — Напрасно я пренебрег вашими пожеланиями и отказался от положенной мне охраны, не хотел смущать народ, тем более в Рождество.  
— Ваше смирение и благородство не знают границ. Теперь я понимаю, почему именно вас мы можем лицезреть в качестве нашего епископа. Достойный выбор! Я сам займусь этим делом и безотлагательно! — выпалил Шармолю — Кстати, не вас одного постигло несчастье, мой друг. Вы наверняка уже знаете, та самая банда… Несколько человек, включая их главаря, сбежали из тюрьмы. Судя по всему, им кто-то помог. Что ж, этого «помощника» также как и остальных подручных этой бандитской шайки, будет ждать виселица. Уж я-то обеспечу этим негодяям место на Монфоконе.  
— Вам тоже досталось, Жак, не так ли? — улыбнулся Клод, намекая, что королевский прокурор, обласканный недавно Людовиком, получил серьезный нагоняй.  
— Не меньше, чем вам, но меня разве что не били… — посетовал Шармолю присаживаясь в другое кресло напротив Фролло. — А что это? У вас даже камин не топили? — удивленный взгляд прокурора остановился на пустом очаге. — Вы так и спали в холоде? Неужели?  
Это была явная промашка, действительно, камин не топили ни вчера ни накануне, так как Клода не было в его покоях и он не просил слуг этого сделать.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, дорогой Жак, где я жил раньше, когда меня еще не рукоположили — слегка улыбнулся Фролло — Моя келья архидьякона в соборе Богоматери никогда не отличалась теплом. Многолетняя привычка к прохладному помещению, ничего больше.  
— Да уж, помню я вашу келью. До сих пор мурашки по коже, даже летом там всегда холодно. — закивал Шармолю, понимающе поглядев на Фролло.  
Далее они стали говорить о пространных вещах и Клод умело переключил внимание Шармолю на короля. Он расспрашивал о здоровье его величества и прочих мелочах, вплетая в разговор, то и дело, вопросы о той самой банде, часть которой сбежала из тюрьмы. Осознавая, что, когда королевский прокурор покинет его покои, в памяти останется последняя тема их разговора. И в голове у Шармолю будет беседа о редком фолианте про охоту, с золотым обрезом, подаренном накануне Людовику.  
Таким образом Клод убивал двух зайцев — он умело отвел возможные сомнения и подозрения Шармолю, и смог разузнать нужные ему детали. Как только королевский прокурор покинул епископский дворец, Фролло резко сбросил с себя теплое одеяло и встал с кресла. Сегодня вечером он сам расправится с обидчиком Эсмеральды.


	18. Часть четвертая. Монфокон. Начало.

Монфокон можно было разглядеть из окна Дворца Правосудия. Он возвышался на северо-востоке Парижа и словно напоминал каждому жителю, что расплата неминуема и в любой момент может заманить любого в петлю.  
Это старое изобретение самого Ангеррана де Мариньи, советника короля Филиппа IV, по прозвищу «Железный король», было в почете и за последние сто лет претерпело лишь некоторые изменения — теперь казнить можно было двоих сразу на одной перекладине.  
Огромное четырехъярусное изваяние, призванное для одной единственной цели — лишать жизни сразу несколько десятков человек, было построено в форме правильного квадрата. Приговоренных к повешению размещали только на трех боковых гранях, четвертая служила для спуска и подъема тел, а также своеобразной лестницей — там был подъем для палачей, у которых имелся ключ от ворот, ведущих наверх.  
Палач поднимался и прыгал на плечи своей жертве, чтобы удушить приговоренного сразу. После, когда все заканчивалось, тела еще долго висели на цепях, пока не доходили до полусгнившего состояния. Тогда тела сбрасывали в каменный колодец, расположенный на самом нижнем этаже Монфокона. Висельников хоронить не разрешалось…  
Королевский прокурор Жак Шармолю взирал из окна своего уютного кабинета с камином во Дворце Правосудия на эту каменную виселицу. Даже отсюда ее можно было отчетливо видеть. Шармолю направил все усилия на поимку банды. Бросив на ее поиски почти всю городскую стражу и солдат. Странный разговор с Фролло не выходил у него из головы. Почему епископ был так сдержан и старался все замять поскорее, когда дело коснулось его жизни? Простое ограбление — да, возможно, но Клод не был рядовым священником и даже викарием. Он был епископом парижским, власть и известность которого гремела при королевском дворе. Сам Людовик приказал поймать этих негодяев как можно скорее и повесить, а также предоставить дополнительную охрану его «любимому епископу» — так король, иногда, называл Фролло. Он часто беседовал с ним, а еще Клод почивал Людовика лекарствами собственного изготовления, отчего король чувствовал себя намного лучше.  
Все это казалось Шармолю странным, несмотря на то, что он знал насколько его друг аскетичный и непритязательный в быту. И все же, что-то не давало покоя королевскому прокурору.

***

Тем временем Фролло сидел у себя в покоях, точнее не сидел, а менял промокшую от крови повязку. Боль немного утихла, Клод не чувствовал слабости как накануне, что было немного странным для него самого. Несмотря на рану, он твердо решил выследить Эсмеральду, когда она будет возвращаться вечером в его дом вместе с Квазимодо. А пока пусть посидит в соборе, под присмотром того же звонаря. Клод припомнил все, что было связано с цыганкой — как увидел ее впервые, их разговоры — все, что могло натолкнуть его на какую-то мысль, на разгадку.  
Вскоре к нему пришел его помощник и новый второй викарий. Они разбирали текущие дела, но мысли Фролло были по-прежнему на той улице, когда он с Эсмеральдой напоролись на бандитов. И тут, какой-то ничего не значащий вопрос его викария, по мнению Клода, заставил епископа кое-что вспомнить.  
— Что же нам делать с тем самым запретом появляться разным актерам, а также танцевать на соборной площади? — спрашивал викарий.  
— Что? — Фролло побледнел. Его лицо приобрело страшное выражение. Викарий даже попятился назад.  
— Ваш запрет… — викарий осекся, бросив робкий взгляд на епископа.  
— Я его отменять не собираюсь. Дальше… — продолжал Клод, очнувшись от собственных мыслей.  
Весь остаток дня Фролло пробыл у себя за решением текущих скучных дел.  
Наступил вечер, которого так ждал Клод. День показался ему слишком длинным и казалось нескончаемым. Невольный вопрос викария заставил его отчетливо вспомнить тот день, когда он впервые увидел Эсмеральду. Сейчас, когда с делами и бумагами было покончено, он воссоздавал в своей голове все детали — шаг за шагом припоминая с кем в тот день на соборной площади была цыганка. Точно!  
В тот злополучный день, когда солнце ворвалось в его темную келью, когда неожиданная встреча с Эсмеральдой перевернула его жизнь окончательно и бесповоротно, когда он стоял как вкопанный посреди площади, околдованный прекрасной плясуньей — с ней был какой-то фигляр, лицо которого Клод все же вспомнил. Это был тот самый разбойник, что со своими дружками подкараулил их у реки.  
Жак — значит так звали этого ублюдка. Фролло, воспользовавшись дружбой с королевским прокурором, не терял даром время. К вечеру, по его личной просьбе, ему принесли материалы по делу банды, запугавшей Париж и его предместья. Значит вот он, их главарь — Жак, тот самый акробат и жонглер, выступавший с Эсмеральдой, тот самый шантажист, который потребовал от цыганки долг в виде трехсот монет золотом и который пырнул Клода ножом…  
Фролло запер бумаги по делу банды в ящик стола и отправился прямиком в собор. Ему предстоял серьезный разговор с плясуньей. Пришло время расставить все на свои места.  
Пока Фролло шел до собора Парижской Богоматери, его мысли были заняты не только Жаком и Эсмеральдой — он думал о золоте и как цыганка могла его раздобыть. Эта мысль просто жгла Клода изнутри, а разыгравшееся в добавок самолюбие, заставляло пылать бледные щеки. Как же так? Она должна рассказать ему свой секрет, Эсмеральда сделает это, даже, если ему придется самому вырвать из ее уст эту правду. Она не посмеет… Фролло остановился и выдохнул — что это с ним происходит? Наверно он сошел с ума, да, окончательно, когда связался с этой цыганской ведьмой. Она опутала его древними чарами, сомнений больше не было, завладела его сердцем и душой, а потом… О! Потом, она посмела посягнуть на великую тайну, которую было не под силу разгадать даже великим ученым! Конечно, без явного колдовства тут дело не обошлось, но теперь это было не важно для Клода, он был готов познать и эту тайну — если понадобится, самому научиться тем магическим свойствам, которыми по его мнению, обладала Эсмеральда. Его ведьма, его красавица, его богиня, его чаровница, его погибель и его блаженство… Только его…  
С такими мыслями епископ приблизился к собору. Вечер был холодный и промозглый. Начался проливной дождь. Клод надвинул на себя капюшон и скользнул через знакомый тайный проход, ведущий в келью под самой крышей собора.

***

Эсмеральда сидела в келье и смотрела в небольшое окно на падающие капли дождя. Наступил вечер и последний удар колоколов собора возвестил о часе тушения огней. Квазимодо спустился с колокольни сразу, как только закончил свои обязанности. Он отворил дверь кельи и втащил туда огромную корзину со всевозможной снедью и свежим хлебом. Цыганка улыбнулась, когда увидела в дверном проеме знакомую неуклюжую мускулистую фигуру.  
— Госпожа наверняка проголодалась. Вот. Ешьте — горбун был рад видеть Эсмеральду улыбающейся и здоровой. Лишь немного покрасневшие после прошлой ночи, ее глаза говорили о непростых пережитых накануне событиях. Звонарь хотел было уйти, чтобы не нарушать покой девушки, но плясунья упросила его остаться.  
— Прошу тебя, Квазимодо, останься и раздели со мной ужин. Мне так одиноко и немного страшно. — она смущенно улыбнулась и налила молоко в кружку, а потом протянула ее звонарю. Тот с благодарностью принял подношение и тоже улыбнулся. Горбуну тоже было одиноко, а после решения Эсмеральды все же остаться с Фролло, ему стало совсем плохо, но свои чувства он тщательно скрывал и не позволял вырваться наружу ни единому порыву.  
— Слава Богу, ты никуда не ушла — неожиданно раздался знакомый низкий баритон с нотками требовательного собственника. — Ешь, а после нам нужно серьезно поговорить.  
Это был Клод Фролло, который уже несколько минут наблюдал за ней и звонарем. При виде милой сцены в келье его сердце снова обожгла постыдная ревность, а в его памяти всплыли и другие моменты, когда Квазимодо навещал плясунью у него в доме. Проклятие! Память — палач ревнивцев, играла с Клодом злую шутку. Из-за нахлынувших чувств, он не мог сосредоточиться на главном и объяснить цель своего прихода. Наконец, подавив в себе нарастающее негодование, Фролло удалось взять себя в руки.  
— Квазимодо, выйди — обратился он к звонарю и жестом подтвердил свой приказ, горбун тут же направился к выходу.  
— Почему ты гонишь его? На улице проливной дождь, пусть останется, мы только начали ужин — удивленно произнесла цыганка.  
— Я сказал, пусть выйдет — повторил Клод, более жестким тоном и сверкнул своими темными глазами. Квазимодо тут же исполнил приказ своего приемного отца. — А с тобой нас ждет долгий разговор, Эсмеральда.  
Клоду не составило большого труда, чтобы добиться от девушки подробного рассказа о том, что же случилось после того, как ей удалось от него сбежать. Фролло внимательно слушал, а сам тем временем не отрываясь глядел на цыганку — он так соскучился по ее голосу, по ее нежным тонким рукам, по ее запаху и по мягким темным волосам, прикосновение к которым будоражило его кровь, по их ночам, полных страсти и нежности, когда, несмотря на нелюбовь, Эсмеральда все же принимала его ласки и уже не отталкивала как бывало раньше. Казалось, она привыкла и покорилась, но не любила… Нет. Она. Его. Не любила. А он. Ее. Сломал.  
— Дальше — сухо сказала Клод, кивая на подробное изложение событий, ненадолго отрываясь от своих мыслей и созерцания прекрасной плясуньи.  
— Это все, я рассказала тебе все — послышался ее тихий голос. Фролло продолжал глядеть на цыганку, уголки его губ медленно ползли вверх.  
— А теперь, иди ко мне — неожиданно для себя самого промолвил Клод — Я ужасно скучаю по тебе, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя.  
— Не надо, Клод, не теперь… Прошу… — Эсмеральда прервала свою речь и опустила глаза. Неужели же он никогда не перестанет думать лишь о ее теле. Это печалило девушку и отталкивало её от Клода. Но она сама виновата — согласившись на предложение Фролло еще в самый первый раз, Эсмеральда понимала, что расплата за спасение будет подобного толка, единственно, чего она предполагать не могла, что станет добровольной пленницей этого одержимого монаха. Да, в какой-то мере цыганка считала Клода одержимым идеями, которые воплотить тому было не суждено и поэтому страдания этого страшного человека казались ей еще более ужасными, причиняющими боль не только священнику, но и тем, кто был рядом с ним. Поэтому, Эсмеральда согласилась остаться с ним, чтобы Фролло не совершил худшего в очередном приступе ревности.  
— Да, ты права, я еще не оправился от предыдущей встречи с твоими соглядатаями — усмехнулся Клод, располагаясь рядом с цыганкой на небольшом узком ложе, где та сидела с корзиной снеди и кувшином молока. — И к тому же, сегодня вечером я буду немного занят, а ты отправишься к нам в дом, да, да, и будешь ждать меня там.  
Фролло обнял цыганку и не удержавшись, запечатлел поцелуй на ее нежной шейке.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что мне нужно оставаться в соборе… — начала было Эсмеральда, но тут ее прервал Клод.  
— Ты не должна больше волноваться и не думай об этом негодяе больше ни минуты — ответил Фролло, целуя ее тонкие пальцы.  
— Что ты задумал? — насторожилась девушка — Не думаешь ли ты, что сам сможешь справиться с этим головорезом, Клод? Он же убийца и отправил на тот свет далеко не единственную несчастную душу! Жак пойдет на все, если речь идет о наживе и золоте!  
— Значит, ты испугалась за меня, когда прошлой ночью все же пересекла запретную черту…? — голос Фролло приобрел совершенно другой оттенок. От нежного тона он перешел к страстному нетерпеливому шепоту, Клод будто обезумел — Ты хорошо его спрятала?! Я знаю, у тебя получилось добыть его и я видел! Ты раскроешь мне свой секрет! Да! И немедленно! Тебе не удастся больше обмануть меня и вскружить голову своими чарами, ведьма!  
— Я не ведьма! — выпалила цыганка, вскакивая. Кувшин молока упал на пол кельи. Девушка хотела подобрать остатки разбившейся посуды, но как только она прикоснулась к разбитым черепкам… Одно неосторожное движение… Кровь проступила… Несколько капель упали и смешались с разлитым молоком…  
Это немного отрезвило Клода, который настолько был распален долгожданным разрешением многолетнего труда, что ему было не важно, каким способом он придет к завершению и разгадке. Он увидел, как цыганка прижала окровавленный палец к своим губам, а в ее глазах была выражена обида и огорчение.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть — кротко сказал Фролло, приближаясь к девушке — Поговорим об этом в другой раз. А сейчас уже поздно, тебе надо возвращаться домой. Дойдешь до того места, где теперь привязана лодка. Тебя довезет Квазимодо.  
— А как же… Хорошо — Эсмеральда хоть и понимала, что Клод затеял какую-то нехорошую игру, все же решила ему не перечить и оборвав свою фразу на полуслове, кивнула и вышла за двери кельи, неся в руках корзину с едой.

***

Как только Эсмеральда, оглядываясь по сторонам и тщательно кутаясь в плащ, отправилась одна к берегу Сены, туда, где теперь стояла лодка, Клод не мешкая пошел за ней, прячась за домами.  
Неожиданно позади него он услышал голос и обернулся — это был звонарь.  
— Я пойду с вами хозяин и помогу в любом деле…только отпустите ее — ответил Квазимодо. Эта фраза подействовала на Клода как удар бича. Ревность снова нахлынула на него горячей волной. Не выдержав, Фролло разразился гневной речью сопровождая ее знаками, означавшими яростное негодование.  
— Никуда я ее не отпущу! Это не твое дело, урод! Ты должен ждать ее у лодки! Зачем поплелся за мной? Ты все испортишь! — Клод ударил звонаря по спине и продолжал выражать свое негодование.  
Квазимодо стерпел все и был готов выдержать еще больше, но тут Фролло остановился и из его груди вырвался резкий выдох. Рана снова отдавалась острой болью. Он резко отошел от звонаря и перевел дыхание. Сегодня вечером и ночью силы ему еще понадобятся.  
— Вот что, если хочешь ей помочь — отвезешь ее в дом и останешься там, пока я не приду — Клод смягчился и знаками показал звонарю, куда идти. Тот кивнул и скрылся в темноте.  
В это время Фролло продолжил идти за цыганкой по пятам и заметил, что за ней уже давно идет тот самый человек. Темная крадущаяся фигура — это был высокий крепкий жилистый мужчина, который тоже шел за Эсмеральдой, ловко прячась за домами как Клод. Священник узнал его — это был Жак.  
Главарь банды крался по темным улицам, словно волк в лесу, которому удалось выследить свою добычу и сейчас оставалось совсем немного, чтобы схватить желанную жертву.  
Но удача отвернулась от Жака в самый неподходящий момент. Неожиданно на него обрушился страшный сильный удар, приходящейся между плечом и шеей, а в следующее мгновение к его горлу приставили кинжал.  
Жака повалили на землю, он почувствовал, что его прижали коленом да так сильно, что он не мог сопротивляться.  
— Кто тебя послал? — холодно произнес Фролло, схватив фигляра за волосы. Тот молчал.  
— Повторяю еще раз — кто тебя послал? — Клод немного ослабил хватку.  
— Зачем это тебе святоша? А ты оказался крепким… Черт… — тихим сдавленным голосом проговорил Жак.  
— Спрашиваю здесь я, сын мой, как вижу, ты меня узнал — с этими словами Фролло приставил острие кинжала к горлу Жака чуть ближе. Тонкая струйка крови окрасила кожу. Клод явно не собирался его отпускать.  
— Ну, хорошо, хорошо! Будь по-твоему! — прохрипел Жак — Что мне будет, если я скажу?  
— Я не убью тебя сейчас. Тебя отвезут на Монфокон, а после повесят — также холодно отозвался священник — Но тебе не придется скучать, болтаясь в петле. Того, кто тебя нанял повесят рядом с тобой. Даю слово.  
— Ах-ха-ха-ха! — рассмеялся бандит, утыкаясь лицом в грязь — Что ж, святой отец, в справедливости вам не откажешь! А если я не скажу вам имя этого мерзавца?  
— Тогда подохнешь прямо здесь без покаяния! — огрызнулся Клод и ткнул Жака лицом в мокрую мостовую. — Выбирай и побыстрее!  
— Тьфу, пусти! Я скажу, скажу — это Шатопер! — отплевываясь, отвечал жонглер — Капитан королевских стрелков! Это он организовал побег мне и моим ребятам. Потом отвалил золотишка за то, что я разыщу и прикончу Эсмеральду. Уж не знаю, что она ему сделала, но этот капитанишка зол на нее как собака и похоже не оставил мыслей прихлопнуть красотку, а я хотел наварить еще деньжат на этом деле и припугнул Эсмеральду, она ведь неплохо с тобой устроилась, святоша? Чего вам стоит отвалить мне каких-то три сотни, я бы и сам отвалил…  
— Уже лучше — ответил священник, голос которого снова отдавал металлом, но темные глаза его по-прежнему выдавали внутреннее волнение. Имя Шатопера он никак не ожидал услышать. — А почему я должен тебе верить? Что может объединять такого бродягу и разбойника как ты, и капитана королевских стрелков?  
— В правом кармане — выплевывая грязь пробормотал Жак — Там лежит его кошелек, который он мне отдал после последней нашей встречи. Его монограмма. Нашивка — это его монограмма.  
Клод, не отнимая острия кинжала от горла Жака, быстро нащупал кошелек и извлек его из кармана бандита.  
— «Ф Ш» — произнес Фролло, стараясь глядеть на сей предмет как можно более равнодушно — Подумаешь, пол Парижа может обладать такими инициалами. Почему я должен тебе поверить?  
— Этот дурень отдал мне кошель, который ему подарила его женушка, одна богатая мамзель. Там ее имя тоже есть — Жак извивался как угорь, пытаясь выгородить себе хоть что-то, если не деньги, то свободу в этом проклятом деле.  
Клод взглянул на обратную сторону — там была вышита надпись золотыми нитями, дорогими, купить которые простому люду было не под силу.  
» — Моему возлюбленному мужу Фебу де Шатоперу, самому прекрасному мужчине на всем белом свете. Флер де Лис де Гонделорье, любящая супруга» — гласила вышивка.  
Это было уже интересно, но такой кошелек не мог быть четким доказательством причастности Шатопера. В конце концов, тот же Жак мог украсть у капитана этот кошель. Клод понимал, что только прямое признание бандита может помочь выявить настоящего убийцу. Но как это провернуть? Кто будет заниматься таким незначительным делом, как покушением на жизнь цыганской плясуньи? Это ж абсурд!. Абсурд, но жизнь и здоровье самого епископа парижского таковым не была. Клод смекнул, что может воспользоваться своим положением и воздать должное обоим ублюдкам, тем самым, отомстив за Эсмеральду.  
— Ты обучен грамоте? — спросил Фролло, продолжая крепко держать Жака.  
— Да, — ответил тот.  
— Тогда пойдешь со мной, вздумаешь крутить — прирежу на месте — прошипел Клод на ухо бандиту. — Напишешь, как я тебе скажу — кто, как и когда тебя нанял, как освободил, но ни слова об Эсмеральде! И добавишь кое-что…  
— Так что мне добавить? — Жаку надоело лежать на земле с кинжалом у горла, он был согласен на все.  
— Напишешь, что по приказу Шатопера ты покушался на мою жизнь — закончил Клод, отнимая колено от спины Жака.  
— Эээ, вон у вас что за игры… — отозвался бандит, отплевываясь от мокрой земли, конского навоза и гнили, валявшейся на мостовой — Напишу, все как ты скажешь, если отпустишь!  
С этими словами, Жак ловко извернулся и что было сил, ударил Клода в бок, как раз туда, где была рана. Фролло согнулся от резкой боли, выронив кинжал, который со звоном упал на мостовую.  
Жак бросился шарить по мостовой в поисках кинжала, но Клод успел снова схватить его и повалить на землю. Завязалась борьба. Мужчины били друг друга наотмашь, стараясь перехватить инициативу и завладеть оружием. Несмотря на рану, которая снова открылась и кровоточила, Клод не мог уступить — теперь от его силы и натиска зависела его собственная жизнь, а также жизнь любимой женщины.  
В темноте, под проливным холодным дождем, в грязи и крови, несмотря на всю нестерпимую боль, он боролся за свое счастье и за свою любовь.  
Наконец, ослабев, Фролло, измотанный дикой жестокой схваткой, нащупал кинжал, который валялся чуть в стороне от боровшихся мужчин. Он мигом схватил его…  
В следующее мгновение Клод ударил Жака кинжалом несколько раз, полностью повалив того на землю и придавив так сильно, как только мог. Мужчина хрипел и не мог вырваться. Потом, спустя еще какое-то время, Жак затих, а его тело, дернувшись пару раз, обмякло и замерло в вечерней тишине. Все было кончено.  
Дождь усиливался, превращаясь в сплошной ливень…


	19. Монфокон. Продолжение

Наступила ночь. Сильный дождь продолжал идти, не переставая ни на минуту. Холод пробирал все тело Клода. Он с трудом добрался до своего дома на берегу Сены. Рана кровоточила и болела, сам священник был весь в ушибах и крови как своей, так и чужой. Кинжал, которым он заколол Жака, был отправлен в мутные воды реки, уносящей с собой и мертвое тело ублюдка.  
Руки Клода заметно дрожали, ему еще никогда не приходилось убивать, вот так просто… Вернее, один раз он пытался заколоть Шатопера, но теперь все содеянное принимало совершенно другой оборот. Когда же Клод добрался до дома, он не вошел туда сразу. Священник медлил и стоял какое-то время в самом начале небольшой дорожки, ведущей к дому. Немного успокоившись, он стал вытирать руки от крови платком, тщательно скрывая все следы, но получалось у него это плохо, ночь была темной. Пальцы не слушались, было холодно. Выждав еще немного, Клод сам не знал почему, он все же решился пойти в дом.  
Эсмеральда не спала. Она сидела в спальне у горящего камина, закутавшись в шерстяное одеяло, сон не шел. Квазимодо по ее просьбе остался в доме. Звонарь расположился на кухне и сладко дремал, устроившись на широкой кушетке, на которую цыганка предварительно положила теплое одеяло и подушку.  
Неожиданно она услышала тихий скрип входной двери. Девушка встрепенулась. Внутри все сжалось и замерло, какое-то нехорошее предчувствие закралось в душу.  
Фролло зашел в дом, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, оставляя за собой следы грязи, смешавшейся с кровью. Он быстро снял с себя промокший рваный плащ и развесил рядом с догорающим очагом на кухне. Его цепкий проницательный взгляд мигом упал на спящего глухого звонаря. Квазимодо спал крепко и казалось, его сон никто и ничто не могли потревожить. Его ровное сопение во сне напомнило Клоду те дни, когда он нашел горбуна еще в яслях у собора много лет назад.  
Ужасное исковерканное природой создание, пыхтело и ворчало, возилось, издавая неприятные сопения, напоминающие звериное. Один глаз несчастного малыша был прикрыт большой уродливой бородавкой из-за чего мальчик не мог полноценно видеть. Голова его была несоразмерно большой, в то время как тело было коротким, словно сплюснутым. Одна нога была короче другой, а на спине виднелся горб, из-за чего шеи было почти не видно, а плечи выглядели массивными и чересчур громоздкими.  
Маленький уродец ворчал и даже рычал, когда мимо него проходили люди, отпускающие то и дело проклятия, перекрестившись они шагали дальше. Никому не было никакого дела до несчастного создания. Другие, перешептываясь, и вовсе желали смерти странному отродью, полагая, что сам Дьявол послал свое семя, дабы уничтожить добропорядочных граждан Парижа. Дошло до того, что уродливого подкидыша предложили сжечь, как отродье нечистого, дабы он не смог навести порчу и болезни. И всю эту чушь и суеверия они выливали на маленького горбуна вслух.  
Клод не долго думая, унес малыша с собой, подальше от сплетен и домыслов. Он понимал, малыш мог очень быстро стать невольной жертвой людского невежества и что его младший брат Жеан вполне занял бы место этого изуродованного ребенка, не окажись Клода рядом с ним. Что было бы с его единственным оставшимся в живых родным существом — с тем, что осталось от его семьи, если бы и ему самому не удалось спастись от чумы…? Все эти мысли носились в голове Фролло, когда он нес горбуна к себе.  
Он вырастит и воспитает беднягу во что бы то ни стало, тем самым, обеспечив райскую загробную жизнь своему брату, выгородив его перед лицом Господа за все возможные прегрешения Жеана.  
Спустя годы немалого труда и усилий, Клоду удалось вырастить из Квазимодо крепкого выносливого и очень преданного молодого человека. Сделав его звонарем собора Парижской Богоматери, Фролло мог надеяться на то, что несчастный горбун всегда будет под надежным присмотром и у него будет кров, и небольшой заработок. Клод понимал, что-то обличье Квазимодо, коем его наградили или прокляли, навсегда отвратит от него людей, а значит, он обречен на одиночество и жалкое существование за пределами собора, а возможно даже на смерть. Поэтому священник не был рад тому, что Квазимодо стал выходить из собора без большой нужды, посещая цыганку, когда самого Клода не было дома. Его ужасная внешность могла привлечь слишком много внимания как к его персоне, так и к Эсмеральде, таким образом подвергая опасности их обоих.  
Но ничего нельзя было поделать — девушка так привязалась к звонарю, что порой, Клоду казалось, что загадочное сердце плясуньи и вовсе отдано этому уроду. Он понимал — горбун для нее был своеобразной отдушиной, радостью и тем, кем Клод никогда не стал бы. Тогда в глубине души священника поднималась ревность, обида, а еще злоба, которую он при удобном случае выливал на своего воспитанника. Квазимодо сносил все — побои, оскорбления, даже теперь, когда он был совершенной глух, он мог читать по губам и все понимал, он прощал своему приемному отцу все, только не жестокость к ней — к Эсмеральде.

***

Тем временем цыганка услышала шаги Клода и хотела осторожно спуститься вниз, а вот зачем она сама себя не могла понять. Она не испытывала к священнику лютой ненависти, брезгливости или отвращения, но радости от его прихода тоже не было. Странное и непонятное чувство постепенно сменяло безысходность. Даже те жаркие ночи, полные страсти, пылких признаний и головокружительного водоворота чувств, не могли зародить в ней любви или привязанности. Она была на самом деле напугана, когда увидела его раны, Эсмеральда надеялась, что после всего произошедшего что-то измениться и священник не будет столь одержим ею, не будет благоговеть лишь перед ее телом, а увидит в ней человека, другое живое существо, созданное по образу и подобию всех остальных живущих на земле… На что она надеялась…? Глупо, глупо и смешно, думала Эсмеральда, он никогда не увидит в ней нечто большее, чем просто красивую игрушку, чем тело, которое дает ему наслаждение. И тут цыганка испугалась своих собственных мыслей, она вздрогнула и немного побледнела — почему она вдруг думает о нем? Какая разница, Клод не воспринимает ее как равную и никогда не будет этого делать? Зачем все это? Она сама согласилась… Почему она продолжает думать о нем, о человеке, который сломал ее жизнь, вот так, походя, совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях своих поступков, продиктованных страстью и похотью…?  
Эсмеральда ругала и ненавидела себя в такие моменты. Кому она нужна? А если и нужна, то лишь для подобных утех, не больше, не меньше. Эти мысли остановили девушку. Цыганка осталась сидеть в комнате у камина, завернувшись в теплое шерстяное одеяло и глядеть на танцующее разгорающееся пламя.  
Наконец двери спальни отворились и Эсмеральда услышала знакомый баритон.  
— Почему не спишь? — голос Клода был спокоен несмотря на недавние события.  
Девушка обернулась — вид, в котором перед ней предстал священник, был ужасен. Его грязная запачканная кровью и грязью сутана, местами была порвана. Сквозь ткань проступала кровь — рана открылась и снова начала кровоточить. Руки и лицо были в синяках, ссадинах и кровоподтеках.  
Девушка зажала рот рукой, чтобы не закричать от неожиданности. Клод прошел во внутрь комнаты и открыл сундук, шаря в поисках чистой одежды.  
— Что случилось? Ты… Ты весь в крови… Клод, что с тобой? — в трудом вымолвила Эсмеральда и преодолев некоторую робость, которая часто присутствовала, когда священник приходил к ней вечером, подошла к нему вплотную, осматривая его с головы до ног.  
— Все хорошо… Теперь все будет хорошо — говорил Клод, словно не обращая внимания на ее вопрос, вытаскивая свежую рубашку. — Сейчас приведу себя в порядок и вернусь.  
Он резко повернулся и уже намеревался уйти, как их взгляды встретились. Эсмеральда стояла непривычно близко. Ее большие темные глаза и его, полные какого-то странного огня, сейчас были так близко друг от друга. Клод не смел выдохнуть, словно боялся спугнуть ее любым неосторожным движением. Он смотрел на девушку и не мог оторваться от ее глаз. Цыганка смотрела на него сейчас так, как никогда. В ее взоре было волнение, вопрос, недоумение и что-то еще. То, чему Клод не мог дать объяснение. Это мягкое и нежное свечение, что-то отдаленное, но нет, не жалость.  
Священник стоял как вкопанный, не зная остаться ему или уйти поскорее. Ее ресницы чуть дрогнули, а рука осторожно потянулась к его щеке, стирая капли грязи и крови с его кожи.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина, лишь треск поленьев в камине изредка нарушал эту звенящую невыносимую для них обоих паузу. Девушка не смела отвести от него глаз, не могла развернуться и выйти из комнаты, что-то притягивало ее и просило остаться. Рядом. Несмотря ни на что.  
Теплое прикосновение и этот взгляд заставили Фролло дрогнуть — он ждал и боялся этого момента. Ждал, потому что любил эту женщину со всей страстью, болью, ревностью и рвущимся наружу зверем, заставлявшим его обнажать свою суть, вытесняя все человеческое. Боялся — оттого, что понимал всю безнадежность их положения. Эсмеральда опять жалеет его, но не любит. Клод не хотел этой жалости и покорности как подачки нищему, о чем сам просил совсем недавно и умолял девушку, стоя на коленях. Клод молил об этом, как о глотке свежего воздуха… Каково же было на самом деле ощутить к себе жалость, но не любовь? Это было еще хуже, чем просто услышать отказ. Сейчас для Клода все это было невыносимо. Слишком больно, нестерпимо, что-то разрывало грудь изнутри. Так сильно, что слезы были готовы брызнуть из глаз.  
Он жаждал ее покорности, но в другом отношении. Покорности из любви и желания быть с ним, но не подчинения из страха, сожаления или равнодушия. Господи, что он наделал! И обратного пути, увы, у него нет… Он не мог без нее, не мог представить ее в объятиях другого.  
Что думала в этот момент Эсмеральда он не знал, а спросить Клод побоялся, он не хотел больше слышать и ощущать этой самой жалости!  
— Что случилось?! Ты весь в крови и грязи! Ты… Неужели… Ты… — ее голос отрезвил Фролло.  
— Я сейчас вернусь — холодно бросил он, мгновенно напустив на себя непроницаемый вид.  
Клод торопливо вышел из комнаты, боясь задержаться еще хоть на мгновение. Ее голос, ее глаза — нет, он не позволит ее колдовским чарам снова завладеть его разумом. Фролло снял с очага кипящий котел с водой и отправился в купальню. Рана болела, кровь сочилась и стекала по бедрам и ногам. Все его тело ныло, но Клод не жалел ни о чем. Он убил. Впервые. И он не жалел. Если бы ему предстояло повторить все сначала, Фролло не колеблясь совершил бы все с самого начала и до конца.  
Смывая с себя грязь и кровь, свою и чужую, священник на минуту прикрыл глаза. Ему было плохо, но не от побоев и изматывающей боли. Осознание того, что сам преступил все заветы и все границы — вот, что угнетало Клода, ему не будет прощения. Окончательно погубив и разрушив свою жизнь и душу, он поставил на карту все — все, ради тени любви этой женщины. А раз так — он пойдет до конца.  
Красная кровь, перемешанная с темной грязью стекали крупными струями по его лицу, рукам, телу, унося с собой страшные события прошедшего дня…

***

Когда Клод вернулся обратно в спальню, Эсмеральда уже была в постели, но она не спала, а продолжала смотреть на горящее в камине пламя. Священник молча приблизился к постели и присел на самый край.  
— Все закончилось, любовь моя, никто больше не сможет причинить тебе зла — его голос был нежным и тихим, будто старался убаюкать взволнованную красавицу.  
— Ты так и не ответил, что произошло. Клод, ты весь избитый, твоя рана — Эсмеральда поднялась на постели и хотела сказать что-то еще, но священник перебил ее попытку. Страшная догадка вот-вот могла сорваться с ее губ…  
— Тшшшш, я не хочу об этом говорить. По крайней мере сейчас. Я так скучаю по тебе моя чаровница, моя красавица, мое счастье. Бог наказал меня тобой, но подарил блаженство обладания тобой. О, ты так прекрасна, так нежна, сострадательна и добра! Не отвергай меня сейчас, прошу — Клод выглядел усталым и очень бледным. Его глаза светились каким-то болезненным светом. — Я не хочу брать тебя силой, я просто хочу быть рядом… Мне это очень нужно… Особенно теперь… Прошу, не отталкивать меня, девушка! Люби меня!  
— Клод, тебе сейчас нужен покой, прошу остановись, твоя рана… Это слишком… — но Эсмеральда не смогла закончить свою фразу, его горячие губы заглушили слова. Страстный нетерпеливый долгий поцелуй, несмотря на состояние Фролло, не прерывался до тех пор, пока сама цыганка осторожно не отодвинул от себя священника.  
Клод нехотя, но все же поднялся с кровати. Он задернул полог, скрывая свою возлюбленную даже от ночной тишины.  
— Мне так хочется твоей ласки, чтобы ты сама желала меня! — шептал Фролло, нетерпеливо развязывая тесемки ее ночной рубашки, обнажая ее смуглое тело. — Чтобы ты сама меня целовала, хотела быть со мной, чаровница! Неужели за все то, что я совершил ради тебя, я так и не заслужил твоей благосклонности? Прошло столько времени, я вижу, я не слепой, тебе нравится принимать мои ласки! Ты не можешь противиться своей природе, в этом нет ничего дурного! Ты моя, лишь моя, а я только твой! Не отвергай меня… Прошу…  
Он полностью стащил с девушки ночную сорочку и жадно блуждал руками по ее телу, казалось, что с каждым прикосновением к ней, Клод набирается сил. Он и сам не знал почему так происходит, но боли больше не чувствовал, а лишь глухие удары своего сердца и дикое желание владеть этой колдуньей.  
— Клод, перестань! — взмолилась Эсмеральда, стараясь отдалить от себя его поцелуи и требовательные руки. — Твоя рана… Ты сам себя убьешь! Ты с ума сошел…  
— Да, сошел. Как верно! — продолжал несчастный, не прекращая свои неистовые ласки, каждый раз припадая к ее телу, словно к живительному источнику — От ревности, от страсти, от любви к тебе! Но ты вернулась ко мне, да, да, вернулась… И ты больше никуда не убежишь от меня… Я не позволю… Моя…  
Несмотря на рану и события прошедшего вечера, Клод все же проявил силу, доводя до конца то, что задумал. Его горячие ласки и поцелуи, которые стали намного увереннее и смелее, чем раньше, теперь доставляли ей головокружительное удовольствие. Эсмеральда корила себя и проклинала за то, что находила все это приятным, а ее тело мгновенно откликалось на каждое его движение.  
Она не могла противостоять ему даже сейчас, когда Клод был еще довольно слаб. Эсмеральда чувствовала его руки, проникавшие в запретные уголки ее тела, она ощущала его набухшую горячую плоть, которая уперлась ей в живот.  
— Ты ведь тоже этого хочешь, моя ведьма! — раздался страстный шепот над ее ухом, а за ним последовал поцелуй и нежное покусывание. — Я чувствую, как твоя плоть поддается и отвечает на мои ласки! Мы оба это знаем — зачем же ты прячешь от меня свои чувства! Пусть ты не любишь меня… Но ты желаешь меня не меньше, чем я тебя! Эсмеральда… Откройся же мне, моя колдунья, ответь!  
Все ее тело охватила сладкая истома, словно горячая волна разливалась по всему телу, заставляя стонать от блаженства, когда Клод покрывал горячими поцелуями ее упругую напрягшуюся грудь, спускаясь чуть ниже, а потом возвращаясь, словно дразня ее.  
Он знал, что на ее теле есть особенные местечки, ласки которых доставляют красавице особое удовольствие.  
— Ангел мой, иди ко мне — шептал Клод, повинуясь древнему инстинкту — Я знаю, тебе хорошо, когда я ласкаю тебя там… Ты такая нежная и горячая… Мне так нравится ласкать тебя подобным образом… Я схожу с ума, когда твоя узкая плоть принимает меня… А когда я целую тебя, ощущаю твои лепестки и твою росу на моих губах… О, я оказываюсь в раю… Я бы хотел от тебя подобной ласки…  
Девушка вспыхнула, ее щеки залил густой пунцовый румянец. Откуда святой отец почерпнул такие знания, которыми обладали лишь уличные блудницы.  
— О, прости… Прости, я не хотел обижать тебя… Это всего лишь невинная просьба… — Клод спохватился и мгновенно уловил ее реакцию, прочитав сквозь смущение еще и укор, и удивление. — Я так люблю и хочу тебя, что любовные грезы не покидают меня никогда… Все из-за тебя, колдунья!  
Эсмеральда не могла сопротивляться такому натиску, не могло ее тело не откликнуться на его страсть, ласки и нежность. Постепенно цыганка сдавалась, каждый раз отдаваясь во власть своего пленителя. Она уже давно усвоила, что лучше не сопротивляться, ибо, когда девушка пыталась это сделать, зверь прорывался наружу и беспощадно брал свое. Но, если она покорялась ему и отвергала всякое подобие к борьбе, Эсмеральда оказывалась на вершине блаженства, позволяя доводить себя до пика наслаждения.  
Тем временем Клод спустился туда, где ему открывались врата его рая, проводя языком снаружи ее горячей плоти. Каждое его прикосновение заставляло ее трепетать и подаваться ему навстречу. Ее грудь вздымалась от учащенного дыхания, на щеках горел румянец, Эсмеральда закусила губу, чтобы не застонать вслух.  
Клод приподнялся и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Не упрямься… — прошептал он — И я прекращу эту сладкую пытку. Ну же! Ты ведь тоже желаешь этого…  
— Да… — сдавленно и тихо ответила Эсмеральда, она больше не могла сдерживать свою природу.  
— Попроси меня… Давай же, «я хочу тебя, мой Клод», это так просто, одно мгновение и я весь твой — его темные глаза горели как у волка, а ласки его не прекращались, сводили сума и подчиняли.  
— Клод…пожалуйста…не надо… — простонала она.  
— Скажи! — рявкнул Фролло, не выдержав больше, он и сам был возбужден настолько, что не заметил, как рана, которую он ранее заново перевязал, снова стала кровоточить и болеть.  
— Я…Я желаю тебя, Клод… — сорвалось с ее губ, смешавшись со стоном.  
— Зачем же надо было столько мучить нас обоих… — прохрипел он и резко вошел в ее пылающее лоно до самого конца, заполняя ее полностью и заставляя выгибаться ему навстречу.  
— Ты, ты сам дьявол… — прошептала Эсмеральда, прижимаясь к его разгоряченному телу.  
— Если я… сам дьявол…то ты мой бог… — Клод двигался быстро и глубоко, задавая бешеный ритм, словно хотел добрать то, в чем ранее он знал отказ.  
Она не могла ему сопротивляться, отдаваясь ему полностью, чувствуя на себе его горячее обнаженное тело, стекающую на постель кровь… Это пугало и одновременно завораживало. Вокруг все кружилось, смешалось и горело, будто пламя, вырвавшееся из камина, жгло их обоих и низвергало в бездну.  
Клод не отпустил ее даже тогда, когда получил то, что хотел и заставил Эсмеральду дрожать всем телом от удовольствия и блаженства, которое он дарил ей, отдавая всего себя. Он лежал на ней еще какое-то время, сжимая свою чаровницу в объятиях, что-то шепча и целуя.  
Кровь тонкой струйкой стекала на ее тело, на белые простыни, словно напоминая о том, ЧТО стоит за его дикой страстью и неистовой любовью.


	20. Монфокон. Окончание.

«Я сделал дом свой местом казни»*

Наступило утро. Эсмеральда проснулась рано и, потянувшись на постели, открыла глаза. Клода рядом не было. При воспоминании о прошедшей ночи щеки цыганки снова окрасились в густой красный цвет. Все ласки, все слова, сорвавшиеся с губ в порыве страсти… Нет, так не может продолжаться. Она не может… Но и деваться ей тоже некуда. Клод не раз говорил, что не потерпит никого на своем пути, никому не отдаст и никогда не отпустит ее. Никогда не отпустит ее сам, добровольно. Говорил он это спокойно, серьезно и обдуманно, когда его ревность утихала, страсть остывала, и наступал новый тягостный рассвет.  
Она его не любит, тогда почему продолжает быть рядом? Почему сердце так сильно сжалось при виде его ран? Почему ей стало так больно, когда он, истекая кровью, упал перед ней на колени и снова молил о любви?..   
А она… Опять согласилась…  
Что это? Нет, она его не любит. Эсмеральда не находила в себе больше сил, чтобы снова сбежать. Да и теперь, если бы она решилась на новую попытку, кто знает, что бы сделал Клод — в его руках была сосредоточена власть, возможности, его полномочия простирались куда дальше простых церковных обязанностей. Фролло был вхож к самому королю, а Людовик в последнее время прислушивался к своему епископу больше, чем обычно.  
Что ему стоило просто раздавить цыганку? Ничего. Но все это было бы не так страшно, если бы не его сумасшедшая ревность. Эсмеральда видела, как ревность и недовольство Фролло все чаще выплескиваются на Квазимодо. Глухой звонарь был единственным другом и отдушиной для цыганки. Что, если в припадке очередного приступа ревности и подозрительности, Клод сделает что-то дурное несчастному звонарю или просто убьет?  
Эсмеральда догадалась откуда у Фролло эта страшная рана на боку, почему он вернулся весь в крови, почему не хотел говорить с ней о том, что произошло. Цыганка поняла — свое обещание священник держит - обещание убить каждого, кто сможет или попытается причинить ей вред. А она — она не отказывается от своего данного слова — остаться с ним. Пока смерть не разлучит их?..  
Смерть. В это утро Эсмеральда как никогда думала о ней. Прошло полгода с того страшного момента, когда костлявая холодная рука тянулась к ее горлу, и цыганка, мучимая болью физической и болью душевной, согласилась заплатить священнику ту цену, которую он от нее требовал. Тогда ей было страшно, очень страшно. Ей было больно, нестерпимо больно. Холодно. Ее желудок и все тело сводило от голода. По ее телу ползали какие-то насекомые, а в тюремной сырой камере, недалеко от охапки сырой соломы, где она сидела, бегали крысы. Проклинала ли она себя за то, согласилась? Да. Проклинала ли она себя за то, что хотела просто жить?..   
Этого никто не знал.  
Эсмеральда оделась и спустилась вниз, чтобы разжечь очаг на кухне и поставить воду для заваривания трав, которые обычно втайне пила по утрам. Те самые, которые она уже употребила однажды, чтобы избавиться от всего… От всего того, что могло связывать её с Клодом Фролло.   
Холодное зимнее утро, падающий за окном снег, застывшие берега Сены. Эсмеральда взглянула в окно — утро было хмурым. Повернувшись к полке со склянками, где хранились разнообразные травы и мази, цыганка искала ту самую, нужную ей траву.  
Как ни странно, но очаг уже был разожжен. Квазимодо — кто же еще мог позаботиться о ней, так думала смуглянка. Но звонаря в доме не было.  
— Не это ли ищешь, моя красавица? — Эсмеральда застыла. Мурашки пробежали по ее спине. Знакомый голос Фролло заставил цыганку замереть на месте.  
Оказывается, пока она ходила по комнате, он тихо сидел в углу на небольшом стуле, чуть спрятавшись в тени, неподалёку от окна. В руках он держал баночку с травами, которые Эсмеральда заваривала каждое утро и залпом выпивала весь кувшин за завтраком.  
— И как долго ты пьешь эту дрянь? — спросил Клод. Да, его голос был спокойным, но в глазах Фролло плескалась злость. Он еле сдерживал свой гнев, через силу держал себя в руках.  
Эсмеральда не ответила и пристально уставилась на склянку.  
— Я неясно выразился? Или, может, Квазимодо стал для тебя примером красноречивого молчания? — священник, поднявшись, вышел из своего укрытия и подошел к Эсмеральде вплотную. — Как долго ты принимаешь эту отраву?  
— С того дня… — еле слышно ответила цыганка — С того дня, как снова вернулась и… И до этого утра.  
— Что ж, вчерашнее утро было последним, — твердо и спокойно ответил Фролло, выбросив содержимое склянки в огонь. Пламя мгновенно подхватило сухие травы и испепелило дотла, как и надежду на то, что плясунья не станет окончательной заложницей воли Клода.  
Цыганка опустила голову и отвернулась.  
— Хватит и того, что ради тебя я принял столько грехов и впустил в свою душу разлад. — продолжал Клод спокойным и холодным тоном.  
Эсмеральда продолжала молчать. Она перевела свой взгляд на окно. Снег падал белыми крупными пушистыми хлопьями. Утро выдалось холодным. По ту сторону окна лежала мертвая ночная бабочка. Крылья ее были сложены. Она казалась застывшей в оцепенении, укрытая вечным сном и покоем. Ночью бабочка не смогла найти укрытие от стужи и замерзла, пристыв своим тщедушным маленьким тельцем к стеклу.  
Эсмеральда ощущала себя такой же бабочкой — живой снаружи, но мертвой изнутри. Ее крылья были сложены, когда-то сильное желание жить угасло. Теперь цыганка хоть и была живой, но жизни как таковой больше не чувствовала.  
Осторожное прикосновение к плечу вывело цыганку из раздумий. Клод воспользовался ее задумчивостью.  
— Скажи, чего тебе не хватает? Чего бы ты хотела? — его голос смягчился; руки обняли ее и притянули к себе так близко, что Эсмеральда могла ощущать его горячее дыхание и едва заметный запах благовоний, исходивший от него. — Только не говори, что хочешь уйти, что хочешь свободы! Все, что угодно, но я тебя никуда не отпущу... — Клод сжал девушку еще сильнее. — Так будет лучше, это для твоего же блага. Кто, кроме меня, будет о тебе заботиться? Это благо, которое лишь я могу тебе дать.  
«Да, да — подумала Эсмеральда, не сопротивляясь и не убирая от себя его руки, так как это было бесполезным. — Благо… Так глупо променять одну петлю на другую… Но теперь ничего нельзя вернуть…». Она повернулась к Клоду лицом и молча взглянула ему в глаза, а потом обняла и уткнулась ему в грудь, прислоняясь щекой к жесткой дорогой ткани сутаны.

***

Тем временем, труп Жака был извлечен из мутных холодных вод Сены. Городская стража теснила людей, расчищая дорогу королевскому прокурору. Шармолю и его помощник лично прибыли на место. Людовик был крайне недоволен прокурором и тем, что опасной банде легко удалось сбежать из тюрьмы. А теперь, когда ее главарь лежал в водах Сены, а остальные преступники оставались на свободе, положение Шармолю было почти безвыходным. Холодное утро не располагало к активной деятельности. Сейчас мэтр с радостью предпочел бы всей этой суете свое кресло у камина и стол с бумагами во Дворце Правосудия, но Людовик требовал найти виновных и наказать без промедления, иначе самого королевского прокурора с очень большой вероятностью ждала прямая отставка.  
Шармолю осмотрел место, откуда вытащили труп Жака, и самого покойника. Несмотря на то, что заниматься подобными вещами ему было не по чину, он старался произвести должное впечатление и окружить себя ореолом неустанного борца за покой короля и добропорядочных парижан.  
Неожиданно его взгляд упал на маленькую поблескивающую частичку. Эта крупинка, сверкнувшая так некстати на продырявленной рубахе Жака пробудила интерес прокурора. Жестом он приказал своему помощнику достать подозрительный предмет. Тот сейчас же исполнил приказание и, вытащив свой платок из кармана, ловко подобрал блестящий предмет и вручил в руки Шармолю.  
«Как странно, — подумал королевский прокурор, нахмурив брови, — Это же золото, да, золото. Сомнений быть не может. Но откуда? Это не монета, не украшение… Золото. Где? Как?.. Откуда оно у этого проходимца?»  
Глаза Шармолю сверкнули. Он быстро спрятал платок в карман и приказал убрать тело.  
Уже садясь в повозку, он неожиданно вспомнил о своем друге епископе парижском Клоде Фролло. Эта крупица золота заставила прокурора вспомнить о тех опытах, которые проводил Фролло, и которые они вместе, в тайне от всех, вершили в его келье.  
— Дворец епископа, — небрежно бросил Шармолю возничему. Повозка тронулась с места.  
В это же время помощники прокурора допрашивали всех, кто в прошлые и позапрошлые дни охраняли банду, кто приходил к ним, кто навещал преступников. Уже к полудню результаты допросов в письменном виде были представлены лично королевскому прокурору и ждали его на столе.  
Из всех посетителей, коих было немного, охрана упомянула Феба де Шатопера, который не приходился ни одному из членов банды, запугавшей весь Париж, ни другом, ни родственником. Еще бы, капитан королевских стрелков, дворянин, никак не мог иметь кого-то подобно Жаку среди своих родных.  
Тогда что же могло объединять кровожадного преступника, вора и убийцу с капитаном королевских стрелков?  
Об этом думал и сам Шармолю, когда, не застав епископа на месте, отправился к себе. Сидя перед камином у себя в кабинете, он снова и снова перечитывал записанные свидетельства охраны; потом его мысли снова вернулись к утренней находке.  
Он достал из кармана платок и разложил его на столе — золотая крупинка поблескивала, будто манила и завораживала. Золото. Глаза прокурора жадно рассматривали сей соблазнительный предмет.   
Догадка как будто бы витала в воздухе.  
Прокурор не вытерпел и проверил находку на зуб. Золото. Хоть форма его и была странной, но это было оно. Неужели этот вор и убийца, труп которого так некстати всплыл в одном из богатых кварталов Парижа, перепугав местных жителей, смог разгадать тайну золота или как-то причастен к этому? Или он погиб в неравной схватке с тем, кто это самое золото нашел?  
И вдруг его мысли перенеслись в то утро, когда он лично посетил Фролло. Нападение. Странный бледный вид епископа. Отказ от наказания виновного. Странная кротость ярого поборника порядка и догм. Весь, чуть ли не с головой, закутанный в теплое одеяло Клод, его поведение накануне вечером, холодные покои, камин, который вовсе не разжигали… Мертвенная бледность самого священника…  
Шармолю провел рукой по лбу, словно осознавая, что разгадка пришла сама собой. Но что-то еще заставляло его сомневаться.  
— Как вы нужны мне сейчас, мэтр Клод... Нужны как никогда. — вздохнул Шармолю и нетерпеливо зазвонил в колокольчик, вызывая своего секретаря.  
— Я к вашим услугам, — появившийся секретарь поклонился и приготовился слушать прокурора.  
— Вот что, любезный Мишель, прикажите закладывать повозку, мне нужно снова отбыть во дворец епископа и немедленно. Дело не терпит отлагательств! — на одном дыхании выпалил Шармолю, пряча золотую крупицу обратно в платок и засовывая единственную улику в кожаный кошель, всегда висевший у него на поясе.

***

Шармолю прождал больше часа, ожидая приема епископа. Терпение королевского прокурора с каждой минутой улетучивалось, ведь уже близился, а он не продвинулся ни на крупицу в этом нелегком деле. «Ни на крупицу», - подумал Шармолю, и его рука невольно коснулась кожаного кошеля на поясе, где одновременно лежала загадка и ответ на все вопросы.  
Наконец помощник епископа открыл дверь и попросил королевского прокурора пройти с ним в личные покои Фролло. Оставив их двоих наедине, он послушно удалился и затворил за собой двери.  
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, мэтр Жак, что же на этот раз привело вас ко мне? — Клод слегка улыбнулся, но в душе не был рад визиту Шармолю. Прошло слишком мало времени после убийства Жака. Его уверенность в том, что королевский прокурор удовлетворился его объяснениями в прошлый раз, таяла с каждой секундой. Но, несмотря на это, лицо Фролло оставалось бесстрастным и спокойным.  
— Вот это, ваше Превосходительство. — ответил Шармолю без промедления и вынул платок с крупинкой золота.  
— Что это? — спросил Фролло, когда увидел ту самую сверкающую золотую частичку. Он специально переспросил Шармолю, при этом даже бровью не повел, делая вид, что все разговоры о золоте и поисках философского камня остались в прошлом.  
— Это то, что мы с вами так давно искали, мой дорогой друг, — ответил прокурор, понизив голос, — Это золото. Чистое и, похоже, без явных примесей. Я не уверен и решил воспользоваться вашими знаниями, дабы…  
— Мэтр Жак, вы разве не успели прочесть Михаила Пселла, которого я вам ранее рекомендовал? — усмехнулся Фролло и покачал головой, намекая на то, что королевский прокурор подвергает опасности их обоих, так опрометчиво и настойчиво добиваясь ответа.  
— Но мы же… — начал было Шармолю, как был резко прерван Клодом. Тот поднял свою правую руку и приставил ее к губам, призывая прокурора хранить молчание.  
— У меня появился для вас обещанный фолиант, — продолжал Клод, показывая глазами на закрытые двери. Шармолю кивнул: это был намек на то, что даже в епископском дворце есть уши. — Пойдемте в мои дальние покои. Книга как раз там, у меня на столе. Прошу, идемте.  
Фролло жестом указал на абсолютно другие двери, которые вели в его апартаменты и спальню. Туда никто не отваживался заходить, кроме прислуги, но только если это было нужно самому епископу. Лишь там они могли избежать опасности быть подслушанными.  
Шармолю поспешил пройти за Фролло.  
— Я догадываюсь, друг мой, что за все наши изыскания и попытки найти золото, нас могут вздернуть на Монфоконе. А если найдется тот, кто разгадает эту тайну раньше нас, при неосторожном обращении, его ждет такая же участь, — торопливо проговорил Шармолю, проходя в покои Фролло.  
При последних словах у Клода защемило сердце. Речь прокурора, хоть тот и не осознавал этого, касалась Эсмеральды. Фролло знал — цыганка, проявив чуть больший интерес к книгам, неожиданно для него самого, да и для самой себя тоже, разгадала ту тайну, над которой Клод бился уже довольно долго. Теперь в его душе поселилось странное чувство. Его жгло раненое самолюбие и гордость, что какая-то уличная оборванка смогла превзойти его, но с другой стороны он боялся потерять Эсмеральду и всеми силами пытался оградить ее от возможных опасностей. А еще лишь ей была ведома тайна золота — теперь она была для Клода той, в ком заключалась тайна. И это ОН должен узнать, вытащить, заставить, выудить, украсть, достать этот секрет - секрет золота и вечной власти - любым способом. А это значит, что в этом деле он пойдет до конца. Как, впрочем, и в своей неразделенной любви.  
— Дело приняло непростой оборот, дорогой друг, — продолжал Шармолю, присаживаясь в глубокое кресло рядом с горящим камином, вещая о том деле, которым был занят и которое во что бы то ни стало должен был распутать. Король Людовик отпустил ему не так много времени на это. Клод сам налил ему вина, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.  
Шармолю не останавливался, делясь с Клодом всеми подробностями дела, а также своими догадками. Помимо размышлений о золоте, прокурор упоминал о Фебе де Шатопере, который каким-то странным образом обрисовался в этом деле и был связан с убитым главарем шайки.  
Шармолю расхаживал крупными шагами вдоль камина с бокалом вина в руках и вслух недоумевал, как мог капитан королевских стрелков быть связан с опасными бандитами. Но чаще всего с его уст слетали рассуждения о той самой золотой крупице, которую он обнаружил на теле погибшего Жака.  
Фролло продолжал наблюдать за Шармолю, словно кот за мышью, прекрасно понимая, куда клонит его друг.  
В свою очередь, королевский прокурор следил за реакцией епископа и питал большие надежды насчёт того, что Клод проявит определенное беспокойство и выдаст себя. Шармолю был уверен, что новоиспеченный епископ парижский был единственным человеком, кому все же удалось добыть золото, но не спешившим делиться своими изысканиями со своим другом.  
Выслушав до конца вкрадчивые доводы Шармолю, Клод молча поднялся со своего места и достал из стола платок с инициалами капитана королевских стрелков. Этот кусок ткани сейчас мог послужить на пользу священнику так, как никогда.  
— Мне очень не хотелось раздувать подобный скандал, мэтр Жак, но, как я вижу, дело и впрямь принимает не только непростой, но и даже неприятный оборот, — Фролло уже хотел отдать платок королевскому прокурору, как вдруг отдернул руку и предупредил: — Ни следа моего имени ни на острие пера, ни в капле чернил, ни на бумаге.  
Шармолю понимающе кивнул, и только тогда Клод передал ему еще одну улику. Как только он взглянул на инициалы и вышитую надпись, мужчина вытаращил глаза. — Но как это к вам попало? Неужели…  
Шармолю не закончил свою фразу.  
— Да, мэтр Жак, в тот вечер, когда я так опрометчиво отказался от охраны и подвергся нападению я, помимо прочих несчастий, невольно стал нежелательным свидетелем сношения между ними — истинный зачинщик и укрыватель преступников оказался довольно близок к самому королю. Вы только представьте, мэтр Жак, этот негодяй почти каждый день может угрожать Его Величеству! Вам и мне, мой дорогой друг, не простят подобной ошибки. — Клод делал недвусмысленный намек на то, что на самом деле за главарем банды стоит никто иной, как капитан королевских стрелков Феб де Шатопер. — Я полагаю, что вы должны действовать и незамедлительно. Речь идет о безопасности самого короля.  
Шармолю закивал, потеряв дар речи на некоторое время, и мог лишь растерянно глядеть на Фролло.  
— Если это понадобится, дорогой друг, я сам замолвлю за вас слово перед Людовиком, — ободрял Клод Жака, положив свою тяжелую руку на плечо королевского прокурора. — А теперь, вам нужно действовать, ведь промедление смерти подобно!  
Шармолю поспешил откланяться и, обмениваясь с Фролло прощальными фразами, уже обдумывал план действий. Проводив своего друга до двери надменным взглядом, Клод выдохнул и откинулся в кресле — рана по-прежнему болела и давала о себе знать при каждом движении. Но рассиживаться ему было некогда, в голове была лишь одна мысль.   
Золото. 

***

После разговора с Шармолю прошла неделя. До Клода дошли известия о том, что капитана королевских стрелков арестовали и долго допрашивали. Не обошлось и без мэтра Пьера, как рассказал ему позднее все тот же королевский прокурор.  
Казалось, для самого Фролло все складывалось лучшим образом — он расправился своими и чужими руками с теми, кто хоть чем-то мешал ему. Жеан, его младший брат, остепенился и взялся за ум, хотя по-прежнему посещал кабаки и заведения с веселыми девицами. Видимо, младшему Фролло веселье не мешало познавать науки и неплохо учиться, и Клод уже не так волновался по поводу будущего своего любимого брата.  
С Эсмеральдой все было гораздо сложней. Несмотря на все те жертвы, на какие пошел Клод, на все то, что он старался для нее делать, цыганка оставалась прежней и по-прежнему непреклонной. Путь к ее сердцу был по-прежнему закрыт для Клода, но, как шептали ему его воображение, воспалённый ум и часто разыгрывающаяся ревность, для глухого звонаря она сделала исключение.  
Однажды вечером, когда Фролло вернулся чуть раньше, он снова застал Квазимодо, сидящим недалеко от плясуньи и внимательно слушающим Эсмеральду.  
Очередной разговор с Шармолю не прибавил ему настроения. Клод был бледен и зол.  
Виной всему было золото, которое вновь встало между ним и цыганской плясуньей. Когда королевский прокурор так некстати обнаружил золотую крупинку на теле погибшего Жака, это не укрылось ни от его помощника, ни от некоторых любопытных взглядов среди собравшейся толпы. Молва быстро разнеслась по Парижу и приобрела невероятные подробности совсем иного толка. Теперь, когда банда была наконец-то поймана, когда ее покровителя в виде капитана королевских стрелков намеревались вздернуть на виселице, слухи о странном появлении золота и о том, что в окрестностях завелся колдун, дошли до самого Людовика.  
Король был в бешенстве, так как он прекрасно понимал, что в данном случае заткнуть рот толпе будет куда сложней, чем с бандой. А еще Людовик припомнил недобрую славу своего новоиспеченного епископа парижского. Все знали, что король благоволит к Фролло, а значит, близок тот день, когда народ может восстать по любой причине, и поводом для подобного неповиновения могут стать именно эти слухи и недобрая слава любимца короля. А может быть, и сам король причастен…? Чернокнижник и его покровитель? Король? Кто знает?  
Все это выводило Людовика из себя, а весь гнев он обрушил на Шармолю, ближайшего человека, связанного с этим делом. Что же касательно Клода Фролло, король медлил, опасаясь принять слишком поспешное и жесткое решение. Все же, несмотря на изыскания Клода и его алхимические опыты, Людовик дорожил своим епископом. Но было ещё то, что до того дня для Фролло удавалось скрывать от посторонних глаз — свою тайную любовь, свою колдунью, свою чаровницу, зингару, пришедшую в этот мир, чтобы погубить его.  
Король все же вызвал последнего на разговор с глазу на глаз.  
Клод стоял перед королем, потупив взор, когда Людовик бушевал и между упреками в изготовлении золота без его ведома и без его же на то прямого разрешения упомянул и любовницу нового епископа. Кто донес, было уже неважным.  
Значит, Эсмеральду кто-то видел и знал, что именно Фролло ее посещает. Жеан мог проболтаться? Но он клятвенно заверил Клода, что будет держать рот на замке, обещание было подкреплено будущей покупкой дома для Фролло-младшего. Поэтому сложившееся положение вещей школяру было выгодно как никому другому. Шармолю? Он был прямой мишенью королевского недовольства, и малейший проступок грозил прокурору отставкой. Шармолю был еще в худшем положении, чем сам Фролло. Оставался Квазимодо — но он был нелюдим, необщителен и из всех живых существ подпускал к себе лишь самого Клода да Эсмеральду. Но его уродство слишком привлекало людское внимание… Все это тоже было не таким уж важным... В конце концов, в епископском дворце было полно соглядатаев и служек, готовых за звонкую монету доносить обо всем на свете.  
Как бы то ни было, король был в ярости и требовал… О, Людовик мог потребовать чего угодно и от кого угодно:   
— Выберите что-нибудь одно, мой дорогой Фролло! — раздалось в ответ, когда Клод попытался заступиться за свою возлюбленную. — Не сомневаюсь, что ваши познания и ваше положение привлекают к вашей особе женские взгляды! Но мы не просим, а приказываем вам, пока это положение у вас еще есть, избавить нас от ложных сомнений и клеветы! Избавить королевскую корону от нападок черни! Можно закрыть глаза на многочисленных любовниц святого престола, но король, который благоволит чернокнижнику — это уже слишком!  
Фролло молчал и не смел поднять глаза.  
— Почему вы не уведомили нас о том, что вам удалось найти тот волшебный эликсир или средство, посредством которого можно произвести золото? — вкрадчивый, но резкий, как никогда, тон Людовика не давал Клоду шансов на оправдание. Одному только черту было известно, как этой золотой крупинке удалось оказаться на одежде бандита. В эту минуту это тоже было не важно. Король ждал ответа.  
— Ваше величество, — начал Клод, склонившись так низко, как только было возможно, — Я не уведомил вас лишь потому, что пребывал в сомнениях…  
— Хватит! — грубо прервал его Людовик. — Ваши сомнения не должны бросать тень на короля, не так ли? Вот что, мы очень ценим вас и ваши изыскания, ваш ум и те советы, которым не грех последовать. Нам бы не хотелось потерять достойного представителя нашей божественной власти, данной нам самим Господом, которого вы сами представляете на нашей грешной земле. Мы уверены, что вы сможете найти достойный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Мэтр Жак Шармолю с радостью вам поможет и окажет всю необходимую помощь в поисках колдуна или других, причастных к этому делу. Что касается вашей девицы — делайте, что вам угодно, но не скатывайтесь до того, чтобы ваше имя полоскала людская молва и ставила короля в один ряд с колдунами, знающимися с ведьмами и варящими зелья! А теперь ступайте и исполните ваш долг перед Францией.  
Оставалось одно — найти удобную жертву, которую будет не жаль бросить толпе и этим заткнуть ей рот. Но эту миссию король решил возложить на истинных виновных — на Шармолю и на Клода Фролло.  
Спустя несколько часов, после нелегкого разговора, Фролло вышел из покоев короля и направился в епископский дворец, где его уже ждал королевский прокурор, трясущийся, как осиновый лист на ветру.  
И теперь, когда все закончилось, в этот же вечер, Клод стоял в раздумьях у себя дома, оперевшись плечом о дверной косяк, и наблюдал за своим воспитанником и возлюбленной. Его мысли в этот момент путались, и все произошедшее — золотая крупинка, Шармолю, гнев короля Людовика - все это казалось ему каким-то бредом и сном, но, к сожалению, все это было реальностью. Абсурдной, глупейшей, непонятной - но реальностью.  
Он чувствовал себя переполненным ядом сосудом. Казалось, еще одна капля - и Клод выплеснет все, что у него скопилось внутри за это время, отравляя все вокруг себя.  
Оставалось сделать выбор — просить Эсмеральду раскрыть тайну золота в обмен на ее свободу. Преподнести королю все это как свое собственное открытие. Тогда ему придется дать свободу Эсмеральде.   
Свободу.   
Большего цыганка не хотела, но и на меньшее бы не согласилась, и Клод знал об этом.  
Тем самым можно было бы откупиться от Шармолю и Людовика, и иметь с этого выгоду для них обоих и для себя. Королевский прокурор никогда бы не стал губить курицу, несущую золотые яйца, обеспечив должное перекрытие Фролло, а сам Клод остался бы незапятнанным, продолжая занимать устойчивое положение епископа парижского, наслаждаясь той властью, которая была в его руках, и продолжать пользоваться добрым расположением Людовика.   
Но тогда он должен отпустить Эсмеральду, если она сама не захочет уйти от него, если пожелает остаться с ним по собственной воле. Эта мысль убивала Клода, резала на части, будто тот кинжал, которым он заколол Жака.  
Либо, если Эсмеральда все же окончательно отвергнет его, отдать плясунью на милость господа, и пусть ее повесят как колдунью, повелительницу темных сил, за то, что занималась герметикой и алхимией, изготавливая в тайне золотой металл! Его репутация, как колдуна и чернокнижника, будет спасена и заставит заткнуть рот толпе. Он сохранит тайну золота, так как девушка по каким-то причинам загибала страницы, когда читала его книги. Эта странная привычка выдала ее. Таким образом, Клоду больше не нужно было следить за Эсмеральдой. Все само шло к нему к руки, он был уверен, что сможет разгадать тайну, шагая по проторенной дорожке, по ее следам. Если она откажется быть с ним и в этот раз — ее ждет петля. И, когда цыганка взошла бы на Монфокон, эта казнь стала бы искуплением для самого Клода. Искуплением его грехов, очищением его запятнанной души перед Богом.  
Он ни за что не хотел расставаться с цыганкой, стараясь всеми правдами и неправдами отгораживаться до последнего от этого страшного для него выбора.  
Теперь он стоял и смотрел на нее, не отрывая от неё пристального пылающего взгляда.  
Цыганка что-то радостно рассказывала глухому, тщательно проговаривая слова и используя для общения с горбуном те знаки, которым сам Клод ее научил. Раньше он мало обращал внимание на присутствие звонаря, так как разрешал ему быть в доме только из-за цыганки.  
Но в этот раз все было совсем не так, как раньше. Застав Квазимодо и Эсмеральду на кухне в тот самый момент, когда цыганка что-то рассказывала, Клод стоял без движения, и его взгляд был прикован к ее лицу. Ее глаза были веселыми и светились, голос был звонким; ее смуглые руки ловко нарезали пирог на несколько кусочков. Продолжая свой рассказ, цыганка положила один кусок на тарелку и протянула звонарю. Квазимодо с благодарностью принял угощение и незаметно для самой девушки погладил ее по руке. Это был едва заметный жест благодарности, горбун никогда не осмеливался на большее и уж тем более отворачивался сам, когда Эсмеральда пыталась его обнять как друга или поприветствовать теплее, чем обычно, при встрече.  
Но всё это не укрылось от ревнивого взгляда Клода Фролло.  
Последней каплей переполнившейся чаши терпения была злость, которую Клод в ударах и криках обрушил на Квазимодо. Он считал горбуна виновным в том, что тот своими посещениями цыганки, привлек внимание и навлек на них беду. Но на самом деле не только об этом беспокоился Клод — тайна золота, которая могла стать достоянием всех и каждого, волновала его куда сильнее. Шармолю мог ловко стасовать карты и выложить тузы на стол, тем самым переведя гнев короля на епископа. Фролло был загнан в угол и не контролировал себя.  
Эсмеральда не могла больше сдерживаться и делать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
— Не смей его трогать! Убийца! — Эсмеральда бросилась на защиту звонаря и отвесила священнику звонкую пощечину. — Он ни в чем не виноват! Ни в твоей дикой злобе и ярости, ни в твоих преступлениях!  
— Я сделал все, все! Сделал всё из-за тебя! Ради тебя! — кричал Клод, отталкивая ногой Квазимодо. Горбун затих и съежился у самой двери комнаты. — Выйди вон! — звонким криком приказал Фролло и сделал знак рукой. Квазимодо послушно вышел, оглядываясь на хозяина и Эсмеральду.  
— Ты убил человека, — тихо сказала она, предчувствуя надвигающуюся бурю.  
— Да! Да, да, да, да, да! — отчаянно закричал священник, упав перед ней на колени и сжав ее ноги с нечеловеческой силой. — Я убил! Кого? Негодяя! Преступника, вора и бандита! Заколол и выбросил в реку! Да! Все для тебя, все для тебя, моя чаровница! Я запятнал и погубил свою душу! Я отдал тебе всего себя! Всю свою кровь, свое место в раю, свою душу, честь! Все! Взамен мне нужна лишь твоя любовь! Любовь!  
Он резко замолчал и на какой-то миг оборвал свою речь, попытавшись обнять ее. Еще одна пощечина послужила ему жестоким ответом.  
— Ты должна сделать выбор, прошу тебя, в последний раз прошу, — его голос дрожал, губы продолжали шептать что-то бессвязное; пальцы все больней сжимали ее тело. Его темные глаза горели диким пламенем, словно сам Сатана вселился в него. — Все зависит от твоего решения. Останься со мной. Я люблю тебя.  
— Убийца… Ты погубил и меня тоже… — также тихо промолвила она. — Но я прощаю тебя, прощаю…  
Клод поднялся с колен и разразился диким нечеловеческим хохотом, который словно теснил и разрывал его грудь. При этом его лицо исказилось и напоминало страшную гримасу, оскал хищного зверя.  
Немного успокоившись, он опять повернулся к Эсмеральде лицом и посмотрел ей в глаза, как будто еще ждал ответа, как будто еще на что-то надеялся. Напрасно.  
Клод молча развернулся и вышел из комнаты.   
Звук ключа в замочной скважине был последним, что услышала Эсмеральда.

***

На следующее утро цыганку забрала стража, заковав ее в кандалы и бросив в телегу. А потом… Потом отвезли в тюрьму и оставили там до слушания дела. Колдунья была поймана. Королевский прокурор уже потирал руки в предвкушении скорого и громкого процесса. Король Людовик был доволен и спокоен из-за того, что теперь в Париже полный порядок, и толпа вскоре успокоится.  
Епископ парижский все это время сидел у себя во дворце, в комнате с парчовыми шторами и горящим камином, золотые обводы которого представляли, обрамлённые причудливыми узорами, библейские сюжеты и картины страшного суда.  
Его помощник и первый викарий заглянули к нему, чтобы подписать очередные бумаги. Жизнь продолжалась, перед этим безжалостно выпив душу Фролло до последней капли.  
Клод молча, будто окаменевшая застывшая статуя, подписывал нужные бумаги, не глядя на них. Он был бледен, как полотно. Что-то ответив викарию, он жестом попросил оставить его. Как только двери покоев закрылись, Клод сорвал с себя крест и бросил его на пол, топча ногами изо всех сил. Когда его силы иссякли, он медленно опустился на пол и со всхлипом закрыл лицо руками…

***

А что оставалось? Он и она.* Он — епископ парижский, дворянин, ученый, владелец крупного ленна, ему подчинялось более трехсот приходов, сам король Франции благоволил к нему, пользовался его услугами и советами, почитая, как отменного врача, его имя не раз упоминали, когда заходили разговоры о новом кардинале. Он — отдавший всю свою жизнь Господу…  
Она — уличная плясунья, найденыш, пригретый цыганами, впитавший в себя все с кочевой жизнью. Не имея ничего, кроме красоты да дыр в своей цветастой юбке, но награжденная острым умом, состраданием и добротой, она очень хорошо знала жизнь. Она — очаровавшая его своим колдовством. Она — приоткрывшая тайну, на которую у него ушли годы жизни, она — познавшая запретное и получившая то, чего еще никто и никогда не мог создать. Нищенка, бродяжка, которой не на кого и не на что рассчитывать в этой жизни, стала для него всем… Она смогла затмить даже Бога…  
Он — любит. Она — нет. Он — готов от своей любви убить, уничтожить, разорвать. Она — готова простить, но не любить. Он — сломал ее. Она — дала ему крылья и надежду. Ему было больно падать, ей — жить.  
Он и она.  
Зверь окончательно вырвался наружу. Он бушевал, ревел, крушил все вокруг себя… Все было напрасно… Все. И она должна заплатить за это! Цыганка должна почувствовать, в конце концов, те же муки, которые он испытывает каждый день. Эсмеральда не заслужила всех тех жертв, не заслужила всего того, на что ему пришлось пойти. Он согрешил и не раз, и не два. Он убил человека, пусть ублюдка и бандита, но это ОН запачкал свои руки в крови, а когда его чаровница узнала правду, как она на него смотрела? Как отплатила за все?! Вместо благодарности и ласки напуганный своим преступлением Клод получил такой же напуганный, наполненный ужасом взгляд, молчание, а потом… Она оттолкнула его что было сил, словно прокаженного. «Убийца!» — говорил ее пронзительный взгляд, красноречивее всяких слов, любого самого громкого крика. Немой укор и ужас… Убийца. А потом… Пощечина, когда он попытался обнять ее и успокоить. Убийца. Но из-за кого он таким стал?! Убийца. Он уже давно потерял себя и был готов на все, а в ответ… Убийца.  
Но самым унизительным было ее прощение. Клод видел в её прекрасных глазах всю ту жалость, которую она к нему питала. Жалость... все, чего он смог добиться.  
Хорошо, пусть так, он поступит с ней, как последний ублюдок, каковым она его считает. Он больше не будет жертвовать своей душой… Хотя, о чем он? Клод давно погубил свою душу, ее нет - не осталось ни капли. Он катился по наклонной и даже не пытался остановиться хоть на миг, бросив все к ее ногам все, что у него было, всё, чем он дорожил.   
Убийца.   
Он потерял все. Он потерял себя... Навсегда…  
Убийца.  
— Она не достанется никому… — повторил Клод почти беззвучно и захлопнул дверь. Его блестящие глаза потухли, словно бы он своими руками закрыл крышку своего гроба, навсегда отгородившись от всего живого.

***

Цыганская ведьма будет снова предана суду. На этот раз - за колдовство и черную магию, изготовление золота, а также богопротивное занятие алхимией.  
Эсмеральду судили за закрытыми дверями, опасаясь излишнего столпотворения, и никого, кроме стражи, прокурора и прочих важных людей во Дворец Правосудия не пускали. Народ, разочарованный отсутствием очередного грязного спектакля, разошелся восвояси.  
Суд состоялся быстро, приговор тут же вступил в силу, и цыганку прямо из зала суда повезли в ее последнее прибежище. Это была та самая темница, что располагалась на Монфоконе. Она представляла собой расположенные в одном здании темные сырые небольшие помещения с гнилыми охапками соломы. Эта тюрьма была возведена для того, чтобы приговоренные к повешению на следующий день могли провести в ней свою последнюю ночь. Ветер гулял и завывал, проникая сквозь тюремные решетки, лишенные всякой защиты от любого ненастья или просто проливных дождей.  
Из этой тюрьмы никто и никогда не выходил — вернее, из нее выходили только лишь затем, чтобы спустя короткий промежуток времени болтаться на перекладине, когда ловкий палач вскакивал им на плечи, и слышался слабый хруст ломающихся хрящей… А потом, в течении многих дней, тела висели, висели до тех пор, пока не начинали гнить. Их снимали не сразу и не сразу укладывали в склеп, который располагался чуть ниже самой виселицы. Это случалось намного позже…  
В эту темницу и привезли Эсмеральду после оглашения приговора. Шармолю, мрачный, как зимний день, захлопнул папку и передал ее помощнику. Сам он вышел из зала быстрыми шагами, чтобы не встречаться ни с кем лицом к лицу - особенно со своим другом епископом парижский Клодом Фролло.  
Шармолю догадывался, что эта цыганка ни при чём и просто стала жертвой обстоятельств. Но лучше уж он отправит на Монфокон какую-то бродяжку без роду и племени, чем своего друга и покровителя в одном лице. Королевский прокурор не забывал и о своей репутации, которую ему удалось хоть и не полностью, но восстановить. Людовик лишь благосклонно кивнул в ответ на все его старания и оставил за ним прежнее повышенное жалование. Этого было достаточно для установившегося положения вещей. Сейчас Шармолю не хотел злить короля своими неуместными просьбами - он еще успеет это сделать. Главное — он сумел сохранить свое положение. Цена была не важна.  
Эсмеральду со связанными руками втолкнули в тесное сырое темное помещение и заперли дверь. Совсем как в тот первый раз, когда ее после обвинения в нападении на Феба де Шатопера бросили в сырой застенок, когда ее пытали, а потом объявили о смертной казни… Теперь лишь небольшой шрам, оставшийся в качестве напоминания о жестоких событиях тех дней, проступал белой полоской на ее смуглой ножке.  
Казалось, все повторялось вновь, но на этот раз цыганка осознавала, что ее никто не придет спасать, даже Клод. Она подобрала под себя замерзшие от холода ноги и устроилась на гнилой охапке соломы, стараясь вжаться в угол тюремной камеры, чтобы из окна не так сильно дуло. Хотя, какая разница, холодно ей или нет, ведь завтра она взойдет на Монфокон и больше никогда ничего не почувствует. Ни холода, ни ветра, пронизывающего до костей, ни тепла разгорающегося камина в доме Фролло, ни шелест книжных страниц, ни запаха трав… Ничего. Все закончится.  
Как ни странно, но именно сейчас, когда смерть была так близка, это больше не пугало Эсмеральду. Теперь все было совсем не так, как в первый раз. Она больше не боялась. Ничего не боялась.  
Клод не придет за ней, Эсмеральда знала это, он не потребует ничего взамен на свое спасение, никто не заставит ее быть добровольной пленницей, никто не сможет сломать крылья бабочке. Ей больше нечего терять, а значит — нечего бояться! Она свободна! Свободна по-настоящему.  
Эта мысль заставила Эсмеральду улыбнуться так искренне, как она уже давно не улыбалась. Она чувствовала себя так, будто тяжёлый камень упал с ее плеч, и внутри нее поселилось что-то легкое и невесомое, светлое и чистое. Будто ничего дурного с ней никогда не случалось. Девушка почувствовала, как какое-то приятное тепло окутывает все ее тело, как ей становится спокойно и хорошо.  
Так она просидела до самого утра. Когда первые лучи солнца показались за горизонтом и двери камеры отворились, когда стража пришла, чтобы забрать осужденную на казнь, Эсмеральда по-прежнему сидела в углу, на мокрой охапке гниющей соломы, и улыбалась, глядя куда-то вдаль. Ее большие темные глаза светились тем самым огнем, который так давно погас и который так мечтал вновь увидеть Клод.  
Один из стражников на какое-то мгновение залюбовался осужденной, но другой одернул его, и они вытащили цыганку из темной камеры, чтобы отвести на казнь.  
Улыбка не сходила с ее лица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из Данте Алигьери, «Божественная комедия».


	21. Глава 7. Последний удар колокола. Часть первая. "Когда творишь зло, твори его до конца. Безумие останавливаться на полпути!"

«Когда творишь зло, твори его до конца. Безумие останавливаться на полпути!»*

Холод. Связанные руки. Кто-то надевает мешок на голову. Странно… как странно, ведь до виселицы ей еще предстоит подниматься на Монфокон, и только там палач завяжет ей глаза или наденет на голову тот же мешок. Эсмеральду вывели из камеры и потащили куда-то. Она еле-еле успевала идти за теми, кто ее тащил, касаясь босыми ногами холодных каменных плит.  
Она ничего не чувствовала, кроме холода и сильных рук, тащивших ее. Спустя какое-то время ее опять потащили куда-то вверх по лестнице. Так быстро, что цыганка должна была невольно бежать. А еще ей очень хотелось пить.  
Наконец Эсмеральду привели на место, но руки и мешок на голове по-прежнему были на месте. Цыганка учащенно дышала, её сердце колотилось. Еще несколько мгновений — и все будет кончено.  
Кто-то грубым и зычным голосом зачитал приговор, а потом послышались медленные тяжелые шаги, звук которых нарастал с каждым мгновением где-то позади.  
— А, вот и наш Бертран! Что, работы сегодня привалило? — смеялся один из стражников, обращаясь к сильному высокому мужчине лет под пятьдесят на вид, в темных шоссах и колпаке и с кожаными наручами на крепких жилистых руках.  
— А у тебя, как я погляжу, много свободного времени! — ухмыльнулся палач — Это все на сегодня?  
— Да, — ответил стражник. Палач молча кивнул в ответ и стал распускать веревку.  
Эти голоса должны были стать последними перед тем, как глаза цыганки закроются навсегда, сердце прекратит отстукивать свой ритм, а тело обмякнет, дернувшись пару раз в предсмертных судорогах, и застынет навсегда.  
Эсмеральда сжалась и судорожно дышала. Она ничего не видела — не могла последний раз увидеть небо, пусть даже серое зимнее холодное, но тот последний кусочек вольной жизни так и останется запретным до самого конца. Вдруг цыганку схватили сильные мужские руки и вновь куда-то потащили… Еще мгновение… Скоро все закончится…  
Звуки натягивающейся веревки, тяжелое дыхание плача, хрипы и хруст ломающихся позвонков…

***

Темный зимний холодный вечер скрывал узкие кривые улочки бедных кварталов Парижа. Один из таких кварталов располагался чуть дальше южной части города. Там жили абсолютные бедняки. Вокруг были жалкие лачуги или грязные жилища, в которых жило несколько семей сразу, теснившие друг друга и возвышающиеся уродливыми конструкциями одно над другим. Чем дальше вела дорога в глубину квартала, тем чаще обрывалась мостовая; спустя еще пару улиц оборвалась совсем. Дорога представляла собой месиво из грязи, талого снега и нечистот, которые тут же выливал под ноги любому проходившему мимо прямо из окон. Темная фигура, плотно закутанная в плащ, двигалась вдоль улиц, не сворачивая.  
Здесь не радовались новому дню, даже когда солнце проникало сюда своими теплыми лучами, чтобы осветить нищету и уродство жизни.  
Сюда-то и пришел Клод Фролло. Он шел быстрыми уверенными шагами, надвинув капюшон так низко, как только было возможно и прикрывая лицо платком от зловоний и смердящих заброшенных колодцев. Вода здесь была непозволительной роскошью, а выкопать новый колодец, даже один на всю улицу, была сравнимо с покупкой золоченой кареты кардинала.  
Прозвучал последний удар колокола, который возвещал час тушения огней. Ночь укутала город своим черным покрывалом, прикрывая нищету и отчаяние.  
Здесь не радовались появлению на свет нового ребенка: лишний рот — лишние хлопоты, больше шансов умереть с голоду остальным. Женщины продавали себя и свой труд за гроши, продавали и своих детей от безысходности, в надежде, что у тех будет лучшая жизнь или по крайне мере их будут кормить. Мужчины работали как рабы, а ночью спали как животные, принося домой все заработанные крохи и с обреченностью глядя на своих маленьких детей. Какое будущее они могли им дать?  
Таких семей в этом квартале было много, здесь оседали разорившиеся кожевенных дел мастера, работающие на рынках торговки, шлюхи, прачки, погонщики скота, рыбаки, красильщики и другие, чей тяжкий труд стоил гроши.  
Фролло шел дальше, пока не остановился перед одним маленьким домом, чуть покосившимся, окна которого были заколочены, но внутри горел свет. Он постучал три раза. Спустя некоторое время двери распахнулись, и немолодой мужчина невысокого роста с темными от копоти руками и бегающими глазами запустил Клода в дом.  
Через час священник вышел, но не один. С ним была девушка — руки ее были слишком тонкими, глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, на лице застыло равнодушие. Она была очень худой и бледной; темные длинные волосы безжизненно спадали прядями ниже плеч.  
Следом за ней показался тот же мужчина в проеме двери, низко кланяясь священнику; он не смел поднять глаза на Фролло. Что-то пробормотав, он протянул руку — несколько серебряных монет легли в его ладонь.  
— Спасибо, господин! Храни вас Бог! — услышал вслед Фролло. Священник ничего не ответил и лишь брезгливо прикрыл лицо платком.  
Он ускорил шаг, продолжая закрывать голову капюшоном, увлекая за собой юное создание, которое казалось на вид прозрачным от голода и холода. Девушка, которую священник держал за руку, не снимая перчатки, покорно шла за ним, не издав не единого звука.  
Ночь поглотила обоих путников, удаляющихся в глубину улиц.

***

На другой день стало теплее, и на какой-то момент выглянуло солнце, озаряя улочки Парижа. Новый день обещал Жеан Фролло получение лиценциата, чем школяр был почему-то не радовался. Он все чаще думал о брате, но навещать его в епископском дворце было куда сложнее, чем в соборе. Теперь, когда Клод занимал высокое положение, а к его мнению прислушивался сам король, старший брат стал практически не доступен для Жеана. Ему пора было начинать собственную жизнь, полную забот и дел, полную свободы и ответственности за себя самого в полной мере, полную надежд и разочарований, радости и горестей. Всего, что ждет впереди, но в отличии от есть брата, у Жеана было чуть больше времени, чтобы правильно им распорядиться.  
Фролло младший стоял рядом с окнами епископского дворца и вглядывался в окна кабинета Клода. Жеан просидел так несколько часов, и на какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что в окне мелькнула сутана его брата. Но в этот день он так и не смог повидаться с Клодом. Школяр побрел прочь, и мысли его отчего-то были не радостными. Ему казалось, что с новой должностью Фролло забыл о нем, и в этом виноват сам школяр. Ведь раньше он никогда не приходил к своему брату просто так, считая того скучным книжным червяком, занудным, читающим морали и надоедливым до зубовного скрежета. Теперь все было не так — многочисленные подружки Жеана оказывали ему внимание лишь за деньги, а друзья-собутыльники все чаще не понимали его, если Жеан заговаривал о чем-то помимо очередной намечающейся попойки. Он опустил голову и медленно брел с торону собора, перекидывая ногами попавшийся на дороге камешек.  
Приблизившись к соборной площади, Жеан заметил Квазимодо. Горбун, который недавно спустился вниз после заутрени, шел куда-то в направлении от собора, неуклюже переступая и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, будто маятник. В руках у звонаря была небольшая корзинка, прикрытая льняной тряпицей. Квазимодо несколько раз обернулся и продолжил свой путь.  
Такое странное поведение очень заинтересовало школяра, любопытство так и подталкивало белокурого бесенка пойти за звонарем. Недолго думая, Жеан направил свои стопы вслед за горбуном.

***

Школяр шел за звонарем по пятам. Наконец, после долгого петляния по городу, они вышли на берег Сены, где располагался причал с лодками и маленькими фелюгами.  
На счастье Жеана, Квазимодо был глух и не слышал, как хитрый школяр последовал за ним, умело скрываясь за пустыми бочками из-под вина, привязанными лодками и прочими снастями рыбаков и трактирщиков, хранивших на причале свое добро.  
Одна из лодок была чуть в отдалении — в ней-то и примостился Квазимодо, пристраивая корзинку на дне лодки.  
Звонарь уже хотел оттолкнуть лодку от берега веслом, как вдруг школяр подлетел к нему и прыгнул в лодку.  
— Куда это ты собрался? Или мой брат разрешил лично разрешил тебе покидать собор? — Жеан хотел воспользоваться замешательством звонаря, но, видно, позабыл, что Квазимодо слушал лишь Клода.  
В следующее мгновение школяр полетел за бор под недовольное то ли рычание, то ли ворчание горбуна. После, оттолкнувшись от берега, Квазимодо отправился вниз по реке.  
— Черт! Проклятие! — недовольный мокрый Жеан с трудом выбрался на берег. — Этот нетопырь чуть не утопил меня! Видать, позабыл, что на дворе зима! Любопытно, куда собрался этот красавец, уж не на свидание ли? Хотел бы я поглядеть на твою подружку…  
Школяр успел заметить, как из корзины выглянула часть кружевной ленты для волос — такое уж точно не пристало носить звонарю.  
Жеан, отжав края своего плаща, прыгнул в первую попавшуюся лодку, совершенно не задумываясь о том, кому она может принадлежать. Он подналег на весла и спустя час добрался до того места, где Квазимодо оставил свою лодку.  
Вокруг не было ни души.  
Это был отдаленный пригород Парижа, где располагались небольшие частные дома и поместья, которые скорее напоминали усадьбы небогатых дворян.  
Жеан видел, как глухой горбун направился по широкой дороге через маленький перелесок к большому красивому двухэтажному дому, окруженному садом с каштановыми деревьями и высокими кустарниками терна. Вся земля рядом, по-видимому, принадлежала владельцу дома.  
Квазимодо направился прямиком к двери и, постучав два раза, присел у самого порога в ожидании, когда ему отворят.  
Жеан решил понаблюдать за ним, несмотря на холодную прилипшую к телу одежду. Вскоре школяра ожидал сюрприз: дверь открыл никто иной, как его старший брат Клод Фролло.  
«Ого, — подумал Жеан, наблюдая за действом, — Чем дальше, тем интересней. А Клод ни словом не обмолвился насчет покупки столь миленького поместья. Или он решил присоединить еще пару-тройку домишек к нашим владениям?»  
Спустя минуту он увидел строгое лицо старшего брата, выглядывающего из-за двери. Клод запустил звонаря в дом, забрав из его рук корзину. Жеан больше не мог сидеть на месте; что-то словно кололо его и подталкивало пойти и поглядеть в окна дома. Да и присутствие старшего Фролло в этом отдаленном месте наводило на мысли — а может, какой-нибудь родовитый дворянчик собирается помереть в тихом и спокойном месте, не привлекая внимания к своей персоне? Или всполошившейся родственник какого-нибудь судьи, с которым был знаком Клод, позвал своего старого друга перед тем как отойти в мир иной? Или…? В любом случае, Жеану не терпелось это выяснить.  
Прокравшись к дому стремительно и быстро, не уступая в пластике какому-нибудь дворовому коту, школяр оказался как раз перед окнами прихожей дома. Он наклонился, чтобы его никто не заметил, но при этом высунул лишь голову, чтобы заглянуть в окно.  
«Чудной малый все же мой братец Клод… И зачем ему понадобилось переезжать на новое место?» — подумал Жеан, наблюдая за находящимися внутри братом и Квазимодо.  
Но в доме присутствовал еще один человек.  
Жеан еще больше заинтересовался и продолжил свое наблюдение, когда ему удалось рассмотреть женскую фигурку, расположившуюся неподалеку от массивного стола, куда Клод поставил корзину. Священник что-то пояснял Квазимодо и сопровождал каждое слово знаками; горбун лишь кивал в ответ.  
Это была девушка с темными волосами, опадающими на плечи, и темными глазами. Она сидела почти неподвижно рядом с горевшим камином и была закутана в теплое одеяло. Голова ее была опущена, а плечи чуть подняты; казалось, она застыла и полностью окунулась в свои мысли.  
Фролло резко повернулся к ней и что-то сказал.  
Девушка встрепенулась и подняла голову — Жеан узнал ее, уличную танцовщицу, цыганку, чаровницу, колдунью в которую так отчаянно и горячо влюбился его старший брат — это была Эсмеральда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Клод Фролло, Виктор Гюго, "Собор Парижской Богоматери")*


	22. Часть вторая. Последнее прибежище. (или звонарь собора Парижской Богоматери).

Когда стражники вытащили Эсмеральду из дома, связали руки и бросили в телегу, чтобы отвезти ее в темницу, а после во Дворец правосудия и на казнь, Квазимодо находился в соборе Парижской Богоматери. Несчастный глухой догадывался о планах Фролло, но не осмелился нарушить приказа Клода: в этот день он запретил своему воспитаннику выходить из собора, если бы он когда-либо еще пожелал увидеть Эсмеральду.  
Вечером того дня, когда цыганку осудили за колдовство и алхимию и отвезли в темницу Монфокона, последнее прибежище обреченных душ, Квазимодо всматривался в темный горизонт и рассматривал Париж с высоты птичьего полета. Звонарь не покидал колокольню с тех пор, когда это приказал ему Фролло. Их последний разговор после того, как Клод увидел его и Эсмеральду за непринужденным общением, состоял из проклятий, упреков и даже брани — все это Клод обрушил на своего воспитанника, приказав ему не высовываться из собора и больше не сметь приближаться к цыганке.  
Но звонарь нарушил свое слово, ведь он понимал: Фролло затеял страшную игру и легко может причинить зло Эсмеральде. Так, в тот самый вечер перед казнью цыганки, Квазимодо окинул своим грустным взором вечерний Париж последний раз и покинул собор.  
Ему было всё равно, что сделает с ним Фролло, если узнает о том, что его приёмный сын ослушается воли своего господина.

***

Квазимодо догадался: цыганка исчезла из дома не без помощи Клода и то, что она в беде, было ясно. Горбун вышел через черный запасной ход, о котором знали немногие, в том числе и сам Фролло.  
Звонарь решил проследить за своим приемным отцом — это давало ему надежду узнать что-то о пропавшей цыганке. Квазимодо пришлось прятаться очень долго неподалеку от дворца и выжидать до самого позднего вечера, когда ему удалось заметить темную высокую фигуру Клода Фролло, следующего в бедный квартал.  
Горбун старался, как мог, прятаться за домами, тавернами; иногда ему приходилось подтягиваться и висеть на карнизах домов, стараясь быть незамеченным, когда священник неожиданно оглядывался, будто чуя слежку за собой.  
Так продолжалось довольно долго, пока Фролло не вышел на дорогу, где начинался квартал бедняков. Глухому звонарю приходилось нелегко, но все же спустя час ему прочти удалось нагнать священника и увидеть, как тот вошел в покосившийся дом с заколоченными ставнями.  
После непродолжительного ожидания, когда священник уладил свои тайные дела и вышел из дома вместе с какой-то девушкой, звонарь последовал за ними. Две фигуры, закутанные в плащи, уходили в даль нескончаемых узких улочек.  
Квазимодо старался не отставать. Несмотря на то, что звонарь привык больше летать по колокольне и порхать от одного колокола к другому, он еле поспевал за Клодом и его «добычей». Горбуну удалось разглядеть девушку — она была поразительно похожа на Эсмеральду! Но некоторые отличия все же были: волосы незнакомки были длинными, тогда как темные пряди цыганки только начали отрастать после ее возвращения. Отрешенный пустой взгляд темных, почти черных, как пропасть, глаз, безвольно свисающие тонкие руки. Квазимодо продолжал крайне пристально наблюдать как за Фролло, так и за девушкой. Она покорно шла рядом с его господином, не проронив не единого слова; холодная ночь, казалось, никак не трогала это создание. Даже горбун поежился и посильнее затянул плотный короткий плащ. Девушка так же молча села с Клодом с повозку. Взглянув в последний раз в ее лицо, Квазимодо понял — эта странная незнакомка — сумасшедшая, несчастная душа.  
Повозка тронулась и медленно поехала в то сторону, где был расположен Монфокон. Квазимодо знал — туда вела всего лишь одна дорога. Дорога, по которой возили телеги с приговоренными к смертной казни…  
Сердце горбуна забилось чаще в предвкушении страшной разгадки.

***

Не разбирая дороги, Квазимодо бросился следом. Сердце его учащенно билось, страшная догадка пронизывала мозг — его хозяин, его приемный отец, единственный человек, которому звонарь безоговорочно доверял, задумал что-то ужасное. Но где же он спрятал Эсмеральду? Что с ней сделал? Куда ее отвезла стража?  
Разгадка пришла сама собой, когда Квазимодо удалось добраться до темниц Монфокона. К тому моменту он потерял повозку из виду, а прислушиваться к стуку колес или ржанию лошади было для глухого пустым делом. Что-то гнало его туда — он чувствовал, Эсмеральда где-то там.  
Пробравшись к тому самому месту, где располагались виселицы — последнее пристанище для несчастных обреченных душ — Квазимодо обнаружил, что опоздал. Он забрался на одну из опор и спрятался в надежде увидеть Эсмеральду или своего приемного отца. Он был готов пойти на все, чтобы освободить цыганку. Но где же она? Квазимодо этого не знал.  
Занимался рассвет, когда несколько приговоренных к смерти вывели, чтобы вести на казнь. Вдруг, когда тусклый рассвет и серое небо ознаменовали начало нового дня, показалась стража, которая выводила приговоренных один за другим. Их было немного в этот раз — человек девять. Мужчины и женщины. Квазимодо из своего убежища, не отрывая взора, вглядывался в каждую женскую фигуру. Эсмеральды среди них не было. Звонарь осторожно спустился чуть ниже и спрятался за другой опорой, чтобы стража его не заметила. В этот самый момент открылась еще одна тюремная камера, и оттуда вывели девушку — на этот раз это действительно была Эсмеральда.  
Квазимодо узнал ее — даже с мешком на голове и завязанными руками. Он узнал бы ее из тысячи людей, из миллиона, он был уверен — это была цыганка. Звонарь уже хотел было ринуться вперед и, раскидывая стражников, вырвать Эсмеральду их рук палачей, пока не поздно.  
Но тут горбун почувствовал как на его плечо легла тяжелая знакомая рука — это был Клод Фролло. Резко обернувшись, Квазимодо встретился лицом к лицу со своим приемным отцом. Фролло резко и быстро дернул звонаря за плечо, приказав знаком спуститься чуть ниже за опору.  
— Зря ты хочешь спасти ее — тихо шептал Фролло, сопровождая свои слова выразительными жестами — Это уже не твоя забота. Где ты был накануне? Ты был мне очень нужен, но в соборе тебя не было!  
— Хозяин, — грустно обратился к нему горбун. — Если вы задумали ТАК расправиться с ней, убейте и меня!  
— Глупец! Идем, ты мне понадобишься! И поживей! — глаза Клода горели, он яростно теребил свою черную рясу, скрываемый черным плащем с капюшоном, из-за которого можно ыло с большим трудом разглядеть его лицо.  
— Я не оставлю ее! Я не дам ей погибнуть! — крепкая рука звонаря вцепилась в Клода. Священник почувствовал, что Квазимодо и впрямь не собирается следовать его приказу.  
— Я сказал, идем, ты мне нужен — процедил Клод, повторив свой приказ в виде жестов — Она не погибнет, потому что вместо той, о которой ты так печешься, на Монфокон взойдет другая! И я буду тем великим грешником, кто примет на себя весь груз греха! Ну же, идем!  
Слабо улавливая мысли Фролло, Квазимодо все же отправился вслед за ним.

***

Тем временем Эсмеральда стояла неподвижно с завязанными руками и мешком на голове, который не позволял ей видеть ровном счетом ничего. Лишь пронизывающий тело холод был для нее проследим осязаемым и напоминавшим ей о том, что она еще жива.  
Неожиданно ее схватили чьи-то крепкие руки и потащили наверх, а потом звуки натягивающейся веревки и хрипы сменились новыми ощущениями.  
Кто-то очень сильный так крепко схватил цыганку, что несчастная еле смогла сдержать крик. Ужас охватил все ее тело. Эсмеральда хотела было закричать, но от страха у нее перехватило дыхание, а в следующий момент она почувствовала, что ее завернули во что-то тяжелое, напоминающее плотное сукно или попону, и бросили в телегу. Руки ее были по-прежнему связаны, а мешок не давал видеть, что происходило на самом деле. Эсмеральда могла лишь ощущать холодные жесткие борта телеги. Где-то внизу лежала овечья шкура.  
Повозка тронулась с места, и цыганка почувствовала, как с каждым ударом колеса о камни она удаляется от этого страшного места. Но кому и зачем понадобилось спасть ее? И разве спасли её на самом деле? Неужели ее продали кому-то? Или палач решил купить себе игрушку и позабавиться с хорошенькой пленницей перед казнью?  
Пугающие мысли путали ее сознание. Эсмеральде стало по-настоящему страшно, ведь теперь снова над ней сгустили тучи, неопределенность окутала ее липкими сетями страха.  
Всю дорогу, ведущую в неизвестность, цыганка лежала на дне телеги. Ей казалось, что ее повесили на самом деле и теперь она попала туда, где, как говорил Клод, все души ждут Страшного суда. Но вскоре телега остановилась, и вновь крепкие мужские руки схватили Эсмеральду и куда-то потащили.  
Она слышала звуки проворачивающегося в замке ключа, скрип дверей, а потом все стихло. Ее понесли куда-то. Судя по звукам, которые могла слышать цыганка — это была лестница. А ещё она слышала знакомое шумное дыхание…  
Спустя еще мгновение ее положили на что-то мягкое и развязали мешок — перед глазами Эсмеральды было лицо Квазимодо, звонаря собора Парижской Богоматери.  
Цыганка вскрикнула от неожиданности и перевела взгляд на другого человека, стоящего за плечами звонаря — это был Клод Фролло. Эсмеральда поморщилась и попыталась привстать, но силы изменили ей, и она снова повалилась на постель, лишившись чувств.

***  
— Эсмеральда, Эсмеральда — из забытья ее вывел знакомый голос. Распахнув свои большие темные глаза, цыганка с трудом взглянула на мужчину, склонившегося над ней с глиняной кружкой в руках — Не бойся, это я, Клод. Тебе нужно выпить вот это.  
— Что это? — еле слышно проговорила она в ответ — Я умерла… И ты здесь… Ты… Снова будешь преследовать меня даже после смерти…  
— Прошу, сейчас не до споров, — голос Клода хоть и звучал тихо, но был твердым и настойчивым. — Ты жива. Я бы никогда не позволил тебе погибнуть, несмотря на то, что ты отвергала меня. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Вот — ты должна выпить это все залпом, до последней капли.  
Фролло не стал дожидаться, когда Эсмеральда соизволит принять питье из его рук, и сам почти насильно влил содержимое кружки ей в рот, заставив проглотить все, что было. Вкус трав и еще чего-то вперемешку с мятными нотками спустя недолгое время придал цыганке сил. Все это время Клод сидел рядом и молча наблюдал за ней.  
Он поднялся лишь тогда, когда послышался осторожный стук.  
— Должно быть, это Квазимодо. Я послал его за всем необходимым для тебя. Сейчас вернусь, а пока постарайся немного осмотреться… Молчи, не говори ничего, тебе надо беречь силы, а если ты хочешь мне сказать, что не любишь меня и никогда не полюбишь — лучше тебе не стараться! Я больше не буду мириться с твоей глупой гордостью. Я спас тебя, совершив страшный грех, заплатив за это спасением своей души — все остальное до этого момента можно считать лишь мелкими провинностями. И, да, теперь, это наш новый дом, — торопливо произнес Клод и вышел из комнаты.  
Эсмеральда дрожала, но все же нашла в себе силы, присела на кровати и осмотрелась. Это была большая просторная светлая комната с дорогими узорчатыми шторами и большим окном с новыми ставнями. Кровать с балдахином и покрывалом в цвет, с новым бельем и вышивкой по краям. Кружевные вставки и подобранные пастельные тона говорили о дороговизне изделий. А уж о самом кружеве и говорить не приходилось — такое могли себе позволить лишь очень богатые люди.  
Мебель в комнате тоже была изысканна, но отличалась простыми узорами и практичностью. Недалеко располагался небольшой шкаф с полками, который был уже заполнен книгами. Другой шкаф и сундук были рядом с окном. Стол и два кресла располагались недалеко от небольшого камина. На нем была еда, вино и фрукты.  
Цыганка попыталась встать с постели, но сил не было. Дрожь не проходила. Близость смерти дала о себе знать, и даже успокоительное питье, которое приготовил ей Фролло, не давало быстрого эффекта.  
Вскоре пришел и сам хозяин дома — Клод — распахнул дверь и, не говоря ни единого слова, поднял Эсмеральду на руки и понес вниз. Пройдя несколько комнат, он зашел в небольшую, но уютную комнату — там располагалась купель, куда он, не задумываясь, опустил цыганку и так же молча принялся стаскивать с нее тюремную робу, а потом намыливать душистым мылом. Лавандовый запах наполнил всю комнату. Эсмеральда молчала и не сопротивлялась, покорившись сильным рукам Клода. Теплая вода и приятная пена смывали все страхи. Фролло внимательно наблюдал за ней, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, продолжая задуманное, но и заговорить с ней он больше не решался. После он завернул Эсмеральду в большую простынь вместе с головой и отнес в кухонный зал, располагавшийся внизу, где их ждал Квазимодо с корзиной.  
Опустив девушку в широкое кресло у камина, Клод принялся раскладывать вещи и что-то говорить Эсмеральде. Она молча сидела и смотрела на горящее в камине пламя, и казалось, не слышала его слов.  
Лишь мельком она бросила свой взгляд на Квазимодо, который покорно стоял рядом с Клодом, ожидая очередного приказа. Он не посмел даже взглянуть на Эсмеральду, когда Фролло что-то объяснял ему, звонарь лишь кивал, а потом удалился также незаметно, как и пришел.  
Мушка была поймана снова. На этот раз навсегда. Двери нового дома закрылись, оставив Клода и Эсмеральду наедине друг с другом.

***

Оставшись наедине, оба они молчали. Клод со вздохом присел напротив цыганки, расположившись в таком же широком кресле, что и она.  
Эсмеральда продолжала молча глядеть на разгорающееся в камине пламя, постепенно приходя в себя и обретая человеческий облик. Дрожь проходила, а мысли постепенно возвращались в свое прежнее русло.  
— Ты жива. И ты останешься со мной. — бесстрастный голос Клода нарушил тишину. Звенящее молчание угнетало священника.  
— Почему? — послышался такой же блеклый вопрос. Звуки собственного голоса пугали Эсмеральду.  
— Потому что я бы не смог жить без тебя. — голос Клода дрогнул. — Я верил и надеялся, что, уничтожив тебя, я смогу жить дальше, переборов ту адскую муку и боль, с которыми мне приходиться жить каждый день. Этого не случилось, я уничтожил лишь себя. А что взамен? Прошу — не отвечай. Молчи! Иначе я не знаю, что сделаю, но это будет куда хуже, чем виселица, поверь. Я знаю, что взамен не получу от тебя ничего, кроме жалости и вынужденной покорности. Поэтому я решил за нас обоих — ты останешься здесь, в этом огромном доме. Только ты и я. Навсегда. Ты будешь жить спокойной и размеренной жизнью — обещаю тебе это.  
— Зачем? — также безразлично спросила Эсмеральда.  
— Затем, что я люблю тебя, жестокая! — крикнул Клод и вскочил на ноги, отталкивая кресло. — Если тебе все равно, что с тобой будет дальше, то мне нет! Так позволь сделать так, чтобы хоть кто-то из нас был счастлив! Да, я счастлив уже тем, что ты просто рядом со мной. И что ты жива. Теперь я осознаю это как никогда. Смерть позади…  
— Я боюсь ее меньше, чем тебя… — почти шепотом произнесла Эсмеральда, глядя на Клода тем самым взглядом, в котором страх перед гибелью или врагом сменяется презрением и решимостью.  
— Твоя жестокость еще страшней моей! Знаешь ли ты, девушка, ЧТО мне пришлось сделать, на что пойти ради твоего спасения! О, на такое не отважится самый преступный ум! — произнес он с болью и яростью, упав рядом с ней и схватившись руками за край простыни.  
— Я знаю… Я уже мертва… — ответила цыганка, содрогнувшись от догадки.  
— Молчи! Прошу тебя! Молчи! Да… Мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться… — Фролло продолжал говорить сбивчивыми тоном, словно позабыв о присутствии Эсмеральды. — О, я не раздумывая принес эту жертву! Все для тебя, моя чаровница! Я откупился от дьявольской бездны этой жертвой, куда непреодолимая сила должна была повергнуть тебя… Мне пришлось найти тебе замену…  
— ТЫ?! Ты не человек… Ты чудовище в обличье человека… Нет! Как ты мог решиться на такое! Вместо меня погубили невинную душу! — глаза Эсмеральды наполнились слезами, и она подскочила на месте, будто адское пламя и впрямь добралось до нее. — Я не приму от тебя такое спасение, спасение ценой чужой жизни! Никогда!  
Оттолкнув Клода, она отбежала в сторону.  
— Ах так… Жестокосердная! Я все равно возьму свое… да… я возьму то, что желаю, и никто и ничто меня больше не остановит! В чрезмерности греха таится исступленное счастье! * — произнес священник, схватив Эсмеральду за руки с такой силой, что несчастная девушка не могла пошевелиться от боли. — Раз ты уже решила свою судьбу, ты будешь принадлежать мне! До конца твоих дней!  
Он не отпускал ее, резко привлекая испуганную цыганку к себе, сжимая с нечеловеческой силой ее хрупкое тело. Стальной хваткой он стиснул ее талию, обвив своей рукой, словно тисками.  
— Я люблю тебя… — горячее сбивчивое дыхание Клода. Губы, впивающиеся в ее шею. Эсмеральда не могла долго сопротивляться — слишком неравны были силы, да и столь близкая смерть высосала из неё последние капли стойкости. Клод продолжал прижимать ее к себе настолько сильно, что цыганка не могла сделать и вздоха.  
Он повалил смуглянку на пол и стал рвать на ней простынь, целуя её обнаженные плечи. Глаза его разгорались с каждым обнаженным участком ее тела. Еще мгновение — и священник припал к ее нежной груди, жадно прикусывая ее нежные соски, целуя жарко и жадно, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, проводя языком по смуглой коже, вынуждая Эсмеральду извиваться под ним.  
Подчинив себе желанную жертву, Клод весь горел, едва сдерживая себя, потом, схватив обмякшее тело цыганки, он потащил ее наверх и бросил на кровать. Клод накинулся на нее со звериным рыком, сжимая в своих объятиях.  
Наконец-то Клод обладал тем, чего так исступленно хотел, чего так ждал — вновь — и не смог отпустить. Это, казалось, окончательно лишило священника разума и каких-либо чувств. Он срывал с себя ненавистную сутану и уже не думал ни о чем, не слышал ничего и никого. Лишь звуки собственного бьющегося сердца.  
Навалившись на девушку широкой массивной грудью, Клод прижал несчастную к ложу, не обращая внимания на ее слабое сопротивление. Его плоть, горячая, нетерпеливо пульсировала, упершись ей в бедро. Цыганка вздрогнула от осознания неизбежного…  
Она все же пыталась вырваться, кричать… Этот крик затихал на время и превращался в глухой стон, доводя Клода до исступления.  
— Клод… прошу… пожалуйста… — последние силы оставили ее. Одинокая слеза стыда и боли скатилась по щеке.  
Священник не мог бы больше сдерживаться, даже если это была бы сама Дева Мария.  
— Прости, я не хотел, никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я лишь хотел любить тебя и получить твою любовь взамен, — задыхаясь, прошептал Клод — Но ты, жестокая, не оставила выбора ни мне, ни себе…  
Резкий толчок, боль и ее пронзительный крик, который Фролло тут же заглушил поцелуем, впившись в ее рот. Горячие слезы текли по щекам Эсмеральды, но Клод не останавливался, хоть и принуждал самого себя двигаться медленнее и как можно осторожней.  
Испарина покрыла его высокий лоб; глаза продолжали источать огонь, поглощающий желанное тело. Он по-прежнему не отпускал ее, прижимая к мягкой постели, тонким кружевам и белоснежным простыням. Клод вглядывался в ее лицо, улавливая малейшие изменения, будто впитывая ее всю до последней капли.  
На удивление, Эсмеральда перестала сопротивляться и покорилась своей участи. Она дрожала и выгибалась ему навстречу, то прижимаясь к нему, заставляя его самого громко стонать и еще больше желать близости, то старалась отдалить от себя его лицо, чтобы не смотреть в его пылающие глаза. Они жгли ее, словно раскаленное железо.  
В следующее мгновение цыганка задрожала и прижалась к нему всем телом, Клод не мог больше сдерживать нарастающее наслаждение…  
Откинувшись назад и распластавшись на подушках, Клод тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя после случившегося. Он судорожно прижимал к себе ее разгоряченное тело. По его щекам текли слезы, которые Клод не мог унять.  
Эсмеральда не двигалась и лежала в его объятиях, глядя куда-то вдаль. Её веки чуть подрагивали.  
— Поцелуй меня… — неожиданно сорвалось с ее губ.  
Клод обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе, целуя, но теперь уже так нежно, как только мог, будто стараясь вдохнуть в нее новую жизнь.


	23. Часть третья. Время - самый мудрый советчик. (Брак Квазимодо).

«Time is the wisest counselor of all.»  
Время-самый мудрый советчик из всех

С тех пор прошел целый месяц. Эсмеральда жила в новом доме, окружённым огромным садом и перелеском, в отдалении от Парижа. Клод редко навещал цыганку без видимой причины, а когда приходил, подолгу просто смотрел на нее, обмениваясь с Эсмеральдой лишь парой-тройкой фраз, а потом уходил. О чем Фролло думал в эти моменты? Почему его поведение так внезапно изменилось? Что сделало его прежней непроницаемой статуей? Никто не знал.  
Иногда, когда священник засиживался допоздна, он оставался ночевать, но все было совсем иначе, чем раньше. Клод крайне редко делил с цыганкой одну постель, а если и спал рядом, то не позволял себе ничего, кроме поцелуя, который больше напоминал поцелуй, дарованный ребенку, нежели возлюбленной. После он отворачивался от Эсмеральды и обнимал её только тогда, когда ей снились кошмары, осторожно притягивая к себе, словно бы опасаясь причинить ей неприятные ощущения.  
Все эти перемены казались цыганке очень странными и внезапными, но заговорить с Клодом на эту тему она не пыталась, выдохнув про себя и надеясь, что теперь может быть, она наконец-то сможет избавиться от его домогательств и неуемной страсти. Или священник завел себе другое успокоение? Возможно, какая-нибудь знатная прихожанка, разодетая в парчу или шелк, привлекла его внимание, и епископ парижский больше не нуждается в ней? Что ж, все к лучшему, и, может быть, это ее шанс стать, наконец, свободной?  
Как-то раз, когда Клод, несмотря на ее присутствие, просто сидел весь вечер у камина и читал какой-то толстый фолиант с трактатом о философских высказываниях великих церковных деятелей, цыганка решилась заговорить с ним сама. Книга была скучная, но Клод проглатывал страницу за страницей.  
— Что-то случилось? За последнее время ты переменился, — осторожно, словно нащупывая зыбкую почву, спросила Эсмеральда.  
— Нет, ничего не случилось, — ответил Клод. Его бесцветный и довольно прохладный тон голоса удивили цыганку. Воцарилась тишина. Священник не пытался заговаривать с ней.  
— Ты почти не разговариваешь со мной и… — Эсмеральда попыталась нарушить тишину. Повисшая пауза давила на нее и лишь усиливала сомнения.  
— А о чем мы можем с тобой поговорить? — Клод прервал ее попытку непринуждённого разговора, нехотя откладывая книгу в сторону. — Ты хотела свободы; я не стал обременять тебя своим вниманием. Ты хотела, чтобы я не делал с тобой ничего такого… Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чем я… Что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной… Я оставил всякие попытки завладеть твоим телом. Ты хотела покоя и… И ты его получила.  
— Да… Прости, не хотела тебе мешать… — Эсмеральда опустила голову. Какая-то грусть проскользнула в ее словах; необычная покорность обстоятельствам удивила Клода. Она тоже изменилась, стала какой-то робкой, не пыталась спорить, как раньше, даже с Квазимодо она вела себя ровно, приветливо, но больше не танцевала. Пела очень редко, но лишь когда оставалась одна или не знала о присутствии в комнате кого-то ещё. Эта покорность была ей совершенно чужда, и Клод понимал это.  
Цыганка уже повернулась и хотела выйти из комнаты, склонив голову и о чем-то задумавшись, как вдруг ее остановил знакомый голос.  
— Хорошо, говори, ты ведь хотела спросить у меня что-то ещё? — Клод сделал акцент на слове «ещё», показывая, что догадался о намерениях Эсмеральды выспросить гораздо больше, чем она спросила у него на самом деле.  
— Нет, прости… Лучше уж мне уйти… — ответила девушка каким-то непривычно слабым голосом. И правда, цыганка неожиданно почувствовала головокружение. Все вдруг поплыло, ноги стали слабым; к горлу и вовсе как будто комок подкатил. Ей стало дурно. Эсмеральда даже зажмурилась, стараясь взбодрить себя, но все было напрасно.  
Сделав еще несколько шагов по направлению к двери, она покачнулась и чуть было не упала, но вовремя уцепилась за ручку двери и медленно сползла на пол.

***

Клод бросился к ней, поднял на руки и уложил на постель. Затем присел рядом и несколько минут внимательно всматривался в ее лицо, убрав выбившуюся темную прядь.  
— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую в последнее время… — еле слышно прошептала Эсмеральда.  
— Вот поэтому я и держусь от тебя подальше, но не в том смысле, в котором ты могла подумать, — глаза Клода были серьезными, а его голос приобрел оттенки беспокойства.  
— Я… я… Наверно, я подхватила какую-то хворь…- цыганка хотела продолжить, но священник вовремя приставил ей палец к губам, заставив молчать.  
— Нет, ты не больна. Я ждал этого и боялся. — Клод глубоко вздохнул. — Ты ждешь ребенка. Моего ребенка. Это так же очевидно, как-то, что я люблю тебя. Наши ночи не прошли напрасно.  
После этих неожиданных для Эсмеральды слов он наклонился и припал к ее бледным, почти обескровленным губам.  
— Почему, это всего лишь усталость, в последнее время я не могу уснуть, все время думаю о… — возразила Эсмеральда, попытавшись привстать.  
— Ты, надеюсь, не забыла о том, что я не только священник, но еще и врач, — он выдохнул и мягко надавил ей на плечи, возвращая цыганку в постель.  
— Тщщщ, — Клод остановил цыганку, когда та попыталась что-то ответить. — Лежи спокойно, я сейчас вернусь, только приготовлю тебе кое-что укрепляющее. С сегодняшнего дня тебя нельзя оставлять в доме совсем одну. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Он спустился в кухню и поставил воду на очаг, потом стал рыскать по полкам в поисках каких-то трав. Наконец-то, когда все было найдено, и Клод немного успокоился, он бросил в небольшой кипящий котелок нужные травы.  
В его голове вертелись радостные и одновременно печальные мысли. Ребенок — рано или поздно, это должно было случиться — его ребенок, новое создание, новая надежда на продолжение его никчемной, загнанной в угол жизни, а Эсмеральда уже никуда не сможет деться, теперь у нее не будет выхода, на самом деле не будет. Возможно, это и есть его шанс на новую жизнь, которую он так часто наблюдал из окна своей монашеской кельи.  
Что ждет это ни в чем не повинное создание, когда она или он появится на свет? А может, Клод сам обрекает свое будущее на заведомо жалкое существование? Ведь его продолжение будет бастрадом, незаконнорожденным и не имеющим никаких прав, он не сможет его даже окрестить, держа над купелью… Что он наделал? Что натворил?  
Фролло чувствовал себя виноватым перед цыганкой, как никогда, понимая, что обрек своими собственными руками любимую женщину на жалкое существование в виде вечной любовницы, отдаленной от жизни. Он не имел на это права — права распоряжаться чужой жизнью, чужой волей и чужим будущим. Что он наделал?..  
В тот момент, пока Клод прибывал внизу и готовил отвар из трав, погрузившись в свои мысли, Эсмеральда осторожно поднялась с постели — голова ее еще немного кружилась, но все же меньше, чем утром или незадолго до того, как она чуть не упала на пол. Ребенок. Да, это должно было произойти. Клод выбросил все травы, чтобы цыганка больше не готовила то самое зелье. Он сделал ее своей, на этот раз навсегда, оставив свое семя в ее чреве. Ребенок — теперь она не принадлежит сама себе. Эсмеральда погладила живот. Ничего не выдавало ее нового положения, но она уже чувствовала, что с этого момента жизнь ее изменилась навсегда.  
Она слабо улыбнулась, встав с кровати и сделав осторожный поворот — пируэт дался ей весьма легко. Эсмеральда улыбнулась еще и еще шире… И вот уже смелая светлая улыбка озарила ее лицо, совсем как когда-то на соборной площади. Теперь у нее есть смысл — смысл жизни. Теперь ей есть ради чего жить. Она будет жить несмотря ни на что, вырастит это дитя во что бы то ни стало, даст ему новую жизнь, новое начало и больше не важно каким способом это дитя в ней зародилось.  
Эсмеральда потихоньку спустилась вниз, держась рукой за поручни лестницы. Она увидела Клода, снующего по кухне с горячим отваром в рукам и большой миской с водой.  
— Зачем ты встала, маленькая моя? Я уже все приготовил, лучше бы тебе полежать. — голос Клода приобрел ласковые нотки, а его глаза засветились нежностью.  
— Я ведь не больна, — ответила цыганка, улыбнувшись в ответ. Только теперь священник заметил, что Эсмеральда была лишь в одном нижнем платье, позабыв прикрывающую ее плечи теплую шаль наверху. Сквозь легкую ткань он мог видеть очертания ее прелестной груди, нежного животика и округлых бедер — все это снова будоражило его кровь, но сейчас к его желанию, которое проявило себя так некстати, примешивалась забота и нежность. Именно забота сейчас была тем чувством, которое перевешивало остальные. Огонь, распалявший до сих пор его кровь, все еще пылал в его жилах, но что-то еще примешивалось к простому желанию обладать. Он ужасно скучал по ней, по их ночам и времени, которое они раньше проводили вместе. Эсмеральда даже как-то научила его играть в одну из карточных игр, которую ей показали еще во время путешествий по Испании. Клоду эта игра тоже понравилась, и они часто коротали длинные вечера вместе, но, когда наступала ночь, и глаза плясуньи начинали слипаться, Клод убирал карты и уходил вниз, чтобы не мешать приготовлениям ко сну своей чаровницы. Но случалось и такое, что священник не мог преодолеть свое желание и тогда среди горячих поцелуев и жарких признаний, он ничего не видел и не слышал, сжимая свою колдунью в объятиях до самого утра. Так было раньше — теперь же все менялось.  
Фролло немного смутился и даже покраснел, понимая, что его мужское желание сейчас, мягко говоря, ни к чему, а цыганке нужна помощь и покой.  
— Сегодня я останусь с тобой, но завтра с рассветом мне нужно возвращаться. Завтра праздничная служба, будет сам король. Квазимодо принесет все, что нужно и даже больше — ты не будешь ни в чем нуждаться. — Клод перевел свой смущенный взгляд на отвар и стал смешивать его с водой в большой миске.  
— Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь, Клод. Ты заботишься обо мне, и я благодарна тебе за это. Могу ли я тоже пойти послушать и поглядеть службу в соборе? Обещаю — никуда не уйду и останусь с Квазимодо до твоего возвращения, — странный и неожиданный ответ заставил его вздрогнуть.  
— Что ж, я не в силах тебе запретить, но теперь, когда ты носишь под сердцем мое дитя — тебе лучше быть в покое и тишине. Ради него. — священник боязливо прикоснулся к животу Эсмеральды и тут же отдёрнул руку. Он не хотел пугать смуглянку и вернулся к отвару. — И еще — ты как-то спрашивала о том, можешь ли ты завести какое-нибудь животное, — продолжал Клод, отливая в кружку готовый отвар и протягивая его цыганке. — Так и быть — Квазимодо привезет тебе молодую козочку. Совсем такую же, какая была у тебя когда-то… Впрочем, свежее молоко еще никому не мешало.  
Клод улыбнулся и поглядел на плясунью — его глаза светились и источали нежность, смешанную с сожалением. Он грустно вздохнул, останавливая самого себя от очередного порыва страсти. Но, неожиданно для самого Фролло, Эсмеральда, допив отвар из кружки, подошла к нему и обняла, крепко прижимаясь к нему и обхватив его тело своими тонкими смуглыми руками, повергнув святого отца в окончательное смятение.  
Клод обнял ее в ответ, прижимая к себе, на этот раз очень осторожно, подавляя свою страсть, приникая губами к ее темными волосам. Эта цыганка, ведьма, зингара, чаровница, дьявольское создание больше не казалась ему порождением злых сил и врагом рода человеческого во плоти. Теперь она была для него самым любимым и самым близким человеком на земле, которая, преодолев его жестокость, предрассудки ханжеского общества, невежество толпы и глупых догадок черни, дала ему куда больше, чем все молитвы, религия и наука вместе взятые.  
Остаток вечера и ночь они провели вдвоем.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев. Казалось, цыганка смирилась со своим положением и судьбой. Она спокойно жила в том самом небольшом отдаленном поместье с огромным садом, занимаясь рукоделием, домом и выращиванием разнообразных трав. Квазимодо стал частым гостем — он был единственным собеседником и помощником для цыганки. Эсмеральда была рада видеть звонаря рядом. Его прежнее уродство ее больше не страшило, напротив, когда цыганка видела ковыляющего по дороге к дому горбуна, она радостно выбегала к нему из дома навстречу.  
Клод сдержал свое обещание, и у Эсмеральды появилась маленькая молодая козочка, которая очень напоминала ей пропавшую когда-то Джали. Несмотря на то, что эта коза не умела выделывать разнообразных трюков и почти не поддавалась дрессировке, цыганка не печалилась, а молоко, которое коза давала каждое утро, действительно было отменным.  
Лето пролетело незаметно; осень вступила в свои права так быстро, что уже в начале сентября шли частые нескончаемые дожди; небо становилось все темнее. Вечера растягивались и перевешивали день.  
С каждым посещением своей любимой Клод все больше беспокоился о будущем малыше. Заручившись поддержкой одного из придворных докторов, он хотел провернуть одно дело, которое бы позволило Эсмеральде вполне безопасно разрешиться родами и уладить вопрос о законности ребенка.  
Перебирая в голове все, что могло подойти и не очень, Фролло поймал себя на внезапно возникшей идее. Для этого ему понадобился бы его младший брат — Жеан Фролло.  
Школяр, который к тому времени, к радости брата, вознамерился продолжить учебу и поступить на службу к одному из королевских судей, был единственной, как казалось Клоду, надеждой в осуществлении его замысла.  
В тот же вечер, когда Фролло закончил разбираться с делами епархии и отправил своего первого викария разбираться с накопившимися вопросами в один из приходов, он приказал разыскать своего младшего брата и пригласить его в епископский дворец.  
Жеан никак не ожидал посыльного от епископа парижского, разодетого ничуть не хуже самого посланника короля. Школяр в тот момент сидел в таверне, которая располагалась недалеко от собора Парижской Богоматери, вместе со своим дружком, которые уже успел заложить кружки три и теперь спал, уткнувшись лицом в недоеденную похлебку. Сам Жеан потягивал дешевое вино и догрызал остатки окорока, поглядывая по сторонам в поисках приличной девицы, чтобы скоротать остаток вечера и ночь.  
Увидев епископского посланника в таверне, Жеан смекнул, что дело неладно, раз его братец отправил на его поиски столь напыщенного представителя церкви. Его первой мыслью, возникшей в его смышлёной на разные рода уловке, голове, было бежать куда подальше и немедленно, лишь бы не сталкиваться с посланником епископа, но, не успев подняться со скамьи, он услышал вкрадчивый и довольно громкий голос последнего. Жеану ничего не оставалось, кроме как любезно поклониться и выслушать все то, что передал ему вошедший в таверну человек. Он вручил школяру записку и, передав несколько слов на ухо Жеану, тут же удалился.  
Белокурый бесенок вздохнул, вышел вон из питейного заведения и, натянув на себя со всей силы свой колпак, направился к епископскому дворцу.

***

— Проходи, присядь, Жеан, — голос Фролло-старшего был по-прежнему сильным и уверенным, но то, как Клод теребил четки в руках, выдавало его сильное волнение. Он пропустил Жеана внутрь и запер комнату на ключ.  
— Что-то срочное, братец? Надеюсь, ты не собираешься пристроить меня в какой-нибудь отдаленный, но богатый монастырь в качестве, гм, так сказать, продолжателя… — начал школяр, но Клод жестом прервал его.  
— Вот что. Ты должен меня выслушать и выполнить одну мою просьбу. Пойми, это очень важно, и от твоего решения многое зависит. После можешь попросить меня о чем угодно — Клод говорил серьезно и ему было не до шуток. Жеан присел напротив брата рядом с горящим камином и снял свой колпак, намереваясь, как он думал, выслушать очередную порцию нравоучений.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, мой дражайший братец? — Жеан склонил свою белокурую голову.  
— Ты должен жениться, через неделю. И на той, которую укажу тебе я, — ответил Фролло. Его темные глаза приобрели решительный и суровый вид.  
— Что?! Да ты спятил?! Нет, я ожидал от тебя всего, даже очередной порции суровых наставлений, но как я погляжу, ты решил не запирать меня в одном монастыре, но взамен хочешь предоставить мне другой?! — Жеан подскочил на месте, словно его ошпарили кипятком или прижгли каленым железом.  
— Выслушай меня, Жеан, прошу тебя — продолжал Клод, отложив четки в сторону. — Дело касается не просто женщины. Лишь она дарует мне счастье, лишь она — то единственное, ради чего я преступил все возможные запреты и совершил все возможные грехи. Жеан, тебе не придется ничего делать, только согласиться быть ее формальным мужем, все остальное — моя забота. Прошу.  
— Значит… Это, значит, та самая цыганка… — ответил Жеан словно в раздумьях. — Кажется, до сего дня я не мешал твоему счастью. Что же тебе еще понадобилось? У тебя нет недостатка в развлечениях, братец.  
— Она ждет от меня ребенка. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он был ублюдком, чтобы до конца жизни носил клеймо бастарда и был лишен даже божьей благодати. Он не виноват, что его отец погряз в пучине греха… — Клод поджал губы.  
— А как же быть мне? Это невероятно! Что ты мне предлагаешь, Клод, подумай сам — зачем тебе все это? Сколько существует в вашей братии случаев, подобных твоему? Но что-то никто не спешит подставлять своих братьев на всю оставшуюся жизнь, подкладывая под них любовниц. — Жеан расхаживал по комнате с удивленными вытаращенными глазами.  
— Помоги мне, Жеан. Прошу тебя. Я никогда тебя ни о чем не просил. — голос Клода немного дрожал — Это нужно не мне, это нужно ей и ребенку… Моему ребенку. Он не должен быть незаконнорождённым, подкидышем… Понимаешь ли ты это? Он кровь от крови моей. Это мой грех и мое единственное счастье, Жеан, прошу тебя!  
— Но что ты мне предлагаешь? Почему я должен расплачиваться за твои грехи, братец? Да, я держу рот на замке и знаю, как важна для тебя эта женщина, — начал Жеан, стискивая свой колпак в руках, опустив глаза. — Я понимаю, что я твой единственный родной человек, но я бы не хотел… Понимаешь, это ведь на всю жизнь… Я бы не хотел ввязываться в такую аферу и пачкать руки…  
— Скажи же прямо! Давай! — выпалил Клод, потеряв терпение.  
— Не надо мне указывать, Клод! Ты мой старший брат, но не надо мне указывать, понял? — заорал Жеан в ответ, подскочив к брату. — Не указывай мне больше, что делать и как жить! Я с тобой говорю, тварь ты эдакая, испортившая жизнь этой девушке, а теперь пытаешься сделать подобное со мной!  
— Да! — крикнул Фролло, схватив Жеана за сюртук железной хваткой, вцепившись в его ворот с нечеловеческой силой. — Да, это Я говорю, что тебе делать! Как, наверное, приятно жить и осознавать, что не надо прилагать усилий! Наверняка обворожительно и любопытно наблюдать за тем, как твой идиот брат копается в дерьме ради тебя! Ради нашего общего блага! Положив всю свою жизнь на алтарь, заменив тебе мать и отца! Правда здорово?!  
— Нет, Клод! Пусти! Я не то имел ввиду… — пролепетал школяр, тщетно пытаясь освободиться из крепких рук старшего брата.  
— Кто-то должен был принять свои грехи и расплачиваться за них! Тащить одному всю нашу семью! Растить тебя, на ощупь как слепец! Отдавать тебе все, все и даже личное счастье! Отречься от мира навсегда! Ты бы сделал это для меня? Ты бы пошел на такое?!  
— Клод… — Жеан извивался, но тщетно.  
— Ты не знаешь, ничего не знаешь о том страшном дне, когда я нашел наших родителей мертвыми! Когда чума поглотила все, все — без жалости! Не тебе пришлось идти к ним в комнату в поисках своего новорожденного младшего брата, единственное, что тогда осталось от нашей семьи! Не тебе пришлось чудом выживать, покидая чумное жилище! Каждый раз уходить и лгать, лгать своему мальчику, единственному любимому человеку на земле, что ты скоро вернешься, тогда как болезнь еще свирепствовала, и каждый день мог стать последним! Наши родители умерли от чумы, а потом, лишь через две недели, я нашел тебя рядом с их разлагающимися телами… Ты бы вынес такое? Нет, не тебе пришлось поставить крест на своей жизни! Я воспитал тебя, выкормил и выжал из себя все, что мог! Ради тебя!  
— Ты… Ты сказал мне, что их… Их унес Бог… — заикаясь говорил Жеан, слезы текли у него по щекам. — Неправда… Ты говорил, что…  
— Я говорил то, что могло тебя успокоить! Жеан, очнись, ты был настолько мал, смог бы ты ТОГДА осознать правду?! — рычал Клод в лицо своему младшему брату.  
— Ты животное! Ты жестокая тварь! — продолжал Жеан, заливаясь слезами и вырываясь из объятий Фролло.  
— Почему я животное? Скажи мне, почему я тварь? Объясни мне! — вторил Клод, не отпуская Жеана. — Потому что никогда в жизни не оставлял тебя на самом деле? Потому что ты всегда оставался в стороне, когда дело касалось нашей, пусть небольшой, но семьи? Когда я собирал на лен по крохам, а ты проматывал все до последнего су и снова шел ко мне лишь за деньгами, а как они достаются, позабыл?! А?! Потому что ты никогда еще не пачкал свои руки! Тебе этого делать не приходилось! Никогда! Это мне, мне посчастливилось лишь смотреть на счастье и проходящую мимо жизнь из окна кельи, а когда я смог его себе позволить…  
Неожиданно Клод замолчал и оперся рукой о подоконник, отпустив Жеана. Он тяжело дышал и всматривался куда-то вдаль, переводя сбившееся дыхание.  
Школяр повалился на пол, рухнув рядом; он закрыл лицо руками и еще долго хныкал, вытирая кулаками свои румяные щеки. Его плечи сотрясались от рыданий; светлые кудри топорщились в разные стороны.  
— Уходи… — тихо ответил Клод, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу сутаны. Он чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха.  
— Я… Я не могу… Как я… — Жеан продолжал заикаться и хлюпать.  
— Уходи и забудь о нашем разговоре, боле просить тебя ни о чем не стану, — повторил Клод спокойно, а после повернулся и отпер двери. — Иди.  
— Но я могу по-прежнему приходить к тебе? — школяр поднялся на ноги, вытирая распухший от рыданий нос и глядя на старшего брата с надеждой. — Ты ведь не проклянешь и не погонишь меня совсем?  
— Уходи, — так же спокойно и почти бесстрастно ответил Фролло.  
Школяр поспешил удалиться, быстро спускаясь по широкой мраморной лестнице вниз, покидая епископский дворец и оставляя позади своего старшего брата наедине с его отчаянием.  
Раздался последний удар колокола, возвещая о часе тушения огней.

***

Клод вернулся в свое небольшое поместье, когда уже было за полночь. Он долго сидел перед самым входом в дом и все никак не решался войти. Эсмеральда уже спала комнате наверху, и Клод не решался ее беспокоить. Да и к чему? Все, что он натворил, было лишь его виной. Он сидел почти неподвижно, опустив голову и обхватив ее руками, словно пытаясь успокоиться и найти то потерянное равновесие, которое когда-то было в его жизни. Клод очень хотел, чтобы все стало, как раньше, и ничто не могло поколебать его волю и любовь к Богу. Но грехи, совершенные им из страсти к цыганке, сломали его самого.  
Его любимый брат, его Жеан и вовсе отказался выручить его. Только теперь Фролло осознал в полной мере свое одиночество и отчаяние. Единственный родной человек, ради которого он когда-то отказался от жизни и всех ее привязанностей не мог и даже не желал разделить с ним ни его боль, ни утешить его.  
Несколько слезинок скатилось у него по щекам; Клод смотрел в темноту, понимая, что его ребенок обречен нести его проклятие и его грех.  
Есть ли у них будущее?  
Все эти мысли полностью поглотили священника. Он не заметил, как начался дождь, как ночь съедала все прошедшие события и обволакивала его своим темным одеялом.  
Неожиданно Фролло почувствовал, как крепкая тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо — это был Квазимодо, который некоторое время наблюдал за священником, так и не решившимся войти в свой собственный дом.  
— Вам очень тяжело, мой господин? — голос Квазимодо показался Клоду спасительным в этой тишине и темноте. — Пойдемте в дом. Вы замерзнете. Она уже уснула, я дал ей отвар, который вы оставляли утром.  
— Я виноват… Теперь мой ребенок примет на себя мои грехи… Как же я раньше об этом не думал… Квазимодо… Если бы ты мог меня услышать… — еле шевеля губами прошептал Фролло, догадываясь, что глухой звонарь вряд ли поймет его отчаяние.  
Но, к удивлению Клода, Квазимодо очень чутко следил за каждым движением священника и даже при свете свечи, которую горбун держал в руке, смог разобрать его слова.  
Звонарь погладил своего приемного отца по плечу, и в этот миг Клод припал к его мощной сильной искривленной груди, рыдая так, словно он сам вновь стал ребенком, рыдал, ища защиты и утешения. Его широкие плечи сотрясались от рыданий; руки обнимали Квазимодо. Звонарь с грустью поглядел на того, кто когда-то спас ему жизнь, кто дал ему все, что у него теперь было. Сердце горбуна сжалось при виде страданий священника.  
— Чем я могу помочь, отец? — наконец вымолвил глухой урод. — Дело в ней? В цыганке?  
Клод лишь кивнул, оторвавшись наконец от груди звонаря, и стал вытирать невольные слезы.  
— Позвольте, я помогу вам, — сказал Квазимодо и повел епископа в дом.

***

Спустя неделю в одной маленькой отдаленной деревушке недалеко от Парижа местный приходской священник обвенчал необычную пару — уродливого глухого горбуна и прелестную темноокую смуглую красавицу, носящую под сердцем дитя. Что могло свести этих двоих вместе? Священнику оставалось лишь недоумевать и теряться в догадках.  
Странная пара вышла из церкви сразу после венчания, оставив на пороге храма Божьего удивленного местного священника, который все же исполнил свой долг.


	24. Глава последняя

…Это не хорошо и не плохо — это жизнь…

Время шло быстро, как никогда, оно всегда спешит, когда к человеку постепенно подкрадывается что-то, что называется жизнью, крадущей молодость и радость. Молодость, еще не отведавшая горького напитка жизни, не жалеет и не видит утекающего времени, просачивающегося каплями и утекающего в никуда. Молодость и радость часто идут бок о бок, не ведая забот и печалей, живя моментами или одним днем, который приносит яркие эмоции. Но так происходит не со всеми. Для Клода Фролло молодость была безрадостной и короткой, зато он научился многому. Жестко и неожиданно столкнувшись с жизнью, пригубив этого отравляющего напитка, он уже не мог быть таким, как прежде. Морщины избороздили его высокий лоб, седина, проглядывающая на висках все отчетливей, грустная складка у рта — признак пережитого горя — навсегда застыла на его лице. А время… Время теперь бежало без оглядки, отсчитывая в беспощадном ритме годы, месяцы, дни…  
Клод и сам не заметил, как прошло уже больше года с тех событий, когда он встретил Эсмеральду — своё проклятие, свою погибель, свою любовь. Теперь он должен позаботиться о ней и будущем ребенке. Это должно было произойти совсем скоро. Цыганка все чаще спала, и с каждым днем двигаться ей было все тяжелей. В это время она казалась Клоду такой прекрасной, кроткой, восхитительной и нежной, что каждый раз, навещая свою возлюбленную, Фролло подолгу просто смотрел на нее, как на образ святой или самой Девы Марии.  
Но помимо восхищения в голову Клода лезли не радужные мысли — кто знает, все ли пройдет гладко?.. Несмотря на свои немалые познания в медицине, священник понимал — нужен доктор. Попытки Клода склонить помощника королевского врача к помощи в качестве опоры и уверить его в том, что никто не прознает о том, что он делал, не увенчались успехом. С самим Куактье Фролло никогда бы не стал связываться, ибо, этот бездарь опирался только на знания своего помощника, которого Клод хорошо знал и уважал как врача. Тот выслушал Фролло, но рисковать своей репутацией и положением из-за какой-то жены звонаря, пусть даже воспитанника самого епископа парижского, он не хотел ни за какие деньги.  
Каждый раз, уходя из дома, Клод боялся, что ребенок захочет появиться на свет раньше, чем он сумеет найти помощь или поспеет домой.  
Все произошло самой собой и гораздо хуже, чем предполагал Фролло. Дождливый и серый вечер никак не заканчивался. Епископ находился в личных покоях короля Людовика, и тот не спешил заканчивать важный разговор. Речь шла все о том же — о золоте, которое Клоду всё же удалось добыть, используя заметки и изыскания цыганки. Но теперь для него самого все это было не важно — золото превратилось для священника не в жизненную цель, а в способ держать короля на коротком поводке, потчуя его частями информации и подбрасывая Людовику одну идею за другой, таким образом закрепляя за собой право на все и становясь для монарха важной и незаменимой персоной. За то, что Фролло делал для него, король мог простить ему все, что угодно — даже будущих ублюдков.  
Клоду приходилось выкручиваться и вертеться, подобно грешнику на адской сковородке уже при жизни. На все это он шел, не раздумывая, так как теперь его мысли были заняты лишь ей — его Эсмеральдой и им — его будущим — его ребенком; его поступки отныне были направлены на то, чтобы заполучить для его незаконной скрытой семьи как можно больше благ, получить то или иное разрешение, минуя долгую вереницу инстанций. Клод без зазрения совести использовал свое положение епископа, расположение короля и нужные знакомства.  
В этот осенний вечер все было не так, как должно было быть. Король долго не отпускал Фролло от себя, переходя от одной темы к другой. Епископ покорно сидел напротив короля в мягком кресле с золотыми ручками, нервно перебирая четки в попытке скрыть свое дикое волнение. Перед ним стоял бокал отменного вина, а Людовик не смолкал. Деваться было некуда.

***

В этот осенний вечер смятение и волнение владели не одним Клода Фролло.  
Эсмеральда сидела у камина и старалась сосредоточиться на чтении книги о морских животных и других обитателях морей и океанов. Эта книга дано завораживала цыганку и притягивала своими незамысловатыми рисунками. Странная боль вдруг неожиданно пронзила ее тело. Цыганка замерла и глубоко выдохнула. Через мгновение боль стала слабеть, а еще чуть позже — прошла совсем. Нехорошее предчувствие скребло и не отпускало.  
Звонарь, который теперь возвращался в дом каждый вечер, заметил ее волнение.  
— Что с вами, госпожа? Ребенок? — Квазимодо взволнованно окинул своим единственным взглядом фигурку цыганки, сидевшую у камина.  
— Не знаю, не уверена, — пролепетала Эсмеральда, испуганно глядя на горбуна. — Что-то так сильно кольнуло… Ты ведь не оставишь меня больше… Совсем одну, Квазимодо? Правда?  
— Не смею даже помыслить об этом, — горбун подошел к ней и взял за руку. — Сейчас сделаю для вас отвар, как учил меня господин.  
— Нет, не надо, — почти шепотом ответила цыганка. Боль снова повторилась. Сомнений больше не осталось. Ребенок захотел появиться на свет. — Малыш… Квазимодо… О, Господи, как больно…  
Звонарь мигом понял, что ребенку пришло время родиться и Эсмеральде нужна помощь. А Фролло все не приходил. Нужно найти доктора, но как оставить цыганку совсем одну?  
— Госпожа, я отнесу вас наверх, ничего не бойтесь, я вас не оставлю. — ответил Квазимодо и поднял ее на руки. — Господин еще не пришел.  
— Беги… Найди доктора, неподалеку от поместья есть деревня… Там должен быть доктор… Я знаю. Медлить нельзя… Оставь меня здесь и беги… — Эсмеральда с трудом перебралась на кровать. — Торопись, Квазимодо…  
Звонарь исчез. Потянулись долгие часы ожидания. Боль и схватки нарастали все сильней. Эсмеральда уже не могла сдерживать слезы, но она все же старалась сохранять присутствие духа, думая о жизни ребенка. Сейчас все зависело от нее самой и расторопности горбуна.  
Тем временем Фролло наконец-то покинул покои Людовика и направился к выходу из зала, как вдруг заметил, что ему на встречу шел сам королевский лекарь. И опять завязалась пустая беседа с любезностями… Клод сдерживался, как мог, цедя односложные ответы сквозь зубы.  
А пока оставалось лишь надеяться и ждать.  
Квазимодо, между тем, бежал в деревню, располагавшуюся не так близко к поместью, как думала Эсмеральда. Звонарь бросился прямиком через перелесок, чтобы сократить путь. Наступила ночь и пошел проливной дождь. Мокрые ветки хлестали по лицу, ноги звонаря утопали в грязи и рыхлой земле, но Квазимодо не останавливался ни на минуту. Наконец ему удалось добраться до каких-то домов. Неподалеку были привязаны лошади. Ездить верхом он не умел, не то, что стрелки королевской гвардии. Ливень, бушевавший всю ночь, заставлял оставаться дома даже самых стойких. Выбора не было. Горбун не стал долго думать и отвязал одну…  
Квазимодо мчался во весь опор сквозь ночь и проливной дождь.

***

Освободившись после всех визитов и бесед, Клод сел в свою карету и, как ни в чем не бывало, отправился в епископский дворец. Пока он ехал, сердце его бешено колотилось, будто предчувствуя беду, но он старался сохранять прежний невозмутимый и непроницаемый вид. Это у него получалось, да так искусно, что двое сидящих напротив него помощников и первый викарий ничего не могли заподозрить. Как только они вошли во дворец, Фролло, сославшись на нелегкий для всех день, распорядился не беспокоить его, отпустив даже слуг, и направился к себе в комнаты. Викарий и оба помощника, в свою очередь, отправились к себе.  
Как только все исчезли из виду, Клод, не помня себя от беспокойства, сорвал с себя епископские одежды и, мигом переодевшись в обычную монашескую рясу и темный плащ с капюшоном, выскочил через потайной выход…  
Была глубокая ночь, когда священник добрался до дома. Рядом, недалеко от сада, были привязаны две лошади. Сердце Клода застучало еще сильней, и он бросился в дом.  
Все уже случилось, и, к глубокому разочарованию самого Фролло, ребенок родился без его присутствия. Внизу, в кухне, суетился мужчина на вид старше сорока лет, с очень серьезными и проницательными глазами, в одежду с рукавами, засученными до локтей; рядом с ним лежала гора окровавленных простыней. Это был тот сельский врач, которого Квазимодо с трудом разыскал и вытащил за шкирку из постели по среди ночи.  
— Рано, святой отец, ох, рано за вами послали! — доктор цокнул языком, обмывая руки в лохани с горячей водой. — Женщина в полном порядке, родила прекрасного здорового мальчугана! Муж ее, хоть и страшен на вид, но смышленый малый, если бы не его расторопность и помощь, неизвестно, как бы все обернулось. Но, что вы побледнели, святой отец? Отпевать-то никого не придется, но для вас всё же найдется работа — как раз окрестить малыша сможете, раз уж добрались в такую глушь, да еще и в ненастье!  
Клод взмыл наверх и вошел в комнату. Его взору предстала картина, которую он даже не смел себе представить. Никогда Клод не думал, что жизнь распорядится таким образом и наградит его семьей.  
Но… Пусть так. Даже если цыганка его не любит.  
Эсмеральда лежала на постели без сил. Она была жива, но смертельно устала. Рождение малыша отняло у нее все силы. Она спала, укрытая чистым теплым одеялом, а рядом с кроватью, в кресле, сидел Квазимодо, держа на руках новорожденного мальчика…  
Сын. Его сын. Такой крохотный…  
Его сын.  
Темные глаза младенца, большие и внимательные, чем-то напоминали Клоду глаза цыганки. Но не он был первым, кто взял на руки долгожданное дитя, не Клод был тем, кто оказался с Эсмеральдой рядом в тяжелую минуту, не он сейчас держит на руках свое родное дитя… Не он.  
Квазимодо продолжал держать малютку на руках, тихо напевая какую-то песенку. Глухой не сразу догадался о присутствии Фролло в комнате. Ребенок, который успокоился и заснул на руках у звонаря, вызвал в душе у священника бурю и смятение.  
— Господин, — как можно тише обратился к вошедшему Квазимодо, — Он только что заснул. Малыш здоровый и крепкий. У него такие же тёмные и бездонные глаза, как и у его матери.  
Эти слова были сказаны с такой любовью и нежностью, что Клод задохнулся от ревности и отчаянного бессилия. Несмотря на то, что отцом ребенка был он, священник так и не отважился взять его на руки. Несмотря на то, что Эсмеральда всегда была и оставалась предметом его неразделенной страсти и любви, его самого не было рядом, когда цыганка нуждалась в защите и поддержке больше всего.  
Колод порывисто, сделав всего пару шагов, подошел к постели, где спала цыганка, и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить свою красавицу, прикоснулся губами к ее щеке. Бледное личико Эсмеральды чуть дрогнуло, но она не проснулась, и лишь тихое ее дыхание говорила о том, что это была не мраморная статуя, а живая женщина.

***

С тех пор прошел месяц. Клод сам окрестил своего сына и теперь его Паскаль, — так назвать малыша захотела Эсмеральда — его мальчик, занимал все его мысли. Он часто вспоминал своего младшего брата Жеана, который поступил в помощники в штат королевских судей, как тот, еще будучи совсем малюткой, засыпал у него на руках, когда Клод, запыхавшись, прибегал его проведать на мельницу.  
Паскаль был совсем иным. Темные большие глаза его были словно укором для Клода; казалось, что малыш знал все, даже то, как появился на свет. Фролло старался гнать от себя эти глупые мысли, но каждый раз, когда он брал сына на руки, его темные глаза так внимательно глядели на Клода, что ему казалось, будто он знал все и не мог простить своему родному отцу то, что его мать теперь навсегда откажется от самого дорогого — свободы.  
Малыш начинал возиться, пинать Клода и даже кричать, выражая протест всякий раз, когда священник брал его на руки, но, когда к нему подходил Квазимодо, маленький Паскаль успокаивался и замолкал. Глухой звонарь по странному стечению обстоятельств стал ему вторым, а, быть может, и настоящим отцом.  
Так прошел еще месяц. Однажды, когда Клод вернулся поздно вечером в свое поместье, он неслышно поднялся наверх. Клод тосковал по своей чаровнице, но не хотел расстраивать цыганку или принуждать ее к чему-либо, пытаясь быть нежным и ласковым, сдерживая свои глупые порывы любви и страсти.  
Фролло услышал тихий шепот. Он прислушался: то был голос его возлюбленной, и чуть приоткрытая дверь спальни позволяла услышать почти все в вечерней тишине.

***

— Пожалей его, Господи, — тихо шептала Эсмеральда. — Прости ему, Господи! Дай ему покой и покой душе его. Прости грехи его вольные и невольные, неразумные речи, злость и гордыню прости ему, Господи…  
Клод замер, когда случайно услышал ее молитву. Он не мог выдохнуть, не смел уйти или сделать шаг назад. Цыганка продолжала свою молитву тихим голосом, полагая, что сейчас, среди ночи, ее никто не может видеть и слышать.  
— Он раб твой, Господи, он всегда любил тебя, прости ему грехи его, отпусти душу его, дай покой… Моя вина в том, что нет ему покоя… Господи, я не желаю ему зла, несмотря на все, что он совершил… Прости ему — прости его преступную сжигающую страсть… Прости ему слабость и отчаяние… — Эсмеральда стояла на коленях, поставив свечу на пол, сложив руки в молитвенной позе, обращая свои большие, полные слез глаза куда-то вверх, вглядываясь в небо, открывшееся ей сквозь распахнутое окно. — Прости его…  
Сердце Клода сжалось. Она молилась за него, за его душу, погрязшую в пучине греха и преступлений. Окунувшийся в боль, злобу, неуемную затмевающую все на свете, страсть, ревность и жестокость, он не был таким от природы, стараясь быть опорой для младшего брата, добрым пастырем для своей паствы, мудрым хранителем знаний для бога, стараясь соблюдать заповеди и следовать лишь божьему промыслу… Что с ним стало? Кто сделал его таким, каким он стал теперь? Почему любовь, самое чистое и бескорыстное чувство на свете, рождающее в таких же чистых и бескорыстных душах радость за любимое создание, дарующее надежду и жаду жизни, превращающее души в нечто прекрасное, его душу превратило в нечто, пугающее его самого — черное, зверское, страдающее, болезненное, жесткое и эгоистичное?  
Ответа Клод не знал, но догадывался, что жизнь его уходит безвозвратно, словно вода сквозь песок, а душа… Душа давно умерла, и когда это произошло, он тоже больше не помнил. Он имел все и не имел ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. Лишь боль и отчаяние наполняли его сердце.  
И вот сейчас, в эту холодную темную ночь, когда Клод услышал ее молитву, скромную просьбу уличной цыганки, обращенную к Господу, мольбу простить ему все и дать покой, что-то забытое снова шевельнулось в его застывшей душе. Лучик надежды и тепла, которые Господь вправе даровать всякой живой твари на этой грешной земле.  
Господь добр и прощает все, когда сам человек становиться таковым.  
— Прости меня… — прошептал Клод, осторожно отворяя двери и входя к цыганке в комнату. — Прости…  
Он подошел к ней и взял ее руки в свои, припадая своими горячими губами к ее нежной коже. В этот момент Клод не испытывал того жгучего неумолимого желания плоти, не хотел ничего, кроме нежности… Цыганка хотела осторожно убрать руки, не дать дотронуться до себя снова… Но не стала.  
— Бог простит, — ответила она.

***

Прошло двадцать лет…

— Паскаль! Эй, Паскаль! Ты куда направился? — Жеан Фролло обращался к своему племяннику, молодому послушнику — человеку высокого роста, с темными большими глазами, в которых то загорались, то гасли маленькие искры, и черными, слегка вьющимися волосами. — Я обещал твоему отцу, что мы придем на вечернюю службу вместе!  
— Отец? — молодой человек сверкнул очами и недоверчиво поглядел на Жеана. — Какому из них двоих, дядя?  
— Паскаль, перестань, прошу. И говори чуть тише. — светлая голова Жеана склонилась набок, и глаза бывшего повесы внимательно уставились на коня, которым управлял Паскаль.  
— Вот что, я прибуду на службу, но не раньше, чем привезу для него доктора! Если опоздаю на вечернюю службу, так и передай его Светлости! — четкий и ясный голос повис в воздухе, и вслед этому звуку раздался звук удаляющихся ударов конских копыт. Паскаль скрылся из виду, оставив озадаченного Жеана посреди улицы.  
— Надо же, удивительно! Этот глухой горбатый бывший звонарь Квазимодо дорог Паскалю куда больше, чем родной отец! Да-а-а… Чудны дела твои, Господи… — проворчал Жеан себе под нос и медленной поступью пошел ко Дворцу Правосудия, разглядывая по дороге хорошеньких крестьянок, спешащих на рынок с большими корзинками в руках.

Прошло еще несколько лет. Квазимодо окончательно поселился в поместье Клода; он больше не был звонарем собора Парижской Богоматери — не был с тех пор, как ослеп на свой единственный глаз. Никакие доктора, которых Паскаль приводил в дом, ничем не могли помочь.  
Все заботы о глухом, а теперь ещё и слепом звонаре, лишенным последней связи с внешним миром, Эсмеральда взяла на себя. Помимо Паскаля у нее подрастали еще двое сыновей. Средний, Жан, уехал в Грац познавать науку о травах и эликсирах, поставив себе целью спасать людские жизни. Младший, Франсуа-Мари-Клод, был одаренным и способным мальчуганом, с пяти лет посещавшим все тот же коллеж Торши, как когда-то это делали его отец и дядя. Но каждый раз, когда колокол возвещал об окончании лекций, он сбегал в поместье и помогал матери во всем. Франсуа, как и старший брат, был очень привязан к Квазимодо. Он даже не догадывался, кем был его настоящий отец — мальчик был уверен, что слепой горбун с добрым, как ни у кого другого, сердцем, был его настоящим отцом, и что его мать любит его за сильный дух, доброту и истинную любовь, которую бывший звонарь, даже будучи слепым, выражал, как мог, в своих поступках. Именно поэтому у младшего сына Фролло не оставалось никаких сомнений.  
Эсмеральда, казалось, окончательно примирилась со своей судьбой и видела смысл жизни в своих сыновьях. Когда есть продолжение, есть ради чего жить дальше.  
Лишь Клод не чувствовал себя счастливым. Он видел, как его сыновья были привязаны к человеку, к рождению которых тот не имел никакого отношения. Клод не мог позволить себе обнять сыновей на людях, выразить свои чувства к ним даже тогда, когда приезжал в поместье. Средний сын теперь был далеко, а младший и вовсе чурался родного отца, тогда как старший, Паскаль, сумел извлечь для себя выгоду из положения Фролло.  
И вот однажды Паскаль сам озвучил то, что ему было нужно и к чему он так стремился, но чего бы не хотели для него самого ни его отец, ни его мать.  
Клод ждал и боялся этого.  
— Я так решил, — сильный голос молодого послушника прорезал тишину просторных комнат епископского дворца. Парчовые занавески, ниспадающие до пола, колыхались от каждого произнесенного слова. — Это то единственное, что я прошу у тебя.  
— Не забывайся, сын мой, я могу наложить запрет. Ты еще слишком молод. И потом, я не вижу ни единой причины… — Клод Фролло выпрямился в широком кресле. Его темные проницательные глаза пылали, но голос оставался ровным.  
— Я прошу тебя не как наместника божьего, но как отца: сделай это, раз ничего другого ты не смог свершить ни для меня, ни для моей несчастной матери! — дерзкие слова сына больно задели Фролло. Епископ нахмурился, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не разразиться гневной речью, и у его рта ещё сильнее, ещё острее обозначилась горькая складка.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, мальчишка! Ты дерзок, неучтив, ты ропщешь, когда тебе следует склонять голову, опускать глаза долу и говорить только тогда, когда Я тебе позволю открыть рот! — Клод злился, перебирая четки сильной рукой. — Что ж, твое послушание продлится еще пол-года. А там поглядим. Что касается твой матери… — Фролло замолчал на некоторое время, а потом продолжил совсем другим голосом, в котором были нотки грусти и нежности: — Я всегда любил ее и люблю. Ее одну. Я не отдам ее никому, даже Господу, если он когда-либо призовет ее… Только ради неё я бы всё же не хотел, очень не хотел, чтобы ты вступал на этот нелегкий путь священства.  
— Я так решил и знаю, чего хочу, — по-прежнему твердо ответил Паскаль и поднял глаза на Клода, внимательно глядя на него без тени смущения.  
— И чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил Клод, глядя на сына.  
— Стать кардиналом Франции. Меня не раз принимали при дворе благодаря твоим заслугам. Король благоволит мне. — прозвучал ответ. Железный голос и надменное выражение лица, а самое главное — сытая уверенность, сквозившая в его глазах, окончательно раздавили все попытки Фролло отговорить сына от опрометчивого поступка. Надменно вскинув свою голову и сверкнув темными глазами, Паскаль стоял перед епископом уверенно и твердо, словно каменная опора — и это был ответ на все вопросы.  
Клод провел рукой по лбу и хотел что-то ответить, но его мысли и речи прервал удар колокола собора Парижской Богоматери, возвещавший час тушения огней. Этот звон будто достал до самой глубины его заблудшей души и пронизывал все его тело. Клод побледнел и вздрогнул, невольно припомнив все то, что предшествовало этому моменту. Всё то, что толкнуло его на путь греха, всё то, ради чего он отказался от Бога, всё то, ради чего он страдал и всё то, что он любил.

Последний удар колокола прозвучал и растворился в тишине.

К о н е ц


	25. Бонус (вариант-окончание)

Эсмеральда так и осталась безучастна ко всему, лишь изредка на ее лице появлялась та самая странная загадочная улыбка. Чему она улыбалась? Даже Клод не мог понять. Спустя неделю он с горечью осознал, что от ужаса и беспросветной тоски, от безнадежности, от осознания скорой неизбежной смерти, его красавица, его богиня, его чаровница, его прекрасная волшебница просто сошла с ума.  
Чего только Клод не делал, к каким средствам не прибегал, чтобы вернуть прежнюю Эсмеральду — все было напрасно. Бог жестоко наказал его и отобрал у него самое дорогое.  
Спустя несколько месяцев Эсмеральда родила сына. Радости Клода не было предела, и на какое-то время ему даже показалось, что цыганка пришла в себя, что теперь ребенок будет своеобразным толчком к новой жизни… Но нет. Иногда Эсмеральда пела странные печальные песни и не замечала никого рядом с собой, укачивая свое дитя; иногда льнула к Клоду, а потом отталкивала его и плакала, разражаясь проклятиями. В эти минуты ему казалось, что еще немного - и его сердце, не выдержав муки, разорвется на части.  
Прошло полгода. Была поздняя осень. Дни были холодными и промозглыми, совсем как тогда, когда Клод впервые привел Эсмеральду в свой дом. Однажды, в один из таких темных и холодных вечеров, Клод вернулся раньше обычного, как будто что-то торопило его. Нехорошее предчувствие и волнение закрались в его душу.  
Добравшись до дома, он открывал входную дверь, торопливо поворачивая ключом в замочной скважине. Он не заметил сидящего у входа Квазимодо, молчаливо чего-то ожидавшего. Звонарь, как это часто бывало, держал на руках сына Клода и Эсмеральды. Глаза горбуна были какими-то грустными и в тоже время излучали странное тепло. Священник лишь мельком окинул Квазимодо затравленным нетерпеливым взглядом и ринулся наверх.  
Клод буквально взлетел на второй этаж дома, в спальню, где у окна сидела Эсмеральда, всматриваясь в вечернюю темноту.  
— Эсмеральда, — тихо позвал ее Клод. Ответа не было.  
Он подскочил к ней и упал перед ней на колени, целуя ее холодные руки. Это показалось Клоду странным, ведь камин горел, и в комнате было очень тепло, даже жарко, но руки Эсмеральды оставались холодными.  
Клод поднял глаза и посмотрел на ее лицо. Оно казалось спокойным, словно просветлевшим. Странная улыбка застыла на ее губах, а темные большие глаза были неподвижны, они блестели и смотрели куда-то вдаль.  
— Эсмеральда, счастье мое, Эсмеральда… — Клод осекся, когда попытался погладить цыганку по щеке. При первом же прикосновении к ее нежному личику она упала ему на руки и больше не двигалась.

Свободные птицы не живут в клетках, они не поют в запрети, их век становиться слишком коротким и обрывается тогда, когда им ломают крылья, а позади с лязгом и шумом закрывается решетка. 

***

Прошло семнадцать лет...

— Я так решил, отец, — четкий и громкий голос юноши с блеском в больших тёмных глазах отвечал на вопрос.  
— Если тебе все еще интересно мое мнение — я бы не хотел, чтобы ты становился священником, а потом, чтобы шел на службу в кардинальскую свиту, сын мой. У тебя живой острый ум, ты бы мог направить его в другое русло. И потом, это случится не раньше, чем через два года. И лишь благодаря мне и моему специальному разрешению ты сможешь стать священником. Ты еще слишком молод… Еще есть время подумать и отказаться. — голос Фролло, низкий, уверенный и такой же четкий, как и прежде, нарушил воцарившуюся паузу.  
— Почему же, отец? До моего рукоположения еще есть время — это так, но я не изменю своего решения. — темные глаза его поблескивали, и решительная интонация голоса отметала всякие сомнения.  
— Я могу наложить запрет. В противном случае... - Клод осёкся. - Ты не представляешь себе, насколько это бывает невыносимо. И кем ты будешь? Ты не понимаешь, чего лишаешь себя. Ты отдалишься от радостей жизни и всех привязанностей. Подумай, на что ты себя обрекаешь! — Клод заметно нервничал, глядя на своего единственного сына. Его решение падало тяжёлым камнем на сердце Фролло. — Ты еще сам не ведаешь, чего желаешь, сын мой, прошу тебя всем сердцем, подумай!  
— Я знаю, чего хочу, — так же твердо продолжал молодой послушник, надменно вскинув свою голову и сверкнув темными глазами — на сей раз это был ответ на все просьбы и мольбы отца.  
— И чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил Клод, глядя на сына.  
— Стать кардиналом Франции. Меня не раз принимали при дворе благодаря твоим заслугам. Король благоволит мне. — прозвучал ответ. Железный голос и надменное выражение лица, а самое главное — сытая уверенность, сквозившая в его глазах, окончательно раздавили все попытки Фролло отговорить сына от опрометчивого поступка.  
Клод провел рукой по лбу и хотел что-то ответить, но его мысли и речи прервал удар колокола собора Парижской Богоматери, возвещавший час тушения огней. Этот звон будто достал до самой глубины его заблудшей души и пронизывал все его тело. Клод побледнел и вздрогнул, невольно припомнив все то, что предшествовало этому моменту. Всё то, что толкнуло его на путь греха, всё то, ради чего он отказался от Бога, всё то, ради чего он страдал и всё то, что он любил и уничтожил.

Последний удар колокола прозвучал и растворился в тишине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения: вариант заключения начинается с тех событий, когда Клод вновь возвращает в свой дом Эсмеральду, после Монфокона.


End file.
